Me and Emily
by Amethyst Lynn Willow
Summary: This story is about Bay and Emmett and it is set on the premise that when Daphne professed her feelings Bay let Emmett go. This story takes place in the future while they are all adults. My story is different I haven't seen 1 like this about BEMMETT Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Who

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth". Which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 1: **Who's That Diner Girl?

**Authors Note: **Now I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but the random plot bunny would not die so here's my start of what I don't know. Here goes nothing people.

"**People signing without talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and talking"

* * *

><p>A 26 year old Emmett pulled his motorcycle into the poorly graveled parking lot of a raggedy looking little diner. He had graduated from college a year or so ago with a degree in photography and minor in music focusing on his drumming. Instead of starting on a career in photo journalism, he decided to hit the road with Toby and the rest of "Guitar Face" for a little while.<p>

The band now consisted of more than Toby, Wilke and Emmett; things had changed since High School. While they had not been signed by a record label, the band now consisted of a sound guy, and a roadie. They'd also managed to get a van with a small enclosed trailer for hauling their stuff. In fact they were just coming home from a gig in Columbus, Ohio.

Emmett preferred to follow along on his bike instead of riding in the van, especially when Daphne tagged along as Wilke's personal groupie. Not that he had feelings for her, far from it, but he was still her best friend so it was hard not to feel over protective watching her fawn all over a guy.

'_Especially since the guy just had to be Wilke,'_ Emmett thought to himself.

Emmett and Daphne had dated for a while, in fact mostly through High School. Bay had let Emmett go after Daphne had confessed her feelings. By the time college rolled around they both knew that there was just no sizzle in their relationship, it was all fizzled out. They parted on good terms still remaining close friends.

By then though it was too late, Bay had already seemingly moved on. The guy she was with was perfect, too perfect in fact. With that in mind against his mother's wishes he enrolled in the hearing college Bay and Daphne were going to be attending. He told his mom that it was to keep an eye on Daph. Though he was sure his mother knew the real reason even if she didn't understand or approve of it. Pain sprang up in Emmett's chest just like it did every time he thought of Bay.

Shrugging off the feeling he made his way into the clean if not dingy little diner taking a seat in a back booth. Pulling out his phone he sent Toby a text letting him know that he was stopping off for a bite in Missouri, just before the Kansas state line and that he would catch up with them later. Just as he was putting his phone away a dishwater blonde headed waitress who was obviously chewing gum came sashaying over to him. While throwing down a menu in front of him she simultaneously pulled out a pad and had her pen poised.

"Welcome to The Roadside Diner, is there something that I can get ya to drink," the waitress eyed the cute man in front of her, sticking her hip out invitingly.

Emmett looked up at the waitress resisting the urge to roll his eyes noting that her name tag said Clara. Then opening his menu he found the drink section, pointing to what he wanted. At first Clara gave him a puzzled look and she tried asking the question again. This time Emmett pointed to his ears and then shook his head, again pointing to his drink selection on the menu. A light seemed to go off above the waitress' head as she put down her pen and pad. Emmett watched her warily.

First she pointed to him then she spoke slowly and clearly, "Are you Deaf?" she made it a question and on the last word clumsily touched her finger to her ear bringing it to her chin.

Emmett resisted the urge to let his mouth hang open as he watched Clara sign slowly, obviously unsure of herself but correctly to him. He merely nodded his head yes in answer to her question.

Clara nodded, still speaking slowly and signing only a few words, "Okay we have another waitress here who would be better suited to take care of you," She managed to sign "Another Waitress", "Care" and pointing to him for "you".

Looking over her shoulder the waitress called out to someone but he couldn't see her lips to read them. Clara then looked back at him nodding before sidling away. Emmett sat and waited for a few minutes unsure of what was going on. He stood up to leave as he started to think that he wasn't going to get any service here when another waitress showed up at the table behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder indicating for him to sit back down.

However when Emmett turned around he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. He found himself face to face with a female who had the most perfect alabaster skin with dark wavy brown curls escaping from a messy braid that went half way down her back. It looked like she also had blue highlights in her hair but that's not what brought him up short. It was her eyes, she had the most familiar golden brown eyes. His eyes then sought out her nametag and, etched neatly into the bronze plastic, there was one name he didn't expect to see…..

BAY

After re-reading it a couple more times and looking back to her eyes he fell back heavily into his booth. He was attempting to process all this but he didn't get a chance as the waitress started signing to him rapidly and perfectly.

"**Hello my name is Bay and welcome to The Roadside Diner, is there anything that I can get you to drink,"** she signed easily without missing a beat even as she fingerspelled the name of the establishment. Emmett numbly made the sign for water. Next thing he knew the girl, no, woman was gone just as quickly as she'd come.

His brain was wild with thoughts of Bay now. It seemed that his waitress looked so much like Bay Kennish, but it couldn't be. Bay was supposed to be living the high life in California with her "boyfriend". The two of them had moved out there a year into college and into their relationship. This had inadvertently left him and Daphne alone at college for the duration. Although her parents still had regular contact via e-mail, granted she hadn't been home in a while. So she just couldn't be here serving over cooked fries, cold burgers and fingerspelling for the odd Deaf patron who wandered in here and there. She couldn't be, right? Besides she didn't even seem to recognize him; if it had been Bay she would have said err... and signed something. However, as Emmett watched his waitress walk away, he wasn't so sure that it wasn't in fact the same Bay Kennish who had been absent from his life for far too long.

The waitress then came walking back all smiles on her face as she placed a glass of ice water in front of him. Then tapping the table she made sure she had his attention. He studied her hands as she rapidly signed, her fingernails the same shade of blue as her highlights.

"**Is there anything else that I can get for you sir?"** when he didn't respond she tapped his shoulder this time **"Sir?"**

Startled from his thoughts he looked into her expectant face and jerkily signed a generic order, **"Cheeseburger and fries." **She jotted down his order just as fast as he signed and then was gone again.

When his food was delivered it was the blonde Clara who was bringing it, not the mysterious Bay. Placing his plate in front of him she smiled at him beamingly and refilled his barely touched water. She waited as if seeing if he was all set before nodding her head and walking away. Emmett decided then and there that when the brown eyed waitress made her appearance again he'd stop her and question her. As fate would have it, he didn't get that chance because the next time he saw her she was rushing out of the building with a look of panic on her face. He tried to stop her but she was too quick. He could only watch from one of the windows as the girl climbed into a baby blue Ford pickup whose color reminded him of another baby blue vehicle made for hauling things.

Once he got back to his table he pushed aside his barely touched food, his mind so full that his stomach couldn't complain much. There was a bill sitting on the table for a little over six dollars. Clearing his throat he waved the only other waitress over. Then looking up at the older woman's happy face, instead of giving her the money he took the pad and pen right out of her apron. He bent over it and began writing, showing it to her when he was finished. The note read…

_Who was the other waitress?_

If Clara was surprised by this question she didn't show it. She merely looked at him in puzzlement, not understanding why he would want to know that. Emmett merely shook the pad indicating his question. The waitress squinted her eyes at him before shrugging her shoulders and raising her right hand. She slowly fingerspelled to him while repeating each letter out loud

"B… A …Y," she looked at him, hoping that satisfied the red haired man. However she knew it didn't when he shook the pad again. Continuing to fingerspell she gave him the last name, "B…L…E…D….S…O…E."

His eyes widened a fraction as he looked at her, wondering if he had actually misread what she had just told him. With an annoyed sigh Clara raised her hand to fingerspell one more time.

"B…..A….Y," a longer pause here, "B...L….E…D…S…O…E."

The second time around he realized that, nope, he hadn't read it wrong. She had indeed spelled Bay Kennish's first name but only it had been paired with Emmett's last name. His mind reeled, not actually sure if what he thought was happening, was what was actually happening. Just in case though he pulled money from his wallet and wrote another statement on the waitresses pad.

_Make sure Bay gets the change._

Is what the note read and he pressed the pad and pen along with a fifty dollar bill into Clara's hands. Then he quickly got up and left, leaving Clara to stare after him.

Going out to his bike he pulled his helmet on and threw his leg over the side. For a minute he just stood there considering all the possibilities. In the end he decided it was all too much to process right now. He made the decision to go home and poke around to see what he could find out about Bay Kennish and her whereabouts. Then maybe, just maybe, he might need to return to The Roadside Diner to have a chat with a certain mute waitress who appeared to be quite fluent in ASL, named Bay Bledsoe.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is what I have for you guys. Now I'm telling you now this was the ramblings of a rabid plot bunny so I have no clue about what's going to happen next. So if you want me to figure out what's going to happen next then please read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Past and Present

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 2: **Past and Present

**Authors Note: **I know this one is short but I just had to put it out.

"**People signing without talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and talking"

* * *

><p>Emmett had pulled to a stop at the end of the Kennish's street. While idling there he worked on organizing his thoughts and decided where he was going to start looking first. Emmett's mind started to drift though as he thought back to the last time he'd seen her, she'd been 19 at the time. Closing his eyes he replayed the whole event in his mind.<p>

It was the night before she left for California with the _boyfriend_ and Toby had thrown his sister a going away party. Emmett hadn't planned on attending that train wreck but Toby had wrangled "Guitar Face" to be the band. This left Emmett with little to no choice but to be present and accounted for.

The band had just finished its last set for the night and had come down off the stage. Toby had come up behind him slapping him on the shoulder and shoving a drink in his hand. Both him and Toby threw back their respective drinks. Emmett grimaced as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. His now empty cup was quickly replaced with another drink, some of the liquid sloshing onto his hand.

"PARTY ON," Toby signed and said to Emmett as he walked away pulling some scantily clad blonde with him.

Emmett had quickly found himself surrounded by lots of other very drunk women who were attired in much the same fashion. He didn't bother trying to converse with any of them. He did however get thoroughly wasted while they were hanging all over him. It was a few more hours into the night till he really saw her.

He watched her walk over to him; there was purpose in her unsteady stride. She wore a leather mini skirt and a black corset top that was laced with red ribbon. Despite her outfit he took a moment to notice that she was oddly bare foot. That was his Bay all over though, she was as unconventional as they came. So the apparent lack of shoes was not so surprising. It was then that he remembered that she wasn't _his Bay _anymore, hadn't been for a long time, never would be again.

He was going to try and avoid her until he saw her face, but there was a deep sadness coloring her features and a fear in her eyes. Most people would attribute the heartbreak on her face as alcohol related, but Emmett knew from experience that Bay was a very happy drunk. Her pain called to him and he pushed his way out of the grasp of his many admirers and headed towards her.

Emmett reached her in just a few quick strides; he watched as she looked up, blinking away suspicious looking moisture in her eyes. She tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her arm pulling her from the main room and out into the drive way. He stopped abruptly near the door to Bay's old studio. Turning to face her he never released her arm. He merely looked imploringly into her face willing her to tell him what was wrong so he could fix it for her. He was suddenly feeling this insane desire to prove to Bay that he could and would _always_ be there for her, no matter what it cost him.

She just looked at him opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, unable to make any sound come out. Pulling her arm from his grasp she attempted to sign to him. She was too drunk to get her hands to make the intricate shapes and movements his language is based on. Instead she took a step closer to him, her hands gripping his shirt as tears started to trickle down her face.

At this he stepped closer to Bay, his hands gripping her shoulders. Emmett swallowed hard as he realized how long it had been since they'd been this close. He knew it had been too long though. For a few moments he just watched her cry and decided to comfort her in the only way he knew how.

Leaning down he captured her lips quickly with his, pulling her body flush against him. Her arms instantly wound around him where they belonged as he kissed the tears from her face. Heat flooded through Emmett as he held the girl he loved against him, tasting the cinnamon of her lips under the tears and alcohol.

_'She always tasted like cinnamon,'_ was Emmett's last coherent thought before he pulled her tighter to him.

His hands traveled with urgency down her sides and over her thighs. Picking her up he wrapped her legs around him as he hooked one arm under her butt. He started trailing kisses along her throat drinking in the vibrations that her soft moans and sighs made. Using his other hand he managed to open the door to Bay's studio and carried her inside; his hands and mouth were everywhere at once, desperately trying to consume her.

Unfortunately that was the last memory he had of that night, in fact he couldn't even remember where he woke up the next morning. Emmett shook himself as he pulled from the haze of memories. Starting his bike again he continued down the street and into the drive way.

After parking his bike he dismounted and removed his helmet, placing it on the bike. Looking around he noticed the van and trailer weren't there yet. Shrugging his shoulders he headed for the Kennish household, eager to start his search for Bay.

* * *

><p>Bay was driving down the badly paved main road of the small town she lived in. Her mind, a flurry of panic, wanting to know just what had happened. All the little shops and offices that thrived in the little town of Rock Bottom Falls passed by in a blur. Turning off the main road she drove on for a few miles, being jostled by the dirt path and bad shocks, making a mental note to get them replaced. Then she saw three buildings appear in the distance.<p>

The buildings were surrounded by a surprisingly undamaged chain linked fence. She slowed the abused little pick up down as she made her way into the parking lot. She climbed out of the vehicle as she made her way towards the smaller of the three buildings. Bay walked quickly past a sign proudly proclaiming the building to be "Rock Bottom Elementary".

Once inside the building she made her way to the main office. Sitting behind the desk was a secretary with frizzy curly hair, and sporting purple horn rimmed glasses that covered a wrinkled aging face. The glasses gave the woman a bug-eyed appearance. Approaching the desk she made no time for small talk.

"Where is she?" Bay always spoke and signed regardless of who she was addressing now.

The woman gave her a kind smile, "She's in the nurses office Ms Bledsoe."

Bay barely took the time to sign a quick thank you as she headed out the door. Unfortunately there was only one nurse's office between the three buildings and it was over in the middle school. Exiting the first building she made a beeline for the second one, fear tightening her chest.

Once inside she avoided the office and headed straight for the nurse's office. The nurse's space was unremarkable with file cabinets lining the wall, a desk, and a safe on the wall for medications. Bay avoided all of this and headed straight for the area that was curtained off to hide the cots, set-up for sick students. Throwing the curtain back she looked around frantically, her eyes landing on a woman in a white uniform.

"Where is she?" Bay asked for the second time that day.

The woman turned around gesturing for Bay to move back into the main part of the office. After being ushered out she turned and faced the other woman. However before she could raise her hands or open her mouth to speak, nurse Applewood spoke up first.

"Now just calm down, she's fine," Bay looked as if she was going to protest that but the nurse continued, "she's just been a bit sick to her stomach, there's been a bit of a stomach bug going around for a while now." The young nurse gestured back towards the curtain, "She's just resting right now and as soon as she wakes up you can take her home."

Bay and the nurse continued to discuss the circumstances. She was being filled in on what had happened and what to do once they got home. The woman rambled on about fluids, rest and other inane things that Bay only barely registered. This went on for several minutes until they heard the scrape, scrape of little feet shuffling across the floor.

Bay turned to look in the direction of the sound and standing there was a 5 year old little girl holding tightly to a well worn bear. The girl wore denim overalls and a white shirt with pink pin stripes. She was so pale from feeling ill that the freckles over her nose easily stood out. The girl's hair was long and a familiar shade of red, where Bay's was dark, but both sported wild curls. The girl's eyes were a golden brown like Bays though. The little girl yawned, streching and rubbed her eyes before dropping her bear and lifting up her hands.

"**Mommy I don't feel good,"** she signed perfectly and without speech, her face highlighting her misery

"**I know baby but Mommy's here now,"** Bay also signed back without speech, **"Come to Mommy okay Emily,"**

The girl retrieved her bear and walked quickly to her mother. Bay easily scooped her up into her arms cradling her close to her heart. After signing some papers for the nurse, Bay took her once again sleeping little girl home.

* * *

><p>Any ideas on what's going on here? If you do I'd love to hear them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: A Mile in Your Mother's Shoes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 3: **A Mile in Your Mother's Shoes

**Authors Note: **Hey I hope you all like this one. This chapter adds more questions than it answers sorry about that. I also use this chapter to link back to the events in the show. So I hope you all enjoy it.

"**People signing without talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and talking"

* * *

><p>Kicking the door in, Bay carried her still sleeping little red head into their home. She cradled her child closer to her chest as she walked towards the back of the house. Climbing the stairs she went all the way to a little back bedroom. She quickly and silently tucked Emily into a little bed covered by a pale pink comforter. Then standing, she looked around the rest of the room.<p>

The room itself was sparse to say the least. The only furniture in the room was a twin bed with drawers underneath, a toy chest, a night stand and a colorful play rug on the floor covered in various hand signs. A mural Bay had painted for her little girl covered the walls. It wasn't much but it was enough for them. After looking over at Emily one last time she exited the room, not bothering to be careful closing the door.

_'It's not like the sound of it would wake her anyway.'_ Bay thought sullenly to herself.

Bay shook herself loose of that thought. It's not that she minded the fact that her daughter was Deaf, or was even bitter about it for that matter. It's just that sometimes she regretted it in a way. It was all the little things that bothered her, like knowing that her daughter would never hear her mother's voice, or laughter, or birds singing. It was just the damn little things that got to her sometimes. Bay thought this as she looked up at the light in the hallway. It was the same light that was in every room and hallway in her home that would flash if the doorbell rang.

Bay made a detour to the kitchen, but after looking at the depressing number of dishes, she changed her mind about eating. So backtracking, she made her way back up the stairs and into the room that passed for the master bedroom in her little two bedroom house. After shrugging out of her stone washed jean jacket, she looked around her little room filled with contentment. She wasn't happy, exactly, but she was content with her life.

She'd managed to wrangle a full bed for her room, not that she ever had anyone to share it with though. She also had a nightstand, as well as a full length mirror in her room, not that she ever stood in front of it. Dropping to the floor she reached under the bed and pulled out a raggedy looking suitcase. Heaving a sigh, she unlocked it and reached inside.

* * *

><p>Emmett had made little head-way in his search for the current whereabouts of one Bay Kennish. However, what he had found made him consider more and more the possibility that Bay was living out in Missouri. He started his search simply enough, by checking out the family photo's that were on display in the Kennish house. The more he looked at them the more he noticed something was missing. He couldn't find Bay Kennish featured in any family photo over the last 5 years. He tried not to get too over excited about that. He moved to what passed for a "family room" in this house, when really Oprah could probably comfortably host her show from the room, camera crew and all. He quickly located a recent family photo album. Again he found no Bay, not in the foreground or even a hint of her in the background. After restoring everything to where he found it he quickly exited Bay's childhood home and headed for the guest house.<p>

Not even bothering with the door bell, he entered the guesthouse he'd grown so accustomed to frequenting over the years. You could definitely see Regina and Daphne's influence on the place, it had a very lived in and comfy but somehow lively feel to it. Coming up the stairs he spotted Regina in the kitchen and knocked on the wall to get her attention.

"Emmett your back," Regina put down her dish towel and hugged the boy, no, man that she loved like a son; pulling away from him she continued signing, "so how did the show go? Did everyone get home safe?"

**"I'm the only one back so far, the others must have stopped for something on the way back. I traveled separately on my bike. The show went great by the way and we were signed for two more slots later in the year."** Emmett plastered a smug smile on his face leaning back on his heels proudly.

"I'm so happy for you guys. Would you like something to eat?" Regina gestured towards the kitchen.

**"No No No but thanks for the offer. That's not what I'm here for."** He left the statement to hang, hoping Regina would pick up the ball.

"Well what can I help you with then?"

Instead of answering her right away, Emmett went over to the sink and made himself a glass of ice water while collecting his thoughts. When he turned back to Regina her hand was on her hip with a suspicious and expectant look on her face that only a mother could pull off. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Emmett thought to himself.

**"I was wondering if you'd heard anything from Bay lately."** Emmett briefly looked at the floor before looking up at Regina again, trying to look innocent.

"Well yeah she sent a card just a little while ago for Daphne's birthday and before that a Christmas card, why?" He may not be able to hear the question in her voice but he could see it written on her face.

Emmett ignored the question, **"Could I see those cards by any chance?"**

Regina raised her eyebrows at him, "Yeah I don't see why not. Wait right here okay"

She turned on her heel and left the room to collect what he needed. Her mind was abuzz with questions. Emmett released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and took a drink of his water. He was just grateful that she didn't press for more information. Even though that's exactly what he intended on doing, pressing for information that is. Regina returned, holding more than a few envelopes in her hands. After getting his attention she handed them to Emmett.

"Now I don't know what you're getting at with wanting these Emmett, but remember she's been in a relationship for a while now, so be careful." Regina gave him a sympathetic look as she handed them over to him.

Emmett merely nodded his thanks, not bothering to comment on her warning. Regina watched him go, worry blossoming in the pit of her stomach. It was no secret that Emmett was still in love with Bay Kennish. As short as their High School relationship had been, it had been long enough to make the boy fall hard. After Daphne and him had broken it off he tried to get with Bay, but she was already in a relationship at the time. So being the gentleman he is he backed off to wait. Obviously he was still waiting and it broke Regina's heart to witness it.

Emmett sat in the driveway as he'd gone over the cards several times. Like the pictures in the house, he noticed a theme here too. None of the envelopes had return addresses and all of them were postmarked from different places. The kicker was only one of those cards had been from California, which is where Bay was supposed to be.

Emmett didn't have much time to contemplate the meaning behind this as he felt the ground vibrate beneath him. Looking up he saw the van pulling up the drive, its color was unidentifiable, pulling the trailer behind it. Standing, he shoved the cards in his inner jacket pocket out of view. He jogged over, waving to them as they all poured out of the van.

He noticed that Daphne had been driving and Wilke and Toby both looked severely hung-over. He laughed silently as they both clutched their heads moaning. Wilke looked up, catching sight of Emmett.

"Hey man I hope you don't mind but we'll unload later," He halfway signed before stumbling away. Over the years, Emmett had to admit that the arrogant blonde had gotten quite good at signing. Daphne waved to Emmett before running off to catch up with Wilke.

Emmett watched as their two other band members, who appeared stone cold sober, wandered into the house. He assumed they were going to ransack the fridge, but neither were the one he was interested in talking to. His gaze then sought out Toby who was also heading towards the house.

'_Perfect he's so blitzed he'll never remember me questioning him about Bay.'_ Emmett thought as he ran to catch up with the blonde headed lead singer of "Guitar Face"

* * *

><p>After opening the suitcase, Bay merely stared in at the contents for several moments readying herself. She mused quietly to herself that having this hidden away under her bed was as bad, if not worse than, her birth mother's elusive guitar case. She almost laughed out loud at how ludicrous it was that she felt like she was understanding slowly why Regina had gone into crazy stalker mode before the "switch" had been discovered. You see, the things in this suitcase hurt badly but at the same time give comfort and made her life easier and harder. So she felt that she understood Regina now, at least a little bit better than before. It's a shame though that she'd never get the chance to tell her.<p>

"God I'm such a hypocrite," she said to no one in particular, "at least I didn't hire some stranger to do this for me." Bay consoled herself with this in mind.

Then reaching in she pulled out a couple of binders that were old and dusty looking. Taking a deep breath she opened the first binder and, neatly placed side by side, were pages and pages of pictures. These were pictures of her friends and family that she left behind. And yes, Bay even had pictures of Daphne in here; she had to resist the urge to make a face every time she came across one. She looked through them all one by one, her breath catching every time she saw Emmett's blue green eyes looking back at her. Or even just when she passed over a picture of his motorcycle. There were even pictures of his college graduation, not that he knew she'd been there. She truly did miss and love him.

_'It's better this way; it's safer this way, for everyone.'_ Bay started to repeat the old mantra over and over in her head.

She gingerly put the first binder back, her fingers barely grazing over the second one. Swallowing hard, Bay reached for it as she felt a lump form in her throat. She almost put it back but holding her tears in she opened it instead. Pain twisted inside her, this book held newspaper clippings, ticket stubs, pictures and tour schedules. In here was anything and everything related to "Guitar Face", and Emmett. She turned the pages of this one more slowly as she immersed herself in what his life after college had been like. Hell, she'd even attended a few of their concerts. She bit down hard on her lip as she shook with the effort to not cry. Bay briefly clutched the binder to her chest before setting it aside.

Reaching in one more time she pulled out one more object, folded neatly in the bottom of her treasure keeper was a certain black leather jacket. Picking it up she held it to her face and breathed in deeply, imagining that she could still smell him on it. She'd gotten it from him at one of the shows, not that he knew he'd given it to her. She still didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but they had just finished a set and were leaving the stage when Emmett, her Emmett, ran to center stage. She remembered he'd looked out at the crowd for a few brief moments before stripping his jacket off and throwing it to the crowd.

When Bay saw that, she decided then and there that nothing and no one was keeping her from that jacket. As fate would have it, it landed not too far from her. That didn't mean she didn't have to fight for it. And fight for it, Bay did. While she's not entirely sure, that she may have had to kill a few fan girls to secure it, she managed to walk away with it... err, limp away with it.

Pulling the jacket to her she held it tightly, the pain in her chest so great that she just couldn't breathe past it. Again Bay reminded herself that it was all worth it, that everyone was safer this way. The pain of her heartbreak filled her up anyway, distorting her vision, her muscles clenching, lungs burning, her heart pounding like a caged thing. Finally she let go and quit holding back and she just cried. Letting herself fall to the floor she clutched the jacket, sobbing full out for the love she could never have. For one brief moment though, she was grateful that her daughter couldn't hear this as she succumbed to the pain. She cried till her tears were spent and she was asleep, never releasing the black leather jacket.

* * *

><p>Okay; wow, lots of emotion and even more questions in this one, huh? Well that's what I have for you this time around so please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: An Evening in the Life Of

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 4: **An Evening in the Life Of

**Authors Note: **Hey all! Now I wasn't planning on updating this story so soon but I just had to. I dedicate this chapter to my friend and fellow BEMMET shipper **bonesbemmettlover**! This one I'm putting out early just for her because she was wonderful enough to add Emmett's POV to her story "I Can't Compete", which you all should defiantly read and review.

Also **bonesbemmettlover** wherever you are reading this know that I put in the last part of the chapter with Emmett just for you. I was going to save it for chapter 5. But I figured if I'm going to dedicate a chapter to you then I better make it a really good one. So here's to hoping that wherever you are when you read this that you enjoy it.

"**People signing without talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and talking"

* * *

><p>As it turns out Emmett found out that Toby was having extensive contact with his wayward sister via E-mail. Upon learning this he felt a strange sense of hope inflate his being. It was strange because hope isn't something he's had much use for in a while. He managed to convince the exceedingly blazed Toby to let him poke around his E-mail account by coercing him into a bet. Something he only felt momentarily guilty about before he refocused. Emmett bet Toby that he couldn't do the alphabet backwards using <em>only<em> ASL.

"Wha….t do I…..get when I wiin?" Toby asked, slurring not only his words but his hands weren't working with him either.

"**If you win I'll unload and load all our equipment whenever we need it for next month by myself,"** here Emmett smirked at him, **"giving you more time with groupies,"** exaggerating his signing for the female form. _'If he can do it I'm screwed, but if he can't…it's worth the risk,'_ he thought to himself.

Toby appeared to be thinking about it, "Hmmmm…what …doo…yo..u. wa…nt if I loser?"

"**Just complete access to your laptop." **Emmett could tell that Toby was trying to think very hard about his laptop versus more groupie time.

"Yourrr…on," he finally answered.

Leaning back on his heels Emmett watched Toby to see if on the off chance he could actually do it. Toby managed to stand up straighter than before and lifted his right hand uncertainly. His face scrunched up in concentration as he made his first sign. He seemed quite pleased with himself, but then a confused look crossed his face.

"Dude…..what..comesss..aft..er.Z," Toby asked Emmett, who was now forced to read his lips, while he held up the sign for "M" instead of "Z".

* * *

><p>It had been a long hard day at the "Roadside", but that was okay with Bay because the more she kept busy the less time she had to think of Emmett. Not to think about him or the fact that just yesterday she'd come face to face with him for the first time in so long. The thought caused a stab of pain in her chest that radiated to the whole of her form. Holding her hand to her chest she pushed the pain back down inside her where she kept it locked away. Looking at the clock, Bay realized it was after 3, which meant that Holly had picked up Emily already. She smiled as she thought of her house full and busy.<p>

After pulling into her gravel driveway she didn't get out right away. She just sat there and looked at her little home for a while. She watched the flutter of the curtains in her living room window, her porch swing swaying in the breeze. The front yard was covered in fall leaves where Emily's little bike with purple streamers was discarded along with two others. Sighing, Bay slipped out of her truck smoothing invisible wrinkles from the skirt of her uniform and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Striding forward, she entered her home. A grin spread across her face as she looked around. The contents of 3 book bags were spread across the living room floor. A heavenly smell was coming from the kitchen along with someone singing joyously off-key. The sound of children laughing and screaming was heard floating through her home as well. The TV had been left on and somewhere a radio was blaring. As expected, it was absolute pandemonium and she loved it.

Bay saw a red headed blur come running into the living room and attaching herself to Bay's legs. Reaching down she ruffled the girl's hair. Emily looked up at her and smiled.

"Mommy!" she said in a small rough voice as her arms were still secured around her mother's legs, leaving her unable to sign.

Bay smiled down at her, _'Well at least that speech therapy at school seems to be taking effect'. It wasn't_ for the first time that she wondered what Emmett would think about Emily being in speech therapy.

The elementary had approached Bay in the beginning of the year about speech therapy. Having her daughter take speech therapy was a hard choice that she spent a great deal of time thinking about. Ultimately her decision came down to the facts.

Fact: they lived in a completely hearing community. Fact: that while the people close to her little family were learning to sign, not the whole town was. Fact: even though they were implementing the teaching of sign in all levels of the school system here, just for Emily, it would still be awhile before enough people were fluent. The biggest fact of them all was the "What if" question. What if she got lost or separated, what if she were "taken". How would she ask for help if she couldn't speak and others couldn't sign. That didn't mean she took the decision lightly though, and would only put her daughter in the schools speech program if Emily wanted it for herself. She did want it and now she went twice a week.

"**Hi honey, did you have a good day?"** Bay asked as she scooped up her child in her arms.

Emily nodded her head vigorously as another child came skidding to a halt in front of them. He was a taller eight year old boy with shaggy black hair, clear green eyes, wearing torn clothing that had definitely seen some rough play. Currently he was leaning over, his hands on his knee's, panting.

"She's…..fa…fast," once he caught his breath he looked up at her and grinned, "Hey Ms. B."

"Hey Travis," she grabbed the boy with her free arm hugging him while holding Emily with the other. She'd long since given up on getting the boy to call her Bay, but she figured Ms. B was better than _other_ things she'd been called in her lifetime.

Together they all made their way to the kitchen going to where that absolutely wonderful smell was coming from. It never smelled that good whenever Bay tried to cook as she glumly remembered a recent mishap with pancakes.

'_I bet Emily would just LOVE Daphne's cooking' _,came the shadowed thought, again remembering the family her daughter would never know.

* * *

><p>'<em>Finally some privacy," <em>Emmett thought to himself, locked away in his old room at home, a laptop under his arm

It was the first time he'd been home since getting back yesterday. Between all the unloading, putting things away and necessary celebrating, ugh let's just say it was hard sneaking away unnoticed. Whenever he tried, Daphne would spot him and redirect him by attaching herself to him. Not that he minded hanging out with his best friend, especially since she'd spent all her time while they were away attached to Wilke and he'd avoided them. However since Wilke's parents now had him occupied, whether he liked it or not, Daphne had decided to spend some much needed quality time with Emmett.

He did manage to get away eventually and was now sitting at his desk hooking up Toby's laptop. He didn't bother getting his own apartment because in college he'd stayed on campus. Then when he started traveling with the band; well, it seemed they were never home for longer than a couple of weeks. He didn't really see the point, plus his Mother was happy to not have the house so empty all the time.

Once the computer finished booting up he logged onto the internet explorer. He started searching the browser history which was chockfull of things that, even though he was a guy, he'd rather not look at. Well not right now anyway; Toby's browser history might make good blackmail someday.

Using the history he located the website where Toby had his e-mail account. Lucky for Emmett, Toby was dense enough to keep his passwords saved on the site so he was able to gain complete access quickly. He started scanning the inbox.

'_Porn, porn, porn, gig offer, porn, porn, junk mail, porn, scam, scam, porn…..'_

Then Emmett saw something that stopped him short, mainly because the subject line was blank. Plus the fact that the sender's handle was Axe_Gurl. He hesitated, the cursor hovering momentarily over the "open" button, once again having that feeling of hope. Click, ping and the E-mail was opening before him.

After scanning the contents he felt that hope deflate right out of him. The message was defiantly from Bay. The problem was it was very generic, how are things, what ya been doing. There was nothing to indicate her life or location. That didn't stop him though, and he searched through every E-mail related to Axe_Gurl. He didn't come up completely empty handed; Bay had apparently recently sent a few pictures of herself. Pictures he printed out and also had copied to his computer.

'_Where are you Bay? Are you in California like everyone thinks you are or are you really in Missouri?'_ sighing, he continued to shuffle through the pictures.

Bay was defiantly older in these pictures. The backgrounds were generic and Bay was always alone in them. She was lacking the blue highlights his Bay look-a-like had, but he knew those could be photo shopped out easily enough. What struck him, is how she looked. To anyone else she would look happy, elated even, but he could see right through it. She was so sad and lost looking and he just knew it, felt it even. It was that sadness that motivated him more than anything to find her once and for all.

He'd bring her home but to do that he needed help. Pulling out his cell phone he sent a text message to his friend Jackson from high school. He was good with computers, _really good_ with computers. If anyone could help him locate a paper trail for Bay it was him.

* * *

><p>Bay and her little makeshift family had just finished a wonderful spaghetti dinner made by Holly, Travis's older sister. She was also a freshman in high school and worked with Bay in the diner. They'd become close. The siblings sitting at her table had gotten very good at ASL in the years they'd known each other. So whenever Bay had to work late, Holly would pick Emily up for her while she rounded up Travis and they all went back to Bays house. It was a good arrangement for everyone, Holly and Travis spent less and less time at home and Bay knew that Emily was in good hands<p>

Currently Holly and Travis were sitting at the table doing homework, while Emily colored alongside. Her little fingers occasionally running over her purple and black hearing aid that curled around her ear. Travis was trying desperately to work out second grade math problems. It was Holly that she really stopped to study.

This was a girl not much taller than Bay, wearing a gray pleated skirt with yellow pin stripping and black fishnet stockings that disappeared into combat boots; Bay had given her the boots. She wore a black ripped t-shirt that had various safety pins stuck in it adorned by a cartoon bunny that was insulting anyone who read the shirt. Her hair was incredibly short and spiked up in all different colors; her left ear had small hoop earring's lining the shell. She looked so calm and confident like everything was all right in her world but Bay knew better. She knew the trouble's Holly and Travis faced. Bay helped them where she could, she just wished she could do more.

_'Like, make the woman who gave birth to you disappear.'_ Bay refused to think of that _person_ as anyone's Mother.

Bay smiled at them anyway before leaving the kitchen to walk through the house straightening up after everyone. She then went down in the basement to do some laundry. She didn't know that Holly was coming up behind her until she heard.

"You need to get laid"

Bay fumbled her basket while turning around, "What!" She was hoping she'd misheard

Holly repeated again with a straight serious face, "You…need…to…get…laid."

Bay's eyes got wide in her head, "I…wha..I…you shouldn't be talking about that", signing needlessly.

"Oh come on Bay, I might be a virgin but I am in high school and I do know how the world works," she grinned at how uncomfortable all this was making Bay. "Okay, maybe you don't actually need to get laid but you do need to get out."

"I get out all the time," she defends. "You better be a VIRGIN" Bay added as an after thought.

"The diner, grocery store, pharmacy or school doesn't count as getting out. Besides I don't mean get out by yourself," here she pauses, "I mean get out with a Man." She puts emphasis on the last word to make her point.

"No, no just no. I don't need a man," her exaggerated signs matching the indignation in her voice.

"Yes you do, you need something anyway. Your lonely, Bay." Before she could respond she continued, "Don't you dare try to deny it, you may have everyone else fooled but you can't fool me,"

Bay let out heavy sigh as she briefly looked up at the ceiling as if asking for guidance, "Okay, maybe your right Holly, but I can't," she paused here taking a deep breath, "after I lost Emily's father, I tried to move on but no one, I mean every time, it's impossible to." her voice cracked here, "I can't Holly, I just can't." Bay looked away from her concerned friend, willing the tears back behind her eyes. Not wanting to breakdown in front of the girl she wanted to be strong for.

This was the first time Bay had ever spoken of her past. Holly had tried to get this woman to open up before. No matter what she tried Bay had always shut her down, shut her out. Whatever had happened to her it must've been bad, because she had never seen her crack like this. Holly watched her friend start to breakdown in front of her. She knew it was her fault and she felt like an ass. So she did the only thing she could. She pulled the laundry basket from her loose grasp and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I'll never bring it up again."

* * *

><p>Emmett had explained the situation to Jackson. He also made sure Jackson understood that he was to share nothing of what he was doing with anyone but Emmett. What he didn't expect however is how soon his friend would produce some interesting results. He also did not expect Jackson ringing his doorbell at 5 in the morning. For that fact neither did Melody, Emmett's mom.<p>

But he had, and now that left Emmett sifting through a box of information. It was a credit card trail. All of it was purchases that Bay had made: clothing, shoes, painting supplies. He had all the evidence laid out in chronological order on his bed. The problem is that the trail stops, it just stops five years earlier. Which in itself was strange, but what was stranger was the last purchase that Bay ever made was to buy a used Ford pick-up.

'_Now what…'_

Frustrated he looked back in the box hoping he'd missed something. There was one more thing in the bottom of the box. Reaching in, he pulled out a manila envelope. Emmett briefly wondered why Jackson had left whatever was inside separate from everything else. He opened it and pulled out a single piece of paper and put it under the light of the desk lamp. It was a copy of a birth certificate.

It stated that a baby girl had been born November 11th, 2015. This child was named Emily Rose Bledsoe. There was no father information listed. It stated that the child was indeed born in Los Angeles, California but that's not what stopped his heart cold. It was when he came to the name of the mother. This little girl had been born to one…..

Bay Madeleine Kennish

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun.<strong> Just so you know I figured out Emily's birthday based on Bay's, who was born in 1995. So tell me what you guys think. What do you think Emmett's next move will be?


	5. Chapter 5: Insanity Be Damned!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 5: **Insanity Be Damned

**Authors Note: **I have nothing to say.

"**People signing without vocalizing"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Daphne Paloma Vasquez awoke regretfully being pulled from sweet, sweet dreams. But she knew she needed to get up and that there was no use denying it. Painfully she pulled her eyes open as her lashes stuck together. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she rolled out of bed and looked around her room.<p>

She took in the sight of her room in the Kennish's guest house. Not that it had been used in a guest house capacity in a very long time. No, over the years the Vasquez's and the Kennish's had become more than a group of total strangers that, believe it or not, a High School biology class assignment was responsible for bringing together. Over the course of all the fears, tears, laughter and love somehow had formed the most unlikely of people into a family. They were a strong family at that.

Walking over to her closet she started rifling through it as she planned her day. She threw a more business casual type of outfit on her bed. Her first order of business was to go to Carlton, her old high school, this morning. She was applying for a teaching position in the high school and hoping to take over coaching girls' basketball for the Jr. High.

She'd gone to college to get her teaching degree. She'd actually managed to get a full ride. The best part is it wasn't because she was Deaf and it wasn't because the Kennish's paid either. The reason that Daphne didn't have one cent of loan money to pay back to anyone was because she'd gotten a full scholarship for basketball. No one was more floored than her when that happened. I mean, a Hearing college signing a Deaf player, it was epic to say the least. Even though she was passed over to play basketball as a full time career she was still quite pleased with her life.

'…_after that I'll come home, grab lunch then catch up with Emmett. He's been acting kind of strange lately'_ Daphne thought. I mean, he'd been home since Monday, it was Thursday morning now and they'd barely spoken since. She continued rummaging through her clothes for another outfit that would be right for interrogating best friends about new and strange habits.

She'd noticed that he'd been acting very secretive, like since the first night they'd gotten home. Normally he'd party just as hard as anyone else, but he'd seemed so…..distracted recently. She couldn't figure out why. Her mom had mentioned to her that he'd come around that day asking about Bay. She planned on confronting him about that later today.

After picking out a couple more outfits, she closed her closet with a dull thud. She dressed smartly in black slacks and a peach top covered by a black jacket that went with the slacks. Pulling some of her hair back she secured it with a small clasp that sparkled with stones to match her top. After pulling on some sensible shoes and looking herself over in the mirror, she left to head for the main house for breakfast. As fate would have it, just as she was crossing the driveway, Emmett was pulling in.

'_Perfect.'_ She thought, watching him park. She waved him over after he removed his helmet.

Emmett spotted Daphne waving to him and contemplated pretending he hadn't seen her. He knew however that it wasn't even close to an option, considering that she would probably run after him, heels or no heels. He really had been effectively blowing her off the last couple of days, not that Emmett didn't have a good reason mind you. He had a phenomenal reason in fact. It's not every day you find out the woman you love more than anything most probably has a 5 almost 6 year old daughter that absolutely NO ONE even knows about. And that wasn't even the hardest part to swallow. The real kick in the pants was Bay had given the _chil_d _his_ _last name_. Now what the hell was that all about?

Only after he had read and re-read that piece of paper only about a hundred or so times did it really start to sink in. First thing he did once it started to, was to head over to Jackson's and find out if this was something he had seriously _found_ or if it was some sort of sick joke at his expense. However his friend swore up and down that it was legit. Emmett had no reason not to believe him.

Second thing he did after getting back home was to print out all the E-mails between Bay and Toby. He laid those all out in order, as well and went over and over them. He searched them with a proverbial fine toothed comb, but he came up with nothing that even came close to talk of Toby's apparent Unclehood. In fact he'd come up with nothing new. It seemed that there were only more questions. A never ending supply of questions, who's purpose it seemed was to drive him insane.

_'Hmmm funny,'_ he wondered while tilting his head if Bay had a child then did that make Daphne an Aunt, yet another question he couldn't answer. Shaking off the disturbing thoughts, he waved back to said possible Auntie and sauntered his way over to her.

Daphne was practically bouncing in place as he came towards her. When Emmett was close enough, she suddenly threw her arms around him without any warning. He momentarily stiffened in her arms; it was always still a shocker when she did this. Eventually he relaxed and returned her embrace, but only briefly and lightly.

Pulling away he took a few steps back, looking her up and down he took in her outfit, **"Are you going somewhere?"**

"**Carlton, I'm going to fill out an application for the Life Skills class teaching position, plus there's a coaching position opening up in the Jr. High too."** Daphne grinned widely, obviously thrilled with the prospect.

Of course Emmett had known already, nothing went on at that school without his mom filling him in, **"Good luck with that."**

"**You want to come inside I'm about to go have breakfast before I leave?"**

Emmett sighed, looking into his best friends hopeful face,"**I can't really I just came to see Toby, we have some thing's to discuss."**

"**What things?"**

"**Nothing important to you really, but I really gotta get going now,"** Emmett took a step back towards Toby's garage.

Daphne's face fell, the happiness just winking right out of her, but she brightened suddenly, **"Hey but we can hang out after I'm done at Carlton right?" **she gave him that wide eyed look that had always worked in the past.

"**Umm I don't know Daph, I might be busy later Toby and all, bye"** Emmett turned away, beating a hasty retreat before the strawberry blonde could muster a response.

Daphne just stood there for a moment bewildered. She was trying to process what had just happened. Now, before she had merely been suspecting Emmett of hiding something, but now she knew for sure he was. Not only did he blow her off which he rarely did, but he called her Daph, using his hands to make only the D and not completing the sign for her name. She knew for a fact he ONLY did that when he was hiding something. She decided then and there that she would figure out exactly what that was. Turning on her heel she headed into the house.

Once in the kitchen she looked at the time. Her shoulders slumped as she realized she didn't have time to cook. She'd have to eat something that was fast and easy. After surveying the kitchen she quickly realized her only options were pop tarts, cereal or both.

'_Ack!'_ Groaning, she poured cereal and grabbed an apple.

Just as she was sitting down to eat John entered the room. Looking up she noticed that he was dressed in "tennis whites" and figured he must be heading for the country club. He seemed distracted too, must be a growing epidemic.

'_Wonder if it's contagious?'_ Came the very brief thought. Shaking it off, she called out "Good morning John."

He looked up startled, as if he hadn't noticed anyone else in the room, "Good morning hon," he quickly pulled a smile on his face, recovering

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, parroting Emmett's words from just a few minutes ago, as she gestured to his clothing.

"Um yeah, I'm going golfing. You know I heard you're off to apply for a job today. Huh? Am I right?" John smiled, suddenly glad that his wife and Regina had become better friends. His wife…sometimes thinking of her brought a twinge of pain and even more worry.

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving after I eat," Daphne beamed at him excitedly, at least someone seemed excited.

The conversation died off after that. She sat munching on an apple. John took a seat opposite her with a cup of coffee to occupy his hands. He sat there just staring into his cup while he contemplated life and the events of. He didn't understand much, but what he did know is that he didn't understand enough.

"Bye, John. Hit a hole in one for me okay," rang the cheerful voice of his biological daughter.

"Um hey Daphne," he got her attention before she turned to leave, "could you do me a favor?"

His other daughter regarded him warily, already guessing what it was, "Sure what do you need?"

"Do you think that you could go and visit her today? I'm just not sure I'm going to have the time today."

Sighing, Daphne nodded, "Sure no problem, I'll go right after I leave the school, okay?" John nodded to her, accepting that, then he too vacated her presence.

* * *

><p>Emmett turned around just long enough to watch Daphne go inside. He momentarily felt really guilty for blowing her off. But it's not like it was a lie, Toby and him did need to talk. In fact it was Toby who had texted him about coming over while he'd been sitting around, planning his next move. The same next move he'd been thinking about for the last 24 hours. Also Emmett had no intentions of being around later today, barring a natural disaster or something, but then again something like that might spur him on even more. It would just be to make sure everyone was okay, right?<p>

Of course if he were honest with himself he'd admit that wasn't the biggest reason he'd avoided her. The important reason was that he just wasn't ready to explain what he was up to. He especially didn't want to discuss his findings with anyone yet, least of all Daphne. And he knew as sure as he could sign was that if he _let _her get him alone, not only would he tell her what was up but he'd tell her about his waitress, the Bay look-a-like contest winner. No, he just wasn't ready to go down that road.

Shaking off his musings he turned back to the entrance to Toby's domain. He knocked on the door for the benefit of his hearing friend, and waited for a few moments out of courtesy. Entering, he looked around and spotted Toby over in the corner, bent over a something writing. Judging by the concentration that etched his face, Emmett figured he was working on a new song. He took a few moments to just watch Toby, remembering a time he would have never considered a Hearing person to be such a good friend. Even now, years later, he found it strange that a person from an all Deaf family had managed to make such strong connections to the hearing world. These were connections he never would have made if not for the "Switch".

_'Now or never...'_ He stomped his foot on the ground to get the others attention.

Looking up, Toby grinned, "Hey man, check this out."

He waved back in response. Emmett took Toby's current project from him, figuring what he wanted to talk to him about could wait an hour or so.

* * *

><p>Bay was already up and active, not quite dressed for her day but she was up at least. Sometimes sleep shorts and a t-shirt were all you really needed to be dressed. Going down the hall she stopped at her daughter's door to get her motivated for school. Poking her head in the room she smiled, taking in the sight before her.<p>

'_So we had visitors last night'_ she thought as she looked at Holly, squeezed into the twin bed with her daughter, _'If Holly's here than Trav must be downstairs occupying the couch.'_ Walking over she shook Holly gently awake.

The teenager opened her eyes apprehensively, almost afraid of what she'd find. She smiled sleepily as Bay's face came into focus. _'That's right, Mom brought some guy home last night_,' Holly thought, as she remembered slipping into the Bledsoe house at three in the morning.

"Good morning Holls, will you get her ready for school?" Bay gestured to her sleeping child briefly.

Holly yawned, stretching momentarily, closing her eyes before giving Bay the thumbs up. "Sure thing, but give us 5 more minutes, please." Holly pleaded with her friend.

"Only 5, I want you guys down stairs in 20, okay?"

Holly rolled her eyes, probably thinking something not so friendly about _Mothers,_ but nodded her understanding. This was good enough for Bay who slipped from the room. She continued her way down the stairs and into the living room. Just as she expected she found one little boy sprawled out on her couch. Walking over she smiled down, his bangs were covering his eyes, in bad need of a trim, with a bit of drool running off his cheek. This boy was her Emily's best friend and there isn't anything in the world that she wouldn't do to help him. Helping him included giving his sister a spare key for those particularly nasty nights at home.

Shaking him gently, he wakes more readily, smiling sleepily at Bay. "Hey want to come help me with breakfast?" Bay winked at him as he nodded back.

She walked towards the kitchen as Travis followed behind her. Once there, the two fell into a happy and comfortable rhythm. Bay started pulling out the odds and ends for making lunches, Travis in-turn set-up the toaster and grabbed bread, bowls, spoons and 3 different kinds of cereal. They worked in tangent, happily and easily moving with and around each other. After a few minutes Holly and Emily came into the room, picking up the routine. The children went off to wash hands and faces while Holly set the table. Bay then went off to gather random school supplies and put lunches in book bags. All this was done simultaneously in and comfortable silence; no instruction needed.

Once breakfast was done, and had been cleaned up, everyone was on their way out the door. Bay was giving instructions to Holly about what needed to be done after school. Holly grumbled her understanding, not bothering with eye contact this early in the morning. Bay watched from the porch as the three of them mounted their bikes and left for school.

Sighing, Bay went back inside to get ready for work. After entering her room, she bypassed her normal work uniform since it wasn't the diner she was working at today. After searching through her closet she pulled out a pair of jail jumpsuit orange scrubs and grimaced in response, even though that wouldn't help anything. Bay was working in town at Dr. Whitcomb's office running the front desk, manning the phones, pulling files and setting the schedule. She did this job about twice a week, give or take a day.

Less than half an hour later she was sailing into the office. Turning the lights on, she looked around the office. She smiled at the nurse who came in after her and began tidying up the waiting room.

'_Wow…this reminds me so much of home.'_ She thought, shaking her head ruefully as pictures of cleaning up after her family ran through her head.

The little bell above the door jingled merrily, signaling that another person had entered the office. Bay looked up to greet the newcomer just as she was stepping behind the counter. Coming inside was none other than Dr. Whitcomb himself, she gave him a grateful smile as he nodded to her. He was an older gentleman in his 30's with hazel eyes and light brown hair; a bushy mustache adorned his upper lip.

"Good morning young lady, I didn't know that we'd be seeing you today," came his chipper greeting.

Bay nodded back to him smiling,"Well I didn't have to work the diner today so you're stuck with me."

The two conversed for a few more minutes talking about their lives and families before the doctor moved on to his office. Truth was, Bay didn't have to be here, the good doctor hadn't technically hired her. In fact she didn't even get paid, but she always came in and helped out on her days that she didn't work the diner. She felt she owed the Whitcomb's at least this much. You see, Dr. Whitcomb and his wife were the first people she had met in this town. They had also helped her get set up in this town. If that weren't enough to leave her indebted to him, he also never charged her or her daughter for medical care, and paid for their prescriptions. He also understood enough of her "situation" to not keep any electronic records on her family, only hard copies; he never asked for I.D's or birth certificates. He and his wife understood that some things were better left unknown.

* * *

><p>Emmett went over everything he'd packed in the saddlebag for the third time, not wanting to forget anything. He'd decided earlier that morning that he was going back to that diner and he was going to talk to "Bay" if it was the last thing he did. That's what he had wanted to talk to Toby about. Not about the whole Bay thing, just that he was going to be out of town for a few days, in case anything with the band came up last minute. Emmett closed the bag securely; he'd packed enough supplies for a couple days. He also remembered seeing an Inn as he drove through town the first time, if needed.<p>

After securing his helmet he threw his leg over the side of his bike and took off down the road. It was really only a couple hours worth of riding to get there. It should have been enough time to work out what he was going to say, but…..it just wasn't. He went over several different options in his head. For starters there was always the direct approach, demanding answers. The subtle approach, he could ask around town about her and Emily. Or the annoying approach, he could consistently hang around the diner while she worked, until she broke down, hence forth crumbling the facade herself when she acknowledged that she knew exactly "who" he was while she went off on him in true Bay fashion. That would actually work out very well of course, assuming that this crazed half-baked adventure wasn't in fact all in his head. Not for the first time since this bizarre turn of events started, he wondered if he was in fact really lying in a hospital bed in a deep coma like on one of the soap operas his Mother raved about so much.

_'And she thinks I'm obsessed…'_ came his wry thought, as he considered exactly how his mom viewed _his_ obsession with "Deafenstein"

He spent the rest of the ride in quiet contemplation of anything other than what he was about to do. He watched the signs pass him by until he came upon one proudly proclaiming "Rock Bottom Falls Welcomes You". The sign was hanging lopsided and the post holding it was nearly rusted through but it stood letting all who passed by know that at the very least, hot food and hopefully clean bathrooms were not far away.

This was when the tension started to seep into Emmett. The reality of what he was doing tightened his shoulders and quickened his breath. His mind raced with so many different thoughts. Was this a crazy thing to be doing, should he turn back, or should he push forward? So many different scenario's crowded his mind so much so that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't until he found himself pulling into "The Roadside Diner" parking lot, did he even realize he'd arrived. He parked in the same spot that he'd used just four days prior.

As he sat there, he felt a cold sweat break out over him, as the tension worked its way from his head down. He flexed his hands spastically as he tried to get a handle on himself. Once he felt he could breath, he slipped from his bike and removed his helmet, walking stiffly towards the door.

_'I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy,'_ Emmett thought repetitively till his hands reached the door handle, _'I might be crazy…'_

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside, determined to see this through, insanity be damned!

* * *

><p>Wow this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. How should Emmett approach Bay? Should he take the direct approach or should he just sit there day after day, annoying her, annoying her and annoying her!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: I Can Hide From You No More

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 6:** I Can Hide From You No More

**Authors Note:** Hey all, here's the latest installment of my BEMMETT story, I hope ya all like it. Just as a fair warning it will be at least a week before I update. I have college Nursing finals this week so I have to give my full attention to that. Plus I want to be able to give my undivided attention to the next chapter since it's a critical one. Happy reading everyone.

"**People signing without vocalizing"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Sighing, Daphne stepped through the sliding doors of Mission Hills General hospital. She shivered as the whoosh of air from the door's movement ghosted over her. Coming here was always hard for her on many levels. Not only was this the place that the course of her life had been altered on the turn of a dime, but it was the place that her Mother, her bio Mother, might meet her end.<p>

After squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath she bypassed the more common areas of the hospital. There were the various waiting rooms, ER department, recovery wards and such. As calmly as she could, she passed through the doors into the oncology department.

She didn't want to be here, she never wanted to be here but, _'I told John I'd come for him today,'_ came the forced sullen thought as she pressed on.

However Daphne couldn't repress the shiver that ran through her as she crossed the threshold. She couldn't keep from involuntarily wrapping her arms around her middle either. She didn't know if it was just nerves or not but it always felt like the temperature plummeted ten degrees or more just walking through the doors.

It was the smell that assaulted her delicate senses next. Underneath the nauseating smell of bleach and bodily fluids were several other odors that most people were too unobservant to notice. Most were tolerable to her; the chalky smell of medications, the plastic of the IV's and drains that ran into and out of the patients through unnatural openings and the musky smell of the unwashed. Lastly was that smell that always made her want to run, it was a sickly sweet smell that had a tangy sharpness to it. It always coiled in the pit of her stomach like a sleeping viper. This one smell always permeated the hospital and Daphne figured it must be what death smelled like. She moved down the too sterile too white too bright hallway towards the nurse's station.

Walking down the hall she checked in at the nurse's station giving a friendly if strained smile. The nurse smiled back at her hollowly, the job was obviously getting to her, as she indicated a clipboard to Daphne not bothering with speech. By now Kathryn had spent so much time in and out of this unit that the sudden arrival of Deaf visitors was no longer surprising. The staff had adjusted accordingly, surprisingly enough a couple of the nurses on staff were fluent signers and were frequently relocated here whenever Mrs. Kennish was in residence.

Toby was currently idling outside his Mom's door taking in the restless sounds of the ward. He hated being here alone; he hated being here period. He needed to be here though; he needed to be strong for her. His father certainly wasn't going to be filling that bill today, so he would. He looked at his watch hoping his father would show up to be here as well. After scuffing his foot against the tiled flooring a few more times he stood straight and tall.

'_He should be here for her not just me…..times a wastin','oh screw it, your Mom needs you,'_ he looked up and down the hall before stepping forward and low and behold he spotted Daphne, _'I'm not alone here after all.'_

He instantly felt a weight lift off of him as he headed towards her instead, walking heavily to get her attention. Toby smiled and waved walking faster when Daphne looked up and saw him. The two quickly met in the middle. Daphne gave him a real smile, instead of either the overly professional or strained fake ones she'd been flashing all day.

"I didn't know that you'd be here today. Emmett said that you would be busy?" Toby questioned still relieved to see her regardless.

"Yeah well he asked me to come," Daphne looked away briefly they both knew that by "he" she meant the infamous John Kennish. Looking back at Toby she suddenly realized something, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Emmett all day today?"

"Emmett?"

"Yeah I talked to him earlier this morning, he made it sound like you guys were hanging out today?" Daphne's signs were slow and deliberate drawing out the confusion in her question.

"Yeah we talked and hung out a little this morning, he helped me work on a new song but that was it," he answered simply.

Her eyes light up with excitement, maybe she could in fact drag some information out of him today after all "That was it? Do you know where he went afterwards; I was hoping to see him today."

"He didn't tell you?" His signs became a bit lazy as he questioned her, thoughts creeping into his own mind.

While tilting her chin down, the look on her face hardened somewhat, "Tell me what exactly?"

Toby nervously shuffled his feet against the tiled flooring, _'Why wouldn't he tell her of all people? I mean it's not like it's a big deal.'_

"Tell me _what_ Toby?" Daphne questioned her brother not bothering with sign.

Said brother was currently avoiding eye contact by becoming intensely interested in his untied shoelaces until she grabbed his shoulder jerking him to attention, "Toby!"

"Alright, alright he told me he was going out of town for a little while," he answered while throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"How long's a little while and where pray tell did he go?" Her exasperation showed on her face, ringing in her voice and in the way her hands snapped as she signed.

"A few days I guess and he didn't say where he was going, just that he was going to be out of touch in case anything came up with the band," Toby shrugged his shoulders unsure of what else to say. "I mean didn't he tell you?"

"No….he didn't." Daphne walked away her hair bouncing as if imitating her irritation and went into their Mother's room, effectively ending any further conversation between the two of them.

Toby blew out a heavy sigh in frustration, throwing his hands in the air before leaning back against the wall squeezing his eyes shut briefly, _'Whatever is going on Emmett, it better be worth it,'_ he thought as he pushed off the wall to follow after his currently seriously aggravated bio sister.

* * *

><p>Emmett immediately felt his spirits plummet sharply as he looked around the diner. He wasn't expecting instant confirmation when he walked in, but he was at least expecting her to be there. Instead Bay was nowhere to be found as he took in his surroundings. It was still early so figuring he'd have to wait for her to come in for work he went up to the counter by the cash register. A few others were seated there so he grabbed the stool that was farthest from the door as possible trying to remain unnoticeable. Emmett settled in to wait, wait all day if he had too.<p>

Just as Emmett had turned his head to look up at the door for the umpteenth time since he had been there, did something finally catch his gaze. Unfortunately what it wasn't was Bay walking through the door. What it was; was a part of the wall just covered with a collage of pictures. While he was busy contemplating going up to inspect the pictures he didn't notice the waitress that was eyeballing him with certain intent from across the room.

Clara had just come from the back and began flitting around the dining room tidying up in preparation for the lunch rush. She passed out the couple of order bills she had and cleared a few tables. Stepping back Clara admired her quick work taking obvious joy in a job well done.

She stopped to gaze at a bulletin board that was near the front of the establishment. It was just full of pictures of different people in the diner, the workers, the regulars and even a few tourists had made it onto the board. Walking over to it she smiled, reaching up she pulled a picture down that showed Bay, Emily, Travis and Holly. All were smiling and Emily was holding a little disposable camera tightly in the crook of her little arm.

Bay had brought in the board six months ago. She'd found it brand new on the side of the road she'd said still wrapped in plastic. She explained that it might be fun to have it in the diner. Mark, Clara's husband, and owner of the diner agreed with Bay and had it hung in no time flat. Both Travis and Emily had come armed that day with throw away cameras. The two had raced around the place in the front and back taking pictures of anything and everything. The results had been hilarious and once developed they took up residence on the board.

Now pictures were swapped out on a regular basis for new ones. Patrons would sometimes bring things in to hang on the board. Once it was taken down, whether it was a picture, program or bulletin, Bay would squirrel it away into a scrap book that was kept on the counter for all to see. This one picture though of the family that had brought the little tradition to life always stayed up and visible no matter what other one came along.

While she held the picture in her hands she looked up to scan the room again. This time she noticed something, a familiar shock of red hair. While absent mindedly putting the picture into her apron she moved to the side to get a better look at the counter and its current occupants. While looking over the remaining customers, sure enough she saw that same jolt of wavy red hair. Clara took a moment to study the man a bit more closely than before.

'_He looks so familiar…..,'_ Her eyes widened as if a light had just popped on above her head, _'Oh I remember now that's, that guy, that real good tipper that was asking about Bay earlier this week.' _Clara stifled a laugh as she remembered the way Bays eyes seemed to roll out of her head when she gave her the tip that had been left by the silent young man before her, _'I wonder what he's doin' back here, and so soon too?'_

After straightening her ponytail Clara made her way over to him figuring that there was only one way to find out. On her way over she noticed how he kept casually but frequently looking towards the door. It was almost as if he was waiting on something and she figured that maybe, just maybe he was.

She tapped the table, waiting for him to look up at her and when he did she made and kept eye contact with him, "Is there something that I can help ya with?" She signed the words she knew trying to convey her question through various non-verbal cues.

Emmett's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before giving her a smile that would weaken a lesser woman's knees while gesturing to the menu she held.

"Beep Beep Beep wrong, try again partner." She gave him a knowing smile still signing randomly but with a bit more confidence than before, "I remember you from a few days ago and there's no way it was the chili that brought you back to our neck of the woods this quick. I have a sneaking suspicion it's the _service_ that you're after."

Emmett looked away briefly before looking back at his waitress and shrugging his shoulders mouthing the word _water_.

"Okay that's the way you want to play it, I'll play along with you for now, but keep one thing in mind, you can only sit here for so long before it starts to weird the locals out." She gives him a menu to aid him in his ruse, "So you might want to come up with a reason for sitting here and just so you know the fact that your Deaf won't put anyone off of you for long, not around here anyway" was her last parting shot before going off to get his water.

Clara walked away flexing her hands. She couldn't help but wonder how Bay managed to sign all day. _'Just the little bit of signing I do makes me want a massage or at least a muscle relaxer,'_ she tightened and relaxed her hands again willing her muscles to do the same.

Emmett rolled his eyes watching the blonde Clara saunter away hoping that she wouldn't make trouble for him. Well at least not more trouble than he could handle. He opened his menu planning on making a show of perusing its contents.

When he did, a rectangular object came fluttering out to land face side down in front of him. Emmett looked at it hesitantly for a moment, the word KODAK sliding diagonally across the back of it several times. Reaching his hand out he slowly flipped it over taking in what he saw there.

Emmett examined the four people who were staring back at him in the picture. One of them was obviously Bay and she looked good if he did say so himself. This picture had been taken prior to Bay acquiring her adventurous highlights. She was happy with her arms thrown lovingly around two other people. However no matter how happy she appeared there was still that touch of sadness in her eyes that cried out to Emmett and tightened his chest. There was a younger girl in the picture, he figured High School. Judging from the way she was dressed, Emmett was willing to bet his drum set that Bay's highlights had been her idea. There was a rough looking young boy in the picture who was wearing a sideways baseball cap trying to look _cool_, but that's not what caught his attention. It was the boy's hands or more specifically his hand and who it was linked with that piqued his interest.

It was a very little girl who stood straight and proud directly in front of the woman he was hoping to find. One of Bay's hands was resting possessively on the girls shoulder. The girl herself was grinning broadly with a wealth of freckles that speckled her face. Emmett was already enamored of her molten brown eyes and long red hair that was fluffed out into pigtails framing her face. What caught his attention the most about her was how she held her free hand, it was lifted in front of her. Her small fingers expertly making the sign _"I Love You"_ for anyone who happened to be looking at the picture.

'_Emily…'_ was his only coherent thought at the time.

Emmett felt someone nudge his shoulder. He looked up to find his waitress staring down at him placing a glass of ice water on the table. He looked at her questioningly while gripping the picture tighter. Clara merely winked at him and kindly rubbed his shoulder before walking away, leaving him to his inner musings.

* * *

><p>It was almost lunch time and Bay had just finished rounding up the various orders. She got orders not only from the staff but a family in the waiting room, who were a walk-in appointment with a sick kid, who had placed an order as well; they'd been here most the morning. She finished answering the phones before switching it to the answering system since she'd be gone for an hour or so. Going back to the employee closet, she pulled on her faithful denim jacket and grabbed her purse. After a couple of people updated their orders with her, she left the little office.<p>

Once the door shut behind her, Bay breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulders sagging with it. Walking over to her little truck she climbed in. For a few moments she just sat there and enjoyed the solitude of it all. The lunch run was always her favorite part of the day. She just enjoyed having a few minutes to herself. Her life was otherwise always cluttered with noise, problems and people. Not that she didn't love all that and willingly took it on, but sometimes she just wanted a chance to breath.

After taking one more relaxing deep breath she started her vehicle, the voices from the radio instantly filling the cab and killing the silence. Looking behind her she backed out into the street. Once she'd left the parking lot behind, Bay proceeded to make the short trip to the diner.

The drive itself was uneventful considering school was in session. Also a plus was the fact that no mildly suicidal animals had chosen her truck to dart out in front of either. As she pulled into the diner's parking lot she figured that all in all it'd been a good trip.

Bay stepped swiftly into the diner not bothering to take in her surroundings as she'd grown so comfortable in her life. She made a beeline for the cash register and waited patiently to put in her order. Her friend and co-worker Clara showed up a few moments later to take the orders. They bantered back and forth humorously for a few moments about Bay's lack of _loyalty_ by going in to work for Dr. Whitcomb on her off days.

"…but seriously Bay, all joking aside you should really use your days off for yourself while little bit's at school." Clara gave her a smile, _little bit_ had always been her nickname for Emily.

"I would if I could but you know as well as I do that relaxation is _not_ in the nature of The Beast."

It was a joke between them, they had always referred to all of life's little problems as "The Beast". Bay chuckled and paid for her orders. She gathered all the cumbersome bags into her arms after a bus boy had dropped them off to her.

Bay nodded to her friend, "I'll catch you later okay? I have an office full of hungry people to feed."

"Sure, sure ditch me here in dullsville why dontcha," Clara smiled good naturedly at Bay's look of mock hurt before she turned and headed carefully back towards the front enterance.

Emmett had been instantly drawn to her the moment she walked in the door, feeling as if a handful of ice cubes had raced along his spine. It was as if he had sensed her sudden arrival. It felt like he, himself had summoned her with his constant wanting of her that churned within him. That want intensified along with the strength of his questions as soon as he'd laid eyes on her. Emmett watched her make small talk at the cash register and as money exchanged hands towards the end.

As she turned to walk away, Emmett was the picture of calm as he watched her, within him however it was a completely different story. His emotions were straining against his reasoning. In truth he knew that he didn't have any _real_ solid evidence to link this Bay to _his_ Bay, but it was his heart that quite disagreed with him on this matter. That same heart pumped painfully in his chest as his indecisiveness reigned within him. Emmett wanted to jump and go right up to her demanding answers, but logic was holding him back.

In the end, Bay decided the course of action for him. Her shoulder was pressed against the door preparing to push it open. It was at that exact moment that her whole body froze as if she could feel Emmett's stare boring into her, burning her with its intensity. That was the exact moment He decided to throw caution to the wind along with any other sense of reason.

Standing, he made it to her in less than a few seconds. Bay was still standing almost as if she was rooted there with her back to him. Reaching up, Emmett briefly rubbed his knuckles over her shoulder the way he use to, back when they were a "we" instead of the strangers they were now. He felt Bay relax briefly under his touch and allowed himself a small smile. She turned around slowly, her wide brown eyes locking with his.

"**Can I help you with your packages?"** He asked simply, not wanting to call her out in front of all the people she apparently knew, knowing from experience that it would just push her further away.

Bays eyes widened as she found herself face to face with the man she had longed for and dreamed of all these years, but had ultimately run from. She was fully prepared to turn him down and continue running, but as he was signing she noticed something fall from his hand to land between them. Looking down, Bay found not only her but her and her family staring up at her from the picture. All at once everything inside her constricted painfully. Looking up again she met Emmett's suddenly too bright eyes. That picture had dashed any thoughts of leaving clean from her mind. So Bay did the only thing she could do and accepted his help.

'_I can hide from you no more…..I guess.'_ Was her only thought as Emmett took her many burdens from her both physical and emotional, leaving behind a hollowness she wasn't sure that she could bare alone.

* * *

><p>WOW WOW WOW. God, I just loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review and tell me what you like, what you didn't like and what you want to see happen next.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: This Can Be Happening

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 7:** This Can Be Happening

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for being so patient. Just so you know I passed all my classes. Now I get to move on to my last quarter of Nursing school. So hopefully by January not only will we have more SAB but I'll be a Licensed Practical Nurse. YAY! Of course we all know that more SAB is more important than that lol.

Also I want to make a recommendation folks. I think you all should read **bonesbemmettlover's** story. Which the story is titled: Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity. It truly is a wonderful story and you should _all read and review it._

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>'<em>This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening….'<em>, was the only thought running through Bay's head as Emmett, of all people, walked in front of her, his strides as confident and sure as she remembered them to be.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, watching him as he stopped at _her truck_; how he knew it was her truck was a mystery. The whole world seemed to be moving in slow motion as he turned to face her. His expression when he finally faced her was stony and blank, his eyes showing only expectancy. Her own face was a mask of trepidation. He was still staring at her intently when he inclined his head in her direction breaking the spell.

"Oh right," she said absently without signing as she dug into her purse for her keys, very briefly entertaining the idea of just standing there looking for her keys for the rest of her natural life, all to avoid the impending confrontation.

After finally pulling her keys free of the tangled mess that was her purse, she approached him. Bay being careful to avoid eye contact. An air of tension seemed to vibrate around them. With shaky hands she attempted to unlock the passenger door. Missing the mark as her key scraped against the door, the sound of this was deafening to her ears, as so many questions swirled unspoken in the air around them, oppressing her. Bay resisted the urge to cover her ears. After several failed attempts at unlocking the door it finally clicked and swung open on squeaky hinges. Stepping aside, careful not to brush against him, Bay allowed him to place all of the orders on the empty seat.

She stepped away from him making her way around the car. Bay was thinking if she moved fast enough then maybe she could avoid him, the fates had other plans though. Just as her fingertips brushed over the door handle did she register the feel of a hand wrapping around the wrist of her other arm. She wanted to pull free of his grasp, hurry into her truck, and drive off before he could react. His touch stopped her though, as she felt the hair on her arm stand at attention. Emmett's touch had always had that electric quality that stopped her in her tracks and curled her toes. This time was no different than any other.

Emmett felt a shiver run through him as his hand enclosed her small soft wrist. He could feel the electric charge that had always sparked between them ever since the first time had he laid eyes on her. Briefly he tightened his hand around her wrist, just standing there, and relishing this first touch of her after so long, too long.

Emmett slowly turned Bay to face him, **"Did you really think I'd make it **_**that**_** easy Bay?"**

Bay's eyes widened as she looked into his face, pulling her hand from his grasp. Gone was the expressionless mask that greeted her before, one of confusion, questions and dare she believe it worry took its place, **"Well, what do you want?"**

"**What do think?"** Came his quick and sharp reply.

"**Well**_** I**_** don't know!"** Bay answered sharply the lines of her face hardening,** "**_**You**_** tracked me down, so why don't **_**you**_** tell me what **_**you**_** want!"**

Sighing Emmett reached forward, and delicately tucked a rebellious loose curl back behind her ear, **"Answers"**

"**Well I'm afraid you may have wasted your trip, I've no answers to give you,"** her signing was resolute as she looked away briefly before looking back at him.

"**Bay…please"** his expression softening further.

Bay sucked in an involuntary breath. She felt something crack and break inside of her as she stood before him. Bay opened and closed her hands, trying to come to a decision. She wasn't sure what it was about this man that dissolved her determination to _not_ _need him_. She wasn't sure what it was this time. Maybe it was the fact that he'd used her name, or possibly it was the please, it could've even been the mildly desperate look on his face. It didn't matter though, because in just a matter of minutes he'd managed to reduce her to the 16 year old girl she'd been when he'd first come into her life.

"**Okay….we can talk."** Bay watched as Emmett's face started to light up so hastily, she added, **"Don't get the wrong idea here. I'm not making any promises to give you any answers, but I will talk to you.**

"**When?"** Came his quick reply, brushing off her warning.

Bay twirled her hair on her finger as she considered all her options, **"After I get off work,"** she decided as she remembered all the people who were probably climbing the walls by now waiting for their lunch.

"**I thought the diner was your job,"** he gestured to the building that was beside them.

"**Well, yeah, but it's not my only job,"** was her quick unthinking reply.

"**Really,"** he smiled as he filed this new bit of information away, **"so where else do you work?"**

"**That's none of your business!"** Bay replied curtly, embarrassed by how easily his mere presence could draw information from her, that she had no intention of giving to him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Emmett questions her again, **"So where then?"**

"**Where what?"** Her face was conveying the puzzlement that she felt.

"**Where are we going to meet to talk later?"** Emmett clarified for her.

At this point Bay was openly flustered, not sure how to answer. She knew taking him home with her was certainly out of the question. They also couldn't do this at the diner, too many people with a decent enough handle on signing to be a nuisance. Bay never thought she'd regret that a lot of people in town now had basic sign skills. Looking at Emmett now she realized his lips were curled into that famous smirk of his. That same "James Dean" smirk that had attracted her in the first place, and to this day still caused things low in her body to jerk responsively.

Trying to ignore her reaction to him she asks, **"How long are you going to be in town?"**

"**As long as it takes,"** came his annoyingly vague reply, **"I'll tell you what, I saw a B&B on my first ride through town. Why don't you meet me there when you get off?"**

Bay briefly considered this before nodding her agreement. She figured she could always bring food, and if anyone in town asked she could pass it off as a delivery. The story would definitely hold water with people; Mark routinely sent his staff off to do things like that. Satisfied that they'd settled things, Bay turned to get into her truck, but quickly found that Emmett was once again holding her back.

"**One more thing,"** he said. Bay however just looked at him waiting. **"What's my name?"**

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, her chin dropping. After she'd gotten over the shock of his request she wondered to herself, _'Does he have any idea just how…. suggestive that sounded?" _

Bay gave him an incredulous look, **"What?"**

"**Say my name Bay. You've been gone all this time, and I haven't seen you in so long. So I'm not letting you go anywhere until you acknowledge me."**

"**What if I don't want to?"** Bay was feeling more than a bit defiant at this point"

Here Emmett smirked at her again, **"'I'll be forced to follow you to work, and hang around until you get off,"** he looked pointedly in the direction of his bike.

Bay looked away, ashamed that she would even consider denying him such a simple request. Looking back at him she took a couple steps closer to him, **"Of course I know who you are, you're Daphne's best friend, Toby's drummer and you're my….,"** she didn't know what to say here. She knew however lots of things would apply here. Things like, you're my everything, my person I stalk, or my baby's Daddy just to name a few. Knowing she couldn't say any of those things she settled on, **"You're Emmett Bledsoe."**

Looking relieved, he stepped away from her, unable to help the dopey grin that had spread over his face, replacing his trademark smirk, **"I'll see you later then Bay Kennish."**

After Emmett was done finger-spelling her last name, she cautiously scanned the parking lot, which was blessedly empty. Bay blinked once at him not entirely sure why he was letting her go. She decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth though, and climbed shakily into her truck. Once she was safely behind the wheel with the door closed, for the first time, she allowed herself to look at him directly, locking eyes with him. She wasn't sure what problems his presence here was going to bring to her. But for just a few moments, she let all that fall away from her, feeling the happiness well up inside her that he was here with her, for her, just her. Although as she looked away from him and backed out of the parking lot, a shadowed face drifted through her mind, locking reality firmly into place, and reminding her why she was hiding in the first place.

* * *

><p>Ring-a-ding, chimed the bell above the door as Regina walked into her fairly high end salon. She was sporting a three piece skirted business suit. Everything was in full swing this afternoon. There was not an empty chair in the place, even the waiting area was full up.<p>

Looking around, Regina strolled casually through. She stopped to make small talk with a few of the waiting patrons. As she passed the work stations, she gave a bit of direction here and there to her workers. They all smiled at her in appreciation and she beamed right back.

Regina moved on towards the back where all of the various spa services were offered. This part of her business was busy as well, but it was less noticeable. In this area she kept an air of calm and relaxation. Regina achieved this by using a mix of low lighting, soothing music and aromatherapy. Needless to say it was a very stress free environment for her customers.

When she finally made it back to her office, she closed the door firmly behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. However one look at her assistant, and she knew that sigh of relief was one sigh too soon. She knew this because her assistant Vikki was currently giving her a smile that was so strained it made her face look pinched.

"How bad is it?" Regina questioned hesitantly.

"It's so bad you're going to wish you'd stayed in bed." Her signing was slow and adequate, but it was improving every day.

Vikki Torrez was newly Deaf; she'd lost her hearing within the last year. Growing up she'd had chronic ear infections and due to her families unfortunate situation they had no health insurance. So little Vikki had never been to see a doctor, and her infections had been left to run their course. The infections did much damage to the delicate tissues of her inner ear, but nothing that caused any noticeable problems. When Vikki was much older, after she'd gone to college, gotten married, and even had a child, she'd also had an accident.

The funny thing about her accident is all she'd been trying to do was help. She was at the public pool, just having a good time with her family. Her daughter was playing on the concrete close to the deep end of the pool. She lost her toy in the part of the pool that was over 13 feet deep. This part of the pool was reserved for the use of the diving boards.

Her little girl was crying for her toy. So Vikki did what any good Mom would do. During the next pool break she dove in to get it. As she swam downward, she could feel the pressure building in her head although she paid it no never mind and kept going. Just as she reached the toy she felt a sharp ripping pain in her head and immediately pushed to the surface. Once she broke water, blood was leaking from both her ears. Horrifyingly enough she found that she couldn't hear _anything_. It was like her whole world had been reduced to some freaky silent film from way back when. Vikki was so scared she just started screaming and couldn't seem to stop herself and only vaguely remembered her husband running over to her.

The doctor had told her family that her eardrums had both burst from the pressure created by the waters depth. They also told her that she should be fine. That once her eardrums healed her hearing would return 100%. Vikki was assured that it was just a matter of waiting it out, but it turned out that the doctor had been wrong. You see her hearing never returned. Once her eardrums had ruptured and because of years of untreated infections, there was such an accumulation of scar tissue that the membranes in her ears just couldn't conduct sound vibrations anymore.

Once Vikki had recovered from the shock of this new development in her life, she wanted to learn how to adjust. She was even considering the implant despite the dangers. That is until she met Melody Bledsoe through a help organization. Since she'd lost her old job due to mysterious _downsizing,_ Melody had pointed her in the direction of Regina. Vikki couldn't be more grateful as she smiled at Regina, who was so very patient with her as they went over the morning messages.

"…..and if all those problems weren't enough one of the girls here was a no call, no show for work," Vikki had been reading off all the mornings problems to her.

'_I've got no one I can call on such short notice to replace her...'_ Regina thought to herself deciding that she would have to get her hands dirty and work the floor today.

"….but you can't go out and take her place since you have a meeting today with a rep for that new product line….."

Vikki plowed on unknowingly destroying Regina's hopes of actually doing what she considered real work for once. Regina's shoulders slumped as she took that in, but continued listening to her assistant prattle on about this and that.

"Also, about Kathryn's dress shop next door. I have no clue what's even going on over there." Here she gave Regina an exasperated look, "That _woman_, if you can even call her that, refuses to work with me. Every single time I try to get information for you, she shuts me down. I'm sorry Regina, but you're going to have to work with her because she won't let me do my job."

Regina nodded to her understandingly, "Don't even worry about it Vikki, I'll deal with her myself, I promise." Kathryn's assistant is a hearing person with very little tolerance or patience for the Deaf, especially when it comes to someone like Vikki, who was still a bit unsure of herself.

Once Regina was done getting the highlights from Vikki, she made her way to the front of the store. She walked quickly through a glass door that connected her half of the building to the other half. Once the door shut behind her closing out the noise of her salon, she was met with the blissful silence of Kathryn's dress shop.

It was a very elegant place. Definitely very high end but Kathryn still managed to keep a few moderately priced options available. It was actually a very nice set-up for the two of them. Women could come in here buy their date clothes. Then conveniently enough they could also go next door to get ready for their date. It was like a two-for-one deal. It had been working out beautifully for both of them for quite some time now.

Since Kathryn had fallen ill again, Regina had taken over the running of both shops. There were days when it just wore her down but it was all worth it though. Over the years she and Daphne's biological Mother had grown closer. They had built this business together from the ground up. Regina prayed everyday now that they would continue to run this business together for many, many years to come. However with the way Kathryn's health was faring, she wasn't completely sure that would be the case.

Regina shrugged off her morbid thoughts as she approached the checkout counter. After ringing the bell, Regina waited patiently for her friend's assistant to answer the summons. It wasn't long before she heard a voice calling from the back.

"We're closed for business today, get out." Came her overly nasally voice.

Regina didn't bother calling back. Instead she moved around the counter and headed towards the back. As she went past the curtained changing areas, she was mentally preparing herself for the confrontation to come.

* * *

><p>Emmett rolled his shoulders stretching absent mindedly as he looked around his room. It was a nice little establishment. His room had everything that you expected out of a bed and breakfast. The bed was a queen sized one, made of a completely wooden old oak frame. Instead of a closet he had a matching wardrobe against one wall, along with a hope chest at the foot of his bed. He found that there was an attached bathroom where a closet would normally have been.<p>

The bay window was large with a cushioned bench sitting area letting in the streaming sunlight, with lace curtains that would remind most people of their Grandmothers. Emmett stood directly in front of the window but back from it as well. The sun was hanging low in the sky getting ready for its descent from the horizon and off to the beyond.

Standing there, he imagined that Bay was also standing there as well, right now with her back to him. In his mind's eye she was staring out the window at something he couldn't see. The late afternoon sun was haloing her form with its brilliance; small rainbow like patterns were forming around her as the light refracted in the glass. He pictured her slowly turning to face him, her hair billowing out around her. She smiled at him, full of mirth as her curls came bouncing to a stop, framing her smiling face.

Sighing, Emmett pulled himself from his daydream of Bay. Silently he wished that he could take a picture of her like that. He would even continue to snap picture after picture as she turned to face him.

_'Hmmmm… just because she's not here doesn't mean I can't….'_ he thought to himself as he snapped several pictures of the window all from different angles, an idea slowly taking form in his mind's eye.

After he was done, Emmett studied the camera in his hands. He knew that it wasn't the one that she would recognize, silently wishing he'd brought his old red one instead. That one however was still tucked away in his closet at home. It hadn't been used in a long while, not since it'd been replaced with newer cameras for his college classes. Emmett physically itched for her presence; it was like there were grains of sand trapped just under his skin. It had felt like that all day, ever since Bay had looked away from him as she pulled away in her truck.

After finding himself unconsciously scratching his left arm, he banished his thoughts of Bay and set to work. He put his clothes away in the spacious wardrobe. He locked away all his camera equipment and all the other odds and ends that he'd brought with him in the hope chest.

Feeling the need for a shower, Emmett poked his head in the bathroom to scope things out. He couldn't find any towels but he did find soap and shampoo to his relief. So after pulling his shoes back on, he headed downstairs to inquire about such things. Once he was to the bottom of the winding staircase, he headed to the front foyer. This is where he found his happy hostess Ms. Baker straightening the place needlessly.

Emmett came up on one of her sides; he tapped her shoulder and waved at her as she turned to face him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" came her bright reply, only signing a few of the words.

Emmett kept his signing simple, slow and deliberate, mouthing everything as well, **"I need towels and washcloths for taking a shower." **

Ms. Baker scrunched her face up as she watched him, obviously concentrating. Holding one finger up she indicated for Emmett to wait right there as she then headed off down the hall. When she came back, her arms were piled high with what he'd asked for. She indicated that he should follow her. Ms. Baker and Emmett walked back to his room. Here she went about setting up everything he'd asked for.

While she was busy putting things away, she couldn't help but sneak glances at her new and very attractive young guest, while thinking to herself, _'He looks like he'd taste better than warm apple pie on a cold day!_' Once she was done, she in turn tapped him on the shoulder "Will you be requiring anything else Sir?"

Emmett started to shake his head no, but he stopped himself. Finally reaching inside his pants pocket, he pulled out the picture from the diner. While showing it to the Inn keeper he pointed to Bay.

"**She'll be coming by later today. Please just send her up to my room when she does."** Again tapping the picture to indicate that he meant Bay

"Of course I'll make sure she does." Ms. Baker's eyes had light up, practically sparkling with this new bit of information, and she couldn't help but ask, "Do you know _our_ Ms. Bay Bledsoe?" She was a hopeless gossip, but in a small town like this one was, gossiping was practically a sport.

Emmett stopped to consider just how to best answer her very pointed and very loaded question, he finally settled on, **"No I don't, but I hope to get to know her very soon."**

He found that answer to be very truthful. He hadn't seen Bay in a little over six years. He could tell that the woman he had met today was vastly different from the girl he'd known but somehow similar…familiar. The Bay he'd spoken with today stood taller, prouder with a set to her shoulders that spoke of her strength and self assuredness that young Bay had only pretended to have. Emmett could still see it however. There was still that air of vulnerability and sense of heart that Emmett had fallen in love with so long ago. The person he'd found here waiting tables was a very unique blend of an older more mature Bay while still retaining the best parts of her younger self. Truth be told, Emmett was eager to get to know this new Bay, the one who called herself Bay Bledsoe.

After that, the two said their goodbyes. Emmett closed the door behind the seemingly kind older woman. Not for the first time, he found himself lost in puzzlement over the fact that he'd encountered yet _another_ person with rudimentary signing skills. In fact if he really thought about it, _almost_ everyone he had encountered today had that particular skill set. Emmett hadn't struggled communicating with hardly anyone, not like he was used to that happening anyway. If it hadn't been so damn convenient, it probably would have spooked him a bit. After shrugging off the strangeness of it all, Emmett went to take his shower.

As the older woman left, she couldn't help but muse about how lucky Bay was to herself. Being the old bitty that she is, she thought that it was about damn time the girl took someone's attraction to her seriously. Ms. Baker smiled to herself wondering how this all would play out in the end.

Ms. Baker had never been married, she knew how hard it could be to find someone when you were as closed off as Bay, _'…the girls not getting any younger.'_ Came the errant thought as she also considered Bay's little Emily, _'Those two look strangely similar. I wonder….'_ The wheels in the older woman's mind were already starting to turn.

* * *

><p>Bay was waving goodbye to one of the nurses that was leaving. Moving to the back of the office, Bay proceeded to scrub down and straighten the three exam rooms. Each exam room served a specific function. One was set up for pediatric patients, another for female patients, the third was a generic one and it was used as a catch all. After that was finished, she moved onto the file room putting away all the patient charts that had been used that day. After that, she straightened the front office desk and forwarded all the office's calls to Dr. Whitcomb's home phone number.<p>

"_Just in case"_ is what Dr. Whitcomb would always say whenever he directed her to do this.

After giving the waiting room one more cursory glance, Bay headed out the front door making sure to lock it behind her. She climbed into her truck, buckled her seat-belt and pulled out of the offices newly paved parking lot. After she'd pulled into the street, Bay headed in the direction of the diner.

Once she'd reached her destination, Bay attempted to walk casually into the diner. Unfortunately she doubted that she was fooling anyone as she headed to the register. Bay was able to release the breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she saw that it was Mark manning the cash register and not Clara.

She ordered enough food to feed her whole family hoping no one would figure out what was actually going on. The hope was short lived however when she noticed Mark giving her a knowing smile. Clearly his wife Clara had filled him in about a certain red haired young man from earlier today. After she paid him he indicated to her to have a seat while her food was made fresh.

"Ya know what Mark I just think I'll wait in my truck, alright." Bay smiled attempting to avoid eye contact with the large number of gossip mongers in the diner. _'This is the downside to a small town…everyone knows everything,'_ was Bay's only thought.

"Sure, sure," he nodded at her. "I'll send someone right out with your order when it's ready, alright." Bay only nodded her understanding and headed for her truck.

While she waited in her truck she noticed the sun was hanging low in the sky, almost ready to set and summon the moon and stars from their daily slumber. While trying to keep her mind off of what she was doing, she took in all the different colors painting the sky. It all looked so much like a painting to her. Broad strokes of red dominated the sky and gave way to softer more subdued hues of orange and pink. Even the clouds had taken on the color of the setting sun. All this was overlaid by thin wavy strokes of varying shades of blue and purple as twilight was set to take over.

Bay was so entranced by it all that she jumped, her head hitting the roof of her truck, after hearing a loud banging on the door. Rubbing her head, she looked out the window coming face to face with Clara, who was toting a couple of take out bags. While Bay rolled her eyes she also rolled down the window, holding one hand out for the bags.

"Way to scare someone." Bay said, unable to sign as both hands were currently occupied.

Clara shook her head at Bay, "Not happening chica. Come on, open the door." She walks around to the passenger side, "Now."

Against her better judgment, Bay opened the door allowing her friend to climb in with her. She still held the food out of Bay's reach. Clara fixed her friend with a concerned and more than mildly inquisitive stare.

"So what exactly is going on here?" If she could, Clara probably would have had her hands on her hips right about now.

"Nothing…there is _nothing_ going on here…." She wasn't able to meet her friend's eyes.

"Nothing my left butt cheek," came her sharp retort. "Look, half the stay at home moms saw you leave the diner with him carrying your _things_. Need I remind you that people around here know that you won't let a guy open a door for you, let alone _carry _anything of _yours _anywhere."

Chewing on her lower lip she answered,"I'm not that bad."

"Honey you once stabbed a tourist with a fork just because he offered to buy you lunch," she raised her eyebrows at Bay.

After a moment of awkward silence, both women started laughing. Once the decidedly girlish giggles had subsided, they both smiled in amusement at each other. After a minute or two more, Clara conceded and gave Bay her order and only then to slide out of the truck without any protest whatsoever.

Before closing the passenger door though, she said, "I hope you know what you're doing girl, if you need me though you always know where to find me, okay."

Bay replied before Clara could close the truck, "For what it's worth Clara, I really don't know what I'm doing, but thanks for always being my friend."

She didn't respond to her. Clara just slammed the door shut, banging her hand against it a couple times. She stepped away from the truck smiling and waving at Bay as she pulled out. Clara stood there watching as the blue vehicle disappeared down the street.

"Good luck girl." She said to no one in particular before making her way back into The Roadside Diner.

Bay pulled into the local bed and breakfast's driveway, coming to an idling stop by Emmett's motorcycle. Sighing, she cut the engine and looked out the front windshield at the building. Looking away, she pulled down her visor looking herself over in the mirror.

Looking at herself, she felt tired and worn. _'I look like an escaped fugitive.'_ Bay thought with disparagement as she took in the annoyingly bright orange of her scrubs, _'or like a giant orange Dreamsickle.'_ At this point she wasn't sure which was worse.

'_I don't have to go through with this;' _she thought suddenly, _'I mean, I still haven't called home to even let them know that I'd be late.'_ Looking at the food she knew that she could always use that as an excuse for her tardiness.

Bays shoulders slumped after considering the idea. _'I'm not a flake,'_ was her only thought while pulling out her cell phone and calling home.

She entered the large family home that Ms. Baker ran as a B&B. Looking around she spotted the older woman sitting in an old and worn wingback chair going through the day's mail. Walking over to her Bay smiled kindly.

Ms. Baker had sensed her approach and looked up at her smiling, "Well hello there dear! What a lovely unexpected surprise to see you today."

Bay put on her most winning smile, "I'm so sorry to bother you but one of your gue…."

"His room is upstairs at the end of the hall, you know the one I'm talking about. The one you and little Emily used when you first came to town." Ms. Baker cut Bay off. "She was such a tiny little thing back then….," she had a sharp intelligent gleam in her eye as she rattled on about old times.

"Right, of course." Bay said nervously, excusing herself hurriedly. _'God is Clara right? Does everyone suspect something.'_ came the very uncomfortable thought as she climbed the ungodly number of stairs this place held.

Emmett had just turned the shower off and was stepping out into the bathroom. After drying off with a towel he pulled on a pair of jeans. Not bothering with a shirt, he headed out to the main part of the room still drying his hair.

Bay stood outside the door to his room. She knocked hesitantly. After getting no response she figured that it was the right door after all. Grasping the old crystal door knob, she turned and pushed the door inward. She stepped in not expecting what she would see next. She came face to face with Emmett, _shirtless_ Emmett, very shirtless and _wet_ Emmett. Bays eyes became incredibly wide with shock as her eyes met his. Emmett's own eyes widened in return but he made no move to cover himself with _anything._

Letting out a squeak as her face reddened she whirled around putting her back to him, _'Emmett naked, Emmett wet AND naked!'_ It was too late though, the image of the man behind her was permanently seared into her mind _'Why did I look? I shouldn't have looked. I won't look again.' _Bay could see that this conversation was not going to work in favor as her last coherent thought was, _'Emmett has abs.'_

'_This can't be happening!'_

* * *

><p>I like this ending. Don't you? ; - )<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: The Storms We Weather

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 8:** The Storms We Weather

**Authors Note:** Okay guys here it is. I've been working really hard on it, so I hope that you all like it.

In other news, I actually started taking an ASL class a few weeks ago for me and my daughter. I absolutely love it. Signing has made a serious improvement with communication in our house. Plus on the 15th of Oct our local Deaf Club is going to be helping with a habitat for humanity build. They've invited all the local ASL students to come help out. I'm so excited and scared at the same time. Mostly I'm just worried I'll accidently insult someone, so wish me luck.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Ms. Baker was currently in the kitchen, cleaning up from the dinner she'd prepared for her guests. Oh, she knew that most places like hers only offered breakfast but she just couldn't help herself and took care of all three meals. Truth be told, she just loved having all the people around and her home was so large and so empty that it hurt her so when it was empty.<p>

In fact it was Bay herself who inspired her to do this. It seemed so long ago now when the good doctor and his wife turned up on her doorstep one night with an ailing Bay and her wee little Emily. Dr. Whitcomb had informed her that while on his way back from a conference he'd found the two stranded on the roadside. Other than that, he was short on the details.

Just that the girl was very ill with no place to stay and that she had a babe with her. Of course she opened her doors to the lost family. The doctor instructed her on how to care for Bay and visited every day to assess her condition. It was some weeks before the young woman was strong enough to take over caring for herself and the child. Ms. Baker had found such joy in having them in her home that once they'd left, the empty feeling from before had started to creep back in much stronger than it had been. Of course Bay and Emily had visited often once she'd settled into the town. It was on one such visit that she gave her the idea to open her home to other world-weary travelers as a bed and breakfast. That is exactly what Ruth Baker had done.

Now Ruth was happily putting the dishes away while she hummed a little ditty to herself. Her thoughts traveled back again to present Bay. She wondered to herself about the striking similarities between little Emily and her new guest upstairs. Ruth thought back as far as she could and couldn't for the life of her recall a single incident where Bay had _ever_ mentioned Emily's birth father. She'd never asked and she'd always assumed it was a sore subject. However when one considered the recent turn of events, well, she just wasn't so sure anymore.

Ruth had just finished putting the last of the dishes away. She suddenly felt her legs start to give out from beneath her. Thankfully she was able to grab onto a chair just in time. Once she was properly seated, she rubbed both her knees vigorously.

"Blasted arthritis." She complained out loud, not that anyone was around to hear her.

A thought suddenly struck her. Ms. Baker rose up gingerly to see if her joints had anymore complaining to do. Once she found that her legs were weight bearing she hobbled over to the back door.

One look out the back door and into the sky confirmed her suspicions, "I knew it! My knees only act like this when there's a storm a brewin'."

Judging from the clouds in the sky, it would be quite a nasty storm. Her mind vaguely turned to all the dirt roads in town, thinking of the state they'd be in tomorrow. After that thought had gone, another followed in its wake as she remembered that not only was the road leading to Bays home unpaved, but so were most of the ones she'd need to get there. Ms. Baker knew that if Bay didn't leave before the storm hit she would likely be stuck here for the night.

Looking up, Ruth wondered to herself, _'Should I go and warn her?"_ Then a sly smile spread across her face, _'Nah, I'll just let nature take its course,'_ she finally decided as she went to her bedroom to ready all the oil lamps in case the power was knocked loose.

* * *

><p>For Bay it felt like she'd been standing there for an eternity, when in reality it had only been mere moments. So with her face blazing so red she could feel the heat rise in her face, she continued to stare at the door. It's not like Bay was a prude or anything, obviously she'd had sex before, Emily was proof enough of that. It wasn't like she was seeing anything new either but this was <em>Emmett <em>she was seeing, and it'd been so long since she'd seen _any _man like this. The irony of the fact that it was Emmett standing shirtless and still dripping wet behind her was in no way lost on her. Especially when you consider the fact that he was the very last man she'd _consentingly_ slept with in the last _six years_.

'_Don't look...don't look...don't look...OH MY GOD!'__ was all that Bay's panicked mind could come up with as she became acutely aware of Emmett coming up behind her._

She felt his fingers rest lightly on her shoulders. Bay couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as the hairs at the nape of her neck stood at attention. Bay could also feel his bare chest brush against her back causing her to tense up. Then finally, she could feel his breath ghosting over one of her ears; she couldn't suppress the involuntarily shiver that ran through her. Bay only tried to close her eyes tighter as she felt him turn her around, just like he'd done earlier today.

A vaguely coherent thought ran through her mind at this, _'Why does he keep touching me? Doesn't he know that this is torture?'_

What Bay wouldn't admit to herself is the fact that she wouldn't trade these touches for anything. Even though in her mind it was all a futile exercise to begin with as absolutely nothing could come of it, she was positive that he would never ever want her once he learned the true extent of her deception. The worst part was that she couldn't even blame him for turning away from her, she could only blame herself.

_"_**Could you please just put on a shirt Emmett!**" Bay asked as calmly as she could, her face a mask of mortification as her hands shook.

Emmett stared at Bay confused and wondering why she was so nervous. Her body language clearly told him she was as tuned into him as he was to her, as he had always been. He'd felt the shiver that had raced the length of her spine. He also saw the significant rise and fall of her chest when she sighed. Felt the way the tension in her back had eased the longer he remained close to her, touching her. So looking at her now standing there, face bright red, eyes shut so tightly that they looked glued together at the lashes, Emmett fought the urge to laugh at her.

'_She has seen my chest before. It's not like we're strangers,'_ so despite how obviously uncomfortable Bay was, Emmett couldn't help but smile at the fact that he still had that strong of an effect on her.

"**Please Emmett!"** Bay begged him again, not that it would matter, she knew Emmett was _all_ she would see whenever she closed her eyes now.

Sighing, Emmett stepped away from her to do just that. Bay could feel it as the heat of his body moved away from her. Even though she'd told him to do so, she almost whimpered in protest at the loss of his heat mingling with hers. She couldn't help herself as she carefully peeked through her fingers like a child playing hide and seek. What she saw however, had nothing to do with any children's games that she was aware of. She got an eyeful of the expanse of his back. She watched the muscles play along his form as he reached for his shirt. Even took notice of the few beads of water that still clung to him as she bit her lower lip to keep from making a sound. Quickly she closed her fingers when she realized he was going to turn around, but before she could she caught the hint of a smug smile on his face.

Emmett couldn't help the amused and smug smile that crossed his face when he sensed Bay staring at him. So just for her benefit he made a show of putting his shirt on, drawing it out as long as he could. A thrill ran through him as he did so, he'd missed the feel of her eyes watching him the way she was now. He was hoping to _catch her_ watching him as he turned around, but unfortunately he wasn't _that_ lucky today. She looked so nervous, like a frightened doe that would bolt at any minute. So instead of touching her, he stomped his foot to let her know that it was _safe,_ and he was _decent_.

He watched as she slowly peeked through her eyelashes before opening them fully, so in trying to reassure her he said,**"Bay, it's just me. Emmett. I'm still the same person. Nothing has changed."**

"**You're wrong Emmett,"** Bay continued, not bothering with speech, relying solely on her hands and body language to make her point, **"everything has changed. We aren't the same…..No, I'm not the same person that I used to be."** Bay couldn't help it, she hung her head wishing that it could be different, wondering how it would have been different if she'd gone to him _before_ things had gotten so bad….so out of control that she felt like she was drowning.

'_No, just no. No matter what she's been through nothing's changed between us,'_ was Emmett's determined thought, and he just had to make her see that.

Walking forward, Emmett placed himself so close to Bay that they were mere centimeters apart. There was absolutely no room for signing of any kind. Tilting her chin upwards, he looked down into wide, watery brown eyes.

'_He's not going…'_

Bay never got to finish that thought before she felt Emmett's lips pressed softly against hers. Her reaction was immediate as her eyes closed and she wound her arms around him. Bay could feel a longing well up inside her that demanded a response, as she opened her mouth to him seeking to deepen the kiss. Her mind was rapidly giving over to her body.

He felt her fingers running through his hair as Bay pulled her body flush with his. His own arms were securely around her, his hands trailing up and down her back. Her cinnamon taste invading his mouth as electric shocks flowed between them, through them.

Regretfully, Emmett pulled away barely managing to break the kiss. Bay was having none of that as she surged forward seeking his lips and body again. Emmett though, managed to hold her at arm's length, both breathing heavily. His own body was still reeling from where they'd touched.

Once Bay had recovered enough to make her eyes open, her gaze directed at Emmett, **"You see?" ** He said, **"Absolutely nothing is different between us, no matter what's happened in your past."**

Bay took in what he had to say, her face still flushed but this time it was for an entirely different reason. She'd just melted into him and for a few moments it was like the last six years had never happened and all was right with the world. With her lips and body still tingling from where he'd touched her, she didn't know just what to think anymore.

"**You wanted to talk. Well I'm here now, so talk,"** is what she countered with, not bothering to acknowledge the kiss or Emmett's statement till she could sort herself out.

Emmett decided that if she was going to be so nonchalant yet strangely pointed about the matter then so was he, **"Why are you here Bay? What happened between you and Kevin?"** his signing was sharp and precise as he questioned her.

Bays breath caught painfully in her throat at the mere mention of his _name_. It had been a long time since she'd thought about Kevin Keeton directly. Usually she just hid the memories away. Now Emmett was here asking for answers that she wasn't sure she was ready to give. Everything about Emmett now was stiff and unrepentant in his line of questioning, but his eyes were pleading with her for answers.

Sighing, Bay moved to the only chair in the room near an old writing desk and sat heavily. Emmett followed suit sitting down atop the sturdy hope chest. Looking up, she raised her hands to him, right now unable to stomach the sound of her own voice.

"**Firstly do you know how I met **_**him**_**?"** Bay questioned, starting out slowly to see how much she could handle telling him. When Emmett merely shook his head at her, his eyes watching her with rapt attention, did she continue, **"I met him through Wilke at Daphne's and my joint High School graduation party."** It felt strange to her, using Daphne's name sign after so long, she was surprised that her hand remembered how.

Bay knew that was her first mistake, dating or trusting anyone she'd met through Wilke that is. Bay had been blindsided by him, she hadn't dated anyone in a long while. After Emmett, it just felt like no one else measured up. He'd been so charming though and she'd felt so alone. At the time, Daphne and Emmett had still been dating, it wasn't until a week later that they'd broken it off. By then however Bay was already invested in Kevin.

'_Invested…makes him sound like a stock option,'_ was Bay's wry thought, which brought a grim kind of almost smile to her face.

Bay also left out the fact that if it weren't for how afraid she was, she probably would have left him to try and get Emmett back once she'd caught wind of the break-up. The fear was what had stopped her, but not her fears of Kevin, not yet anyway. No at this time he was still playing the charming college guy act. Stunning her with how he was two years into college and studying to be a lawyer. Using his _dreams_ of joining his father's law firm to make her feel safe and like he confided in _her_, a silly little girl. No this fear was of Emmett, afraid that he would turn her away. Or if he did take her back, the fear that it was only a matter of time before another Deaf girl proved to be worth more to him than she. That yet again a Hearing Bay just wasn't going to be good enough. She just wasn't sure she could survive losing him a second time. So for the time being, she stayed with Kevin, believing him to be the safer option. Oh how wrong Bay had been.

Emmett listened to Bay as she described her first interaction with him. The information she provided was direct and devoid of any sentiment whatsoever. Although it wasn't so much her signing that he was paying close attention to, but her body language that was far more telling. He saw the way her head tilted avoiding looking directly at him when mentioning Daphne. He also didn't miss the fact that she neglected to mention that Emmett himself had even been there at the party at all. Emmett also took note of the brief small sad smile that graced her face when she mentioned how much attention Kevin had paid to her. As she explained, Emmett could practically feel the loneliness radiating from her to him. He was slowly realizing on a whole new level how wrong he'd been to pick Daphne over Bay, instead of fighting for her. He should never have taken the easy way out.

Bay pushed on, avoiding any talk of first dates and so forth, **"He helped me get into college even though my grades didn't really reflect the classes I needed."**

It was here that Emmett stopped her again, bringing his foot down hard on the floor to garner her attention, **"I'd always wondered about that," **he stated simply after he'd jarred her from her recitation.

Her eyes narrowed at him in askance, **"Wondered about what?"**

"**Why you picked studying to be a paralegal over an Art Major."** His gaze was steady on her as she flinched at his statement.

"**I don't know, I guess it just seemed like a good idea at the time,"** again she looked away from him, her face taking on a guarded expression that dissolved as her thoughts churned, she never could hide how she felt from him. **"Kevin liked the idea, even said that we could work together." **Bay was momentarily shocked that Emmett had even known what her major had been in college, _'Had he been keeping tabs on me,'_ she wondered.

What she didn't tell him was that it was Kevin's idea in the first place. He'd never thought much of her art. He'd given it cursory glances from time to time offering veiled compliments. Bay realized now that he had been slowly breaking down any self confidence she had left from the very beginning so that when she finally broke down and told him of her fears regarding Daphne and her family. Well it was simple enough for him to make her believe that conformity was the only way to gain her parents approval, that they couldn't understand anything else. Kevin had impressed upon her how respectable a job in a law profession could be. So naturally she picked paralegal, she had nowhere near enough sense of self worth anymore to aim higher than that. Plus for the brief moments she'd toyed with the idea of being a lawyer, he'd instantly shoot it down.

"_You don't want to set yourself up for failure, now do you honey? Think of what your family would say when you failed," _even then he'd been subtly controlling her.

"**It was during my first year of college, when things really started to change…."** It was here that she trailed off and started tapping her foot nervously.

"**Changed how?"** Emmett prompted her gently.

Emmett didn't expect her to answer right away, so he just watched and waited. He knew what the common knowledge among everyone was; he wanted her to tell him _why_ things had gone on that way. It was no secret that about half way through her first year, Bay had started to pull away. First it was little things, skipping college functions that she'd normally attend, blowing off doing things with friends. Gradually though it'd gotten worse she started skipping out on family events and when she did show up _he_ was always with her. It got to the point that it seemed impossible to get Bay alone.

What had also stood out to him was the gradual decline in her use of ASL. He knew that even after Bay and him had broken it off she'd continued studying sign. It was probably out of spite at first, considering how he'd treated her towards the end. As her signing improved through Daphne, she had made a few new friends in the Deaf community. Between her studying and her new friends, by the time college rolled around Bay was quite fluent. Those friends however, had fallen by the wayside in college. It slowly got to the point that she absolutely refused to sign in front of Kevin. If you managed to get her alone and she _did_ sign it was always shaky and nervous, like she was expecting him to show up and chastise her. Of course he got most of his information second hand since Bay was ducking him like the plague back then.

Noticing that Bay hadn't moved in the last few minutes, he asked again, **"Changed how Bay?"**

It was the use of her name that brought her back to the present; she'd been so lost in dark memories of pain and fear, **"He didn't want me going out anymore without him, he got so angry sometimes. He always told me it was because he didn't want anything to come between us, that he **_**needed me**_**." ** At this statement a tear escaped her eye, trickling down her face, wishing silently that Emmett had made her feel needed and wanted all those years ago when it had finally come down to her or Daphne, **"He convinced me that he needed me. That's why I pulled away, that's why we went to California like we did because I thought he needed me and that no one would miss me."** Waving off any comment from him she placed her head in her hands, hiding from him and ashamed by how desperate she'd been for acceptance.

It was dark out by now and they were talking using the two electric lamps in the room, since there was no overhead lighting to be had. By now they'd been talking for a good hour or so. Mostly Bay had monologued about her life, her past to him.

Now her thoughts turned to Emily and how much worse things had gotten in California. She debated telling him about _his daughter_ right then and there. If Emmett stuck around, she knew that if she didn't tell him, he would meet her somehow and would figure it out eventually. She gulped, especially considering the photo from the diner that she noticed was sitting on the desk beside her earlier. If she told him now though, that would mean coming clean about how bad things had gotten. Bay unconsciously held her right hand closer to her body at the thought. It would mean telling him about the Keeton family legacy too, if she were to properly explain to Emmett exactly why she'd fled with _his daughter._ Bay just wasn't sure that she was ready for that kind of full disclosure yet.

However, as nature would have it, she wouldn't have to make that decision right away. A bolt of lightning struck the ground, illuminating the room for the scarcest of milliseconds. Following on its heels was a clap of thunder that shook the room forcing Bay and Emmett to their feet. They both raced to the window, wondering how they hadn't noticed the raging storm outside before now.

Rain pelted the windows, sounding more like hail than water. They both saw the trees outside swaying violently in the wind. What they didn't notice was that a couple of the branches were ready to break loose. Another bolt of lightning struck, followed by thunder so loud Bay covered her ears trying to ward it off. Immediately the lights in the room flickered before going dark. Bay couldn't help the wisp of fear that was curling in her stomach now.

'_I've got to check on Ms. Baker,'_ was her first thought.

She sought out Emmett's arm, tugging him in the direction of the door since it was too dark now for signing. By the time they reached the staircase, Emmet had managed to lace his fingers with hers. They started down the stairs together.

"Ms. Baker…Ruth," Bay called continuously until they reached the landing.

Squeezing Emmett's hand briefly, they continued searching. They soon found Ruth in the dining room, a cluster of already lit oil lamps on the table. Ms. Baker smiled when she saw them show up together.

"Don't worry about a thing the two of you. I have everything under control here," she indicated to the table as she spoke.

In the lamps glow, it was easier to sign, so Bay turned to Emmett, "You stay here and help Ms. Baker. I'm going to go and check the state of the driveway. I really do need to get home."

Before Emmett could answer her, she'd already gone. He didn't like the idea of her going out there alone. It seemed though that she wasn't going to give him a choice. So turning, he gave the older woman before him his full attention. What she said next surprised him.

"Don't you dare stay here, go out there and get her. This isn't the first storm I've dealt with and it won't be the last," when Emmett did not move right away she continued on, "Go on now, get! Before that girl goes and does something crazy."

Ms. Baker had practically pushed him out of the room and shoved a flash light into his hand. So he made his way quickly to the front and outside. Once he was outside he did his best to make sense of his current surroundings. The rain was coming down so hard it felt like pin pricks on his skin. It was so dark that he had a hard time seeing, but he made his way towards where the vehicles were parked, going against the wicked wind. The wind was blowing so hard it felt like it was blowing him back but he kept moving.

'_What the hell does she think she's doing out here?'_ he was determined to make sure that Bay was safe.

He looked around until he spotted the truck. He jogged forward until his feet met with the dirt driveway that had been completely turned to mud. His feet sunk several inches down, slowing his progress to the truck significantly. Thankfully it turned out that he didn't have to go that far as he saw that Bay was coming towards him.

'_What the hell does he think he's doing out here?'_ was Bays only thought as Emmett came into view.

Emmett shined his flash light on her when she was close enough. Bay sighed with relief since the meager light would make it easier to communicate in this storm. She held her hands up shielding her eyes, so he angled the beam a bit lower.

"**What are you doing out here?"** she questioned him.

Emmett then shined the light on his face molding his face into an expression that pretty much said, I could ask you the same question.

"**I'm out here because I need to go home but the truck is stuck in the mud,"** she answered once Emmett had turned the light back in her direction.

Next Emmett shined the light on the B&B, indicating that she should just come inside with him.

He flicked the light back to her, **"I can't, I have to get home. I'm needed there."** This was Bays response even though she knew damn well that Holly could handle just about anything short of the apocalypse.

Emmett shined the light back on himself shaking his head, **"No!"**

Bay ignored him and resumed walking, pushing past Emmett. It's not that she didn't trust Holly to handle things, because she did trust her, but she still just wanted to be home. She just wanted to get home to her baby.

Emmett followed behind her. He wasn't going to let her proceed with this insanity alone. They'd only made it a few feet before a peculiar feeling caused Emmett to look up. Just as he did a bolt of lightning struck the tree directly in front of them. Emmett didn't have much time to think as a great pounding terror fueled his next actions, beating through him like a second heart. He threw his arms directly around Bay's middle, pulling her out of the way as a large tree branch came down right where she'd been standing.

Another bolt struck somewhere in the distance and illuminated Bays wide eyed fearful face. Using both hands, she gripped the front of his shirt tightly, he could feel her quaking in his hold. Emmett made another decision and started heading in the direction of the house. When he felt Bay resist the direction he was taking them, he tightened his hold on her. Then he pulled upward, wrenching her free from the mud and threw her over his shoulder with adrenaline pumping through him.

'_God I'm going to regret this later,'_ is what flowed through his mind as he carried a struggling Bay towards the house.

At first, Bay didn't react. The shock of what Emmett had just done was too much for her to process. Once she had, to say she freaked out would be an understatement. By the time he got her in the house, she was screaming like a banshee, calling him everything she could think of expect his first name and pounding on his back with her small fists.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW…I GOTTA GET HOME…YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM GETTING HOME…THIS IS ASSAULT… I'LL REPORT YOU…." Bay continued on like this not caring that he couldn't hear her.

Once he got her in the house, he continued towards the stairs. Bay just kept screaming. He tightened his hold on her as he started up the stairs, refusing to back down now. As they continued up the stairs, everyone had come out of their rooms to see what all the ruckus was about. Once he reached the hallway, Emmett smiled at everyone they passed, he probably would have even waved if it weren't for Bay. He was acting like he wasn't currently toting the person most likely to kill him once she was on her feet again, down the hall.

None of the guests made any move to stop him, but their gazes followed them until he managed to kick closed the bedroom door behind them. Finally he threw the struggling Bay, who was now clawing at his back, as gently as he could, onto the bed. Then grabbing the chair, he placed it in front of the door and sat there. He briefly noticed that there were now two oil lamps lighting the room. Perfect.

Bay bounced once, twice, then came to a stop lying flat out on the bed glaring at him, but blessedly silent. Wincing briefly, her throat was raw from screaming at him. She rubbed her neck as she took in the fact that Emmett was blocking her only viable exit. Emmett was watching her waiting for a reaction from her. He didn't have to wait long.

"**You **_**can't **_**keep me here!"** her face showing indignant fury that was directed at Emmett.

Here he smiled with his own barely restrained anger coming to the surface, an anger that was fueled by fear, before answering simply, **"Yes I can, I'll sit here all night if I have to"**

She narrowed her eyes at him, considering her options. She slowly gathered herself and started to calm down bit by bit. She could understand logically why he would _insist_ on bringing her inside, but she just had to be sure of his motives.

"**Why?"** the anger in her face was slowly receding, the question burning in her eyes.

His eyes widened as he stared at her, _'Is she seriously asking me that? Was she not there when she nearly became a pancake?'_

"**Are you seriously asking me that?"** Bay just stared back at him expectantly,** "Because what you were doing was crazy. Any other sane person would have brought you back inside too."**

Bay couldn't help it; her face fell a little at his reply. She didn't know what she was expecting from him, but it was defiantly more than that. She felt like he had made it sound as simple as someone walking her across the street. Like it was just common courtesy that had motivated him and nothing more. Bay looked away from him, all the steam from before had burned right out of her.

Emmett studied her expressions closely. Watching them slip one by one across her face. He knew he hadn't explained himself very well. He wasn't sure though if she was ready to hear the whole truth. When Bay looked back at him, he saw the hurt and worries on her face, in her eyes.

"**I couldn't lose you,"** he said, out of nowhere, after Bay had returned her gaze to him, **"I wouldn't lose you. You could have died out there Bay. You almost did die out there and I just wasn't going to stand by while you acted so recklessly." **Emmett pressed on with his speech, not giving her a chance to respond, **"I don't **_**care**_** if what I did pisses you off Bay. Because you know what, I'd rather have you hate me then to see you dead. Just so you know, I don't regret it and I would do it again, just to keep you safe and breathing."**

Bay stared at him, slack jawed. Any retort she might've had died in her throat by the end of his tirade. She'd watched the emotion slide across his face. There was so much anger and determination there, but underlying all of that, was a great fear that she didn't understand. Bay felt the sincerity in his words and couldn't find it in herself to hold onto any of her previous anger.

"**Okay,"** Bay finally answered, but when Emmett just stared at her, she continued, **"I'll stay, I won't try to leave."** Bay watched his whole body relax, _'He's relieved I'm staying,'_ she thought, with a confused sense of wonderment.

Emmett watched her as she slid to the edge of the bed. When she stood, he tensed briefly, waiting for her to recant on her statement and try to leave. He relaxed when she just stood there raking her fingers through her hair and looking down at herself with a sour look on her face. Getting up, he walked towards her, touching her shoulder. He felt Bay shiver under his touch.

When she looked up at him, he inclined his head to the side, **"Bathroom?"**

She smiled at him briefly, nodding, and headed into the bathroom. Before getting there, she grabbed one of the oil lamps and took it with her. Once she'd closed the bathroom door behind her, she set the lamp on the counter-top. Sitting on the closed toilet seat, she took stock of herself. Ugh, was her feeling as she took in the mud that covered her. The fact that her hair was wet, stringy and matted to her head was something she found disturbing.

'_There's no saving these shoes,'_ she thought, while she stripped out of her clothes and hung them on the towel rack and kicked off her mud caked shoes before climbing into the shower.

Emmett busied himself trying to salvage the bed. Pulling off the mud stained comforter, he laid it out in the corner of the room. He looked around the room trying to find something to replace what he'd removed. He'd come up empty handed and was considering going to see if his hostess had anything that could be used. Emmett turned around to do just that when as if summoned by magic he came face to face with Ms. Baker. She carried a bundle of items in her arms.

She stepped inside and set everything on the bed then turned to Emmett smiling, "Sorry for barging in but I thought you might be needing a few things. I checked the lost and found trying to find something for Bay but didn't come up with much."

** "Thank you,"** a grateful expression covered his face.

"There's no need to thank me," she looked toward the bathroom door, "Just take care of her, I know that she can be a handful, but she needs you." Ruth headed for the door before he could respond, "Now, if you'll excuse me," she left quickly.

_'Does no one let a guy get in more than a word around here,'_ was his rueful thought.

Shrugging it off, he went to look through what been brought. He found more towels, an old handmade quilt and a pair of women's shorts. He chuckled to himself straightening the bed. Then taking the towels, shorts and grabbing one of his t-shirts, he headed towards the bathroom. He slipped in quickly and quietly, setting the items on the counter, being careful to keep his eyes averted. Then he slipped back out to wait for her and get ready for bed himself.

After some rigorous scrubbing, one bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo later, she stepped out of the shower when a thought suddenly struck her, _'What the hell am I going to wear? I did not think this all the way through,'_ looking down at her very naked self, _'I can't go out there like this, it would defiantly be sending the wrong message.'_

Bay looked around quickly, scanning the room, hoping to find something that would save her from having to sleep in the bathtub. Her eyes landed on an assortment of items on the counter. Walking over, she felt relief flood her at seeing the clean clothing.

_'Thank god,'_ she thought while trying very hard to not think about how the items had gotten in the bathroom.

She dressed quickly, forgoing her wet underwear since she had shorts to wear. When she picked up the t-shirt and held it out in front of her, she was pleased to find it was a "Guitar Face" shirt. Judging from the size, she knew it must be Emmett's. Unable to help herself, she pulled the shirt to her face and inhaled that scent that was purely Emmett. Closing her eyes as she did so, she took in that musky boy smell that all guys seemed to have. Underneath that was a smell like oil, leather and road dust. To her he had always smelled of the open road and his motorcycle, a wild scent that she found oddly calming; it was something that she felt was purely Emmett. Sighing, she pulled the shirt over her head, it trailed to the bottom of her short-shorts.

She looked in the mirror one last time. It had been a long, stressful day. She had ugly gray circles under her eyes; she was much paler than usual, with her hair hanging straight and limp off her head. She looked downright unhealthy. Futilely, she ran her fingers through her hair one more time, hoping to put some life in it.

_'I still look like a drowned rat; well, at least I'm a very clean drowned rat,'_ Bay mused, as she headed out to the main room to discuss sleeping arrangements with her unlikely roommate.

Picking up the oil lamp, Bay made her way out to main room. Looking around, she spotted Emmett over by the writing desk. He'd pulled the hope chest over and was sitting on it. Standing there, Bay took in the sight of him. Emmett had changed his clothes and now he wore a pair of shorts and nothing else.

_'What is it with this guy and being half …err three quarters naked,'_ Bay had to resist the urge to drool, so she forced her eyes to look elsewhere.

She noticed that Emmett had found the take-out she'd brought in earlier. She'd completely forgotten about it herself. He had it all laid out on the desk.

Bay sighed at the sight of it all, _'It seems like so long ago that I brought that food up…it's hard to believe it's only been an evening,'_ shrugging off the thought, she went over and took up residence in the vacant chair.

His gaze flicked up to her the second she sat down. Placing her lamp on the table, she offered him a welcoming smile, but it was still slightly nervous around the edges. Vaguely, she remembered ordering enough food for her whole family as she sat looking at the obscene amount of food spread out before them. She looked up when she heard Emmett tap on the table to get her attention.

"**Were you expecting to feed an army?"** Emmett questioned, an amused look on his face.

Bay merely rolled her eyes at him as she forwent having a burger, grabbing a piece of chocolate cream pie instead, _'I have not had near enough chocolate to deal with and properly process this insane day.'_

Emmett accepted her eye roll as an answer, for now anyway. They both sat quietly eating, not bothering with conversation. Bay was happy to sit and eat and let the atmosphere envelope them. Emmett watched Bay as they ate. By the time Bay had finished her second piece of pie he'd observed her yawning, he saw how exhausted and drained she looked, and it worried him.

Reaching over, he touched her shoulder only long enough to get her to look at him, **"You should get some sleep,"** he gestured towards the bed.

"**Where are you going to sleep?"** she asked blinkingly

She watched as he gestured to the floor. Bay suddenly felt a sense of guilt well up within her. On the one hand, she was happy Emmett, ever the gentleman, was willing to leave the bed to her and take the floor. On the other hand, she knew that it wasn't fair to him either.

'_We can be adults about this…right,'_Bay thought to herself trying to avoid the fact that the last time they were _adult_ about things, she ended up pregnant and eventually on the run. Making up her mind, Bay shook her head at him,** "The beds big enough, we can share."**

Emmett didn't answer her, he just blinked at her with wide eyes. Bay gave him a small smile as she stood indicating for him to follow her. Turning her back on him, she walked to the bed.

Emmett was suddenly glad that he hadn't been eating anything when she had said that or he was sure he would've choked. He almost couldn't believe she'd made that particular offer. He watched as Bay beckoned him, then turned towards the bed. He took in the sight of her walking away, taking the time to admire the look of her wearing _his_ clothes. He had to admit he liked watching the hem of his shirt swaying on her hips as she walked, and the rest of the picture wasn't half bad either.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he stood; and after putting out the oil lamps, he followed her. When he reached the bed, she was already securely under the covers. He hesitated and was just about to grab a pillow or two and walk away to take up a piece of floor instead. Bay saw this hesitation and reaching her hands up; she pulled him down with her. Bay obviously wasn't going to give him a choice so he braced his hands on the bed to avoid toppling onto her.

After she let go of Emmett, Bay rolled over curling up on her side. She felt the bed shift and move behind her as Emmett lay down beside her. She had to bite down on her lower lip when she felt him graze her side, but she couldn't stop the goosebumps that broke out at his touch. Bay shivered feeling the warmth of him behind her.

Emmett couldn't help but smile every time Bay had reacted to his _accidental_ touches. What he wasn't prepared for was Bay rolling over and looking at him. He could barely make out her form in the dark. Although it looked like she had wrapped her arms around herself and was shivering.

Just to be sure he wasn't going to be assaulted, he reached out to her slowly. When she rolled into him, Emmett confidently settled his arms around her. Her skin _was_ awfully cold to the touch. Stretching out next to her, he rested his chin on the top of her head, tightening his hold on her. He felt her sigh against his chest as she relaxed somewhat in his arms.

'_This is so…nice,'_ Bay thought as his warmth chased the chill from her. Briefly, Bay entertained the idea of kissing of Emmett, of asking for more; she knew he certainly hadn't been opposed to the idea earlier, but one thought brought her up short, _'Emily…I can't. As long as he doesn't know about her it …just wouldn't be right.'_

So she did the only thing she could as she inhaled his scent that had mingled with the fresh smell of the storm. Bay snuggled deeper into his arms after deciding she'd tell him come morning. She'd tell him as much as she could and let the chips fall where they may. For tonight though she'd enjoy hiding in the cradle of his arms.

'_Have to tell him,'_ was her parting thought as she drifted to sleep.

Emmett was awake, laying there. Feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, he held her as close as he could. He felt her breathing slowly fall into a sleeping pattern. She had relaxed completely against him.

'_I'm going to keep you this time,'_ he thought as he kissed the top of her head before drifting off himself.

* * *

><p>Bay groggily pulled the covers over her head rolling over as the bright morning sun came streaming in, "Five more minutes," she mumbled to no one.<p>

Bay tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. There was something keeping her awake. It was niggling at the back of her mind. It was something that she desperately needed to remember. Something that was gravely important. Grudgingly, she opened one eye then the other slowly, blinking in the bright light. Once her eyes had adjusted, she took in the room around her. Jumping up in bed Bay realized very quickly that she _wasn't_ at home and as she looked down at herself that she wasn't even wearing _her_ clothes. She did however take a moment to be grateful that she was _wearing_ any clothes at all.

'_What am I…where...how,'_ Bays eyes widened as the events of the previous night came streaming back. "Oh no," she groaned falling face first back into bed; she snapped back up as something else dawned on her, _'Where's Emmett?'_

She was out of bed like a shot. She ran out of the room and down the stairs, not caring that she was still wearing Emmett's shirt and not much else. Once she was in the hallway she strained to hear everything as she looked around like a crazy person. She heard voices coming from the front sitting room and headed there first.

The sight that greeted her as she turned a corner stopped her dead in her tracks. She'd found Emmett, but he wasn't alone. Lounging in the room with him was Holly, Travis and Emily. Her eyes widened as she watched Emily and Emmett sign back and forth to each other. Bay gulped, she knew she was in trouble now.

Bay looked behind her as she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, only to find Ruth Baker behind her, "What are they doing here? How did they get here?" she asked quietly and quickly, indicating her family.

Ms. Baker gave her a knowing smile, "Why I called them, told them you were here, safe and sound. With the roads being in such a state, they had to walk on over here so that they could see for themselves," here Ms. Baker's eyes started to twinkle, "Isn't it just dandy having your _whole_ _family_ here with you this morning?"

Bay could only gape, open mouthed, her eyes impossibly wide, "….uhhh…."

Ruth walked past Bay and into the room, smiling and speaking happily she said, "Pancakes anyone?"

It was at that moment Bay's entire world shifted on its axis as her daughter looked up at her, **"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy,"** Emily signed running over to her.

Bay looked down at Emily briefly as she felt her daughters small arms encircle her legs. Emily was currently smiling up at her as Bay looked up again. Her eyes instantly sought out only one person. Emmett's face was mostly unreadable and blank when he looked at her. It was the storm brewing in her past lover's eyes that made her want to hide away.

'_I'm screwed...'_ was Bay's only thought as she braced herself for the coming storm to be weathered.

* * *

><p>Okay so now that he's finally met Emily, tell me what you think? I want to know what <em>you guys<em> think is going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9: Someone Like Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 9:** Someone Like Me

**Authors Note: **Okay guys I'm backtracking here a bit so you can see what it was like for Emily and Emmett to meet.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Holly was currently rambling around the kitchen looking for something to cook for breakfast. She yawned running her fingers through her short sleep tousled hair. It was so weird being home on a Friday morning, but because of lasts nights storm the schools were closed. Not that she minded being home, it was just strange.<p>

'_Home..,'_ a smile curved her lips, _'yeah this is home. I like the way that sounds'_

What was especially strange however was the fact that Bay wasn't home yet, _'I know I told Bay to get out of the house, but damn I didn't expect her to take it this seriously,'_ she smiled anyway happy that Bay was hopefully doing something for herself for a change.

Holly honestly didn't know where her and Travis would be if it weren't for Bay. Leaning against the counter she thought about the past and the present. Her own Mother was a cocktail waitress single Mom on welfare. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that she didn't give damn about her two children. Her Mom ran her life like she was still a teenager, out all night, sleeping all day. She'd even skip out on them for days at a time leaving Holly in charge. That wasn't the worst of it though.

All of that she could handle but what she couldn't take was the parade of men in and out of the house, or more specifically out of her Mother's bedroom. Most of the guys got what they came for and left by morning. It was the ones who stuck around that were the worst, drinkers with temper problems usually. While her Mother was passed out from another binge session the guys who stayed were awfully interested in little Holly. She repressed a shudder, her hands gripping the counter tightly, her breathing suddenly labored. Holly did her best to push the memories aside by reminding herself that most of that life was behind her and her brother and it was all thanks to Bay

She'd met Bay when she was ten years old while playing with her brother on Ruth Bakers front porch. Travis had only been three at the time. He was barely aware of the comings and goings around him concerned only with the new crayons Ms. Baker had given him. In contrast to Travis, Holly was as much aware of the two new additions to town as her brother was oblivious. In fact she had helped Ms. Baker take care of Bay while she was sick by doing little things around the house.

Once Bay had gotten well she'd stayed at Ruth's for awhile trying to decide what her next move would be. Holly had been cautious of Bay when she first met her and had tried to keep her distance. This tactic had been made impossible by Travis when he'd met Emily. Even though Emily was just a tiny infant at the time Travis quickly grew quite attached. When he was with her he would spend endless hours chattering away to her.

It was then that Bay had started teaching Travis sign's to use when he talked to Emily. Holly had to admit that she'd been fascinated by the concept of talking with your hands. She'd started watching Bay closely even mimicking her hand movements. Occasionally Bay would question the bruises Holly had, but she would only shrug it off ignoring the inquiries. Over time Holly had grown attached to Bay even though she'd tried her hardest not to be and was worried that she would really leave them. It turned out that her fears would be unfounded though.

One day when her and Travis were at Ms Bakers playing inside. Well actually Holly was doing her homework and Travis was showing baby Emily new signs Bay had taught him. Things were actually going pretty well until Holly's Mother Tiffany had shown up to get the siblings. As far as Holly could remember it was the first time Bay had met her Mom. She could feel the tension in the air when Bay had asked Ms. Baker to take them out of the room. She remembered looking worriedly behind her while she was ushered out, Emily was put in her carrier.

Ruth had taken them to the kitchen. She started to flit around the kitchen making snacks for the children. It was then that she heard it, muffled shouting through the wooden door. A lot of things happened at once when the sound became noticeable. Ms. Baker turned on the radio turning the volume all the way up. Travis put his hands over Emily's ears; he still didn't understand that the infant couldn't hear. He just knew that he didn't like the shouting and wanted to protect her from it.

Holly couldn't stand the tension building inside her. So she raced from the kitchen faster than Ruth could catch her, barely registering the adult that was calling after her. What she saw next when she reached the living room would forever be seared in her brain. She stood just outside the room her face peeking around the doorframe and watched as Bay punched her Mother out cold. It was after that had happened that Bay never again talked about leaving town.

Brrinng…. Brrinng…. Brrinng…. Brrinng…. The phone was ringing and flashing while Holly hurried to answer it after being jarred from the past.

"Hello Bledsoe home Holly speaking." She was always polite when answering Bays phone.

"Oh good I'm so glad I caught you," came a familiar voice.

Holly's face took on a puzzled expression, "Ms. Baker is that you? Is everything alright?"

"Oh dearie everything is fine just fine, in fact I was hoping to invite you and the kids over for breakfast…"

Ms Baker rattled for a few minutes about how Bay had stayed the night. She went on and on about how happy she'd be to see them. Holly just listened patiently waiting for an opening to say something. Once Holly had agreed to get everyone up and moving they said their goodbyes.

"Oh and honey one more thing." Ms. Baker said quickly before the phone could be hung up, "Make sure Emily is dressed especially nice this morning, alright." Ruth hung up the phone before Holly could muster a response, so blinkingly she hung up the phone as well.

'_Why would Bay stay the night at Ms. Baker's B&B.'_ Bay had never struck Holly as a one night stand sort of girl so she held out hope that there was a better explanation to be had, _'Weird.'_

She pushed off that line of thinking and headed upstairs, going straight for Bays room. The three of them had crashed there last night because of the storm. Even though she couldn't hear the storm Emily found the flashes of light and the wind outside her window frightening. Travis claimed he wasn't afraid he was only there because Emily made him come, Holly knew better.

She smiled once she entered the room to find them still fast asleep. She'd let them sleep in once she's realized school had been closed. As she considered everything that needed to be done before leaving she was suddenly glad she threw them both in the tub the night before. Sitting on the edge of the bed she gently shook them both awake.

Travis was the first one to wake up looking up at his sister groggily, "What?"

"Good morning to you to." She smiled down at him, "We don't have time for any attitude this morning. Get up, get dressed and make sure you put on something clean and nice, we're heading out for breakfast."

Travis sat up yawning, "Where are we going,"

"No time for questions just get up and go." Travis rolled his eyes at Holly but went to go find something to wear.

While all this transpired Emily was already working on waking up. She had been watching Holly intently but was too tired to read anything off her lips. So she just waited for Holly to tell her what was going on. Yawning she rubbed her eyes like only a five year old little girl can as Holly reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Good morning," she said once Emily looked over at her.

Emily only gave her a sleepy smile in response while trying to roll back over wanting to go back to sleep; she was not a morning person.

Holly gave her a sympathetic smile, "I know, I know but we have to get going anyway." She picked Emily up out of bed and carried the half asleep little girl back to her room.

After sitting her on the edge of the bed and telling her not to go back asleep, she went to rifle through the closet. Emily watched her through half lidded eyes wondering exactly what was so important this morning. Holly came back with an assortment of stuff and waited till she got Emily's attention again.

"It's time to get ready okay." Emily just shrugged in response willing to go along with just about anything right now.

Forty-five minutes later everyone was downstairs and ready to go. Emily looked around the room taking everyone in. She noticed that Holly was not wearing her, chains, safety pins or spiked bracelets. She was wearing her boots with her black skirt and her gray and black t-shirt. Travis was wearing his good blue jeans, clean sneakers and a collared shirt. That in itself was too strange for words.

Then she looked at herself. She was wearing her dark blue denim dress, her sliver "I Love You" hand sign necklace. Her silver charm bracelet that spelled her name using little hand sign charms, with her new sneakers. The weirdest part was Holly had French braided her hair using her blue hair ribbon. It was just too much at this point and she just had to ask so reaching up she tugged on Holly's arm until she got a response.

When she finally looked down at her, Emily let go of her and said, **"Are we going to a wedding."**

"No." Holly shook her head smiling, really not prepared for what Emily asked next.

"**Did somebody die?"** At this question Holly choked on the air she was breathing and responded quickly, "No. No one died why would you think that?"

"**Because Mommy only dresses me like this when someone gets married or somebody dies. So if no one's getting married then someone died."** Emily gave her this look that pretty much said "Duh".

"Well that's not what's going on today. So you'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen." She answered trying to placate the girl while thinking to herself, _'I wish I knew what was going on. God I hope I'm not lying to her.' _Emily was willing to accept this answer, but she was a very inquisitive little girl so it wasn't easy.

Considering the state of the roads they all had to walk there. Holly carried Emily the whole way. Travis protested the whole time saying he could have carried her. Holly rolled her eyes and tuned him out letting Emily get another short nap in her arms. She spent the whole time considering possible and impossible scenario's for what was going on, because something was definitely going on. It took another thirty minutes or so before they reached Ms. Bakers house.

Holly couldn't help it she started to feel like something big was going to happen. The only thing she wasn't sure about was if it was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. She could feel the air thicken as they headed up the steps. Emily sensed it to and she was wide awake staring straight ahead. Travis kept looking up at his sister he felt it too.

'_Oh boy Bay what the hell have you gotten us into.'_ Holly thought to herself while knocking on the door and fervently hoping that Bay_ hadn't_ gotten drunk and eloped in the middle of the night, of course it wouldn't be the first time it had happened in this town.

Her concern ratcheted up another notch when Ms. Baker opened up the door looking deliriously happy. She only looked _that_ happy when someone _was_ getting married. She ushered them into the house taking them to _the sitting room._

_ 'Oh dear God this is going to be either really bad, or really epic or possibly epically bad.'_ Holly set Emily on her feet smoothing out her dress.

"Now you all just wait right here I got someone real special here today." She said signing as much as she could for Emily then she quickly left the room leaving a very bewildered looking group behind.

Ruth was so happy that everything was working out the way she wanted too. She just hoped that she could keep it all going. She wanted nothing more than to see Bay happy, that's why she was doing all this. Ruth figured some people didn't have enough experience to know what was good for them, and she knew if she left Bay in charge she would find a way to send Emmett packing.

'_Sometimes drastic measures are called for,'_ she thought as she walked into the kitchen.

Emmett was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee dressed and ready for the day. His mind was preoccupied this morning. He kept going over the events of last night. Emmett knew, he just knew that there was more to it then Bay was telling him. She'd always trusted him before so he didn't understand _why_ she wouldn't trust him now. A small face voice in the back of his mind reminded him that maybe, just maybe it all stemmed back to their break-up in high school.

'_I never should have treated her like that.'_ He closed his eyes briefly as he thought back.

Even now years later he was ashamed of how he'd treated her at the carwash that day. He knew that when he had lashed out at her it had nothing to do with Bay or the sign for bet. It had really been because he was just so angry with Daphne at the time and he'd taken it out on the wrong person. She'd been so gracious about it all and calm, just letting him go. Everyone back then had accused her of being selfish and too self absorbed. They were all wrong though Emmett knew that Bay had put his happiness over her own when she'd let him go. He just wished that he had been willing to take no… strong enough to take the road less travelled for her.

'_I should have stayed with Bay. I should have stood my ground,'_ putting his coffee down he picked up a stack of pictures slowly slipping through them one by one.

What Emmett wasn't willing to admit to himself was that the reason he didn't fight for her is because of how easy Bay had made it look to let him go. If it was that easy for her to let him go it had made him question whether it would have really worked out for them or not in the long haul. Emmett decided then and there that he wouldn't run away this time, he would make it work. If only he'd known that he was about to find out how hard it was going to be to keep that promise. He looked up when he sensed someone else enter the room. Secretly he had been hoping that it was Bay, but found that it was Ms. Baker. He waved to her smiling while putting the pictures away in his back pocket and picking up his coffee cup taking a sip.

Ruth's smile widened at his greeting, "Oh wonderful I'm so glad I found you there's some people out front I want you to meet. They are some friends of Bay's that I think would just love to meet _you_," Ms. Baker grabbed onto his arm leading him out of the room.

'_She's excited about something,'_ he went along with it good naturedly not realizing his life was about to be turned upside down for the second time in the same week.

Holly looked up smiling at the sound of multiple approaching steps. She was expecting to find Bay coming to greet them instead of what she found. In Bays place being escorted in by Ms. Baker was a very hot looking guy with bright red hair and blue green eyes. Holly's smile faltered as her eyebrows rose up into her hairline. The other two children in the room hadn't noticed them yet. They were two occupied with each other.

'_Hmmm maybe Bay did get drunk last night and marry some guy,'_ Holly tried to sneak a peek at his hands without being too noticeable, _'Not married, no ring. Bay would want rings' even if they weren't traditional ones.'_ Holly returned her attention back to Ms Baker when she realized introductions were being made.

After Ms. Baker had brought Emmett into the room he took stock of the people before him. As he examined each person in the room he slowly came to the realization that these were all the people from the photo in the diner, well minus Bay of course who was still upstairs sleeping soundly. He took notice of the older girl who was giving him a strange look, it was mix between appreciation and skepticism.

'_Is she checking me out?'_ he nodded politely in her direction.

His gaze then dropped to the two children in the room. The two made a very cute picture sitting together. The older boy had a children's book spread across his lap. The girl was sitting a little off to the side and facing him while he read to her, but still had the text of the story in eyesight. That's not what caught and kept his attention however. What had him so interested was the fact that the boy was not verbally reading to the girl, but signing it instead. He barely registered the fact that his hostess was introducing him around the room. He looked up where needed, but his eyes kept being drawn back to the little girl on the floor.

For obvious reasons Ruth had saved little Emily for the very last. Now she led her by the hand so that she and Emmett could have a clear view of each other. Emily looked up at Ms. Baker questioningly. Travis had been able to distract her from the unknown suffocating feeling. Although once Ms. Baker directed her attention elsewhere suddenly she could feel the tension come back making the room swell to the point of bursting. She looked wonderingly up at the tall man in the room with them.

"Finally this little sprout here is Emily Bledsoe, Bay's little girl." Ruth smiled looking between the two, "Well I'll leave you all to get better acquainted. Breakfast won't cook itself ya know." The happy old schemer ducked out of the room.

Emily briefly watched Ms. Baker leave the room, but soon confusion and the man in the room commanded her full attention again. She couldn't understand who he was and why it was so important to look nice for him. Nervously she tugged at her braid looking up at him her emotions coloring her face in the un-blunted way of a child. What confused her more than anything was that Ms. Baker had used her hands to talk to him. Usually no one around here spoke with their hands unless they were speaking to her. She thought impossible thoughts as he kneeled in front of her.

'_Is he….like me?'_ she studied him closely almost reaching one little hand out to him.

Emmett couldn't believe it. The birth certificate was one thing but to have the birth confirmed right in front of him that was something else entirely. Slowly he kneeled down in front of that proof. When he looked in her face he saw Bays eyes, nose, and curve of her mouth looking back at him. It was the shade of red that her hair was and the freckles that threw him. He didn't think he saw anything of Kevin held in her face. Then he remembered the boy _reading_ to her.

'_She's can't be. It doesn't run in Bays family, so unless she got sick…'_ his thoughts trailed off trying not to go down that path. Emmett then decided to try something, **"Do you understand me when I do this with my hands?"** he questioned signing not as fast he normally would but in no way was it slow either.

A slow smile appeared before she answered without mouthing any words, **"Yes I understand."**

Emily gulped as she watched him sign to her. She'd never seen anyone talk to her that effortlessly before except for maybe her Mom. Holly and Travis were good but nothing like the person in front of her. He also didn't stumble through it like everyone else did. She watched him smiling at her and she wondered again if he could be like her. She'd never met anyone before who was like her. So she didn't hold out much hope that he was, even though on several occasions her Mom had assured her that she wasn't the only one.

So taking a deep breath she gathered all the courage she could find while the color seemed to drain out of the world around her, **"Are you,"** here she hesitated feeling her heart quicken in her chest but she pressed on, **"Deaf?"** she made the last hand movement confidently but the question still lingered in her face.

Emmett watched her as he said possibly what was the most important word in the world, at least to one little girl it was, **"Yes."**

"**I'm Deaf to,"** she said releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding as all the color seemed to explode back into her world only so much brighter than before as she stared with unabashed curiosity at Emmett, **"I've never met anyone else who was…..like me,"** she shuffled her feet almost stepping closer to him, no one else but Emmett even existed for her right now.

Emmett swallowed as he took in the girl's statement confounded by not only the fact that she _was_ in fact Deaf but that she had never met anyone else who was, _'But it doesn't run in Bays family, she must have gotten sick.'_ He tilted his head as he asked her, **"How long have you been Deaf?"**

"**Mommy told me I was born this way, so forever,"** Emily answered her hands picking up speed the more comfortable she got with him.

To say this was not the answer he had expected would be an understatement. He was floored by the little girl in front of him. There was suddenly something in the back of his mind a niggling doubt. A doubt that he couldn't define or give form to. Something that felt like a half remembered dream that you want to hold onto but it slips away turning to smoke. He tried to shrug off the thought as he returned his attention to Emily.

"**Do you know who your Father is?"** he questioned quickly before he could stop himself, watching as some emotion he couldn't define slide across her eyes, he recognized it though because he'd seen it mirrored in Daphne's eyes a thousand times over.

"**No… but Mommy told me that.."** here she stopped as Ms. Baker re-entered the room

She was saying something about pancakes, but Emily wasn't paying any attention only watching as Emmett stood. When he turned his head to the side she followed his line of sight. Smiling widely when she saw her Mother, Emily went running over to her calling out. She almost tripped but managed to get over to her without falling once.

Emmett stood after Ruth had made her announcement about breakfast. Looking over her shoulder she saw Bay hiding, half concealed by the doorframe. When his eyes connected with hers, that half remembered dream became a full blown movie. The night Bay left for California was suddenly crystal clear. Everything he had said and everything he'd…they'd done that night was filling his mind. He watched as Bay reached her hand down to play with Emily's bright red braided hair.

'_But she can't be, she just can't. Bay would have told me. So she can't be mine!'_ He thought forcefully, but the look of shame and fear on Bay's face told him that she could be.

* * *

><p>Here it is I hope you all liked. Please once you've read this chapter I would love a review with your thoughts or questions.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Trust

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 10:** Trust

**Authors Note: ** Hey all, I wasn't planning to update this so soon. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer. However I've gotten wickedly sick and I'm having a hard time focusing. So I thought I would post what I have now. Then when I feel better, I'll pick up where I left off. It's too hard right now; I'm barely managing to wrangle my daughter and school. Give me a week or so and I'll be fine. This is something I go through every Fall.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Bay was currently upstairs pacing back and forth in the room she had shared with Emmett only last night. While wringing her hands together she thought about the scene that had played out only minutes ago downstairs. It had been too much for her down there, considering she had only decided the night before to tell him anything. Bearing all that in mind, when Emmett looked at her as he started walking towards her, she did the first thing that came into her head. Quickly she passed off Emily to Ms. Baker and mumbled something about getting dressed before heading up the stairs she'd just come down.<p>

_'He knows! I mean he's a smart guy so at the very least he suspects,'_ she suddenly stopped her pacing, looking down at herself still wearing his shirt, _'I guess I have no choice now, I have to tell him…everything.'_

Bay's spine stiffened as the air changed. She could feel someone watching her intently. She didn't turn around right away. She assumed that it was Emmett looking for more answers. Those answers would only give rise to even more questions for both of them, questions for each other and questions for themselves. The unknown presence had yet to vacate the room. So taking a deep breath she turned around to face…..Ms. Baker. Her jaw dropped.

"Not who you were expecting eh?" Ruth smiled at her gently, "You know you might start catching flies if you let your mouth hang open like that all day."

Bay finally managed to close her mouth only to open it again, "Not exactly, no. What are you doing up here?"

"Well isn't it obvious I'm here to help you get ready," Ruth came more fully into the room she had a basket of clothes with her.

Bay looked at her skeptically, "Ready for what? Don't tell me there's a firing squad down there too."

"No, no nothing quite so drastic. All that's left is going down to have breakfast with everyone," Ms. Baker answered brightly, acting like it was an everyday affair.

"I'd prefer the firing squad." Bay quipped while peeking into the basket of clothes wanting to know if there was anything good.

Ruth busied herself laying the clothes out. This was just a ruse however so she could watch Bay and see how she was handling it all. She watched as Bay fidgeted with the hem of the shirt she was wearing, an expression of longing on her face as she did so. Ms. Baker figured she was handling it well enough since she hadn't found Bay hiding in the closet or sneaking out the second story window. She had just been pacing a new hole in the floor, that's all. Bay's sarcasm was still evident so all things considered it was going pretty well by her estimate.

Ruth directed her attention back to the clothes, "Come on now pick something to wear, and you can't go down there looking the way you do."

"I didn't _intend_ on going down there," was her surly response.

Here Ruth made eye contact with Bay, purposely goading her, "Well did you intend on _hiding _up here all day?"

"I'm _not_ hiding anywhere," was her indignant response as she started looking through the clothes herself, falling right in line with Ms. Baker's wishes.

_'I do love it when a plan comes together,'_ she thought watching Bay retreat to the bathroom to get dressed, but she paused at the door.

"Did you know?" Bay questioned silently turning back around, "Did you know that Emily was…" here she looked away, her silence saying it all.

"I wasn't completely positive till just now actually. I had very strong suspicions though, your last name being the same as his last name. Also the resemblance between the two of them was uncanny. It wasn't a very big leap to connect all three of you together." It was here that Ruth smiled a conspirator's smile, "Also it didn't hurt that a certain someone mentioned that the same out of towner had been by the diner twice in the same week." It was now that Ms. Baker's face took on a serious expression, "Why did you never tell him?"

"I had to Ms. Baker, there were things going on that were beyond me and at the time this seemed like the best course to take," biting her lower lip as she responded.

"Can you trust him?" Ruth asked gently trying to guide her.

Bay laughed it was a jaded hollow sound, "I thought I could a long time ago, but he proved me wrong." She was remembering the break up that had occurred long before any of this darkness had consumed her life.

Ruth placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, "If there was ever a time you trusted him before then trust him now. Tell him the truth give him a second chance. Second chances are something you'll both be a needing the way I see it." She enfolded Bay in a Motherly hug and then left her to get ready, telling her to come down after she had collected herself.

Bay looked down at the clothes in her arms; judging from what had been brought to her she knew Ms. Baker must have gotten them from another guest, _'Great, just great,'_ looking over to the bathroom door, _'Well at least my underwear will be wearable.'_

Going to the bathroom Bay quickly got dressed. The clothes she wore now were simple enough black jeans sporting a white slender belt, with red V-neck shirt. Looking at her still mud caked shoes she decided to just go bare foot. Finally she looked in the mirror at herself. Bay sneered at her image. Her hair was sleep tousled and somewhat matted. While combing her fingers through her hair, she did her best to liven her curls.

_'Just because I have to go down there and face everyone doesn't mean I have to look like the bride of Frankenstein,'_ Bay smirked at her reflection, _'or would that be Deafenstein?'_

Bay made her way out of the room and to the stairs. She hesitated at the top, she could already hear the sounds of the meal in full swing. Steeling her resolve, Bay straightened her back and squared her shoulders as she headed down the stairs. No matter what happened next, she had decided that there was no way she'd go in there slinking with her tail tucked low.

She stopped just outside the dining room looking in at the most unlikely group. Everyone was gathered round the table. It would have been a very touching scene if it weren't for the circumstances that shadowed the background. Ms. Baker had set herself to the task of divvying up pancakes. Holly was fetching juice, and coffee. At the heavenly smell of the caffeinated drink she got all weak kneed and was ready to kiss Holly for getting it. Travis was glaring; Bay followed his line of sight, finding that Travis's target was Emily's estranged father.

Emmett was sitting next to Emily. This was a spot Travis had _always_ reserved for himself. Apparently he didn't like the idea of having to compete with Emmett this morning for Emily's attention. It was looking at Emily and Emmett that warmed her heart and broke it at the same time. Emmett was cutting her pancakes up for her. Emily was smiling widely at him, sharing some story with him. Just as it lightened her heart to see it, it also caused her stomach to curdle knowing that she had deprived both of them of moments like these. Bay quickly reminded herself that she had very good reasons for doing this as she gingerly massaged her right hand and wrist; it always hurt more and was stiffer first thing in the morning.

Finally she walked in the room making her presence known. It was just like one of those awkward movie moments when the troublesome heroine enters the room and all activity just stops as everyone looks at her. Bay tried her best to smile at them congenially; it was after this that some smiled back at her. Blessedly though; afterwards, everyone returned to what they had previously been doing.

As all those comforting noises made by families resumed, Bay picked up a coffee cup. After preparing her hot beverage she stood in the corner of the room observing everyone. She was way too tense to eat anything, especially since she wanted to avoid running for the bathroom to relieve her stomach. A couple of times Emmett had made eye contact with her during the meal. She wasn't sure what emotion there was to read in them, but she was sure she'd find out later.

The meal wrapped up far too quickly for Bay's tastes, but unfortunately no one had asked her opinion. She watched as Ms. Baker cornered Holly into taking the kids to the park before Bay had a chance to interject. She wasn't ready to do this, so she offered to help with the clean up but was shot down again. Then, as if he'd appeared out of nowhere Emmett was suddenly at her side making her jump a bit. She looked up at him. He didn't say anything to her; then again he didn't have to. He merely gestured in the direction of the staircase and walked away. Heaving a heavy breath, Bay followed after him. Bay trailed a few feet behind as they climbed the stairs.

Watching Emmett, she could see the tension in his back, the way the muscles bunched and coiled from it. She could feel the barely tempered anger radiating off of him. She'd never seen him this furious and the feel of it made bile rise in her throat. They had finally reached the top of the stairs and were heading down the hall. It'd been so long since she'd had someone be this heated with her that for just a second her vision blurred and she couldn't see Emmett anymore. For just a flash all she saw was _him_. He was someone who was just a fragment taller than Emmett, with hair that was longer and darker. He wore a dark suit jacket, instead of a t-shirt. Most importantly he was someone she had run from.

Emmett could still feel her behind him, still feel her even as she tried to make her footsteps lighter and lighter. It was as if she were actually _trying_ to be forgotten. He just didn't understand that. Sure this conversation would probably change _everything_ for them, but he'd never known Bay to cower either. Rolling his shoulders he tried to get a better handle on himself. He'd never been this angry before. He didn't know what incensed him more, that Bay would _hide_ something like this or the fact that some unknown force had made her feel it was her only choice. They'd finally reached the door to his room, he opened it and let her pass in-front-of him.

She walked past him now, holding her right arm close to her stomach. She was about half way in the room when she heard the door slam so hard the force of it reverberated through the floor. This pushed her over the edge, the room spun and she was trapped. No longer did she see the room she'd shared with her High School love. The carpet was suddenly plusher under her feet. The room was so much more opulent than before. The air though, was heated through with sweat, fear and rage. She could feel him behind her, on top of her, holding her hand above her head, her face being pushed into the carpeting. She knew his face was hard and unyielding, his two dark eyes sparking like flint.

She was waiting, waiting for the pain that never came because there was something new that was splintering and fracturing this world. The carpet wasn't choking off her air anymore. The room didn't feel so oppressive, and the brute that had been holding her down suddenly wasn't there anymore. The room before her shifted and swirled again. She could feel tears drying on her face, there was a soft pressure on her shoulders. She swore that she could feel thumbs tracing her jaw, with fingers splayed comfortingly on her shoulder blades. Slowly, oh so slowly, Emmett came into view before her. He was suddenly the center of her world as the room slowly came into focus around him. She realized it was his hands that brought her back to herself.

'_Kneeling, he's kneeling. Weren't we standing just a moment ago?'_ He was kneeling in front of her, tracing a soothing pattern over her shoulders and mouthing her name over and over; his eyes were wide and concerned. "Emmett?" Her voice was small and scratchy, but her mouth had formed his name perfectly.

Slowly, Emmett pulled back but kept a grip on her shoulders, helping her to stand. She had the look of a frightened animal about her, **"Bay what's wrong? What was that? You know I'd never hurt you."** He signed slowly for her as if she were still learning.

"It was just a bad dream,' She said more to herself as Bay now realized that she'd been huddled in the corner of the room, but how she'd gotten from standing in the middle of the room to the floor she couldn't very well say.

Bay hadn't signed anything but he'd been able to read it off her lips; he reached out to her slowly garnering her attention, **"What was a bad dream?" **

Her attention snapped back to him, **"Nothing. It was nothing I'm fine now, just fine. Surprised is all."** Even to her it sounded weak.

'_Nothing, that was not nothing, that was definitely something,'_ Emmett observed her and noticed something that he hadn't noticed before, it's what she was doing with her hand or rather what she wasn't doing with it. **"Bay what happened to your right hand?"** Her eyes darted from side to side when he asked this, **"Why are you doing most of your signing with your left hand and not your right?"**

"**I just.."** Bay could hear the lie forming in her head, but then she remember Ms. Baker's words urging her to trust him, so she told the truth, **"Kevin…Kevin broke my right hand. Even though it's healed, it still hurts too much to use it a lot."** Bay made eye contact with him now even though she was afraid of what she'd find there.

Slowly, the pieces started to fall into place. It was all the little things he'd been noticing all morning. How at breakfast she held her cup in her left hand. How she'd kept her right curled around her abdomen. He'd even saw her reach down to rub her wrist a few times during the morning. What clenched it all for him was watching her sign left handed, only using her right when absolutely necessary. Emmett felt a whole new sense of fury and resentment rise up within him. His face contorted with it, his body strained by the pressure of it as an urge to track this _Kevin_ down overtook him.

Emmett quickly caught her right hand up in his; he could feel unnatural bumps in her wrist,** "He….What? When? How?"** was his clipped response, he didn't bother asking why; it wasn't important. There was no reason good enough to warrant that kind of violence.

Bay pulled her hand from his, stepping back and flinching at the hostility in his stance and face which scared her, **"No….I won't talk about that. I just won't."**

When he saw Bay take a step back from _him_ it was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him cooling his ire, softening his features, **"It's okay Bay you don't have to if you're not ready to." **He resisted the innate compulsion that had been a part of him from the day he'd met her to go to her and comfort her. He didn't want to scare her off so he pushed all this new information to the back of his mind and asked what he'd originally intended to, **"Is Emily ours? Is Emily mine….my daughter?"**

"…" Bay didn't answer him at first, she didn't want to answer him at all. The truth was too big a risk at this point, then Ms. Baker's voice filled her mind once again asking her to trust him, **"Yes."**

She waited for a response from him, a reaction, a proclamation that he was taking Emily with him, anything really, what she got was not what she expected. "**It was the night of the party,"** he said as more of a statement than a question.

Bay looked at him confounded by his statement wondering if there was some _other_ night they'd made love that she was unaware of. From the look on his face she could tell he was very serious about this. So Bay nodded at him unable to form the word or perform a simple hand gesture.

Emmett's worst fears had just been confirmed, he'd had a child, a child who had been kept from him her whole life, who probably knew nothing of him,** "Why!" **

At that point Bay had never known that one word, one gesture could bare so much weight and accusation or leave her feeling quite so cold, "**Kevin."**

"**I don't understand. What Exactly Does HE Have To Do With Any Of This?"** Emmett looked at her demandingly as if he could force an answer with his eyes alone.

It was that one look that riled Bay up more than anything; she was getting good and mad at him considering everything she'd been through, **"EVERYTHING! Okay he has everything to do with this,"** her eyes burned like molten brown sugar. Emmett just looked at her urging her to continue, **"He caught us, or rather he caught me…"  
><strong>

Bay grudgingly summoned up the memory in her mind. It was the birds, it was always the damn birds twittering outside her window that woke her up. She tried to ignore it, tried to roll over and go back to sleep. That's when she became aware of something very large and warm beneath her. This something was also securely wrapped around her middle. Bay opened up her eyes resenting the cheerful birds that continued agitate her sizeable hangover.

Once she was able to focus, her mind went completely numb, _'Why am I laying on top of Emmett? How much did I drink last night?'_ Looking around her, she realized they were in her art studio, that's when she remembered him pulling …..well carrying her in there last night, _'Oh god this can't be happening? How am I going to explain this to Kevin?'_

Next thing she realized is that they were covered by a paint splattered sheet that she would normally use to cover finished paintings. Bay sent up a silent prayer before peeking under the sheet. Her prayers went unanswered when she found them both naked. That's when she saw that Emmett's arm was wrapped around her, melding into the curve of her back effectively holding her in place. Bay knew she had to get out of here. She knew that there was no way that she could let Kevin find them, Bay refused to risk Emmett like that.

So carefully, very carefully she slipped out from under his arm. Emmett shifted a few times in his sleep making Bay freeze afraid that he was waking up. When he didn't move after resettling, she slid completely to the floor, she waited for a reaction from him. When she didn't get one, Bay stood readjusting the sheet over his sleeping form. Then went scrounging for her clothes, Bay found almost everything.

"The underwear…why is it always the underwear you can never find? Is it like some unwritten rule that whenever one does the "Walk of Shame" they're not allowed to have underwear?" Bay griped to no one in particular.

She finally lucked out though spying a pair of sleep pants she'd left in her studio ages ago. Once she was as dressed as she could possibly be, considering that there was no saving her top. Somehow or other the bindings to her corset had been destroyed. At this point she looked accusingly at a sleeping Emmett while tying a smaller sheet she'd found around her chest.

When she looked at him, she was struck by a sense of longing. Remembering his heated touch, the way his clever fingers had seared her skin. Then there were those oh so talented hands and lips of his. Last night had been in no way slow or gentle. It had been frenzied almost desperate, but that didn't make it any less passionate. Bay felt a wisp of desire curling low in her body. Looking away, she banished those thoughts knowing that he wasn't hers and could never be again. No matter how much she wanted it, wanted him, she had Kevin to deal with. She swallowed hard here, remembering what he'd done the night before that had driven her into her Ex's arms. Her face stung with the thought of it.

What she didn't tell him was that she went over to him one last time; Bay knelt down next to Emmett, "I'm so sorry. I love you," she whispered, gently kissed him one more time and was gone out the door.

Bay picked her story back up with what happened after she left the garage. It was only the very early hours of the morning. The sky was still a darkish blue hue. Bay was confident that everyone would still be sleeping it off. She'd barely made it halfway out across the driveway when she was accosted from behind. Her right arm wrenched painfully behind her back. Biting her lip to keep from crying out she whimpered pitifully. Then she could even feel the heat of his breath, smell the choking odor of day old cologne, cigar smoke and alcohol. She struggled briefly, trying to pull her arm free but he only yanked it harder, pain shooting up into her shoulder, his hand sealing over her mouth in case she cried out.

"I've been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?" came his voice, as dangerous as snakes venom.

He loosened his hold on her mouth just enough to allow her air, "No…nowhere. I promise."

"Really…. You were nowhere were you?" Bay just nodded her head at him futilely, "Well then, if you _were_ nowhere then why did I just see you sneaking out of that pathetic little art studio of yours?," he punctuated his statement by twisting her wrist sharply, this time she did cry out but the sound was muffled by his hand. "What's the matter _honey_?" he tightened his hold on her face, souring her mouth as he chuckled in her ear, "Nothing to say for yourself?" Her lungs burned as a few tears escaped, her eyes tracking over her captors, "Maybe I should go in there and ask whoever you were whoring yourself with exactly what you were _doing_ while you were _nowhere_," his voice was slick and oily but there was a deadly edge to it that she couldn't ignore.

'_No God, no please don't let him go in there,'_ Bay thought, praying for the second time today to a God she didn't believe had ever cared.

As he flung Bay to the ground, she hit face first. She could already taste the blood flowing freely from her ruined lip. Rolling over, she looked up and saw Kevin's retreating form. Hung-over or not she knew her boyfriend was a formidable force when he was angry enough. After looking to the closed door that hid a sleeping Emmett she did the only thing she could.

"Wait please, don't do this!" With her arm still throbbing with aftershocks of pain, she flung herself at him grabbing onto his leg, looking up at him and Bay begged not for herself but for her lost love. Blood and tears mixed on her too white face as he sneered down at her with lifeless black eyes, "Please you can't do this. I'll do anything."

Here he smirked down at her knowingly. In order to protect Emmett she had sealed her fate with one desperate cry. She went on to explain to Emmett about how she went away with Kevin just as planned to keep him safe. Then she told him about finding out that she was pregnant and how she'd tried to hide it from him. It had been impossible; he'd found out and threatened her all over again if it turned out the baby _wasn't _his. She kept her explanations cut close to what he needed to know trying not to dip into more sinister memories that she just wasn't ready to deal with.

"…**.I'd suspected that the baby wasn't his, the timing was just too convenient. It was after I had given birth and the nurse reported to me that the preliminary tests had shown a hearing deficit in Emily. Well that just clenched it for me." **By now there were unshed tears in her eyes, Emmett had tried to interrupt her several times, she had ignored him, pressing on afraid that if she didn't say it now that she never would, **"That was when I first started running. I checked us both out of the hospital and I haven't stopped since."** It was then that Bay dropped the bomb, **"I knew if I stayed it wouldn't take much for him to put two and two together. **_**Daphne**_** had made it her business to tell him about all my past relationships. It was the only way to protect both of you."** She silently hoped he didn't give her that wounded pride speech about how he would have protected all of them, because at the time she'd been too scared to trust anyone but herself.

Emmett just blinked at her, not sure how to respond. He ran his fingers through his hair distractedly. He felt like one of those victims of a major accident, like a ten car pileup or a train wreck. He was too much in shock to process any of this. Let alone make an intelligent response. So he just looked at the woman before him. Even though he wished her choices had been different, he still respected the strength it took to do what she'd done. He couldn't decide yet if he was still angry at her, or Kevin, possibly with both of them. He was definitely murderously angry with Kevin. He just couldn't decide how he felt about Bay, or how this changed things between them.

Until Emmett had more time to think he decided to leave it, but he had one more question that needed to be asked, **"Does Emily know anything about me? What did you tell her?"**

"**Why don't you go ask her?" **Bay stated simply, while she continued with, **"I may have repeated some of Regina's mistakes but after watching her and Daphne, I learned something. I learned that when my daughter asks a question it's best to give her as straight an answer as I can."** Bay left it at that.

* * *

><p>Again, I'll start writing again as soon as I feel better.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: The Past Haunts Us All

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 11:** The Past Haunts Us All

**Authors Note:** Hey all! Okay first off I want to thank all the people that wished me speedy recovery. Your kind words were really encouraging considering that I felt like crap. The doctor told me I had a middle ear infection, for days I couldn't hardly hear ANYTHING! I also had an upper respiratory infection; I still haven't kicked the cough from that. If you're still reading this note I would just like to say that I dedicate this chapter to all of my well wishers. You know who you are. :-)

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting on the couch going through an old and tatty shoebox. The box was filled with pictures of various people, things and places. Emmett was across the room standing in the doorway of Ms. Baker's home watching her quietly. He couldn't help but grin while watching her sort the pictures into two separate piles with such a serious look on her face. He looked at her with the same wonderment Emily had viewed him with just hours earlier.<p>

_'I can't believe it…..I have a daughter,'_ he wasn't sure how to react to that, most guys had nine month's to adjust to the idea of impending fatherhood, _'Well at least I don't have to speculate anymore about why Bay chose my last name for her alias.'_

Emmett hadn't even had nine hours to come to grips with his new reality before responsibility was suddenly foisted upon him. Everyone else had gone out to help with the towns clean up, minus Ms. Baker. She was staying here and organizing an evening meal for all the volunteers after a long day of hard work. Since this task had the lady of the house more or less tied up, Bay had hesitantly asked Emmett to look after Emily.

Emmett had both eagerly and apprehensively agreed to her unexpected but wholly welcome request. Bay had only set two boundaries before she left to go help out on Main Street. Bay's first condition was that they were not to leave the Bed and Breakfast. Fact is she just wasn't altogether ready to invite him into her home, humble as it was. The second condition is that Emmett was not to tell Emily anything about who he was until they had a chance to really discuss how all this was going to work between the three of them. He had reluctantly agreed to the terms. Watching her now, he was glad he did because he had no clue how he could even broach the subject. She was his flesh and blood child, but still a virtual stranger to him.

Feeling his gaze on her, Emily looked up. She was smiling after spotting Emmett. She waved him over to her excitedly. She smiled wider as he sat down next her. Quickly Emily showed him the pictures she'd been sorting through. A sense of pride washed over her as she watched her Mother's friend picking his way through her pictures. She didn't understand why but she felt like the man next to her, the man who had cut her food for her this morning, was very important to her. Sure he was the first person like her that she'd met _ever_….but there was this innate sense, a child's natural intuition per say, that told her he was so much more to her than that.

'_I gotta ask Mommy about him,'_ was her deciding thought as she watched him with a strange sense of admiration that welled up within her from some unknown spring.

Emmett shifted slowly from one picture to the next. He was pleasantly surprised at what he saw reflected back at him from within each little rectangle. He saw all the average various picture types of family and friends. Pictures of school, the diner and other places he didn't recognize. Mixed in though were some very candid and artful shots. There was this one picture of a piece of decrepit and rusted chain length fence, with a beautiful climbing vine growing up, around and through it. There was another picture of a little girl who wasn't Emily sitting alone on a teeter totter. There was also a picture of a stack of books, some of them were clearly High School level literature while others were just simple picture books.

"**Did you take these pictures,"** Emmett asked indicating the ones he'd already looked at while Emily smiled and nodded vigorously to him.

His favorite though, was not a picture Emily had taken. In the picture, Bay and Emily were sitting at a kitchen table. The two obviously had no idea the picture was being taken. Bay was radiant to him, wearing paint splattered blue jeans with holes and a black t-shirt that said something about drinking coffee. Her curls were unbound and fly away while the lines of her face were set with concentration. He couldn't help but chuckle when he realized that Bay was balancing her checkbook with a green crayon and doing her calculations in a coloring book. Little Emily was actually in the chair with Bay. She was fast asleep wearing her pajamas, holding on to her Mother's back, her little head cushioned on Bay's shoulder.

That's when he noticed something, Bay was wearing glasses, **"Emily, since when does your Mother wear glasses?"**

"**A while now I guess, I was four when she got them. She only wears them for reading. Mommy says that…"** here she covered her mouth as if to stifle impending giggles.

"**Your Mom says what?"** Emmett encourages her, curiously now.

Emily's eyes widen at him briefly, it seemed like she was weighing her options,** "You promise not to tell Mommy I told you?"**

Emmett nodded his head in agreement while Emily looked up at him imploringly, **"Promise."**

"**Mommy says…..,"** this time she did giggle, **"getting old's a bitch."** Emily blushed brightly, covering her eyes now.

Emmett just stared at her dumbfounded, not sure how to react; he found himself torn between amusement and the conflicting want to reprimand Emily for her language, **"Your right, we won't mention that to your Mother but I also don't want to catch you using that kind of language again,"** is what he settled on when she finally uncovered her eyes.

"**You asked,"** was her only response, as she looked mirthfully up at him, her face still as red as her hair.

'_Yeah I asked alright,'_ Emmett silently agreed thinking about everything he'd "asked" for recently as he looked at his daughter.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it. Daphne just couldn't believe it. Emmett had been gone for more than 24 hours without so much as a text message. She just couldn't fathom what would be so important he'd skip town without even <em>telling<em> her, let alone without at least making _contact _wither her. Daphne had been constantly texting him but he'd yet to reply to any of them. She half way wondered if his phone was even turned on at this point. Opening her phone, Daphne checked it for what felt like the millionth time, still there was no reply to _any_ of her insistent inquiries. Closing the phone, Daphne refrained from the impulse to hurl it against the unforgiving concrete.

'_Time to go talk to the one person who's got to know something about where he is….and why,'_ was Daphne's thought as she pushed off the side of her car walking towards the front entrance to Carlton.

Daphne entered the building, the door swinging closed slowly behind her. The hallways were wall to wall students. Lights flashed the length of the corridors and in the classrooms, signaling the end of one period. She slowly made her way through the mass of students who were hastening this way and that. Daphne managed to avoid being seen by the front desk, not wanting the sign in process to slow her down.

She hated to admit the fact to herself that she was so desperate for answers that she wouldn't tolerate anything that slowed her down now. It wasn't so much the fact that he went off without telling her, or even the fact that he wasn't texting her back. No it's not those things a lone that set her teeth on edge. What clenched it all for her was the fact that before he left, Emmett had been asking about _Bay_.

For Daphne, that just wasn't something that was acceptable for him to be doing. Sure she wasn't dating him anymore and she had Wilke after all, however the truth was that Wilke was just a stand in and even he didn't measure up to what….who she still wanted. She'd never really let go of her feelings for Emmett. Sure she'd broken it off with him but if she were brutally honest about it, she'd admit the fact that the only reason she had was because Bay was no longer available.

Daphne had stayed with Emmett all through High School because she needed, no she wanted him, loved him. It became apparent though a few month's into their relationship that Emmett did not really feel the same way about her. For him it was still all about Bay. He'd proven that beyond a shadow of a doubt to her the night of the accident.

Daphne thought back over the years. It had happened after one of Daphne's basketball games. Normally Bay didn't go to sporting events, let alone ones that involved the girl she'd been switched with. She was there because John Kennish had insisted that everyone be there because it was the first game of the play-offs. John wanted to beam with pride since it was his coaching that had got them there. So this game was a mandatory family event.

The game was over; Carlton had won. Everyone was slowly making their way out of the gymnasium. Normally Emmett would have driven Daphne home, it didn't work out that way though. Once they'd reached the parking, lot for some reason Emmett couldn't get his bike to start. The rest of the family had already bailed expect for Bay. She'd hung back waiting for the crowd to clear. When she became aware of their problem, she offered to give them a lift.

Before Daphne could respond, Emmett had readily agreed. So she grudgingly accepted Bay's solution. Just in case Bay was planning on any funny business, she possessively wrapped an arm around Emmett's waist, fixing Bay with a smug look. She took pride in watching Bay flinch at the sight before they all slide into "The Thing". Daphne had managed to make sure that Emmett was in the back with her.

The drive home was quiet; no one said anything and it seemed like it was going to be uneventful. How wrong she was. It all happened at a four way stop. No one else had been there so Bay didn't bother to stop and drove on through. That's when it all went wrong; another car had come speeding through the intersection. There wasn't time for Bay to react. Her eyes widened as the other cars headlights illuminated them. Bay had let out a scream that was abruptly cut short as the other car struck them on the driver's side. The last thing Daphne remembered was the erratic vibrations of the impact before everything went dark.

Daphne remembered the dull throbbing pain in her head first. She remembered slowly opening her eyes and taking in the scene around her. There were bright flashing red and blue lights everywhere, making her head hurt worse as she groaned. She could smell something sickening and choking but unknown to her. The next thing she noticed is that she was still in the backseat of the car, strapped in. Slowly she took stock of herself: some cuts and scrapes, a bump on her head, nothing she viewed as serious. Looking next to her, she noticed that Emmett was no longer in the car. Panic started to fill her, making her shake and break out in a cold sweat.

Daphne staggered out of the car, watching all the emergency response personal scurry about. She scanned her surroundings, searching for him. Not far from where she stood she took notice of the other car's front end, crumbled like aluminum foil. Disregarding the sight, she continued searching. She was stopped by someone in a uniform. She was talking to her but Daphne had no clue what was being said and she didn't care, her only concern was Emmett. The uniformed woman followed her as she limped away.

Finally she spotted him; he was currently standing outside a bustling group of EMT's. This was when she finally lost her balance and fell to the ground, her relief at seeing him safe crippling her. The woman who had been following her took advantage of the situation and started assessing her. Daphne waved her arms trying to get Emmett's attention, confused about why he wasn't with her to begin with.

She didn't have long to wait for that answer. She watched as a gurney was lifted up, Emmett followed after the group. When the bed had been shifted to the side Daphne's breath caught in her throat when she saw Bay bleeding and unconscious. She was unhappy as she watched Emmett hovering as close as the emergency workers would allow him. She continued to stare as they loaded her _sister_ into the ambulance.

She watched Emmett follow after her, preparing to climb into the back and go with her. That's when he caught sight of Daphne. The two of them locked eyes for an instant, her eyes pleading with him to come to her. That's when it happened, he hesitated. She watched as he looked back at Bay. When he turned his attention back to Daphne what she saw there made her heart bleed. The only thing she saw mirrored in his gaze was worry and a deep seated fear. There was no hint of apology in Emmett when he shook his head at her. Then without so much as a backward glance he climbed into the ambulance going with Bay, instead of coming to her where he belonged. Then and there Daphne made a vow that no matter what it took she would never let Bay take Emmett from her. Bay would never have him in any way, shape or form. She just couldn't accept that fact that ever since Bay had come into his life she always was left feeling like the _other woman._

He'd pick Bay over her! He'd _picked_ Bay over her and it was an unacceptable occurrence. It was that thought and that scene that replayed over and over again in her mind's eye. That's when she realized that Emmett didn't love her the way she loved him. Daphne spent the rest of her High School tenure trying desperately to be the one he wanted. She tried so hard to make him love her, nothing worked though. She knew that the only reason he stayed with her is because he didn't want to hurt her. He valued her friendship too much to do that. So Daphne held on, hoping against hope that something would change, but it never did.

In the end it was Bay, it would always be Bay. Daphne just couldn't accept that. So she held onto him, biding her time, waiting for Bay to move on. Daphne had decided that if he didn't love her that was fine but she'd be damned before she would let Bay have him. It started to seem like Bay was never going to get over the break-up. Then out of nowhere, Bay had started dating again. When that happened, with a heavy heart Daphne let Emmett go, secure in the knowledge that Bay was out of the picture. That's when she'd started dating Wilke, he may not be Emmett but at least he loved her. In the end that's all she had ever wanted, was someone who loved her.

Daphne was jolted back to the present when a student rushing to their next class knocked her into a wall. She humphed as she pulled herself up right again, ignoring the little upstart. After smoothing the wrinkles from her clothing, she resumed walking quickly to Melody's office. Her need for information grew, becoming almost impossible to contain. A new sense of urgency fueled her steps as she remembered her vow from so long ago.

* * *

><p>Holly was currently sweeping broken glass up off of the sidewalk in front of the town's local pharmacy. Last night's storm had broken out a lot of the windows so the inside was damaged as well. Currently though, her, Travis and Bay were cleaning up the glass in front. Others were inside, boarding up the broken windows. Holly looked over in Bays direction. She was carefully picking up the larger pieces of glass with gloved hands. Then she would dispose of the jagged shards in a plastic trash can that she was dragging with her. Travis was not too far behind her, taking pictures of the devastation and cleanup effort for Emily.<p>

Holly casually walked over to Bay, sweeping up debris near her, "So Bay, that's an interesting friend you've got there, he's a real looker too."

Bay recoiled slightly at Holly's seemingly innocent statement, "Is he? I haven't noticed," Bay looked briefly up at Holly, trying to gauge her level of interest in the subject.

"You haven't?" Holly rolled her eyes at Bay, "Well I have, he's tall, those eyes of his and then there's all that _red_ _hair._ I like that color, don't you?"

"I suppose. Although there are an awful lot of stereotypes attached to red heads," Bay replied nonchalantly, trying to move off in a different direction.

Holly tapped Travis on the shoulder and sent him inside to take pictures there, and then she fixed her stare back on Bay, _'You're not getting away that easy.'_ Holly trotted after her, "Hold on, why don't you tell me a little bit about him. What I mean to say is, you've never brought any of your friends around here before."

"And I haven't started Holly. Emmett just kind of showed up, I had no idea he was even going to be here. Besides he's just my friend, not anything more than that," Bay was clearly starting to get annoyed with this line of questioning.

"You had no idea, really Bay? Is that what you're going with considering the fact that you spent the night with your _surprise_ visitor," Holly gave Bay a very pointed look.

Bay whirled around angrily, "Look Holly, I didn't spend the night _with him_, or anybody else for that matter. I was just over there when the storm hit and I couldn't get home, alright!"

Holly threw her hands up in mock surrender, "Look I'm sorry Bay, I wasn't trying to imply anything exactly _like_ that." It was here that she gave Bay a very meaningful look, "The only thing I'm trying to say is that when the rest of the town gets an eyeful of Emmett and the _rest_ of your _family_ together at dinner tonight, well, you just might want to come up with a better excuse than "He's just my friend" because trust me if you don't the town will." Holly moved on, going inside the building looking for Travis.

Bay threw her arms up in frustration, rolling her eyes, _'Yeah well I would, that is if I knew exactly what a better excuse would be.'_

Sighing Bay went back to work, cleaning the sidewalk and musing about how the past haunts us all.

* * *

><p>Melody Bledsoe was sitting at her desk in her office during her lunch break, however she was not taking advantage of her break time. Carlton was far too much of a bustling place for that. So instead of eating, she was shuffling through student files. Several students had come to her that morning asking for college recommendations. Judging from what she found out in their permanent records, most of them would have no trouble getting into good schools. One of them however had struggled in school considerably, had been truant a good deal of the time, and also seemed to have an issue with authority. At the start of this year, however, it seemed the young man had turned over a new leaf, still though, with a record like his he would have a rough time of it.<p>

'_I'll have to call him into my office to talk about what he hopes to achieve after High School,'_ was what Melody was considering as she reached for a student request slip to send with an office aide.

It was then that the lights in her office started to flicker rapidly, summoning her awareness of persons unknown. Wondering who was in need of her undivided attention, she looked up. What she found was a very disillusioned but resolute looking Daphne. Swiftly Melody gathered the files in front of her, shoving them in her desk for safe keeping. Daphne may have been applying for a job here but she had yet to be hired so leaving personal information lying about would be irresponsible on her part.

Melody gave her a tight smile, waving her inside, _'I hope everything with Kathryn is alright, Daphne looks just awful today.'_

Daphne accepted the invitation and walked in awkwardly, taking a seat in front of her best friend's Mother's desk. Melody studied the young woman before her. She'd never before seen her best friend's daughter in such a state, not since she was eight years old anyway. Daphne was nervously picking at her clothes, her mouth set in a grim line, her eyes for lack of a better phrase befuddled and haggard looking. She'd never seen her look so distressed, not even when she'd found out about the switch, a situation that Melody felt she had handled quite gracefully. Especially when one considered the girl she'd been switched with and the family she hadn't known.

"**So how are you today? Is everything….."** she searched for the right wording, **"going well at home?"** Melody ventured, giving her young friend an encouraging smile, _'It's got to be something to do with Kathryn. That poor woman's condition has been deteriorating a lot faster than last time.'_

Daphne gathered her thoughts all at once, answering the question asked of her with a question all her own, **"Have you heard from Emmett recently?" **Her signing was eager and quick despite her appearance.

Needless to say this was not the answer she'd been expecting, **"Well you should know more about that than me. Isn't he staying over with you and Regina?"  
><strong>

"**No he isn't,"** Daphne's green eyes widened a bit, **"Emmett left town yesterday. Didn't he tell you?"**

"**No….he didn't say anything about leaving town,"** the school counselor was starting to look very perplexed, **"All I know is that yesterday he went over there to hang out with Toby. When he didn't come home….well I just assumed…it wouldn't be the first time he'd crashed there without calling," **was her feeble response, slowly looking more and more confused and a bit worried.

Daphne leaned forward in her chair, her face begging for answers, **"So you have no idea where he is?"**

"**No, none,"** it was just then that something seemed to dawn on her, **"You mean he didn't tell **_**you**_** where he was going?"**

Daphne could only shake her head in response, **"No, he didn't…..the only reason I know is because Toby told me,"** she added, as an afterthought, **"Toby doesn't know where he is either or when he'll be back, just that he'll be gone for a couple of days."**

"**Well have you tried to contact him?"** Melody suddenly found herself grasping at straws as a cold fear started to seep into her heart.

It was here that Daphne gave her an "Are you seriously asking me that?" look, **"Of course I have but he hasn't responded to any of them. That's why I'm here asking you."**

She felt icy fingers start to enclose her, **"Well I'm sure he has his reasons,"** she put on a bright and false face, **"I tell you what, I'll get in contact with him today and when he gets back to me I'll get back you. Alright?" **her face may have been chipper but the slight tremor in her hands gave her away.

She sighed in response but figured it was the best she could hope for at this point, **"Okay, I guess."** Daphne stood to leave while they said their goodbyes but before she left, Daphne turned and looked at Melody one last time, **"Did my Mother tell you that Emmett had been asking about Bay?"**

Melody just stared, blinking at her, _'That's a good enough answer for me.'_ Daphne hurriedly left the room, leaving Emmett's Mom to ponder her last statement.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 11. Isn't Daphne just wonderful spreading Emmett's business all around?<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: My Mommy Told Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 12:** My Mommy Told Me

**Authors Note:** Here's the newest chapter. I hope you all like it.

There was going to be more to this chapter but my mind is too preoccupied. You see, I have to go have a hearing test. Lately I've noticed that when people talk I'm missing whole words and phrases. I'm also confusing similar sounding words. I've had more than one person throw something at me to get my attention recently because apparently they had been sitting behind me talking for a length of time and since I never responded they got my attention using projectile objects. I took a preliminary hearing test at my Dr.'s with the head phones and everything. Now I have to go in and get more formally evaluated at the Hearing Center. I'm nervous about it, about what they're going to tell me, about how this may or may not impact my life. Okay I'll admit it, I'm more than nervous I'm scared. No one else in my family has ever had hearing problems and my grandfather worked for the railroad for crying out loud! Do you have any idea how loud things get in a train yard? So now being 25 and having a "Formal Hearing Test" is _freaking_ _me out!_ A part of me wants to sleep in and skip out on my appointment tomorrow just so I never have to know. So I keep telling myself that everything will be fine tomorrow and I'll be laughed out of the office and they'll call my doctor a quack for sending me in the first place.

Okay I'm sorry, my rant is over, now onto the story.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day for Emmett, but at the same time it hadn't been long enough…well to suit him anyway. He watched as Emily went running past him with more packages of paper plates as he unfolded another chair and placed it at one of the many tables that sat in Ms. Baker's backyard. There was still so much to set-up but that was okay, they had help.<p>

Bay and the other two had come back early to help set up for the meal. They'd managed to clear the roads enough that they could drive over, so they had a load of tables and chairs with them. Emily had gone back inside to help Ms. Baker while Emmett, Bay and Holly had unloaded the truck. Bay had been curiously quiet, only interacting enough to direct the set-up of the tables. He'd tried to reach out to her a couple of times, only to be brushed off carelessly. Emmett kept a close eye on her, trying to figure out what was brewing behind those solemn brown eyes.

As he watched her from the corner of his eye, his thoughts started to drift back to a conversation he'd had with Emily earlier that day. Emmett had spent the whole day with his little girl while she dragged him all over the B&B. He'd gone along with it willingly, still coping with the shock that she even existed let alone that she was taking him on a tour. Emmett was also bubbling with frustration, not at Emily but with Bay. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't tell him what she had told Emily about _him._ Bay had annoyingly enough insisted that he ask his 5 year old daughter what she knew of her father…he had no idea how to do that. Even _after_ he explained that he wasn't all together comfortable with, that Bay was even more adamant.

Her reasoning for making him do this was, **"You are going to have to learn how to talk to her sometime. You know what they say, there's no time like the present…that is if you actually intend on sticking around." **

After that, Bay had turned on her heel and left the room. She had left him staring slack jawed after her. He knew that Bay had only added in the last part to provoke him into doing it _her_ way. That was Bay though, over the top and melodramatic. He hated that she still seemed to know just what to say to get him to react. Even after all these years, he was overwhelmed that in spite of everything she could still push _all_ his buttons.

'_No, you couldn't just tell me yourself could you?'_ Emmett tried not to huff with exasperation as Emily was now watching him with keen eyes, _'You just had to make me ask her myself.'_

However, what he had failed to notice was that Emily was not the only one that had been watching him. Ms. Baker stood in the doorway watching Emmett fidget over his little one. She knew what was going on, as she had compelled Bay before she left to fill her in on at least some of what was happening. She had mentioned the unanswered question and the task she had left to the untested Father before her. After making a decision, she made her presence known by stomping on the floor as Bay had taught her to do long ago. Once the two looked at her, she gave them a grandmotherly smile.

"Come come, it's time for lunch so come with me," proceeding to usher them from the front porch to the kitchen table.

The two quickly seated themselves at the table. Emily sat on a phone book as she wasn't yet quite tall enough to reach the table without assistance. Ms. Baker went to the counter, collecting a couple of plates. She set a turkey sandwich down in front of Emmett. In front of Emily however, she placed an odd looking sandwich. Emily grinned at it widely while a glass of milk was set in front of her.

Tapping the table, Emmett got Emily's attention, **"What is that?"**

Emily smiled at him gleefully, **"It's a peanut butter, strawberry jelly and banana sandwich on toast…**_**my favorite**_**."** Her eyes danced now, as she turned back to her lunch. Emmett could only stare at her as Emily proceeded to take a large bite out of the strange concoction, strawberry jelly oozing down her face.

Ms. Baker now rapped smartly on the table, "Sorry you asked?," she commented, once he looked at her.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes in response. Ms. Baker sniggered quietly at his expression. Deciding there was not much else to be done, he started eating lunch. Ms. Baker set a few other things on the table before settling in herself. All through lunch, Emmett mulled over a few more ways to approach Emily. All too soon however, lunch was over and done with. Emily was standing on her tippy toes on a stool in front of the kitchen sink washing her hands.

All at once, Emily grabbed Ms. Baker's hand and both walked from the room, leaving Emmett to trail behind them. He watched as his daughter strode forward with purpose. Emily's older companion seemed to know exactly what was going on as she took a seat in an overstuffed wing-back chair. The small child scrambled up onto her lap, curling into her familiar caretaker. Ms. Baker gestured for Emmett to take a seat as well.

Once everyone was seated, Ms. Baker spoke up, "Whenever Emily comes over after lunch she tells me all about how she's getting on in school. Isn't that right, little red?" Emily nodded her head with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"So why don't you tell me how things went yesterday?" Ms. Baker encouraged as even Emmett watched with rapt attention, eager to hear about the life of a five year old kindergartner.

Emily didn't have to be told twice, as she positioned herself for better use of her hands. Then she launched into her story with vivacity lighting her face. She told them about getting up in the morning. How Holly helped her get ready for school. She went on to talk about how she rode to school on Travis's bike, her tiny feet placed on the back pegs. The air in her tires had been too low to use. When Emmett heard about that, his face conveyed the misgiving's he felt. Emily overlooked him as she pressed on detailing her day. She started slowing down when she got to explaining that yesterday had been show and tell. Emily, not surprisingly, had brought in her latest round of pictures. She went on discussing what the other children had brought in to share.

"…**and last, it was Joshua's turn and he brought in his Dad. It was really, really neat because he's the sheriff…."** Her hands were really flying now, more than likely Ms. Baker couldn't keep up with her story but Emmett could.

She went on talking about all the neat things Sheriff Flynn had shown them. She told them how he had passed around his badge for everyone to see. Then the good sheriff had taken them outside to show off his patrol car. Everyone had gotten a chance to climb in and look around. As her story started to wind down, a look of yearning had filled her eyes. Emmett watched the feeling permeate her body language.

When she was done, Emmett reached out and touched her shoulder, unsure of his next words to her, **"What about your Father?" **When Emily only gave him a puzzled look he pressed with, **"What does your Father do for work?"**

She shrugged at him as surprise began to color her features, **"I don't know. He's not around; I've never met him,"** she turned her head to the side, looking up at him.

Emmett took a deep breath, wondering if he should back off, but he had to know, **"I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you know anything about him?"**

Emily nodded her head while biting her lip, **"My** **Mommy told me…."** Emmett looked at her encouragingly and she started again with a bit more confidence, **"Mommy told me that he's like me and that he would be around if he could."** Unconsciously, Emily looked up at him with a question in her eyes, **"Do you have any kids? Are they like me?" ** Emily had asked both questions in quick succession, like she was fighting the urge to change her mind.

'_Uh oh,' _instantly he froze, looking down at her, not even sure if _he_ was ready to tell her. With his hands fidgeting as he tried to decide what to tell her exactly, _'I told Bay I wouldn't say anything…..' _He searched his mind for something, anything to say to redirect her, **"Uhhh….is that all you know about him?"** When Emily only shook her head, he tried smiling at her and using his hands to encourage her to continue.

Emily continued telling him what she knew, even though she was bothered that Emmett hadn't answered her question, **"Mommy told me that he can't be here and that it's her fault. Mommy made some mistakes and because of that he can't be here. Mommy told me I'm never to blame him for not being here that it was all her fault."** A small sad smile curled her lips, her eyebrows drawing together,** "She also said if he knew about me he would love me very much and never leave. Mommy isn't sure if that will ever happen. She told me when I was older she'd explain it more…."** It was here that she trailed off.

There was no anger or resentment from the small girl, only a deep sadness that emanated from her, seeming to pulse unseen in the air. As tiny tears tracked down her cheeks in silence, Emmett pulled his child close from the Ms. Baker's grasp. Then he cradled her as she hid her face, her small fingers gripping his shirt. Emmett couldn't believe it, Bay had been telling the truth. Bay hadn't lied too little Emily. In fact, Bay had gone so far as to hold herself culpable. Emmett just didn't know what to make of that unexpected twist. It seemed, with every new bit of truth he had less and less reasons to stay angry with Bay. Emmett knew that he had much to think about.

Emmett was broken from his remembrance of only a few hours ago as he felt an insistent tugging at his waist. He looked down only to find Emily at his side. Currently she was tugging endlessly on the hem of his shirt. Emmett smiled at her, touching her shoulder so that Emily knew she had his attention.

"**Mommy wants to see you. She's in the kitchen."** Emily said brightly and then bounced away leaving behind a very perplexed Emmett.

'_Hadn't she just been here,'_ looking around the grassy area he found no hint of Bay anywhere, _'How long have I been standing here?'_

He prepared to walk off and go find Bay only to be stopped by the vibration of his phone. He rolled his eyes, sighing with annoyance clearly written all over him. Emmett pulled his phone out and flipped it open. It was no surprise to find that he had received yet _another_ text from Daphne. The girl had been sending persistent and continual messages since yesterday. In fact he counted them up and found Daphne had reached a grand total of 44 texts in only a little over 24 hours. Of the 44, he'd only bothered reading the first 4. They all had the same demanding question _"Where are you?"_ and Emmett had refused to answer. Ignoring her newest _note, _he opened a new blank message. His fingers hovered over the keys until hesitantly he typed in the contact information. Then he proceeded to enter in his message….a message he was sure that he would pay for later.

"**Quit texting me. I don't have time for you right now."** Emmett's thumb hovered over the send button.

Emmett was edgy about sending this message. He knew that once he hit that button that everything would change…forever. Looking up for a moment, he spied his daughter standing on the back porch waving to him. Just as suddenly, Bay was standing next to Emily looking out at him as well. He knew she was waiting for him, just as he had waited for her. That she had always been waiting for him and it had lead her down a dark path. A path that had separated Emmett from both his child and his love for much too long a time, but it wouldn't do so any longer. Looking at them as they looked back, he knew that he had no other recourse, that there was no other choice to be made.

So with both conviction and uncertainty he pressed the button that would change his life, _'I only hope that you'll understand one day Daphne.'_ Emmett turned his phone off, putting it out of sight for the moment.

* * *

><p>Melody had gone home from work early that day. Currently she was pacing the length of her living room floor. She was trying to think through everything Daphne had told her earlier that day. The frazzled Mother could hardly believe her son had skipped town without telling her, or anyone for that matter, just where he was going. She desperately wanted to know where he was and why, especially considering that apparently he'd also been around asking about <em>Bay<em>!

'_Why would he be asking about her NOW. It has been so long since they'd even been together,'_ she couldn't believe that her boy was still chasing a _Hearing_ girl. She had assumed that Emmett had put all that nonsense behind him when he'd gotten with Daphne, _'Apparently I was wrong.'_ Her eyes drifted over to a picture of Emmett and Daphne on Prom night in their senior year of High School, _'Why couldn't Daphne have been enough for you? She's a perfectly respectable __**Deaf**__ girl. In fact he'd be lucky to have her.'_ Another thought suddenly struck her, _'If he really is looking for Bay I bet he went to California.'_

It wasn't that Melody had anything against Hearing people. How could she when her best friend was Hearing. She just had a problem with her child wanting to be _more_ than friends with a Hearing girl. His whole family was Deaf. Just as _both_ his Mother and Father had been. She just couldn't fathom what he could possibly see in Bay that would cause him to stray from that. What was so special about her that he was willing to even consider being with someone who would never, could never, completely understand not just his life, but the challenges he faced.

'_I suppose I should have known that he hadn't let go of Bay,'_ Melody thought to herself as she remembered that he hadn't even seemed to be bothered by it when Daphne and he had broken it off.

If she were truthful with herself, she probably would have known a long time ago. When Emmett and Daphne had started dating, it hadn't felt to her as if anything had changed between them. He hadn't seemed any happier than before. In fact at times, he seemed very discontent, bordering on gloomy. Emmett hadn't even given Melody a reason to feel as if she needed to give him the "Safe Sex" talk all over again. There were other signs as well. It wasn't just the fact that his relationship with Daphne had been lack luster.

There was more of course, but these last few things weren't exactly clues. They were more like sledgehammers breaking through Melody's delusion that her son was even remotely happy. Her first major eye opener should have been the accident. Bay had been seriously hurt. She'd stayed in the hospital for several weeks, in which the first three days she'd spent unconscious. Emmet had refused to leave her side, forsaking not only school but Daphne as well. He'd slept in her room and never left; the only time he ate was when someone brought it to him. Emmett was the first person Bay had seen upon waking. In spite of this, Emmett didn't set foot into her room again after that. He'd left her to heal alone while he went back to try and soothe Daphne's hurt feelings.

Another piece of evidence came after the break-up itself. Emmett had tried to get Bay back. When it became evident that it wasn't going to happen, he backed off and watched. He'd gone as far as to enroll in the same college as her, using Daphne as his shield in the matter. It was after Bay left that things had gotten bad.

Emmett had started dating again. Melody had hoped this meant he had finally moved on. Unfortunately that just wasn't the case. All the girls he'd gone out with were Deaf which had been quite pleasing to his Mother. The problem was that _none_ of these girls had _ever_ made it past the 1st date. With each passing girl, Emmett had become more and more disconsolate and nothing seemed to ease that. Then just as suddenly as he'd started dating, Emmett had stopped dating, or even looking at other girls for that matter. Gradually over time, he had seemed less and less depressed, but he never was truly happy, merely content to let life pass by unshared.

Melody ceased her endless pacing and pushed all her disturbing revelations aside for the time being. She pulled out her phone, looking at it. She'd promised Daphne to try and contact Emmett, but she didn't really believe his response to her would be any different than the one he'd given Daphne. Which of course it had been no response at all, only silence and utter refusal. Melody prepared to send him a message anyway, even if she thought he would out-and-out disregard it as he had the other inquiring texts sent to him by his long time best friend.

"**Where are you Emmett? When are you coming home and why did I have to hear about you leaving from Daphne? Why didn't you tell me yourself? You better respond to this, you have me and poor Daphne worried sick! Please just let me know that you're safe."** Without any reservations whatsoever, Melody hit the send button hoping more than anything to hear back from him soon.

5….10….20 minutes went by and still no response, _'Does he even have his phone switched on?' _Melody wondered.

She started pacing again, her nervousness getting the best of her, the phone held tightly in her hand as she waited for the well-known vibrations. She only hoped that when she did, it was Emmett she was hearing from and not anyone else. She was not interested in anything else that anyone had to say right now.

She waited for another hour, then two, then three hours had gone by with agonizing slowness. After checking her phone again, she realized it was late in the day now. Everyone should be at home by now. Melody made a split decision as she got up from her couch. Grabbing her purse, she headed swiftly out the front door and to her car.

There was one person she wanted to talk to as much as she wanted news from Emmett, _'I'm going to go find out what exactly Regina knows considering that she didn't even tell me he was poking around in his past._

* * *

><p>I have no witty retort or question for you this time. I'm far to nervous for that. So I'm just going to stick with the generic please read and review. :-)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Full Circle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 13:** Full Circle

**Authors Note:** Hey all just dropping in with a new chapter. Also wanted to let you know I found out that I have 30% hearing loss in both my ears. It's good to know. I apparently now need to get hearing aids…fun. The only thing that puts me on edge is they say that it will get progressively worse. That's just so damn vague I hate it. Oh well at least hearing loss or no hearing loss I can always write. Anyways I hope you like I what I have for all of you.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Once everything was unloaded, the tables set-up Bay escaped without being noticed inside the house. She just couldn't face them any of them. She couldn't help it, the guilt was just eating her alive. They'd been together sitting on the front porch when she first pulled up. Emmett was helping Emily to practice tying her shoes; it was something that she was still struggling with. There was her Father trying to help her learn it. Only thing is that Emily didn't yet know exactly what he was or exactly who he was to her for that matter. The thought of it all just killed her.<p>

What made it worse though was Emmett. When he looked at her, Bay never found what she expected to find there. Never found what she felt she rightly deserved no matter how well intended and necessary her choices had been and still were. Instead of fury and hate she always found a calm acceptance reflected back at her from his striking blue green gaze. Watching them together Bay knew she didn't deserve him, either of them. Again the sight of him caused impressions of the past to surface in her mind. It didn't matter how hard she tried to ignore them because little by little they still broke through taunting her.

Bay walked slowly down the planes plush center aisle. She looked around at her cushy first class surroundings and sighed with abject sadness and acceptance of her situation. As Bay looked at all the other women sharing the cabin with her, she couldn't help but wonder how many of them were like her. How many of the seemingly attrective and attentive male traveling companions were acting merely for appearances sake? How many of these women feared leaving the public eye, losing the safety net it provided? She watched as a man chatted sociably with the woman next to him. Their heads were tilted into one another as they shared a private moment. Bay wondered was it real, or an act? If it in fact was not a clever ruse oh how she envied them envied and the truth of their emotions.

"Pet why don't you sit down," Bay jumped hearing the voice that came from behind her refusing to allow any further reaction to it, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She couldn't stand that voice that was so honey sweet and so at odds with the serpent that lurked just beneath the surface. Kevin gripped her tightly by the elbow in an effort to move her down towards their seats. However when she didn't move fast enough to suit him, Bay felt his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arm, causing her pain. She gritted her teeth against the throbbing ache and the whimper buliding from within, while plastering a happy smile on her face. She knew Kevin's face would be the picture of open friendliness as he guided her down into a window seat. He sat next to her effectively and purposely blocking her in.

Bay avoided his gaze rubbing her arm, knowing that it will have bruised by the time they touch down in California. Looking out her window, her eyes locked onto the windows of the terminal across from her. Quickly she located all the faces of her family staring back at her. Well everyone expect Toby. He wasn't watching or waiting for the plane to take flight. Instead he was slumped against the glass, still trying to sober up from last night's party. In fact Emmett was the only reason that he wasn't still passed out in the bushes at home. Her Mother and Father stood together arm an arm. Kathryn waved as if she could see her daughter looking out at her from the tiny oval window. Next her eyes landed briefly on Regina who just looked, staring really, out at the plane that was preparing for departure with no discernable emotion. Daphne stood between her two Mothers's yet still apart from both. A rift built of love, confusion and pain holding them separate, yet together at the same time. Wilke was there though, standing behind her supporting her. Through it all Wilke had always been there for Daphne even when she didn't want him to be, especially when she didn't want him to be.

Bays heart tightened painfully at the sight, suddenly envious of Daphne. Perfect Daphne who everyone supported and coddled leaving Bay to figure things out on her own, alone always alone. Suddenly she found herself longing for Emmett. Bay was wishing, and not for the first time, earnestly and fervently that situations were…reversed. It was actually quite funny in a sick humorless sort of way when one considered their situation to begin with. Not that she would wish Kevin's company on even Daphne; she just wanted so deeply to not be here. She yearned to be standing still in that terminal tucked safely in Emmett's arms as she had been the night before. An involuntary quiver trembled through her at the thought of last night and how perfect it had been.

'_Can't think about that he's not mine to have….never was mine and never will be….always hers, Daphne's,'_ Bay looked up feeling Kevin's hand on her knee and had to fight off a sudden wave of abhorrence for the man next to her, _'It has to be this way. To protect him there can never be anything that connects us ever again.'_ Bay squared her shoulders knowing that to protect the one she loved above all others that she would just have to endure this and anything else life had to throw at her.

Bay chuckled humorously to herself as she unpacked groceries for Ms. Baker, _'Nothing to connect us indeed….'_

Bay closed the refrigerator door leaning against it. She felt the chill of the machine behind her seeping through her clothing soothing tense muscles. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the door Bay let it all go. She let the memories that had always been brewing just beneath the surface come rushing up to claim her and hold her hostage.

Bay had been in California with Kevin for only about two months before her life was really turned upside down after the longest five minutes of her life. It was the middle of the day as she walked the floors in their penthouse apartment, her right arm was currently held securely to her chest in a sling. Her breath came in short ragged pants as she had been pacing back and forth, afraid to look at the results. Hell she was afraid of the results. Bay was still trying to convince herself that she was a crazy person for even conceiving of the idea in the first place. Especially when considering that conception is exactly what she'd been trying to avoid in the first place.

'_This is crazy….I can't be pregnant…they tested me for that before I went in to have the pins placed in my wrist 7 weeks ago, so I just can't be.'_ Bay was attempting ver poorly to console herself with inane facts.

It had happened the very day they'd landed in California. They were still in the airport and Kevin had gone to collect their bags leaving Bay alone. She'd heard quite a commotion being kicked up not too far from where she was standing. So she cautiously and slowly went over to see what all the fuss was about.

There was a little girl surrounded by gaggle of adults. She wasn't speaking to anyone and waving her hands all around, but the distress on her face was still palpable. The people around her appeared to be baffled by it all. After further scrutiny Bay realized that the girl was not just _waving_ her hands around. Rather she was speaking in ASL and it became evident that no one around her had picked up on that. So after heaving a sigh of indecision Bay pushed her way through the crowd and kneeled down before the frightened and distraught little child.

She quickly engaged the girl in conversation, soothing the frazzled little girl who was simply struggling to be understood. At first they had a little trouble communicating. Some of the signs they used were different indicating to Bay that she more than likely came from a different part of the country. You see much like there can be several dialects of one language depending on where you are in a particular country making certain meanings slightly different; the same was true with ASL.

After adjusting it was easy enough for Bay to figure out that the little girl named Rose had been separated from her family. She also found out that the girl's Father was Deaf while her Mother was Hearing. After that it was a simple matter of locating a security guard and putting a message out over the loud speaker announcing that the child had been found. Bay waited patiently with Rose at the security desk, refusing to leave her with people who wouldn't be able to ever understand her.

She sighed with relief when a family of three approached. Rose was quickly and happily reunited with her family. Going over Bay introduced herself and explained what had happened. The Mother thanked her profusely in sign even though they both could hear. After pulling his wife to his side, the Father thanked her as well. Soon after, the happy family was on their way. Bay waved watching them go feeling a trace of resentment start to trickle its way through her, as she coveted the husband and wife's relationship.

For just half a thought Bay imagined her and Emmett in place of the happy couple, _'Why couldn't that be us?'_

That was when reality came crashing back down to greet her. Looking to the side the slightly envious look on Bays face faded into one of surprised fear dropping her hands. Kevin was standing just 20 feet from her with their bags in tow. His face was a calm pleasant mask, but Bay knew that beneath that facade lurked a monster. He had probably been standing there the whole time, he had probably seen her…signing.

That was one of thing's he'd forbid her to do was sign. He didn't want her using a language that he didn't understand. Kevin was probably afraid she'd get fed up and go for help in the one way that he wouldn't be able to stop her. Bay knew that she was going to pay for this little indiscretion and pay she did. That payment came in the form of breaking her hand with a hammer after they'd gotten home. She found herself cursing the workers who had left some of their tools behind for when they came back the next day.

That of course had lead to a lengthy hospital visit. A visit where Bay had weaved fairly believable lies of inherent clumsiness. Kevin with effortless ease slipped into the role of distraught boyfriend; Bay swore that boy deserved an Oscar award sometimes. A few X-rays, some tests, a consent form or two later and Bay was being put under to have pins set in her wrist. The pins were an absolute necessity or Bay wouldn't have had use of her right hand ever again.

Logically Bay knew that if she had been pregnant at the time it wouldn't have shown up on any test they'd run before surgery. It would have just been much too early to catch. But it had started just a couple of weeks ago. Bay couldn't stop throwing up. It had been non-stop morning, noon and night. Just recently she'd actually passed out with dehydration because she hadn't been able to keep anything down. In the ER they'd given her fluids to stave off anymore problems. They'd also tested her and they'd told her that she was…pregnant.

To say that Bay had taken this news with grace and poise would be a serious overstatement. She'd flipped out and left the hospital against the physicians orders…..surprisingly enough, Bay didn't give a rat's ass what the doctor had to say on the matter. She just had to get out of there, to get away, wanting desperately to be like every other ignorant person and hide from the truth. She couldn't get it out of her mind though.

"_Congratulations Ms. Kennish, you're going to have a baby!' _The nurse had been so exuberant and cheerful that she hadn't noticed the crestfallen and shocked look that now clouded her patient's face.

As much as Bay wanted to dismiss any possibility of having…a bun in the oven, she couldn't let it go. What if the test hadn't been wrong? What if she really was….gulp…..pregnant? Oh God she couldn't even imagine bringing a baby into her relationship with Kevin. She was afraid of what he would do to a child who would be far less compliant than she was. That was when another thought crossed her mind.

'_What if the baby's not Kevin's…..what I if it's,'_ Bay hands tentatively touched her middle, _'Emmett's….'_

With that thought in mind Bay had walked into the first pharmacy she found. Her mind boggled at all the different kinds of pregnancy tests she found. She couldn't believe that some of them cost as much as fifty dollars. Not that money was a problem for Bay, but still it was outrageous. She quickly and blindly grabbed three different tests. After paying for them she left as fast as she'd come in acting like she'd just bought crack from a street corner dealer instead of pregnancy tests from a corner store.

All that had lead Bay to where she was now, wearing a hole in her bathroom floor. She all but jumped out of her skin when the timer dinged letting her know that her five minute reprieve from the truth was up and that it was time to face the music. Breathing in and out harshly Bay walked over to the bathroom counter to where the stick that would change her life forever was sitting. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly wanting to stave off the truth a little longer. Finally opening her eyes she came face to face with a little pink plus sign.

Her eyes went wide tears brimming as the little symbol seemed to mock her with its cheery pink color, _'No, No, No, No, this can't be happening. I need a drink!'_

Bay felt a wild unruly panic grip her as she leftheading for the kitchen. Ripping open an upper cabinet door she pulled down the first bottle that she could grab. Not caring what it was she opened it preparing to imbibe in some liquid courage. Bay stopped though just as the glass opening of the bottle touched her mouth, barely a trickle of alcohol gracing her lips. All of a sudden Bay made a choice and turned toward the sink dumping the contents down the drain.

'_I can't have this in the house anymore,'_ Bay continued to dump bottle after bottle of alcohol, watching it swirl down the drain with certain finality.

"BAY WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She whirled around quick as she could without falling coming face to face with stormy black eyes and a rigid infuriated face.

Kevin stalked over to her ripping the now empty bottle from her hand. Only having one useable hand Bay lost her balance landing hard on the cold tiled flooring. Little sparks of pain danced up her spine, blurring her thoughts momentarily. All she could do was sit staring up at Kevin as he threw the bottle to the ground. Glass splintered and shattered little deadly shards shooting every which way. A great number of them had embedded in Bay's skin, sprouting little pinpricks of blood.

"Well I'm waiting," Kevin's voice had dropped to a deadly whisper as he reached down grabbing Bay by her hair, painfully jerking her face towards him.

Bays mouth went dry with fear not sure how to handle this, or even how he would handle it so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Darling your home early," she pulled an appropriately demure look on her face hoping to soften him.

Bay blocked out the rest of what had transpired and her memories jumped ahead another seven months. All the way to the day after Emily had been born. It had been both a wonderful and terrible day full of more change than Bay could have ever dreamed would take place in her life. It was also a day of sweet, sweet freedom even with all the hardships that she would soon face.

Bay still lay in bed groggy, lost in a medication induced haze. She stiffened though when she heard the door to her room open and then the sound of air whistling into the room as it closed. She relaxed though when she heard the click, clack, click, clack, click, clack of women's shoes coming towards her. After sitting up a little straighter Bay sought out just who had entered her room. A smile tugged at her lips when she saw that it was the nurse. A full smile bloomed when she saw the little isolate that the scrubbed woman pushed in front of her.

After the woman had filled her arms with her little girl she smiled looking down at her. Bay cooed at her little baby, who groggily opened her eyes feeling her location shift. Lucky for Bay, her arm had mostly healed by now and she only experienced a twinge of discomfort at the slight weight of her daughter. She shifted uncomfortably feeling the nurse's eyes still studying them from the foot of the bed. Looking up Bay made eye contact with her, the nurse's demeanor was expectant and even a bit sympathetic. Mystification painted Bays features wondering what information the woman before her had come bearing.

"I've filled out all the papers that they gave me yesterday," casually Bay indicated her bedside table, hoping that would persuade the woman dressed in a soothing green to divulge whatever information she held.

The nurse who was named Mary, Bay had noted from her I.D badge gathered up all the papers related to the birth that had required the Mother's signature, "Ms. Kennish….are you sure you don't want us to contact Mr. Keeton for you?"

"No I don't want you to call him, "Bay gave an undignified sniff raising her chin, "He's away on business and doesn't need to be bothered with this right now. I assure you I'll tell him first thing when he lands in a couple of days."

Nurse Mary shuffled her feet uncomfortably as she reached up to rub her neck, "Are you sure Ms. Kennish? You might really want his support right now because….well…you see…."

Bay just stared back at Mary rolling her eyes _'Why did I have to get stuck with the student nurse?'_

Bay couldn't have been made happier by the fact that a couple days ago Kevin's Father had taken him on a business trip to teach him how to _handle_ clients. She figured it was bad enough that Kevin would be back in roughly a week and a half. She was just glad that she was at least given that much time to settle things in their apartment. Not surprisingly though the staff here at the hospital were confused by her utter refusal to have the _Father_ notified of this blessed event. Bay had no intentions of explaining her choices to them either. It seemed however that some people would refuse to let it go.

"Is there a problem?' Bay questioned remembering that her Emily had been recently taken for all the normal newborn testing, "Is there something that I need to know about?" Bay would have put her hands on her hips for good measure, but instead had to settle on letting her annoyance seep through on her face.

Here the student nurse sighed seeming to collect herself, "Yes there is something that you need to know. So I'm sorry but I do have to ask you again would you like us to contact Mr. Keeton before telling you?"

Bay merely shook her head leaving no room for confusion, "Not wanted or needed, now tell me," her voice was both calm and authoritative daring the woman before her to argue with her.

Mary nodded in response, "Well as you know there are a number of tests that we do with a newborn, ranging all the way…"

"Get to the point!" Bay cut her off not interested in her incoherent babbling.

"Based on results of a hearing test we believe your daughter to be deaf," when Bay didn't react to what she considered to be grave news Mary tried again, "Ms. Kennish your child may be incapable of hearing you or anyone else for that matter."

"No need to continue explaining like I'm stupid I heard you," Bay waved the woman off clearly dismissing her.

"But uh Ms. Kennish…..wouldn't you like to know about your options…..concerning her….deafness." Mary's voice quieted on the last word barely letting it slip past her lips.

Bay raised a single eyebrow at her, the look on her face disbelieving, "Options….?"

Mary's expression turned gleeful, "Yes options," she set down a stack of papers that most likely illustrated all of these _options_, "You see there's this surgery…"

"surgery…." As soon as bay had heard that word she tuned out whatever else _Ms. Mary_ had to say on the subject letting her blather on through her whole spiel focusing her attention back to her newborn.

"Well Ms. Kennish what do you think? I can leave you to consider things if you'd like." The nurse was practically beaming as if she'd accomplished some great feat.

"No, not necessary we won't be requiring any surgery she'll be fine just the way she is," Bay didn't even bother to look up at her.

Mary picked up her note pad beginning to jot things down, "Very good I'm sure we can set some things in motion for you Ms. Kennish. I'll just get in touch with the audiology department I'm sure they can recommend a surgeon…" her patient's words finally began to register with her, "….um excuse me did you say that you won't be needing a surgical consult…..you don't want her to get the…implant?" the poor student nurse was obviously bewildered by this concept.

"Did I stutter?" now she looked up at the nurse, "No we won't in fact be needing any implant. Being Deaf won't kill my daughter, if anything it will enrich her life and she'll be a stronger, better person for it." Bays brown eyes flickered with determination and pride, "Now please leave."

"…Uhh..umm okay.." the confused and slightly fearful nurse hurriedly backed out of the room.

Bay let out the breath she'd been holding after hearing the door close for the second time that morning, "Yes we don't need no stupid implant do we?" Bay smiled after shifting her baby to one arm so she could speak while signing with her free arm.

She watched as Emily slipped into sleep with one little fist tucked under her chin. Bay heaved a sigh of defeat trying to decide what to do next. The blue eyes she could argue. Most babies were born with blue eyes that eventually changed and settled. If her eyes didn't change, if they didn't turn brown but became more of a blue green color…well she couldn't argue _that_ away. There was also the fact that Emily was Deaf would be harder to explain away. She knew that she couldn't ignore it anymore the baby was not Kevin's…..she was Emmett's.

'_I can't take her home. Not only will he know that she's not his but it won't take him long to figure out just who the Father is.'_Bay slumped in her bed with despair holding her child closer to her.

Subsequently after a few more minutes of brooding and wallowing Bay started to perk up again as a strange sort of resolve began filling her. A plan was slowly taking root in her mind. Reaching out she pulled Emily's see through isolate closer to her. After placing her baby inside Bay forcibly lurched her way out of bed. She faltered only briefly the medication dizzying her steps. After righting herself Bay went about organizing things. Grabbing the diaper bag she'd brought with her she began filling it with all the baby supplies that was lying around. She took things like formula, diapers, wipes all the essentials. Bay knew all she had to do was ask for more and they would re-stock whatever she needed.

She shoved the half filled bag in her closet, _'I'm just not going to take her back there. We're going to leave.'_

Bay called her nurse requesting what she needed. She decided she would spend the day stocking up. After that she would demand to be released along with her infant. Maybe she would even use Nurse Mary's reaction as a reason for not wanting to stay at such an insensitive hospital with intolerant staff. She would drain her accounts taking however much cash she could lay her hands on and leave. Her determination was indomitable; she would never _ever_ let Kevin anywhere near them ever again.

Bay was pulled from her thoughts as Emily came tripping, literally tripping into the kitchen. She smiled up at her Mom from where she sat sprawled out on the floor. Her daughters brown eyes sparkled with mischief and an insatiable urgent curiosity. She still marveled everyday at the perfect little life her and Emmett had created. Even during those days when Emily absolutely refused to behave Bay was still astonished by her existence. Believe me Emily had her _days_.

"**Mom, Mom, Mom, Mommy,"** Bay looked down at the red headed child letting her know that she had her attention,** "Mommy** **your friend is so cool. Where did you meet him? How long have you known him? Why didn't you ever tell me that you knew someone like me? Is he special? Is he why you can sign? I mean other hearing people can't sign but you can…is he why?" **Emily continued on with a whole litany of questions that she'd obviously been coming up with all day just waiting for a chance to spring them on her Mother.

Bay waved off all her questions, **"Later, you can ask all your questions later. For now though would go and get your…"** Bay caught herself and back pedaled, hopefully unnoticeably, **"get Emmett for me I need to talk with him. Alright?"**

Emily gave her a strange look, but thankfully got up and scampered out of the room and through the back door. Bay sagged against the counter relieved that her daughter had dropped her line of questioning. Sighing she tossed back what was left of her glass of water like it was something much stronger as her mind drifted yet again. Only this time she didn't go quite so far back.

Bay was behind the counter in the back of the diner. Her boss Mark was cooking the food and she was assembling the plates. This wasn't exactly Bay's dream job but it was enough. Surprisingly though she actually enjoyed the simple work and her simple life. It was an uncomplicated existence and it worked for her. If only she'd known how complicated her life was about to become she might've called in sick and stayed in bed that day hiding under her covers.

Bay turned around hearing her co-worker and Mark's wife calling her name, "I got a guy in my section that I need you to take off my hands" Clara questioned as she made her way towards the back.

"Yeah sure, but why?" Bay refastened her apron in preparation for taking an order.

Clara gave her a bemused look, "There's a Deaf guy out there and I know things will go better if you take his order."

"What? You afraid that you'll screw it up?" Bay smiled at her long time friend jokingly, "Wait a minute did you say _he_?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did and for your information I' not _afraid _of screwing it up, I just want his service to be as quality as possible," Clara's hip jutted out as her hands found her hips taking on a defensive stance.

"Alright,' Bay smiled like a shark that had spotted its prey, "I'll take him but you have to take the horny trucker in my section." Bay whizzed out of the kitchen before Clara could deny her demand, "Thanks so much." She called over her shoulder skipping out to the front.

Bay stopped at the cash register when she realized that she had no clue what this guy looked. Since she just couldn't picture herself going from guy to guy in her friends section asking _"Are you Deaf?"_. She would definitely piss some people off that way. So scoping out the crowd Bay tried to see if she could figure out just who her friend was talking about.

'_Come on Bay it's not like the guy's going to have a neon flashing sign….'_ Bays breath froze in her lungs, her eyes locked onto the red headed guy in the back booth by the door, _'No….it can't be. It just can't be Emmett!'_

Bays breath began saw in and out of her a pained sensation blooming in her chest. After managing to collect herself she began to walk over. She took deep cleansing breaths convincing herself that it was just a coincidence nothing more. Furthermore she knew that once she got over there that there was no way it could be Emmett.

'_I'm going to have a big laugh over this when I get home,'_ Bay told herself as she drew closer still, _'Yep a great big laugh….'_

Once she was only paces away from him she knew that there was no way that she'd be laughing over this later. Fretting, worrying, pacing her floors maybe but definitely not laughing. Then it seemed like everything was going to work out after all as she watched him stand to leave. In that instant however her heart squeezed tightly in her chest, sending a choking pain to run on through her body, following her veins. Without thinking she closed the inconsequential distance between them and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned to face her, their eyes connecting his widening in surprise and hers in fatal recognition.

'_Oh God this is going to change everything isn't…?'_ was her last thought before switching into waitress mode.

Bay shook her head ruefully coming back to herself. She sighed knowing she'd been right and on that fateful morning everything had changed. Trouble is she just wasn't sure if it was going to be a change for the better or not. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind Bay went to join her daughter on the back porch. Looking out at Emmett as he looked back her, she curled her arm around Emily as a unfathomable warmth filled her. She was still amazed at how everything seemed to have come full circle in her life.

* * *

><p>I know that this was mostly a filler chapter but I wanted to fill in some of the holes in Bays past. Okay guys tell me what you think? Is what you expected or did you envision something different?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Insecurities

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 14: **Insecurities

**Authors Note:** There's more Bay and Emmett in this chapter. Need I say more?

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Regina had made <em>a lot<em> of mistakes in her life. Melody had always stood beside her friend no matter what, but to find out that Emmett had been snooping around for Bay by asking Regina. Well the worst part was that Regina hadn't even told Melody herself. Oh no instead she had to hear about it from _Daphne._ The only reason she got that much from her is because Emmett wasn't getting back to her. It was so infuriating for Melody that Emmett isn't thinking about Bay for longer than 2 minutes and already he's sneaking around because of _her_.

Melody pulled her car into the driveway very slowly in an attempt to calm herself down. She didn't want to overreact when she confronted Regina. It was just so hard not to when her baby boy was involved, made it so much harder to remain objective and clear headed about things. She came to a stop near the steps leading up to the guesthouse. While gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles blanched Melody took deep cleansing breaths, centering herself.

When she finally felt that she was as ready as she was going to be, Melody slipped from her car shutting the door behind her. Turning she climbed the steps leading up to the door. Even though they had been friends a long time she would still normally knock. This however wasn't normal circumstances in the least. So after testing the door to see if it was unlocked, she just walked in without announcing herself.

Melody turned the corner at the entrance going into the main part of the house. She found Regina curled up on the couch with what looked like accounting books in front of her. Regina looked so engrossed in what she was doing that Melody almost turned around and walked right back out. She knew that, that way she could avoid having a blow-up with her friend. Although she also knew that it would also mean leaving without any answers to her questions. Since that was something she just couldn't live with after walking deeper into the room she stomped on the floor to get Regina's attention.

Regina jumped a little dropping the book she was working on before she looked up expecting to find Daphne, **"Hi Daphne I mean Melody. I didn't know you were coming over. It's nice to have someone here to distract me from all this."** Regina swept out her arm indicating the contents of the coffee table as "all this".

Melody looked at her startled and obviously wiped friend who was currently sporting some not so trendy bags under eyes, **"We need to talk,"** in the end she pushed on in spite of it all.

"**We do? Is everything alright?"** Regina asked after organizing her work for later.

"**It's about Emmett."** The look on Melody's face was determined and at the same time blank as if she was trying not to pre-set the tone of the conversation.

Regina got this "Oh Boy" look on her face, **"Well why don't we go the kitchen, I get the feeling that this going to require a pot of coffee….maybe more."**

Ever since Regina had put down the bottle she'd picked up the mug. Coffee was just her alcohol substitute and she figured that there were worse things she could have chosen. Regina led the way to the kitchen. Melody trailed just a pace or two behind more than likely still trying to distance herself from her emotions. Regina didn't face Melody right away. Instead she busied herself with making coffee. At the same time she was trying to figure out what exactly had her good friend so on edge…..on edge and _demanding_ to talk.

Suddenly Regina felt herself turn green as her stomach plummeted to her feet, _'Oh God I never told her about Emmett. His questions were completely innocent though, so why all the anguish?'_

Regina was determined to find out what was wrong. Then she would help Melody to resolve whatever needed solved. So she turned around and handed Melody a cup of coffee fully intending to do just that.

* * *

><p>The screen door swung shut noisily behind Emmett as he entered through the back door. He'd followed Bay back inside. Bay hadn't said a word to him once he had reached the back porch. After sending Emily off to play with Travis she'd turned and led him inside. Emmett had gladly followed but he could feel weariness an almost guarded feeling that radiated off of her the whole time.<p>

Now he watched her from across the room as she sat at the kitchen table. She looked up at him waiting patiently and clutching onto a steaming cup hot chocolate of all things like it was her only life line. She jerked her head at him indicating the table. Emmett pushed off of the wall and sat down; the table was like an ocean between two desolate islands.

"**So what do we do now?"** Bay finally asked breaking the thickening silence so to speak.

"**What do you mean what do **_**we**_** do?"** Emmett answered her question with a question putting emphasis on the _we_ as he pointed between them.

Bay started getting frustrated and it showed on her face, **"We is exactly what I mean. What happens between **_**us**_** now? Is there even an **_**us**_** to begin with?"**

Emmett raked his fingers through his hair leaving it in more of a disarray than it normally was. Emmett wasn't sure that he was ready for this conversation. He knew that they had to have this talk. He just hadn't anticipated it happening this quickly, right now to be precise. He didn't have an answer. He knew that he wanted her, but after everything was wanting her enough? Was wanting her still loving her? Or was it just a reaction to their circumstances and his years of waiting and wondering….what if? What if he hadn't let Bay turn away from him so easily? Again he had to acknowledge that he was wrong to have taken the easy road so long ago. Ironically enough him taking the path of least resistance is what had led them here. Here where there was no easy path to chose. Before them was nothing more than a dark trail leading them to an uncertain future.

"**Do you want there to be an us?** He turned her own question back around on her.

The tension in the room ratcheted up another notch as Bay pushed away from the table her chair tumbling over behind her, **"I don't know,"** she looked at him wearing a desperate look he'd never seen before, **"Can you forgive me?"**

This caused Emmett to shoot up out of his chair as he stared at her haltingly, he hadn't even considered the idea of forgiving her, _'Is there anything to forgive….I mean after everything she's been through…'_

"**I know I've done the unthinkable by keeping Emily from you,"** Bay started to cautiously move around the overturned chair, **"I know that I have no right to ask for it…but," **slowly so slowly she advanced towards him a deep seeded need spilling from her eyes, **"I need your forgiveness Emmett," **her hands hung limply at her sides now.

"**Do you Bay? Do you really understand what you've done here? I can't even begin to describe what this is doing to **_**me**_** and how much it hurts and affects **_**me."**_He gave her pointed look as he told her all of this wanting to know that she really understood. Bay looked back at him mournfully speechless, **"I can…" **Emmett stopped hesitating trying to process all he was feeling and at the same time be honest with Bay.

Emmett felt guilty because he had sensed that something was wrong in Bays relationship with Kevin but had done nothing about it, remorse over everything she had suffered through, pride at how strong his two girls were, Bay carving out a life for them, making a family….. That was the problem though Bay had _made_ family, instead of seeking out the one that she already had.

Emmett could now feel anger sparking to life inside him like the wild unruly flame of a candle. He understood why Bay had run, but he just couldn't accept the fact that she hadn't reached out to him. That she hadn't brought him into her little makeshift family. He knew that had she sought him out that he would have gladly run with her and hidden away with them. If that's what it took to make her feel safe Emmett would have cut all his ties with the world he knew. These thoughts fanned the flame within him.

As his thoughts turned to the daughter he didn't know that anger raged to life inside of him. It was like he was filled to the brim with kindling and his anger and hurt ate it up. His daughter, she was HIS daughter and Bay had the audacity to take her away. He had the right to know her, to raise her and she took that from him. He thought of his little girl who probably knew nothing of the rich culture that she was a part of. That's when the world around Emmett shifted and for just a second he couldn't believe that Bay had the nerve to ask him for forgiveness when she should be begging him for it.

It was then that he looked up at her again. Her emotions were naked on her face, her pain, her shame, her guilt and grief. All this and more Bay had laid bare for him to see. Emmett knew how much it cost Bay to leave herself open and vulnerable before him. He knew that this did a whole lot more than just chaff her pride. It was not that knowledge that softened him to her though. It was the regret and the remorse that called to him. Whether those feelings were for the choices she had made or for the pain she was putting him through now Emmett wasn't quite sure, but he didn't care. The fact that she felt it at all was enough for him….for now.

"**I can't forgive you,"** now it was he who stepped closer to her, **"I can understand why you did things the way you did them, but I'm not ready to forgive you. I don't really know if I'll ever be able to,"** by now he was close enough to touch her and with shaking fingers he brushed away the tears clinging to her pale cheek, **"but I want to try. Before I can I need more answers first."** Emmett finished as he again looked at the tears, her tears that still glistened on his fingertips.

Bay visibly swallowed and drew in a deep breath, **"I can accept that,"** being this close to him was too hard, so Bay took a few steps back and found herself up against the counter, **"What do you want to know?"**

Emmett couldn't believe how easily she'd given in to his request. He thought for sure that he was going to have try and bring her around to it. Or maybe even just wear down her resolve to keep quiet about her past, their past. So he just stared at her dumbfounded for a few moments while he collected his wits about him and asked his questions.

"**Why Bay?" **A questioning sort of doubt filled his eyes, **"Why didn't you at the very least tell me what was going on with Kevin? Why didn't you come to me for help before things had gotten so out of control?" **Emmett gave Bay a frustrated tired look, **"Or hell Bay you could've come to me after the fact for that matter. Don't you know that I'd **_**never**_** turn you away?**"Emmett took a step closer to Bay, waiting for her reply.

'_Bullshit you'd never turn me away,' _Bay thought sullenly but that was not what she responded with, **"I wanted to Emmett, I dreamed of doing just that. As much as I hate to admit it now, but I wanted your protection," **her eyes were fraught with a need for him to believe, **"I tried more than once….but there was always the fear that held me back."**

Emmett gave her an incredulous look, **"You didn't have to be afraid I could have taken care of you, I wouldn't have let anything happen to either of you,"** Emmett reached taking her hands in his, drawing soothing circles with his thumbs.

Bay couldn't help it an answer to the unasked question came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it, "It wasn't always Kevin that I was afraid of."

Bay looked away ashamed. Her hands were suddenly swaying by her sides no longer encased in his familiar warmth. Emmett had let go of them so suddenly. She knew that he must have read her lips. Bay closed her eyes briefly wondering how he was going to interpret her meaning after that. When she didn't feel him move away from her, Bay cautiously raised her eyes until her gaze was fixed with his.

"**Who?"** Confusion colored every movement he made and look he gave her.

'_Well as long as we're being honest here I better get this out in the open,'_ Bay thought to herself with an air of grimness and finality.

Bay slowly lifted one trembling hand to point at Emmett straight in his chest, **"Why?" **Emmett looked crestfallen and it broke Bays heart to watch him step away from her.

"**Because you made it look so easy."** her hands and face begging him for understanding that she wasn't sure that she deserved, **"When you picked Daphne over me. You made leaving me look so easy, like it hadn't cost you anything. It made me so afraid that you had never really cared, that I was just your Hearing experiment. Just some girl to reaffirm your beliefs about mixed relationships."** Bay swallowed pushing forward with her explanation, **"So in the beginning when things first started getting….difficult. Well the fear that you would just turn me away if I reached out was why I stayed with him before things got bad."**

Emmett got this unbalanced look on his face as he looked to the ceiling laughing. His hands once again found his hair as he tapped his foot in irritation. A sense of self directed frustration began to poor off of him. All at once though he pulled himself together and looked at her. There was still a slightly crazed look in his eyes as he gestured to her.

"**You were afraid of me? Of me? Well isn't that just perfect,"** he rolled his eyes, **"I picked Daphne because **_**you**_** made letting **_**me**_** go look so easy. You seemed so unfazed by it all. That I was **_**afraid**_** you didn't really **_**want me**_**."** His signing took on a slower pace, his movements more deliberate so there would be confusing what he said next,** "Bay I always wanted you. I'll admit that I was young and afraid of the difficulties our relationship was going to face but that never stopped me from wanting you." **Emmett's hands dropped against his legs.

Silent tears tracked their way down Bays face anew which irritated her because in the past four days she'd cried more than she'd allowed herself to do in the last seven years, _'Why is it that I can't stop crying in front of him.'_

When Emmett stepped forward his arms reaching towards her to comfort her, Bay waved him off. Her expression imploring him to just leave it alone, that she wasn't ready for him to come any closer. So she held out her arms to at least try and keep him that far away. Not that it would matter because if he really wanted to invade her space Bay knew that there was nothing she could do about it. He'd proved that last night when he had carried her back into the house like he was some kind of cave man and she was a rebelling female.

Even though his arms itched to embrace her, he respected her needs and stayed out of her space. Emmett watched as Bay turned her back to him, trying to collect herself. Again he fought the urge to go to her as a fine tremble started in her shoulders. That quiver ceased though almost as quickly as it had started. After wiping the back of her hand over her features Bay turned to face him. The only evidence of her breakdown was red rimmed eyes and the washed out color of her cheeks, her hands were fisted at her sides.

All this new information gave Emmett another question to ask**, "You said that you tried to reach out to me more than once. When….the night of the party right?" **Bay only nodded her response, a movement that bounced her hair, **"What stopped you?"**

Bay started to look downright devious as she smiled at him, **"I do believe Emmett that had something to do with your mouth, along with the rest of you."** She pointedly and slowly looked him up and down taking her time to enjoy the view.

"**No Bay you were going to pull away from me before that….why?"** Emmett's mouth went dry at her heated perusal of him, trying his best to direct her back to the answer that he wanted instead of directing her _to him_ like he also wanted to do.

Bay sighed not wanting to tell him her reasoning for trying to turn away. She didn't want to tell Emmett that his precious Daphne was the reason she'd turned from him _again_. Bay remembered that moment very clearly. Momentarily while she considered what to say to him, Bay had looked over Emmett's shoulder. Her eyes had instantly locked onto Daphne who was staring daggers back at her. If looks could kill Bay would have dropped on the spot. It was when she saw Daphne striding towards them that she decided that her problems hadn't gotten big enough to risk a senseless clash with her sort of almost sister.

It wasn't just that though, Bay also didn't want to put Emmett in an awkward position caught between the two girls. Bay knew that if the other girl had made it over to them that she would have made things difficult for Emmett. Bay also knew how important his relationship to Daphne still was to him. So out of her feelings for Emmett that she had still harbored all these years she tried to turn away. In the end she just wanted him happy no matter what it cost her and Bay knew that friction with his best friend would _not_ make him happy. Emmett however had picked that moment to grab Bay by the arm and drag her through the crowd and outside. Where depending on how you looked at it their conversation had gone downhill from there.

So again it was out of respect for him and his friendship with Daphne that Bay side stepped his question hoping that he would take the bait, **"You know that wasn't the only time I tried to reach for you."**

'_That's okay I'll get the answer out of you later,'_Emmett watched her and gestured for to continue knowing exactly what tactic she was using, **"When?"**

Bay chewed on her lip a look of apprehension on her face, **"It was after Emily was born, after we'd left the hospital and before we'd arrived here."** Bays face started to light up slowly the shadows being chased away, **"She was just a little thing back then hardly seventy-two hours old, the car seat just seemed to consume her, she was so small."** Some of the light was extinguished from her form as she moved on, **"I still don't know if I did it purposely or not, I was pretty much running on adrenaline and autopilot. I wasn't sure what to do now that we were running. So I just handled every problem as they popped up and I'd been driving for hours before I pulled to a stop. Emily had woken up and she needed to be fed…."**

Emmett reached out touching her shoulder trying to urge her to continue. He looked down at her with a strange sense of anticipation. He realized that it was because he treasured every new piece of information she entrusted him with. That trust filled him with pride and hope, hope that he could get Bay to open her world to him. It suddenly dawned on him how much all of this meant to him. Emmett was again struck with how much Bay _still_ meant to him despite it all as he looked into her eyes.

Bay shook off his hand, Emmett's sudden closeness making her vaguely uncomfortable but somehow so warm and safe, **"…like I said Emily was crying and needed to be fed. It wasn't until I got situated with Emily in the car that I bothered to look up to see where we were."** Bay stopped and flexed her right rolling it around in the socket easing some of the stiffness that had set-in, **"When I finally did look Emmett and I mean really look around I realized I was not only on **_**your**_** street but parked outside of **_**your**_** house….." **Bay continued explaining while that moment in time replayed in her mind.

Bay finally settled in the back seat of the car and began digging through their supplies with one hand while trying to sooth her crying baby with the other. After rummaging around, she pulled out one of the readymade bottles she'd taken from the hospital. Bay groaned once again lamenting the fact that she had no way to warm the formula. It was pretty warm in the car so she was hoping room temperature wouldn't be so bad.

Setting the bottle aside Bay glanced over at the car seat with sour look, _'I swear all those harnesses were designed not for safety, but to drive parents insane…'_

She struggled trying to remember how the stupid thing unhooked and found herself using some choice words. She almost scolded herself for her language however she then remembered that her daughter would be none the wiser anyway, but still she did try her best to school her features. Several minutes, a clicking sound later and Bay finally had Emily free of her little torture device that was supposedly meant to keep her safe.

She pulled Emily loose cradling her gently. Bay tried to give her little one soothing looks. She picked the bottle up and the tiny baby latched onto it quickly quieting instantly, eyes closing with contentment. Bay continued to give Emily tender looks, cooing at her. The cooing was more for Bays sanity than anything else.

Once Bay was finally able to relax and the only audible sound was Emily swallowing, the young mother took in her surroundings. An odd sense of familiarity slowly started to creep into her confusing and worrying Bay. Looking out the windows and into the darkened street she tried to will the shadows away, searching for the source of her unease.

After a time Emily released the bottle looking quite content. After grabbing one of the smaller hospital blankets that she'd been using for burping, she settled Emily up against her shoulder. She patted her baby's back, her eyes still scanning their surroundings. Bay's eye's had probably passed it over again and again before it started to take shape.

By now Emily had fallen asleep and was back in the car seat slash carrier. This left Bay the ability to look out the windows unhindered. There was something right across from where her car was sitting. The size and shape of it was so…..so common, but Bay just knew that she knew what it was. It felt like she was grasping at straws, like the information was just on the tip of her tongue. All at once Bay felt herself go bone cold as she realized exactly what she was looking at…..a motorcycle.

'_Oh no…..I can't be!'_ She felt her lungs try and seize up on her.

Bay was instantly leaning over into the front seat to check to see if she'd left herself any indication as to the course she had plotted. Of course she couldn't find the map and there wasn't even anything to indicate that she'd even planned to come this way. Reaching out impulsively Bay pulled the keys from the ignition darkening her vehicle further. After the two were shrouded in darkness she was finally able to calm down.

"Okay Bay just get a grip. You're probably just jumping to conclusions. _A lot_ of people have motorcycles so it doesn't mean that this one is definitely his." Bay talked aloud try to fill the suddenly oppressive silence," What if it is his. I mean it's possible that I'm not on some random street. That might not be some random bike…"

Bay sat back heavily in her seat, _'Oh girl get a grip not only are you talking to yourself but answering and arguing to,'_ she continued to stare out the window.

The longer she sat there the more insecure she felt. Bay was suddenly wrapped up by the urge to prove to herself that this _was_ random and she _was_ crazy. So she unhooked Emily's car seat. After making sure she was properly covered she got out the car pulling the carrier with her. After she was securely holding onto the plastic basket with both hands Bay lumbered forward unsteadily.

'_So much for not lifting anything heavier than the baby for two weeks,'_ came the wry and soothing thought.

As Bay got closer she started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. More and more she noticed things she recognized. These were things that she knew was found on _his_ street refusing to even consider his name. Bay crossed the threshold and onto the concrete of the driveway. She groaned in recognition as she took in the bike and knew that it looked just like his. She stopped and gathered her courage.

'_Again doesn't mean anything,'_ looking up Bay spied a mail box on the front porch, _'That will settle this once and for all.'_

Bay walked up the drive hoping that a neighbor didn't look out their windows and see her. The last thing she needed was some Good Samaritan calling the cops on her. Granted she was loitering outside a house at three in the morning, but still the police were the last people she wanted involved. There would be just way too much explaining and she knew there was no lie creative enough that would get her out of this, especially if Kevin had decided to report her missing. Finally she'd reached the door step and was safely hidden by the bushes. Setting the carrier down looking up she examined the mailbox.

Bay suddenly felt as if the ground had dropped out from under her, _'Oh God….'_ Not only was there no mistaking the street number but she couldn't ignore the name beneath it, Bledsoe, _'it is Emmett's house…'_

Once again she had to face the thought of finally coming clean with him like she'd wanted to do nine months ago. No sooner had that thought crossed her mind, she found herself staring unblinkingly at the front door. Without taking her eyes off of the pastel green door she picked the carrier again and walked right up to it. Bay raised one hand as if to ring the doorbell.

'_I can't…I want to,'_ Bay tipped forward leaning on the door, _'but I just can't.'I_

This was all Bay could think as an image of her worst nightmare come to life flashed through her mind. For just an instant both Kevin and Emmett were here with her. In her minds eyes she watched the possible confrontation play out. In the end she wasn't sure who would come out on top, she just knew that she wasn't going to take that risk. The last thing to slip through her mind was a heart stopping image of Emmett broken and bleeding at her feet and all because she hadn't had the good sense to stay away.

Exhaustion both emotional and physical tugged at Bay as she leaned more fully on the door, _'I'm seeking support from a piece of badly painted plaster, when the man I'd rather be leaning against is on the_ _other_ side…my self esteem has officially flat lined.'

Her one hand balled into a fist as she let it slide down the door and away from the doorbell…away from certain salvation. She brought up her other hand to lay it palm open on the door. She closed her eyes; it was almost as if she were trying to sense, to connect with the soul of the one she longed for. The one that was so close to her yet so far away.

Her eyes opened only a fragment as she looked down at the little life asleep at her feet. Bay just didn't understand how two people who were so imperfect could create something so innocent and perfect. It was just a mystery to her an impossible riddle. A few tears slipped from her eyes unbidden deciding once and for all to give up the life she wanted to protect the life they'd created.

Reaching down she picked up the precious gift that Emmett had given her and returned to the car. Once she had Emily properly situated in the car she slipped easily into the front, trying to close her door as gently as possible. Bay peeked quickly in the backseat to check on her little one, one more time before settling down to buckle herself up. She turned the key in ignition and listened as the engine turned over. After turning off her lights out of paranoia she pulled slowly into the street. She stuck close to the speed limit not wanting raise anymore suspicion than she probably already had.

It was when she passed by his house that she slowed down briefly. What she saw choked her up, tightening her heart. The door was flung wide open with Emmett standing in it. He was wearing hastily thrown on jeans with no top. His face was filled with confusion as she watched him turn his head from side to side looking for something. Then as if he sensed she was their just as her car was passing by his eyes locked onto the front side window. After she'd passed completely he'd stepped out fully watching her car till it disappeared. Bay hung her head knowing that Emmett could never know how close he'd come to knowing the truth.

Images of the past faded from Bays mind coming back the present as she looked up into Emmett's eyes. He looked down at her wonderingly. He could vaguely remember the odd occurrence from so long ago. He'd been restless that night tossing and turning unable to sleep. He remembered getting out of bed to use the bathroom, but something had sidetracked him. Instead he found himself heading through the living room and out the front door as if pulled by invisible strings. Back then he couldn't understand why that had happened but looking down at Bay he understood now.

Emmett slowly brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Bay leaned into him feeling his rough calloused fingertips brush her cheek. That roughness gave way to the soft skin of his palm. Emmett tipped his head capturing her lips softly. Bays eyes fluttered closed responding slowly. Just for those few precious moments the two souls needed neither words nor signs to communicate.

It was like their first kiss repeating itself. There was only one difference between then and now. It was that after it was over _Bay_ was the one to walk away. Only she didn't look nearly as confident as Emmett had back then.

* * *

><p>Okay that's what came to me to write. I hope I'm keeping the emotional responses realistic enough, especially Emmett's. Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 15:** Green Eyed Monster

**Authors Note:** OMG guys I'm so sorry that my update was late. The holidays really are a bitch, anyways happy late Thanksgiving to everyone.

We didn't actually celebrate Thanksgiving but we had a "Family Dinner" a couple Sunday's ago. Funny thing happened to me this particular dinner. Now for those of you who don't know I've been taking ASL classes. I've been teaching it and using it with my 3 year old little girl. One sign used often is "Sit" when she's in trouble. How many of you can guess where this is going? Anyways we're all eating dinner my grandparents are talking to my daughter who is pretty much just staring at them. From what I understand they did something that pissed her off. Well seeing as how she's girl who signs more than she speaks, well you guessed it folks she told _them_ to SIT!

Since she kept repeating this getting more and more upset my Aunt came and got me. Of course everyone wants to know what she's saying, so I get a good look at what she's doing before she can see me standing there. I thought I was going to die my daughter was telling my grandparents off in SIGN and they didn't even know it! God that was priceless! Rather than rat her out I told them that I had no clue and excused myself from the room so that I could die laughing.

Now has everyone seen the winter promo for the SAB episodes to be released in 2012? Raise your hands if you have. God that thing scares the crap out of me nightmare, inducing I swear. For those of you haven't seen the promo…pssst guess what there's a promo out on YouTube, you really need to go see it.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>The two long time friends were still in the kitchen. The tension in the air wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when Melody first walked through the door. Her face though was still colored with both agitation and confusion with regard to her dark haired friend while leaning against the counter. Regina however had pulled herself up to sit on the counter in an attempt to remain relaxed. All she succeeded is doing was looking like a disrespectful teenager.<p>

**"I had an interesting visit with Daphne today…"** was how it all started and unfortunately things just went downhill from there.

So without preamble Melody launched into her reason for showing up so unexpectedly. This not only sped things along but once again proved that Emmett had come by his blunt nature honestly. Regina had sat quietly listening to her grievances resisting the urge to interrupt. Anyone who knew Regina also knew that this feat of control was to be admired because if it were anyone but Melody she would have interjected long before now. Instead she sat conveying the illusion of patience as her long winded friend went on about Daphne's visit to her office earlier that day. However Regina couldn't help but tap her heel against the cabinets below her while she absorbed it all.

**"Why didn't you tell me?"** Melody finally stopped to ask giving Regina her first chance to respond since all this had been started.

Regina gave her a slightly confused look. She wasn't sure if Melody was referring to Emmett's "road trip" or the fact that Emmett had been asking about Bay in the first place. If she'd known that the boy had left town right on the heels of poking into things better left alone. Well of course she would have gone straight to Melody if she'd known that was the case. Truthfully this was the first she'd heard of the young man's departure. Daphne was apparently keeping her Mother in the dark and she couldn't help but wonder why.

Regina decided to answer both questions just to be safe, **"Melody…I didn't tell you about Emmett leaving town because I didn't know he had. As far as him asking about Bay goes I thought it was purely about nostalgia on his part. You know as well as I do that he hasn't talked about her in a long time."**

By now Melody was fuming, **"Nostalgia! Regina you do remember the accident right? You do remember that Bay was unconscious for three days? You do remember that my Emmett practically moved into the hospital with her?" ** Her rant continued, **"If I hadn't brought him food and clean clothes…well he wouldn't have bothered to do anything about it."** Regina nodded mutely at her friend, **"Well then based on **_**all of that**_** how could you possibly conceive that he was merely feeling nostalgic when he came asking questions?"**

Regina held up her hands in defeat, **"Look all I can tell you is that if I had even suspected that it was more than momentary heart sickness, I would have said something."**

Melody couldn't help but to be struck cold by her friend's honest words. Looking away she wondered had Regina really noticed what she'd only begun to guess at. Was he really that miserable without the dark haired temptress that is Bay Kennish? He couldn't be that bad off….could he? The fact that Regina had obviously seen something in _her_ son that Melody herself hadn't noticed made her feel quite nauseous.

'_No I would have sensed that kind of shift in him,' _Melody tried to convince herself of the comforting truth this falsehood provided, but still she asked,**"Heart sick…do you really think that he's still hurting like that?"** All of Melody's earlier anger had bled right out of her.

Regina could feel her friend's gaze boring into her, begging her to preserve her precious illusion, **"Yes I do."**

With only three little words Melody was forced accept the truth. The disillusioned Mother now had to face the fact that maybe; just maybe there were some re-evaluations that needed to be made in respect to Emmett and what…..no…..who made him happy. Could she live with the reality of the pain her son had endured and accept the fact that she was partly to blame? She wanted oh how she wanted to see and accept things as they are but she just didn't know if that was something she could.

Melody gulped not ready to deal with that question and instead she asked a different one, **"Do you have any idea where he went…."** She trailed off leaving Bays name out of it for now.

"**No, like I said he didn't mention anything to me about leaving,"** Regina gave her distraught friend a comforting look, **"But if this does have anything at all to do with Bay. Well you know two things first off he's in California and secondly she's still with Kevin so it's not happening."**

"**What if….."** Melody stopped pulling her phone out of her pocket, her face slowly lighting up, **"I got a text from Emmett."**

"**See I told you Melody nothing to worry about."** Regina quipped before turning around to make another pot of coffee not even suspecting how wrong she really was.

* * *

><p>Emmett could hardly believe the way his day had been turning out. First he'd woken up next to <em>Bay.<em> The very same Bay that he hadn't seen in years that he'd come searching for had been curled into him this morning. He looked down at her watching her sleep, errant curls brushing against him. Sighing he had pulled himself out of bed. He had watched as a look of protest crossed Bay's sleeping face. Her brows had knitted together a frown tugged at her lips. Emmett was afraid he'd woken her. However instead of waking she merely rolled over her body occupying the space he'd left vacant, curling in tightly on herself. He'd shook his head smiling at her only to go and get ready for the day, and what a day it was going to be.

Of course if waking up to Bay wasn't strange enough there was still more to be had. He'd barely been awake for two hours before he met a little girl…a little Deaf girl. It was only 30 minutes after that happened that Bay informed him that Emily was _his_ daughter, not Kevin's but _his_. Currently said little girl was trying valiantly to inhale, not eat but inhale her hot dog. Unfortunately he was pretty sure that she ended up wearing more than she actually consumed. He couldn't help but smile as he looked across the green grass at her.

His next shocker of the day was learning more about Bay. He was sick to his stomach with an anger slowly warming within him just thinking about some of the thing's she'd described to him earlier that day. Gripping his soda can tightly he tried to push the anger down inside, not wanting to alarm any of the nearby strangers who had been eyeing him most of them evening. He knew that it wasn't going to do him any good not just yet anyway seeing as the object of that violent emotion was nowhere to be seen.

_'He's lucky he's not here,'_ was Emmett's comforting thought as he continued watching Bay and Emily at a distance.

He watched as a man came up behind Bay completely obscuring his view of her. He'd apparently startled her as suddenly Bay was no longer in front of him but beside him. Emmett smirked to himself waiting for Bay to lay into this new guy. That's not what happened. He watched as Bay smiled easily at him laughing as she pushed him playfully. Emmett's grip tightened even more on his soda can that anger slowly building again, stoked by the _couple _before him. That's not what pushed him over the edge though. Emmett watched as this _stranger_ reached out appearing to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. The man's hand then brushed down her shoulder coming dangerously close to the swell of her chest.

'_Why is she letting him….' _He felt that anger flare brighter when the stranger touched her, _'Now he's going to get it!'_

Emmett watched positive that this action would earn him a slap across his smug face. Again he was disappointed as Bay leaned into him _allowing_ him to touch her hair. She only swatted his hand away when he'd touched her shoulder. The worst part was that here was nothing tense about Bay; her stance was languid and easy, as if all this was an everyday occurrence. Emmett's however, was an entirely different story. It was no longer anger he was dealing with. Another emotion he barely recognized intertwined with it. He gripped the can so tightly it burst spraying the sticky beverage everywhere.

Emmett did not notice as the people closest to him began to edge away. He could only look down at the crumpled piece of aluminum in his now open palm. The shock and pain was now briefly veiling his previous feelings. His hand was cut and bleeding where the metal had bit into his skin. He pushed that aside looking up to seek out the cause of his outburst. There was Bay still smiling like she was the happiest woman in the world as the man spoke to her Bays hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

Emmett couldn't tell what he was saying and he didn't care, just the sight of it was like acid in his veins as that second emotion breathed to life again. He took a step closer to the pair and then his phone shook in his pocket reminding him of unchecked messages. It had been doing this for the last hour and between that and the scene he'd just witnessed Emmett was more than fed up and looking for someone to take it out on. So rounding on his heel he turned and headed back into the house.

'_God damnnit Daphne this had better be good.' _He thought as his pent up anger searched for an unwitting outlet.

He left the screen door swinging behind him. Emmett ignored his phone again in favor of pacing the tiled flooring holding his injured hand, palm upward. His thoughts ran rampant with questions. Who was that guy? Why was he so friendly with Bay? More importantly why was Bay _letting_ him be so friendly with her? Even Emily hadn't seemed the least bit phased by his sudden presence. The little girl had only looked up at him briefly waving before looking back to her plate.

Walking to the sink he turned on the water. He adjusted the temperature before sticking his hand beneath its spray. He did his best to clear away the fresh blood and get a good look at the wound. Slowly it became visible while his mind considered the man who'd been standing with Bay. He was taller than Emmett was clean shaven with blonde hair cut close to his head. He was a real pretty boy who just happened to dress in jeans and was obviously quite taken with Bay.

'_Then again who wouldn't be?'_ Is what he considered as he remembered all the interesting quirks and qualities that had drawn him to her in the first place.

Emmett sneered it didn't matter that _he_ was smitten by her. The problem was that Bay was _letting_ him carry on like that with her. Why would she let him carry on like that anyway, especially with Emily close to her side? Were they even together like that? Bay hadn't mentioned that she was seeing anyone here in town or otherwise. Emmett's mental rant came to a stop when a new and profound thought struck him.

'_Why do I even care?'_ that familiar yet foreign feeling once again came to life within him, only stronger this time.

Why did he care indeed? He couldn't help but wonder if Bays relationship status was really any of his business anymore. Emmett was lost in thought not paying his surroundings much attention. Due to his lack of attention he was caught off guard by a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around quickly he expected to find Ms. Baker or Bay. Instead he came face to face with the gothic teenager that had a surprisingly bubbly personality. Apparently his retreat into the house had not gone unnoticed.

Holly took notice of his injured hand and without so much as a greeting was suddenly searching through the cabinets beneath the sink. She stopped seeming to have found what she was looking for. Then standing she turned back to Emmett with a first aid kit in her hands. She smiled brightly hoping to put him at ease as she gestured to his cut hand. Emmett gave her an uncertain look but shrugging he held his injured palm out to her anyways.

'_What's her name again?'_ Emmett's brows knitted together trying to attach a name to her face.

She ignored his confusion and set the kit on the counter flipping the lid open. Taking his hand in one of hers she used her other to dab his wound dry with a gauze square. After that she grabbed the antibiotic ointment squeezing some into his palm. She covered it with fresh gauze before wrapping it loose enough that it wouldn't hinder the use of his hand. Satisfied with her work she looked up at him again.

She smiled at the vaguely confused look on his face, "Holly my name is Holly. It's okay I'm sure you've met a bunch of people today."

Emmett watched her fascinated with how efficiently she worked. After she finished he flexed his hand testing how well it could be used. He was happy to find that he still had full range of motion. He looked back at Holly inclining his head in thanks. She seemed to understand the implication as she smiled back at him. It was then that Emmett realized he could probably get some of his answers out of her. Holly made as if to leave but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, she turned back to face him.

"**Do you know who that guy was talking to Bay just a few minutes ago?"** Emmett yet again was very direct in his questions, subtly just wasn't his forte.

"The guy talking to Bay?"she repeated his question back at him trying to be sure that she understood correctly.

"**He was taller, short blonde hair,"** Emmett's description trailed off into his thoughts, _'was hanging all over her.'_

A light dawned in her eyes, "Oh you must mean Dwight. He owns the hardware store in town. Why do you ask?" Holly's face took on a speculative look.

"**No reason, they just seemed to know each other pretty well,"** Emmett responded attempting to be nonchalant in his reasoning.

"Well yeah he's around the house all the time. Not that it's really any of you business." A thought slowly crept its way into Holly's brain, _'Wait a minute he's not….'_ she smiled, "You're not jealous are you?" she signed the word for jealous slowly since it wasn't one she used very much with a 5 year old and wanted to be sure she got it right.

Emmett gave her a surprised look, his eyes widening considerably, **"No I'm not jealous."**

Holly raised her eyebrows at him, "_Sure_ you're not jealous. Well if that's all I gotta get back outside." Holly turned to walk away snickering to herself as she went, _'I wonder if I should go back and tell him that they're not together like that.'_ Her smile widened into a more devious look,_ 'Nah! I'll just let him figure it out on his own that Dwight's just the handyman. It's just so much more interesting that way.'_

Emmett stared after the retreating girl wonderingly, _'I'm not jealous….am I?'_

Emmett shook those thoughts off. He reminded himself that Holly had a point in telling him that it really wasn't his to look into. A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him of the intimate moments they'd shared recently. Images of him kissing her ran through his mind, then he thought of the bed they'd shared just the night before. He could still see her in that bed protesting at his departure, the cute pout that had formed on her face.

Then he thought of the scene he'd witnessed just moments earlier. He thought of how _Dwight_ had stood too close to her. The muscles in his arms tightened remembering how he had touched her and how Bay had responded. He'd touched her as if she was his! Bay wasn't _his_ would never be _his_ because she would always be….

'…_.Mine!'_ that one thought rang true with him.

He paused as he came to terms with that unknown but familiar emotion. Emmett had to admit that he was jealous of a man he'd never met. This jealousy sprang to life within him and it was so much stronger than anything he'd experienced before. The emotion he felt now made any Daphne induced envy seem poultry at best. It was even stronger than what he'd felt when Bay was with Kevin and that's only because truthfully he never thought that relationship would last.

It hadn't lasted but he'd lost so much time with her between High School and up until now. Even now….now it seemed there was someone else in the picture. Emmett decided that he wasn't going stand around anymore that he'd find a way to show her exactly who she should be with. It may not be any of his business who Bay lets come around her and Emily, but he wanted it to be.

'_I still love her,'_ that one thought not only floored him but it decided the rest of his life as far as he was concerned as well.

As that thought solidified his resolve he started towards the door. He intended to march right out there and tell her exactly how he felt….. No first he was going to punch Dwight in the face for touching Bay, and then he was going to kiss Bay for the second time that day in front of everyone. He would not only tell Bay how he felt but he'd show everyone else to. Emmett couldn't help himself he smirked picturing what the look on that guys face would be.

Once again though, he was stopped short by his phone. Emmett cursed quite creatively in his mind as he pulled out his phone. All the emotion swirling within him became focused solely on his phone; he was going to have a long talk with Daphne when he got home. However flipping his phone open he found that the latest message was not from Daphne but his Mother. Emmett sighed after reading it. He fired off a quick reply. The real world was apparently catching up with him sooner than he'd like and he'd have to go back soon. He knew that he'd need some creative explanation depending on if Bay intended on staying secret for a while longer. Pushing all of that aside as his trademark smirk graced his lips once more.

'_Just because I have to go back later doesn't mean that I can't kiss her now.'_ Emmett continued his walk out of the house determined to finally start the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Okay guys again I'm sorry my update is late. Please as always read and review! Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Fight For Her

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 16:** Fight For Her

**Authors Note:** Hey all new chapter finally! How does everyone like the new episodes of SAB? I think tonight's is going to be epic. Guess what I graduate this Friday, I'll be walking that college stage. YAY ME!

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Bay had been standing next to a picnic table with Emily both were eating dinner when Dwight had suddenly come up behind her. He managed to scare her so bad she dropped her plate. Of course she gave him a friendly scolding as he had a habit of sneaking up on her.<p>

"I'm not so sneaky Ms. Bledsoe you just have a habit of not listening ter what goes on around ya," as he reached his hand up fingers grazing her ear he really had taken a shine to her recently and was trying to work up the courage to ask her out properly.

"You know I've told you more than a few times that you can just call me Bay, " She slapped his hand away good naturedly when it dropped to her shoulder smiling at him broadly as she unconsciously took a step closer to him, "Stop it!"

That was when she heard a collective gasp from somewhere behind her. Turning her head she just barely caught sight of Emmett disappearing into the house, the screen door slamming in his wake. Bay watched as many of the bewildered townspeople stared after him as well. Bay looked down at Emily who was just now becoming aware of the commotion.

"**Mommy is everything alright," **her inquisitive eyes searching for what everyone else had apparently seen but her.

Bay smiled brightly, **"Everything's fine you just finish your hotdog and I'm going to go inside for a few moments, you stay right here where people can see you okay?"**

Emily gave her a skeptical look but relenting she returned her attention to her sopping wet paper plate that had soaked up a good deal of the hot dog sauce that she wasn't currently wearing.

Turning on her heel she prepared to head into the house to find out what had happened only to find herself stopped short by a much bigger hand gripping her smaller one. Looking over her shoulder she found that it was Dwight holding her back. She couldn't even begin to fathom what the man behind her wanted she'd never seen him look so serious before. Bay looked back to the door only to see Holly disappear inside of the house as well. Since she trusted Holly to find out what was up she turned giving the man behind her, her full attention.

"Yes?" Bay questioned hesitantly.

"Well you see Ms. Bledsoe," the normally composed man before her suddenly seemed nervous, "I mean Bay there's something I've been meaning ter ask ya…"

Bay gave him a strange sort of smile not entirely sure that she liked where this was going. Still she was willing to stay and hear him out anyway. Standing there she had to admit to herself that she'd like nothing more than to be tending to Emmett right now instead listening to Dwight.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm safe and I'll be home tomorrow sometime don't worry,<strong>__" _Melody studied the screen of her cell phone as she read and reread Emmett's responding text hoping to suddenly find more information than he gave.

Melody looked up at Regina who started asking questions that she wasn't ready to answer, **"Did he say where he was?"**

"**No…" **Melody then looked away trying to keep Regina from asking anymore questions when she suddenly settled on the perfect distraction, **"So Regina how has Kathryn been doing,"** Melody asked wearing a mildly concerned expression trying to avoid her friends' particular line of questioning.

Regina's face fell a little and her gaze became distant looking somewhere over Melody's shoulder, **"Things aren't going too well in fact they're getting pretty bad."**

"**There's still hope right….I mean she's still fighting it?"** Melody questioned instantly

Regina visibly swallowed seeming to pale right before Melody's eyes, **"Yeah she's still trying to hang in there but…" **Regina trailed off taking a pull from her coffee mug as if it could give her the strength that she didn't possess.

Melody reached out touching Regina's shoulder real concern for her friend's pain filling her eyes.

"**But last time it never got this bad," **her eyes flicked suddenly making contact with her friend,** "Every time I see her Melody she's weaker than the last time; John can barely force himself to go the hospital anymore. Melody it looks like we're going to…."**Regina's hands shook as if she couldn't finish that thought afraid that if she did that it would make it real too real, **"The thing is, is that I care. I care what happens to her and I never thought I would and now…." **Regina dropped her hands in defeat terrified for the fate of a woman that she hated and loved at the same time.

Melody did the only thing she could do which was pull Regina into her offering the only comfort she could as an unpleasant thought ran through her head, _'I wonder if Bay knows how bad things are getting for her Mother….for both her Mothers.'_

* * *

><p>His mind made up Emmett could not help but feel momentarily elated at the thought that he was going to feel her lips under his twice in the same. He was so happy he probably could've whistled….that is until he got outside the back door. His vision hazed for a few moments as that jealous feeling from earlier roared to life at the sight in the distance that had him tearing off the porch.<p>

It was that same man from before standing too close to _his_ Bay. That man stepping closer and reaching out for _his_ Bay. That same man was currently holding the small hand of _his_ Bay that same hand that spoke so beautifully to _him_ and to _his_ daughter_._ And she was letting him, the sight of it causing Emmett to take leave of his senses.

The crowd of people quickly parted for him as he was ignoring anything and anyone in his way, Bay his only goal. When she was finally within reach he grabbed her free hand pulling her behind him. Briefly he caught sight of her wide brown eyes as he did so. Turning to the other man without warning he brought his arm back and forward letting his fist connect solidly with Dwight's jaw a sharp pain lancing through his hand. Dwight was sent staggering a few steps back and then down to the ground. Emmett was breathing heavily shocked that he'd actually hit the guy looking down at his freshly bleeding hand as if he couldn't figure out how it had gotten there.

Suddenly though a flash of black obscured his vision. Looking up he found himself face to face with the object of his rash actions and she was pissed! Bay's eyes sparked with fire the skin of her face taut as she glared at him her stance stiff and unyielding as she raised her hands preparing to let him have it.

Her signing was stiff and angry, "What The HELL'S the Matter With YOU! You can't just walk around hitting people or jerking me around. This is MY HOME this is where I live and work these people are my family! What the HELL Emmett! If the fact that this MY HOME and if I'm not enough to keep YOU from randomly assaulting people well think about this." Bay's ranting mouth was about to run away with her, "This isn't JUST my Home it's YOUR DAUGHTER'S HOME TO! She has to go to school and make friends and learn and live her life here, she doesn't NEED HER FATHER making that HARDER than it is for any other child by PUNCHING PEOPLE OUT!" Bay dropped her hands breathing heavy not yet realizing she'd dropped the bomb in front of practically the _whole_ town, "Well are you going to say ANYTHING!"

Emmett smirked at her as a sense of déjà vu took him over. As the scene played out he was so reminded of the way Bay was when she cornered him at Carlton all puffed up like an angry kitten the day after he'd kissed her for the first time and walked off. Granted he hadn't hit anybody back then and he couldn't understand most her ranting either but other than that her attitude was just the same. In some ways Bay hadn't changed one bit.

With all this in mind when Bay indicated that it was his turn to speak, he did what felt most natural to him. Stepping forward Emmett quickly swept her up in his arms his lips crashing against hers, his tongue invading her mouth claiming her as his for the entire world to see. He held her tightly refusing to relent until she gave in and melted into him returning his kiss with equal fervor, her tongue moving with his. It wasn't until he felt her knees start to weaken as she leaned into him even more that Emmett released her mouth sucking gently on her lower lip before completely letting go.

This time as Bay stood before him her eyes sparked for a completely different reason. Her lips were swollen and her lipstick smeared her neck and cheeks flushed with color the taste of him still filling her mouth as she tried to process what had just happened. Her body tingled from being pressed and held so possessively against the man before her. Bay brought her fingertips to her lips before locking her eyes with his. She almost smiled seeing how some of her lipstick had smeared off on his face but it was that smug, sexy but still smug smirk that brought her up short.

"You can't just go around kissing people either!" Bay smacked Emmett hard right across his face to make her point.

Turning she took Emily's hand who's eyes looked like they were ready to roll right out of her head. Bay stalked off towards the truck ignoring the people around her. Emmett just watched her go grinning like an idiot not at all surprised about being slapped for his trouble. He figured that if she was yelling at him, kissing him, knocking him around, storming off and not taking care of guy Emmett had knocked on his ass….well that had to count for something right?

Emmett touched a hand to his still stinging cheek, _'I think that went well.'_

Holly had watched everything go down from a hidden but still very well placed vantage point in the crowd. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed watching as Bay completely went off on Emmett. Granted she knew Bay could have a temper but…damn!

What threw Holly the most was that she was hollering at the top of her lungs at this guy! I mean she was signing to but she honestly didn't see the point in yelling at him. Of course Emmett's reaction puzzled her to. He just stood there thumbs hooked in his belt loops like nothing was happening, acting like all this was perfectly normal and acceptable. Hell he was even _smirking_ at her. She couldn't even begin to understand why he'd kissed her since all he'd gotten was slapped before Bay was suddenly storming off.

Holly just stood there trying to process everything that she had just witnessed when something Bay said had started to sink in, _'Wait a minute she didn't just imply that Emmett is…'_

Holly never got to finish that thought as she suddenly found herself to be the center of attention. The gossiping townspeople had finished talking amongst themselves and turned to the High School student wanting to find out exactly what she knew about the whole situation. Turning her head this way and that she tried to find Emmett hoping that he could provide so answers instead of her. He was nowhere to be found the lucky dog had managed to slip away unnoticed. Turning back to the cluster of people slowly closing in on her she gave them a tense and nervous smile not quite sure how she was going to handle the curios mass.

'_Bay you so owe me for this,'_ Holly thought as she prepared to try and do some damage control for her good friend.

* * *

><p>Little Emily watched has her Mother stormed into the house while she trailed after her shutting the door behind her. The little girl was definitely still in shock about what had happened, so shocked in fact that she hadn't uttered one word the whole ride home. Her mother on the other hand couldn't quit uttering words and they hadn't exactly been pleasant ones either.<p>

Emily didn't understand why her Mother's friend had hit Mr. Dwight. She also didn't understand why her Mother had knocked her friend silly after he kissed her. As far as Emily knew that wasn't what you were supposed to do when someone kissed you at least not by what she had observed before. What she did know was her Mommy had said that her friend had a daughter in this town.

She knew that her Mom must know who this little girl is. So Emily sat herself on the couch and thought and thought about all the girls that she went to school with. None of them jumped out at her as reminding her of Emmett. The only person she hadn't considered was herself. She was too afraid too.

Suddenly her mother was kneeling down in front of her a concerned look on her face even though her eyes were still angry, **"Honey why don't you go and color at the kitchen table while Mom takes care of some things around the house….okay?"**

Emily gave her a small smile in return nodding her head before slipping off the couch to walk past her mother

She still was not ready to ask any of the questions running through her mind for once being too stunned to decide what she wanted to know first. Instead she pulled herself up to sit on her phonebook at the kitchen table. Bay had already set out all her crayons, coloring books and stacks of blank paper.

Emily pulled the clean white paper towards her proceeding to draw picture after. She drew all the people in her life. She drew at Aunt Clara yelling at Uncle Mark from the diner. She drew Holly cooking in the kitchen. There was another picture of her Mommy reading her a story. Her favorite was of her riding on the back of Travis's bike to school wearing her bright yellow backpack with purple and blue helmet.

The last picture though was of Mommy, Emmett and her all together. The sun was shining as she swiped her yellow crayon across the page with her favorite marshmallow clouds in the sky. Her Mom was wearing her diner dress and smiling. Picking up her red crayon she colored in the hair on Emmett's head, then using green she made his eyes and he was smiling too. Between them was little Emily wearing her favorite yellow summer dress her arms stretched between them as they held her hands. She couldn't help but wonder if life could ever be like her picture.

Staring at her picture she couldn't help but finally allow herself to wonder, _'Are you my Daddy...?'_

* * *

><p>Please read and Review<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Strange Goodbye's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 17:** Strange Good-bye

**Authors Note:** Nothing to report

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Daphne had long since given up on texting Emmett since he seemed disinclined to answer any of her attempts to contact him. That was okay thought because Melody <em>had<em> texted her with information on the absentee best friend. She now knew that Emmett was apparently safe and would be back soon. Unfortunately he hadn't specified anything else.

_'Figures that you'd respond to her and not me….'_ Daphne's thoughts turned sullen and self pitying, _'He'd never ignore a text from Bay he'd jump up and go running like an unneutered dog.'_

Sighing Daphne turned to her closet trying to settle on what to wear tonight. Wilkie had noticed her sudden mood swings the last couple of days. This of course had lead him to deciding that a night out is just what she needed to perk her back up. Smiling Daphne pulled an off the shoulder orange mini-dress out of the closet.

_'Maybe Wilkie's right and a night out is exactly what I need to…release some tension,'_ Daphne thought grinning to herself as she held the dress up in front of her looking in the mirror, _'This dress is exactly what need to build the right kind of tension tonight and get what I need.'_

* * *

><p>Bay was sitting at the kitchen table after having put Emily to bed some time ago. Since that had happened Holly had come in. After tucking Travis in with Emily she was currently sitting at the table across from Bay eying her expectantly waiting for her to explain things. The older woman was fidgeting nervously in her seat like a child who'd been scolded while under her friends accusing stare.<p>

_'I pity that girl's kids not even 18 and already she gives really good "Mom face",' _is what Bay was thinking but what she actually said was after finally meeting Holly's gaze with a look of exasperation was, "_What?_"

Holly couldn't help it the corner of her mouth twitched in an almost smile she'd never seen Bay on pins and needles like this before, "Is Emmett, Emily's father?"

Bays head snapped back up suddenly eying her tensely, "What? No whatever gave you a half-baked idea like that one?"

"You did earlier tonight…." Holly trailed off waiting for Bays response watching her wanting to see the moment it all clicked in her head.

Bays mind started slipping through the day's events trying to pinpoint what holly was talking about, "I never…." Then it happened her fight, well her blow-up at Emmett was suddenly forefront in her mind, "Oh shit…."

"Yep," Holly watched as what little color her friend retained was leeched from her by the realization.

"Holly….the whole town…" Bay felt her mouth go dry.

"Heard every word you said. You were so wound up, you were screeching at the top of your lungs." She finished for her reaching out her hand to clutch Bay's, "That's not all remember you were signing and Emily was with you. She saw everything too." What was left of the color in Bay's face drained away completely, "So it's true then?" Holly questioned gently.

"Yes," that single word fell from her lips pinging like that first drop of hail on your window.

Her mind went into overdrive. The town's reactions were weighing heavily on her mind. They knew she had secrets when they accepted her. She also knew now that one of those secrets had been revealed that they would want more. Then another thought hit her. What was Emmett telling everyone back home?

Bay stood quickly rocking the table panic seizing her features, "Um Holly I have to go can you watch Emily?"

Holly gave her an exasperated look clearly wanting more information, but still nodded her head, "Yeah I'll take care of things here, you know that."

"Thanks," Bay barely got out before running out of the room.

Running through the room Bay grabbed her coat struggling into it while heading out the backdoor. Heading over to her truck and pulling herself up and in the cab slamming the door. Jerkily she pulled the keys from her pocket shoving them in the ignition. Turning the key she felt her heart turn over in her chest, the truck refused to start.

"Damn it!" This was the last thing that she needed.

Bay kept trying over and over to make the vehicle start. Bay screeched in frustration banging her fists on the dash board. After laying her head on the steering wheel she decided that she would just have to walk instead. Slipping out of the truck she turned heading out of her driveway on foot to walk alongside the road.

_'I'm gonna be damn tired by the time I get home…'_ ugh but she trudged forward.

* * *

><p>Emmett had just finished discussing the particulars of a package that he wanted to leave for Bay. He wanted to explain why he was headed back to Mission Hills and that he would be back before the week was out. Truth be told there was also something extra to try help Bay out she just looked so tired to him. He could tell that Bay was working too much and she would probably kick his ass later but it was worth it.<p>

"Now you come back ya hear your welcome anytime. Just make sure that you make it soon," Ms. Baker just beamed at him she was starting to feel like things would work out in the end, "Are you sure you have to leave right now? I mean it being the middle of the night all."

**"I'll be back I promise,"** Emmett assured her.

Ruth a got a gleam in her eye, "Don't worry I'll make sure Bay gets what you left for her."

"**Thank you so much,"** he waved to her smiling as he stepped off the porch heading over to his packed and ready to go bike.

Emmett wasn't exactly ready to go home, but he knew that if he didn't his Mother was likely to organize a search party. Plus he did have to smooth some things over if he was going to keep Bay's secret for awhile longer. He hated lying to everyone but he hated the thought of putting Bay and Emily in danger even more. So he was just going to have to suck it up till other arrangements could be made. He was just about to mount his bike till he saw someone approaching in the distance. He quickly realized that it was Bay running to him waving one hand in the air.

'_Well this is unexpected.'_ Emmett waved back in response.

Bay had been walking for the last 30 minutes when the building finally came into view. At first she was relieved and then she saw Emmett getting ready to leave. Running forward she tried waving her arm to get his attention. Finally he looked up and waved back to her.

'_Thank God,'_ her relief at catching up with him was palpable.

When she finally reached him she was exhausted. Breathing heavily she bent over hands on her knees. Finally able to stand Bay worked on catching her breath. Emmett was patiently waiting for her to collect herself. What she didn't know was that he was currently enjoying the view as she breathed heavily in and out.

Finally Bay realized that he was staring at her, **"What are you looking at?"**

"**Nothing,"** he answered far too quickly with that smirk on his face. _'You….but you don't need to know that yet.'_ Is what Emmett decided to keep to himself.

"**Are you leaving?"** Bay asked simply.

Here Emmett straightened his stance, **"Why? Do you want me to stay?"**

"**Why are you going back?"** Is what Bay countered with ignoring the question he'd posed to her.

Emmett sighed knowing this statement would bite him in the butt, **"I left town without explaining myself there's people I need to answer too."**

"**Daphne?"** Bay threw it out there before she could stop herself but was still intensely interested in his answer.

Emmett smirked wider deciding to play with her a bit, **"Among other people but yes Daphne too."**

Bay swallowed trying to ignore the implications of that answer, **"I'm sorry."**

"**For what?" **Now he was honestly thrown by her statement.

"**I'm not sorry for yelling at you, you deserved that,"** Bay clarified, **"but I am sorry for slapping you."**

Emmett was sure that Bay was waiting for him apologize as well. He had no intentions of doing that. He didn't regret a single action even if later he did find out that Dwight Marshal was not dating Bay. He did know that the man _wanted_ to date Bay. He could see that a mile away even if Bay was oblivious. Emmett would do it all over again if only to leave a lasting impression on the other man.

"**How did you get here anyways?"** Emmett looked around he didn't see her truck and he hadn't seen anyone drop her off.

Bay rolled her eyes at him annoyed, **"I walked."**

Bay watched as Emmett's eyes got wide in his face, _'Is she nuts? Is she trying to get killed? Small town or not it's still the middle of the night."_ Instead of scolding her since he knew that would get him nowhere he asked, **"Where's your truck?"**

"**Not that it's any of your business but it wouldn't start."** Bay was getting more agitated with him by the second and it was showing.

'_Not my business? The hell it's not. Anything that affects you or Emily is my business.'_ Is what Emmett thought, he knew better than to tell her directly. He knew he had to get Bay used to the idea of him being around before statements like that could be made, **"Are you getting it fixed?"**

"**How's your hand?" ** Bay asked instead not wanting to comment on how tight money was at her house.

'_That's a no,'_ Emmett thought to himself. **"A little sore but its fine, nothings broken,"** Bay actually looked relieved, _'So she does care.'_

"**What are you going to tell them when you get home?"** Bay finally asked.

Emmett smirked again he knew all along that's why she'd sought him out in the first place. By all rights he should go home and rat her out. What she was doing out here was nothing short of crazy, but he knew that would hurt Bay scare her even. Emmett loved her too much to play around like that.

"**I'm not going to tell them anything."** He gave her the truth.

Bays mouth hung open she thought for sure she was going to be packing their bags tonight, **"Are you serious?"**

Now Emmett rolled his eyes a little hurt that she didn't believe him, **"Yeah I'm serious. All your insane secrets are safe with me."**

"**So how are you getting home?" **The question threw Bay for a loop even though it shouldn't have surprised her.

She stiffened her stance expecting an argument, **"I'm walking."**

"**No you're not,"** he answered instantly everything about him said that he wouldn't take no for answer, **"I'm taking you home no arguments."**

Emmett held his spare helmet out to her insistently. Any other day and Bay would've fought him on. Hell she would have turned around and started walking just to be a pain in his ass. Emmett probably would have followed her the whole way. Honestly though Bay was too exhausted to put up much of a struggle.

Walking over to him she took the helmet without compliant putting it on her tired hands fumbled with the clasp. Emmett didn't want to jinx her compliant attitude by saying anything; he merely pushed her hands out of the way securing the chin strap himself.

"**Just point out the way as we go."** Emmett told her before securing his own helmet and getting on the bike.

He took a deep breath when he felt her get on behind him. Bay barely held onto him and stayed as far away as she could. Reaching back Emmett pulled Bay right up against him wrapping her hands tighter around his waist; it was heaven and hell at the same time.

Emmett's whole body tightened from her nearness, it'd been so long since Bay had been this close to him, _'Relax it's not like she's sitting behind you and completely…Hold up don't go there save those thoughts for later,'_ which was something Bay made infinitely harder when she placed her chin on his shoulder and he could feel her chest right up against his back, _'This is going to be a long ride….'_

The way to her house was fairly simple and easy to remember. The directions definitely being information he filed away for later use. The house they pulled up to was small and quaint not at all how he would have pictured her living a week ago. Since Bay was sliding off from behind him he figured this must be the place. Bay took off the helmet lashing it back to the seat where it had been.

Turning to Emmett Bay was short and to the point, **"Thank you."**

She turned to leave but Emmett couldn't ignore the flush that was coloring her cheeks, because it hadn't been there 15 long torturous minutes ago. Reaching out Emmett grabbed Bay's wrist pulling her back around to face him. Her eyes were dilated to he knew in that moment Bay had been just as aware him as he was of her.

"What?" she asked him out loud her eyes searching his.

Emmett pulled off his helmet, **"You know how earlier I said that I wouldn't apologize for anything…..?"**

Now Bay looked tense, "Yeah?"

A gleam entered his eye **"Well I'm not apologizing for this either."**

Emmett pulled Bay tightly to him wrapping one arm around her kissing her deeply. Bay instantly clung to him returning his kiss suddenly craving it more than anything. Nibbling on her lip Emmett broke the kiss dropping his lips to her throat. When her hands clung tighter, fingers digging into his skin and Emmett felt that responding rumble in her neck, he knew he had her, kissing her softly on the lips one last time he pulled away releasing her.

Bay opened and closed her mouth wanting to say something. Her face was flushed brighter and a delicious shiver raced the length of her spine. She could feel that old need for Emmett that she buried inside her flare up again. She couldn't help herself. Pulling close to him she kissed him, wanting to coat her tongue with the taste of him her fingers fanning out over his cheeks. Just before Emmett could react Bay pulled away running into the house behind her.

'_Well that was a strange good-bye,'_ he thought smugly knowing he had Bay and that all he had to do was take his time and wait for her.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Warning Signs and Regrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 18:** Warning Signs and Regrets

**Authors Note:** So tell me now that finale is all said and done with till the fall what do you think will happen to Bemmett?

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Once Bay was inside the house she slammed the door behind her. Leaning back against it she slid to the floor. A look of panic and confusion was warring on her face. She couldn't <em>believe<em> what had just happened to them…..to her….._to_ _them_.

_'He kissed me…..I kissed him…he…kissed.'_ Suddenly Holly was filling her field of vision causing Bay to start to babble, "I had to walk and he kissed me and I kissed _him_, I mean I REALLY kissed him and then I ran, now I don't know what…but we kissed!"

"Okay girl slooow down," Holly reached out gripping her panicking friend's shoulders.

"But Holly _I Kissed HIM,"_ Bay had to make her understand, "and there was tongue involved!" The younger girl couldn't help it she busted up laughing at her friends expense this made Bay livid, "What the Hell is so funny?"

Holly managed to force out a response in-between giggles, "You are!"

Bay clearly looked nonplussed by her answer, "Yeah and?"

"Oh come on Bay you just made out with a hot guy and your acting like it's the end of the world," Holly snickered, "I mean if I had just made out with a dude who rode a motorcycle I wouldn't be flipping out I'd be committing his cell number to memory and texting all of my closest friends" A mischievous look came over her face, "Well you never know you might actually have something to worry about…."

Bay sat up straighter now, "What? What are you getting at?"

"Well you know that is the most action you've had in five years….." A playful gleam entered her eyes, "You might not be up to the task of keeping his attention anymore."

"Ohhhh you're BAD!" A shocked look came over Bays face chasing her fear away.

Holly ducked laughing again as Bay reached out to swat her, "It took your mind off it didn't it?"

She stood pulling her much calmer friend to her feet. She wasn't serious about before just trying to switch Bay's focus. Holly knew that Bay had all the single guys in a town as well as a couple who weren't panting after her. Not that she ever bothered to pay any attention to the males around her. Holly threw her arms around Bay's shoulders and in a very maternal fashion started steering her in the direction of the staircase.

"Now why don't you stop worrying about everything and head to bed." Bay looked like she was about to object, "Come on sleep will you do you some good and I promise you all those problems you _think _you have will still be there in the morning."

Holly started up the stairs taking Bay with her. The other woman seemed to go numb at the sudden role reversal easily following Holly's lead. The teenager couldn't help but wonder just how long it had been since Bay had let someone take care of her like this or even to simply give her direction. She was fairly certain that it had been quite awhile since Bay had been thrown for a big enough loop to allow something like this. Holly had always viewed her curly haired guardian as being the strongest willed person she'd ever met. It was disconcerting seeing her like this. Holly decided to buck up and do whatever she could to help Bay sort all this out. Starting with her getting some much needed sleep.

"I'll take care of everything come morning. Since its Saturday you just take some time for yourself." Once she finally had Bay inside her room, "Seriously good night and get some rest and that's an order!" Holly gave her a playfully stern look before closing the door.

Bay stood there staring blinkingly at the closed wooden door feeling as if she'd never seen it before, _'Well that was different….'_

* * *

><p>Emmett spent the next few hours on the road taking his time getting home. Needless to say he wasn't exactly in a rush to be there and deal with everyone. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the whole thing, Bay working in a dingy diner raising their child. Bay running and hiding from a man that he had known was trouble from the start. Emmett couldn't help but hate himself for not demanding answers from her that night. If he had instead of desperately pulling her onto the couch with him maybe things would have been different.<p>

'_If only I could change things….'_ Emmett's thoughts came to screeching halt when another drunken memory from that fateful night pushed its way through the haze of time.

Emmett was helping the other band member's set-up for Bays going away party that night. His thoughts were a bit disjointed as he tried to plug in the color coded cords for one of the larger speakers. He wasn't drunk yet but he had knocked back a few before coming over. He'd long since learned that he couldn't tolerate being this close to Bay for long periods of time without at least being a bit buzzed. Emmett snickered picturing the cops being called because they were going to be _disturbing the peace._

Finally he got the last cord to plug in clicking home, _'One "to do" down twenty million more things left "to do".'_

Emmett headed back into the garage. He had the intentions of grabbing more gear to set-up on their makeshift stage that is until he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Emmett stopped stiffening his spine almost afraid of who he'd find standing behind him. Turning around Emmett was immensely relieved to find it was the older Kennish sibling trying to get his attention.

"Hey man would you go inside a grab the twelve pack Wilkie put in the fridge before my Mom finds it?" Toby grinned not in the least concerned about the fact that his best friend could get him into serious trouble if their beer was found by the wrong person.

Emmett smiled and nodded more than happy to go and retrieve their liquid libations, **"Yeah yeah but I get the first one!"**

He took off in the direction of the main house before Toby could reply. Once he made it into the kitchen he instantly wished that he had turned Toby down and told him no instead because sitting on the counter drinking a cold beer was the light and darkness of his very existence. It was a particularly hot and humid day which meant that Bay was wearing little more than a bikini holding the cold can to her neck trying to ward off the heat. All the blood in his body shifted lower at the vision before him.

'_I could think of much better ways to keep her cool,'_ his gaze shifted briefly over her shoulder towards the freezer.

Emmett pictured Bay laid out and naked on the counter just for him. How desperately he wanted to run ice over that heated flesh then taste her with his mouth. He could imagine her jerking and squirming under his touch. Emmett desired nothing more than to see her face go slack with need for him just like it use to when he would kiss and suck her neck leaving behind his mark of ownership.

As if she could sense his eyes on her Bay looked up seeming just a touch nervous. All that fell away when her eyes met Emmett's and she smiled brightly. That smile wavered as her eyes flicked from side to side before lifting her hands in his direction.

"**You looking for these?"** Bay gestured to the open box next to her.

Emmett pulled himself from his daydream taking note of her unease it concerned him, **"Yeah actually Toby sent me in to get them before Kathryn could find them.**

"**Well I found them first."** Bay smiled back at him teasingly while cracking open the can she'd been holding and taking a drink, **"You want some?"** She held the can out invitingly.

Emmett quickly looked her up and down, _'You have no idea just how much…'_ He stepped closer until he was right up against the counter, right next to her, **"Tempting offer but I better just take these out to the others before they start tearing the garage a part."**

"**You sure that you don't want to have a drink with me?"** Bay pouted at him playfully.

"**Yeah I'm sure." **Emmett reached for the box. _'I'm sure that I'd rather have that drink off of you instead of with you.'_ He managed to keep his gaze from traveling to her chest.

"**Here let me at least help you then."** Bay reached out for the drinks as well.

Their hands met and brushed over each other sending tingles running up his arms. Bay pulled away quickly as if she'd felt the sudden shock too her eyes wide and curios. Emmett had just been about to reach for Bay feeling the urge to touch her suddenly well up from deep inside him. Then a much larger presence filled the room pulling Bay away from him.

Kevin was suddenly there. Without warning he pulled Bay off the counter surprising her causing her to almost fall backwards. Pulling roughly on her arm Kevin kept her upright tucking her in close to his side and a little bit behind him as well. Before his very eyes Bay seemed to get even smaller than she already was shrinking in on herself all because Kevin was in the room. Emmett didn't like the suddenly too submissive vibe coming off of her one bit.

"Babe where ya been I've been looking for you…." Kevin ignored Emmett speaking directly to Bay, there was something menacing about the way he towered over her.

"**Emmett was…."** He could see her uncertainty as she dropped her hands refusing to sign, "I was just helping get drinks for the guys."

"Guys? There are more guys here?" Kevin's eyes strayed to the open can on the counter, "Funny it looks like you were doing more than helping him," glaring at her Kevin knocked the can to the floor beer spraying everywhere, "Looks like you were having a drink with him." Kevin was now right down in her face.

"Uh I'm sorry…I was having a drink when he came in…I swear." Fear was starting to leak from her eyes into her face.

Emmett couldn't just stand by and watch anymore, stepping up he tried to muscle his way between them, **"Hey douche bag I was just getting the drinks that's all!"**

Bay scrambled around the pair swiping a dish rag from the counter. Getting down on her hands and knees she started cleaning the floor. Kevin stared at Emmett with confusion and disdain. The two males remained locked in a staring contest neither sure of the others reaction.

"Bay," Kevin started nudging Bay with the toe of his boot, "Bay!" She looked up at him trying for demure and small, "What does he want." Bay flicked her gaze in Emmett's direction

The two continued staring at each other while Emmett repeated his earlier signs for Bay's benefit flicking his eyes down just long enough to read her reply, "Uh he asked you if you wanted a beer before he took the rest."

Kevin smirked and grabbed two of the aluminum cans for himself while Emmett gave her a clearly irritated look. He _really_ didn't like this asshole. If only Bay would say the word he'd be more than happy to take care of Kevin for her. Kneeling down he made a grab for the rag she was using liking seeing her on the floor like that even less than he liked Kevin. Bay pulled away from him.

"**Is everything alright with you and ass-hat? I can take care of him for you if you want."** Emmett was deadly serious when he told her that.

Not willing to sign in front of Kevin, Bay gave Emmett an exasperated look that clearly told him to leave it alone.

From above her she heard Kevin say, "Babe what does he want now?"

Bay jumped just a little, "It's nothing Kev he was just telling me how much he likes your….shoes."

'_What is it with chicks and telling people that I like their footwear?" _Emmett rolled his eyes at her, **"Right his shoes…..you do know that he's a moron right?"**

Bay gave him her patented "fuck off and die" look. Emmett chuckled throwing his hands up in mock surrender. He wished that Bay would give _the_ _boyfriend_ that look. At least her mood was lightening a bit and he would take that over the vibes she was giving off just moments ago. Standing up Emmett grabbed what was left of the drinks so that the others wouldn't be completely disappointed. As he moved to walk out the door something that was too funny caught his eye. Stopping at the door he tapped on the frame until Bay looked up at him again.

"**Asshole does know that his fly is down right?"** Emmett grinned at her watching a thoroughly amused smile split her lips just before laughter came bubbling through.

Kevin looked completely confused. He was looking back and forth between the two starting to look a mite bit annoyed even. Finally he looked back at Emmett one more time his expression demanding answers. Emmett merely tipped an imaginary hat in his direction before beating feet out the door and across the driveway.

Emmett was jarred roughly from the past by the flashing lights of an ambulance as he passed by an accident. Shaking himself he kept on going trying to avoid thinking about the devastation he'd just passed by. This left him to remember though the devastation that he could have stopped but chose to ignore, to not see.

The more he reflected on the past the more he realized just how blind he'd been. All the signs had been there. Everything was telling him that Bay was in trouble and he'd looked the other way. He'd ignored the fear and the pain letting himself believe that Bay really did have everything under control, when she'd been drowning the whole time. What he regretted the most was that he'd let her drown when he could have saved her. Bay had come to him and instead of reaching out he'd satisfied his years longing and pain over her with her body instead. Emmett was disgusted with himself.

Emmett kept on going home and in an hour or two he was turning onto his street. Pulling into his driveway he came to a stop. Figuring he'd unpack later he left everything behind in favor of walking up into his house. _House_…..for so long this place had been home but it wasn't anymore. Knowing what he knew now it never could be again. Knowing that Bay and his daughter were out there living in a questionable situation he knew that this wasn't the place he needed to be, but it would have to do till things could get sorted.

Walking into the living room he found his Mom asleep in her chair and he instantly felt guilty for making her worry, _'I'm sorry Mom soon I'll be able to tell you everything I promise.'_

Looking over at the clock on the DVD player he saw that it was roughly two in the morning. He was happy to still have time to get some sleep. Pulling the little decorative blanket off of the couch he covered his Mother up with it and then pulled her shoes off. Satisfied that was the best he could do for her right now he slipped down the hall to catch some Z's himself. Emmett knew that he would need it because soon he'd be facing one interrogation after the next.

Once inside his room Emmett emptied his coat pockets onto his desk before leaving his leather jacket flung over the chair. Reaching into his pants pockets he did the same. The only things he came away with this time other than loose change and pocket lint was the folded picture he'd taken from the diner. Unfolding it he found his two girls with their patchwork family smiling back at him.

He sat heavily in his desk chair exhaustion fighting with urge to just stare at the little girl that he barely knew but already loved so dearly, _'If things had gone differently we might not have you my little one.'_

Emmett stroked his finger over Emily's Kodak printed face thinking about how much he wanted to tuck her into bed as well. He thought about all the things that had happened that had lead to her existence. Considered all the choices made that if done different could have changed all that. It was such a hard concept to grapple with. There was the chance that if things hadn't gone exactly the way they had Emily would have never come to be. There was also just as strong of a possibility that she still would exist just under different circumstances.

Briefly Emmett wondered if they had stayed together would they have waited to really _be together_? Would they have become teen parents instead? With the uncertainty of High School love would they have even lasted long enough for Emily to really be a thought in their minds? So many possibilities but none of them mattered. All that mattered was that she _existed_ and he would do whatever it took to be with Bay and finish raising their little girl.

His mind made up he rummaged around in his desk looking for something. Finally he found a few random thumb tacks. Kneeling down on the ground he attached the picture to the underside of his desk way in the back. Emmett decided he couldn't run the risk of his Mom finding. If it was found well there really was no way to talk his way around such obvious evidence that his life had essentially become the bad plot type in one of those romance novels his Mom liked so much.

After that was done he moved to finally push everything else aside and get ready to get some much needed shut-eye. After stripping down to his boxers Emmett settled into bed. He tried fruitlessly to push the whole mess to the back of his mind so he could get something useful out of the few hours left in the night. It was impossible her face and Emily's face kept popping back up in his mind. It was disturbing to think of how alone his two girls had been.

'_I wish I could be there to tuck Bay into bed when she falls asleep in her living room….'_ Was his last thought before he dropped off to sleep, it sickened him to think that he wasn't there to take care of her.

* * *

><p>It had been a fitful night for Bay her thoughts plagued by both Emmett and Kevin. She'd barely slept and when she had she dreamed of Emmett leaving her more than a little frustrated by the time morning came. She laid in bed now listening to the sounds that floated up the stairs and through her door. Bay knew that everyone was happy, fed and driving Holly nuts. Yet she still wasn't ready to get up. Groaning she rolled towards the edge of her bed<p>

'_I can't ignore them forever.' _Bay dreaded facing her daughter who was sure to be full of questions that she just wasn't ready to answer.

Crawling out of bed Bay got dressed for the day. Pulling on jeans and a paint splattered t-shirt. Tying her unruly hair back with a bandana Bay decided that some serious cleaning was in order to help clear her mind. Heading downstairs she had every intention of sending everyone outta the house before dragging out the bleach along with other fume ridden chemicals.

Of course the sight that greeted her downstairs negated that idea. Ms. Baker was already there sitting on her couch playing a game of UNO with the two giggling children. Notably there was also a curios looking brown paper wrapped box tied with string close to her side.

* * *

><p>Well what do ya think?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19: Back to the Real World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 19:** Back To The Real World

**Authors Note:** Hey all I'm back with the latest installment of "Me and Emily". Just want to clear something up while I have a chance. One of my readers has recently brought it my attention that grammatically speaking I should capitalize the letter "d" in the word Deaf. I would like to take just a second of your time to explain why I do this. It is my understanding that when I use the upper case "D" instead of the lower case "d" that I'm showing proper respect for and recognizing the Deaf community and their culture. Showing that culture to us Hearing folks is part of the magic of SAB for me and I would be re-miss in my responsibility as a fan and author if I didn't do everything I could within my active knowledge base to preserve that magic for you the reader.

Now without further ado onto the story!

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh….' <em>Was what Melody was thinking as she pried apart her eyelids still sticky from sleep.

Looking around her head spun as the morning mental fog cleared from her mind. At first she was confused but quickly realized that she must have fallen asleep in the living room. It'd been a long time since she'd last done that. Melody pulled off the small blanket that covered her having no memory of curling up with it prior. Suddenly one though pushed through the morning haze; she still had no idea where her son was.

It was a new day so she had hope. Melody scrambled to her feet turning to grab for her phone. After managing to not land on her butt she flipped it open hastily. The hope burst like a popped balloon upon finding that her wayward son hadn't left any new information to provide her with much needed solace. Sighing she pocketed her in phone in the pants of her day old clothing.

_'He waits any longer to get back to me and I'm filing a missing persons report,'_ the only comforting thought that came to her mind as she made her way to the kitchen never registering the fact that her shoes had been removed as well.

If she could hear she would have been aware of someone clattering around in her kitchen long before she'd set foot on tiled flooring. As it was she'd gotten quite a shock when her barefoot touched the floor in the other room. It was so shocking to realize that someone other than herself was in the house that it took her a second to realize it was her son ransacking the fridge and not an actual intruder. Just she was going to reach for her phone the man in her kitchen stood. It was the familiar hair and form that instantly put her at ease.

Melody could feel a staggering sense of relief flooding her forcing out the tension of the last 24 hours as Emmett smiled at her sheepishly, "Morning Mom."

Melody just stared at him unsure of how to respond to her son's carefree attitude. A part of her wanted to run over hug him tightly and never let him out of her sight again. Another part wanted to beat the little snot senseless for making her worry like crazy. The professional counselor part of her gently reminded her that he was over 18 and therefore not legally obligated to tell her anything that he didn't want her to know. She just felt so torn right now.

_'I need coffee; it's way too early to do this without caffeine,'_ Melody made a beeline for the coffee pot.

* * *

><p>Emmett sat staring at his Mother over a steaming cup of coffee his version of liquid courage waiting for her to say something say anything really. His mom had been quiet all morning since finding her son scrounging around the kitchen for breakfast. She'd given him momentary shocked look before the cursory <em>good morning<em>, but really hadn't said anything otherwise. Emmett could see the questions building in her eyes and knew it was only a matter of time before the need to know became too much for her. He just couldn't fathom what was taking his normally nosey Mom so long to broach the subject that he was dreading. Finally Melody turned around looking Emmett dead in the eye.

"So how was your trip?" His Mom was so calm about it so casual but Emmett knew what lurked beneath the surface.

Emmett hesitated not sure how to answer such a loaded question, "Um…..it was good and short."

"Was it short? I hadn't really noticed considering that you never bothered to tell anyone that you were leaving so I'll just have to take you at your word that it was short." Emmett winced at that comment Melody smiled at her son's discomfort, "Other than short was your trip…eventful?"

"Eventful..!" Emmett nearly dropped his coffee cup, "Eventful how?" He replied after setting his cup down to avoid anything unfortunate happening with said hot beverage.

"Well did anything happen or did you meet anyone maybe someone new," Melody stepped around the kitchen table, "or maybe run into an old friend…..?" She gave him a pointed stare.

Emmett didn't know what to do. Obviously his Mom knew something or she wouldn't be sniffing around. Plus this whole conversation would be more about him leaving without giving proper notice and less about what happened while he was away. Emmett ran his fingers through hair a dead giveaway that he was more than just a little flustered.

Heaving a sigh he looked at his Mom, "Maybe I did run into someone who might be important but it's too soon to tell…..anything to anyone."

"Does this list of anyone include Daphne?" Melody didn't pride herself on hurting her son and she knew that remark had to sting but sometimes Mothers have to do the hard thing to make the right choice.

Emmett's expression hardened, "This _list_ includes," he looked pointedly at his Mother, "everyone."

Melody sighed looking down. She knew something was up with him but she was afraid that if she pushed too hard now he'd shut her out completely. The last time she'd pressed an issue it had been over Bay then too and he'd stopped talking to her for practically three years after that. It wasn't until college that he'd healed enough personally to start working on their relationship as a Mother and a son. She didn't want one overbearing conversation to destroy that progress. After all she didn't entirely know for sure that this had anything at all to do with Bay. There wasn't concrete evidence in any way to back anything up it was all just hearsay at this point. Her gut feeling as a Mother and her son's squirrely attitude told her otherwise but he was way over 18 long past the reach of her apron strings so to speak. Melody knew that she had to tread carefully.

"Alright." Melody signed evenly looking at her grown up little boy.

"Alright?" Emmett looked suspicious and confused, "Alright what?"

Melody looked up at the ceiling appearing as if she were fighting with herself over something but what it was he didn't know, "Alright you win I won't pry." His mother was obviously sullen about the whole thing but resigned to her decision nonetheless, "Just promise me one thing would you?"

"What….?" He asked wearily as his internal happy dance came to a screeching halt.

"Just promise me that the next time you leave that you'll…." Melody fidgeted nervously wringing her hands before continuing, "Promise that you'll tell me where you're going and how long you'll be gone with the occasional text so I know that you're still safe would be nice too…"

Emmett eyed his Mother feeling the guilt set in as he eyed her haggard appearance and knew that he would have to make some sort of compromise here, "I promise to tell you _when_ I'm going and I'll more than text occasionally."

Melody nodded to him understanding his need for privacy even if she didn't like it, "Okay I can live with that."

Standing from the table, "Well now that we've got that all squared away I need to get ready for work and _you_ need go and see Daphne she's been beside herself with worry since you left."

"Worried? Daphne's been _worried_ Mom? Or do you really mean that she's been _frustrated_ that I didn't jump when she called?" Emmett questioned his Mother irritated by the mere mention of Daphne for some reason he couldn't explain.

His Mom seemed to pale just a little right before his eyes but ignored his question, "Regardless you will go and see her today."

The sharpness of her signs clearly left no room for arguments and no possibility of mistaking her remark for anything other than a command, "Yeah, yeah I'll go I need to catch up with Toby anyways."

She smiled at her son for the first time that morning seeming pacified by his answer, "Good I'm glad the two of you will be patching things up."

Emmett was less than thrilled about the idea of being around Daphne not like he use to be but he couldn't bare hurting his Mother again so soon and gave her a weak smile in return, _'This day is gonna be fun….'_

* * *

><p>Bay had been enthusiastically dealt into a game of UNO. Card games were one of Ms. Baker's favorite things and UNO was Travis's. As such the two of them had been working endlessly <em>trying<em> to teach the game to Emily. The little girl kept making glaring errors like showing her cards and confusing sixes with nines but was having a wonderful time anyway. No one made any comment on it as they passed the morning, mirth lighting everyone's eyes. It wasn't until the overwhelming aroma of breakfast wafting from the kitchen became too much to bear that the game became less entertaining and more to distract the family from rumbling stomachs.

Bay looked up smiling as she heard Holly hollering from the kitchen, "It's time to eat last one at my table cleans it up!"

Travis was already tugging Emily to her feet before Bay could even move to relay Holly's message. She watched as the two ran giggling from the room. She rolled her eyes watching them disappear into the other room. Turning back she found Ms. Baker giving her a mischievous smile with a knowing glint in her aging eyes.

"You're in a better mood this mornin' than ya were last evenin'," Ms. Baker commented wondering how Bay would answer.

She refused to make eye contact knowing exactly what the other woman was driving at but playing dumb anyways, "I have no idea what you mean by that."

"Bay dearie don't play coy with me I saw you last evenin' plain as day hollerin' for the whole town to hear then stormin" off," here she grinned wider, "then I saw you come back later that night talkin' with your young man and takin' off on the back of that bike of his. Well only God knows what happened after that."

Bays eyes went wide at Ruth's bold declaration, "Ruth Baker I don't care what the town heard whatever conclusions they've come to they can keep to themselves and as for what didn't happen between me and Emmett has nothing to do with my mood this morning."

Ms. Baker knew that nothing like _that_ had happened between Emmett and Bay but after watching the way the two had gazed at each other last night she couldn't help but poke at her just a little bit, "Oh I'm sure what didn't happen has nothing to do with your mood but a kiss or two would put a spring in anybody's step,"

Bays only response was to blush uncontrollably and look away.

"I knew it; I knew it you two _are_ gettin' closer," before Bay could protest she pressed on, "that's all well and good but that's not why I came this morning."

Bay's interest was officially peeked wondering what _had_ brought her here. It wasn't like Ms. Baker to show up this early in the morning. In fact it was more likely that her and the rest of the household would be knocking on _her_ door instead of the other way around.

"Well then what did you come by for," Bay gave her a deeply inquisitive look her eyes widening with interest.

Ms. Baker reached over grabbing the package that sat next her holding it out to her, "This is for you."

"Who's this from..?" Bay questioned not wanting to just assume that he still cared enough to leave something behind for her

"You know who it's from," Ms. Baker answered the question Bay had asked in such a small voice.

Bay ran her hands over the cool crisp edges of the box, "Do you know what's in it?"

Ruth shook her head sympathetically at Bay she could see the turmoil that this unknown object was causing her, "That's for you to find out. After all he left it for you and not anyone else." Standing she walked over to Bay patting her shoulder reassuringly, "It will all turn out I promise. Now I'm a headin' back to where breakfast is, don't want to be stuck doing dishes. You come and eat a bite when you're ready."

Bay nodding swallowing hard as she held on to the package turning she watched the other woman head off towards the kitchen, _'But how will they turn out? Having Emmett around could destroy or save my life, I'm just not sure which it's going to be.'_

* * *

><p>Emmett left the house earlier than he had planned trying to avoid anymore of his Mother's probing questions. He rode around town putting off going to the Kennish household. He wasn't exactly itching to face Daphne after blowing her off the way he did before. Toby would be easier to handle but Daphne would expect answers that he couldn't, no that he wouldn't give her. That's when he felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his phone he looked at the main.<p>

_'Speak of the devil,'_ not only had he gotten a text from Daphne which was no surprise but Toby and Regina as well, _'guess I can't put it off anymore.'_

With that thought in mind he got on his bike heading back in the direction of Mission Hills. On the way over he tried to work out in his head just what he was going to be telling everyone since he couldn't very well be giving away the truth just yet. In the end he just decided to play it by ear and see what kind of questions he was asked. He pulled up into the driveway parking his bike not too far from the garage. Dismounting he walked up to Toby's half the two sibling's respective studio.

Pausing Emmett stopped to stare at Bay's closed door. For so long her studio had been dark and quiet no life to it at all. He wondered what she had left behind in there. Was there something in there that he could use to encourage her to come home? Emmett knew he needed to get her to step out of the shadows or she'd never really be living just hiding and getting by.

Emmett crouched down reaching to throw open her garage door but was shocked to his feet when he saw Toby come up on the side of him, "Hey man where ya been?"

Emmett watched as Toby leaned back on his heels smiling good naturedly, _'Well he doesn't seem pissed off at least.'_ He shrugged his shoulders in response, **"I've been here and there just needed to get away."**

"Yeah I can understand that but seriously the next time you plan on skipping town could you give me a heads up because I thought Daphne was gonna tear me a new one when she found out that you were gone," Toby pulled a look of mock terror at the thought of squaring off with Daphne a again, "That girl can be scary when she wants to be."

Emmett nodded his agreement on that sentiment, **"No problem I'll keep you in the loop as far as that goes."**

An idea was slowly taking form in Emmett's mind but his thoughts were cut short when Toby butted into his musings, "So you trying to get into Bay's garage?"

**"I was thinking about it," **Emmett answered honestly, **"Just wondering what she might have left in there I guess."**

Toby nodded his head understandingly, "I think about going in there sometimes too but I never can bring myself to do it," Toby shrugged his shoulders a slightly put out look on his face, "We really couldn't get in there if we wanted to anyways. Bay locked the place up before she left."

**"I miss Bay,"** Emmett admitted to the most unlikely person the brother of the girl that he'd hurt.

The atmosphere was suddenly uncomfortable the two males had never a personal encounter like this before, "So do I but I'm sure that she's happy with Kevin."

Emmett gritted his teeth and the mention of _his_ name, **"Yeah well we'll just have to wait and see on that one."** Toby gave him a perplexed look his mouth drawing into a small frown but Emmett ignored his reaction, **"There's something that I need to talk to you about. I need a favor."**

"What kind of favor?" Curiosity and caution swirled on his face wondering just what Emmett could possibly need from him.

**"Not out here."** Emmett turned heading towards Toby's part of the garage again leaving the intrigued blonde to trail after him.

Once they were inside the garage Toby plopped down his couch while Emmett leaned against the wall, "What do you need?"

**"I need to get out of town again for a little while again without anyone finding out soon."** Emmett said wondering if his friend would catch onto what he actually needed.

"Yeah sure just let me know when you're going and I'll be sure to keep it to myself," he nodded enthusiastically clearly not getting it, "We're not gonna have any gigs for the next month or so it shouldn't be a problem."

**"It's not shows that I'm worried about,"** Emmett hated to ask Toby to do this but it seemed like the best idea, **"I need you to get the band together and make up a reason for all of us to leave town."**

Toby's jaw dropped as he realized exactly what Emmett was asking, "You want me to lie to everyone for you?" When Emmett only nodded to his whining question he had to ask, "Why? What's so important? You got a fan stashed away somewhere you going to see." Toby smiled at his own joke still surprised at the sudden turn this conversation was taking.

**"I can't tell you."** Toby looked annoyed and Emmett was getting annoyed too, **"Look I would tell you if I could and eventually I will but for right now I just need some help."**

"And if I don't want to help you lie to everyone what then?" Toby gave him skeptical look his mouth set in a grim line.

A self serving smile crossed his face even if he didn't like that it had come to this, **"I'll turn your laptop over to Regina let her scan your internet history and tell her about a little **_**wager**_** that was made."**

Emmett knew that last part would definitely get his attention. Especially since Regina was the reason he'd quit gambling and admitted that he had a problem in the first place. Toby flinched and Emmett almost changed his mind disgusted with himself. He hated scraping at old wounds and using humiliation to get what he wanted but he needed to be able to get out of town undetected. Emmett needed the time to convince Bay to come home and face this thing head on and he couldn't do that with Daphne and his Mom breathing down his neck every 5 seconds.

Toby's face took on a resigned look telling Emmett that he took the threat seriously, "Okay I'll do it but you owe me one hell of an explanation later."

**"You'll be the first one I tell anything to, I promise." **Emmett agreed easily.

Toby looked like he was going to say something else when Wilkie barged, "Hey, Hey, Hey here I am and where I am so is the party!" Following behind him was Daphne who was looking pale and worn around the edges Wilkie pulled her protectively into his side, "What's the plan for today?"

If Toby responded Emmett never saw it because of all the strawberry blonde hair flying in his face when Daphne ran to him. She tackled him in a tight hug making Emmett stagger on his feet but he managed to remain up right while Daphne held onto him. This wasn't exactly what he'd been expecting from her. After several seconds too long she finally pulled away from him.

**"Emmett you're home! When did you get back?"** Her expression was jubilant but there was still a sadness lingering in the corner of her eyes that made him feel guilty.

**"Early this morning,"** was his vague reply that he knew would surely get him into trouble.

**"And you didn't call me?"** Daphne accused him the two spectators in the room forgotten, **"I was worried about you."**

** "Daphne it was two in the morning I was tired I needed sleep,"** Emmett responded earnestly hoping that she would just let it go.

His answer seemed to mollify the energetic but tired looking girl for now, **"Can we go somewhere and talk?"**

Emmett didn't want to go and talk he just wanted to get ready to go and see Bay again but looking at her he tell that she needed him too, **"Sure let me finish up with the guys and I'll meet you inside and we can talk."**

** "Good I there's some things that I need to tell you."** Daphne seemed to get quiet and small all of a sudden, **"Meet me upstairs when you can."**

With that said Daphne quickly vacated the testosterone filled space in search of a lighter atmosphere. Wilkie watched her leave before turning to glare at Emmett jealously in his eyes. The two of them had been through this over and over again he had no feelings for Daphne beyond being her friend but because she had dated him Wilkie never really trusted him. In fairness Emmett knew that he'd probably treat Ty the same way if was hanging around while they had been dating. So in respect Emmett never commented on the look Wilkie threw at him just nodded his acknowledgement.

Turning back to Toby he said, **"Can you handle things from here? I really should go and check on her."**

"Yeah I'll fill everyone in. When do you want to go," Toby responded eager to get this over with.

Emmett shrugged unsure of the actually time line of it all, **"I'll let you know I have to take care of some things first."**

"What's going on here? Did I miss something?" Wilkie butted into the conversation casting suspicious looks on the two of them.

"What else is new? You're always missing something," Toby joked with his best friend not bothering to sign.

Emmett just shrugged non-committaly as Wilkie turned to look at him, **"Toby will fill you in, I have to get some things ready."**

Wilkie looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it and nodded instead.

Just as Emmett turned to leave he saw Toby waving to get his attention he turned back only for Toby to tell him, "You know I would have done this for you with or without the blackmail."

Emmett gave him a meaningful look, **"Thanks for the help."**

"No problem just let us don't get into too much trouble without us," he grinned at Emmett good naturedly

**"No promises…"** Was all Emmett said before walking out leaving a confused Wilkie and curios Toby behind him. He honestly felt guilty for blackmailing Toby but at the time he thought it was his only way of ensuring his cooperation apparently he was wrong, _'I'll make it up to him eventually.'_

* * *

><p>The whole placed smelled of leather, oil and wood. These were usually the most calming smells on the planet second only to the scent of his Kathryn. John Kennish walked along the chain link fence of the batting cages that he'd come to carrying his bat with him. Golf was something he did to socialize but he came here when his mind needed clearing. It wasn't going to help him much today because for once there was a problem that he couldn't solve with a lawyer or his checkbook.<p>

Stepping into cages he walked the length of the green turf to the ball shooter. After adjusting the setting he walked back towards the mock-up of home plate taking his stance. Pop…..Pop…Pop balls flew at John and he swung at them hitting each one harder than the last. He tried to lose himself in the rhythm of everything the sound of the balls when they were launched from the machine, the feel of straining muscle as he swung his bat again and again. Not even the smell could quell his thoughts or put a stop to the inevitable…..Kathryn was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Of course the doctors had never come right out and said _it_ but he knew that's what it was all coming down to. The cancer had spread out from her breasts and there was no stopping it. The doctors said that chemotherapy and radiation even when combined weren't going to help. Oh sure there was pacifying talk of experimental treatments and drug trials but they weren't talking about saving her life anymore. The best that could be hoped for was just extending it for just a few months maybe even only a few hours.

John hadn't wanted to accept it but when Dr. Hathaway said _"It's all about what makes her comfortable now, you talk it over with your wife and let me know where you stand."_

He had looked at John with such _pity_ and there's nothing John hated more than pity especially in the face of losing his other half. It'd been more than he could bear. He'd exploded in a fit of rage blaming Dr. Hathaway and the hospital screaming about how they'd got it wrong or maybe they'd _done_ something wrong. He'd been threatening to sue even as Daphne was coaxing him out of the office and down the hall trying to get him out before security got there.

John could feel that rage building up inside him again as he swung the bat faster and harder. Bits of wood went flying with every ball he smashed into the safety net. He kept swinging till the balls quit flying and he stood there lungs heaving slivers of wood digging into his hands the weight of his burden crushing him. That rage still burned within him but this time it wasn't directed at man but at God himself.

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?" He screamed out loud demanding that the Almighty explain himself, "Why Would You Put Her In My Life Only To Take Her Away Like This?"

Silence was his only answer. All the anger was still balled up inside of him itching for a fight for something that he could conquer. That's when he felt a burning pain in the right side of his chest as he was struck hard by one last ball. That was all the excuse that John Kennish needed.

He ran at the ball launcher swinging wood into metal. He bashed at it with his bat repeatedly sending metal and plastic flying. He attacked until it was in pieces on the ground and his bat had split right down the middle. He fell to his knees in a heap amongst the wreckage. The pain in his lungs and ribs faded as shock took over. All he could see in his mind's eye is Kathryn. John saw the way she was when he first met her working in a bakery for pocket money with frosting in her hair and a smile in her eyes. The image was replaced by the sickly pale woman who lay in a hospital bed now with only the beeping of machines to mark time.

In that instant he knew, _'It'll never be like that again.'_

For the first time in a long time his eyes burned as silent tears tracked down his cheeks. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Kathryn nothing else mattered. So lost he was in memories of their life together and what would never be that he didn't even register the spectacle he was making as other batters and staff came charging over. One man laid a hand of understanding on his shoulder while he struggled to come terms with it all

* * *

><p>Once again I leave off on a high emotional note. Tell me what you think. Please Read and Review.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: A Mother's Plea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 20:** A Mother's Plea

**Authors Note:** Hey all! I know this one is short but I have it on good authority that it is still some pretty powerful stuff. I hope it answers some of those nagging questions as well as posing new ones. Also I passed my state boards everyone! I am now an Ohio tested Licensed Practical Nurse (LPN)! Go ME!

Now without further ado onto the story!

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Beep…..Beep….Beep…..Beep<p>

It was the only sound Kathryn could hear and understand as she laid resting in her hospital bed. Oh her hearing wasn't going or anything. She could still hear voices coming over the PA in the hallway but it was too much work to make the sounds make sense. So she just tuned it all out letting the silence envelope her.

The doctor had been in to speak with her earlier she knew what was happening knew that she was dying. She knew the cancer had spread to her lungs and other surrounding lymph tissue. All this wasn't so bad they could have continued treating but when the cancerous cells finally settled in her bones there was no stopping it now. Oddly enough she was okay with that. It had been a long hard fight but now she was ready to rest.

It was then she heard a light rapping on her door. Turning her head slowly Kathryn smiled to see her nurse Tami in the doorway. A sense of calm overcame her when the other lady returned that smile. Tami had always been her favorite, always so patient and with a spare moment or two to sit and talk. She could see a touch of sadness in her eyes that told her that she knew too.

"So I guess you heard?" Kathryn called out a smile of her face.

"Yeah I heard," Tami stepped inside, "I'm sorry things are panning like that."

"I'm not," Kathryn answered a sadness tugging at her as she moved to sit up on her own.

Tami sprinted to her side, "Oh no you don't Mrs. Kennish you just rest."

She began fiddling with bed's control while the weak woman in bed retorted, "How many times to I do have to tell you it's Kathryn," cracking smile she said, "Mrs. Kennish makes me sound like some old woman who's dying and we both know that's not happening today."

That comment stopped the nurse short and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, "No I don't suppose that it will be today."

Kathryn patted the edge of her bed, "Sit with me for a few?"

"How are you feeling Kathryn and I'm serious about that," She took her hand gently imploring her to open up.

"I'm fine really. It's what happens afterwards when I'm….._gone_ that worries me." Tami gave her an open encouraging look.

That was the truth she was worried. She knew Regina would handle Daphne and that they would be okay. It was her own threesome that left her feeling troubled. John would not handle this well she knew that because he wasn't very good about being open with his emotions. Toby while more in touch with his emotions had learned to hide behind humor and ironic commentary.

Then there was Bay witty, sarcastic, creative and fantastic Bay. She hadn't seen her little girl in forever. Sure they kept in touch but her daughter didn't even know that she was sick. Kathryn had refused to let anyone tell her until she came home. She couldn't bear the thought of her baby being hundreds of miles away when she found out but Bay hadn't been home from California in so long. The thought of it all making her shoulders slump just a little bit.

"Well you know there's John and his attitude," Kathryn rolled her eyes the two had spent countless hour discussing her husband, "Toby will be okay he has his music and his band, Daphne and Regina has each other. Wilkie will support Daphne and Toby through anything but then there's Bay," sighing she took a deep breath, "I just wish that she would come home so that I can explain it to her myself."

"She still hasn't been home?" Tami questioned gently.

"No not yet. I'm sure it'll be soon." Kathryn said more to convince herself than the other woman, "At least I want it to be soon. Like tomorrow soon."

Tami gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "You know that you could always ask her to. Just tell her it's important"

"I, I just don't want to scare her before she even gets here Tami. What if something happened because…" Kathryn was on the verge of one of her are rambles.

"Now Kathryn you know we're far beyond coddling the girls feelings," Tami cut off what was sure to be an impressive rant, "You know as well as I do that if we wait too long that she won't find out till _after_. Is that really what you want to have happen?"

"No it's not but….." Whatever she was going to say was cut off by a crackling message rattled off on the nurse's radio, "You have to go?"

"Yes I do but I promise that I'll be back around to check on you again," Tami patted her hand, "You just think about what I said and you tell me if you changed your mind at all.

Kathryn smiled, "Might as well it's not like I got a hot date tonight or anything."

"Get some rest till I come back then," Tami smiled closing the door on her way out of the room.

Kathryn laid back in bed thinking hard about what she wanted. She spent a couple of hours thinking about what was right and what was wrong. Pictured how Bay might react if she learned the truth too late. She hated the thought of causing her that kind of pain and not being there to hold her through it. Oh she knew Regina would always be there for her regardless but she wanted to be the one instead for as long as she could be anyways. She would have to trust Regina to watch over her afterwards. Sighing heavily with the weight of her decision bearing down on her she reached over and hit her call button.

Within minutes Tami was standing at her door kind hearted as ever, "Is there something you need."

"Could you….Tami could you call my husband and tell him I want my little girl home." Kathryn held back a sob, "please."

Tami was relieved to hear that request, "Yeah I can do that."

"Thank you," Kathryn whispered before Tami left to do just that.

* * *

><p>So what does everyone think?<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: Shifting Sands

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 21: **Shifting Sands

**Authors Note: **

**15 DAYS TILL THE PREIMRE OF "SWITCHED AT BIRTH" ON SEPTEMBER 3****RD**** 8PM**

Just so you know we've been officially renewed for a second season. According to what LW tweeted we are getting 20 more episodes this winter. Now without further ado onto the story!

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing all words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Daphne was zipping around the front area of the house doing this and that trying to settle her mind. She folded a basket of clothes. Then she straightened some floor rugs even rearranged pictures on the walls. It wasn't enough all she could was chase her thoughts around in circles. Those thoughts were an overwhelming burden. She wished more than anything that Emmett's disappearing act had been the worst of what was weighing on her mind.<p>

_'Emmett's home but my Mom is dying….'_ Suddenly she felt_ so_ scared and lost.

_Emmett….._her issues with him suddenly paled in comparison with the realization of what she was losing. Daphne dropped to the couch as that notion started to sink in. She would still have Regina but she was losing Kathryn. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to make sense of her feelings. She would still have her _Mom_ but she was losing the one she still knew too little about. A part of her felt guilty like she was betraying the woman who raised her somehow.

_ 'But you're not. It's your Mom who betrayed you. Regina is the reason you don't know Kathryn that way you want to.'_ Her thoughts continued down that path. _'She's the reason Bay calls her Mom, she's the reason you'll never have that same bond Bay shares.'_ Then there was Emmett. _'If Regina had just come clean he wouldn't have been a blip on your radar…'_

She felt a gentle weight, a hand pressing on her shoulder. Looking up she found Emmett looking down at her with wide guilt ridden eyes. With that one look she couldn't be angry with him anymore. Daphne was more than anything just happy to have him home with her and no one else.

**"What's wrong?"** Emmett asked the familiar comforting question and in that moment she was undone.

**"She's dying…."** It was the only thing Daphne could say before she fell apart.

Emmett did the only thing he could do. Confused and bewildered he sat on the couch next to her. After pulling a stricken Daphne into his warm embrace he let her cry it out while trying to puzzle out the _real_ meaning behind her shaking signs.

* * *

><p>John was currently rummaging through his wife's desk, <em>'Where is it?'<em>

John had gotten a call just moments ago from Kathryn's nurse Tami. The woman had spent quite some time expressing his wife's intent to have Bay brought home. John hadn't believed her because just as adamantly Kathryn had insisted that they wait till Bay came home of her own accord. It wasn't until Kathryn's raspy tired voice traveled over the line that John was convinced. He promised her that Bay would be home and he would make it happen.

So that left John ransack his wife's small study. It was a room she'd started using as her own after writing her first book. She'd written other novels after that. One of them chronicled the events of the trail itself. There was another that highlighted the turmoil afterwards. Kathryn had been so enchanted by the beauty of words that she was just starting to toy with the idea of exploring fiction when her illness had struck.

Despite the trials she faced she'd started writing it anyway. She'd never showed it to anyone before. However it wasn't his wife's elusive manuscript he searched for now. No it was something much more mundane than that. He sought her address book and he hoped that was the simple key to bringing Bay home to her family.

He'd combed book shelves, dumped out desk drawers. Hell he'd searched the cushions in the couch. After coming up empty handed he sat heavily down in Kathryn's dainty swivel desk chair. The room officially looked like someone had robbed them. John paid no attention as he tried to think of where else to look.

It was then that Toby came in knocking on the door frame, "Hey Da…..Okay what happened here? Have we been raided?"

"Oh I was just looking for something," John answered as Toby's eyes scanned the wreckage left by hurricane John.

"Obviously," Toby stepped more fully into the room, "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

John wiped his hand down his face clearly irritated with a drained look on his face, "Your Mother's address book I need it but it's not here."

"That's because she doesn't keep it here," John's head whipped up fixing Toby with a piercing stare as his eyes squinted, "It's in the craft closet in the living room with all the cards she sends and receives."

'_Why didn't I think of that?" _John jumped to his feet intending to make a beeline for the living room.

Toby stood in his father's path, "Whoa wait I need to talk to you first."

"What is it?" John backpedaled just a little bit but there was still tension in his stance.

"It's about this weekend." Toby let the sentence drop still not sure about helping Emmett.

"What about it?" John urged after several minutes of silence

This seemed to snap Toby out of his reverie, "Uh I won't be here. The band got offered a last minute gig this weekend when the other band dropped out."

John raked his fingers frustrated that Toby would be out on the road again. That's when he remembered he had yet to sit his on down and have _the talk_ about his Mother's worsening condition. Now was not even close to the best time for anyone to be out of pocket for very long. Even just a weekend was two days too long. Especially considering that his son's _weekends_ started early Friday morning and didn't end till late Monday night normally.

"Is this that important that you _have_ to go now?" The oddness of the question through Toby off making his guard come up.

"Well yeah any stage time we get is important." Looking at his Dad, Toby could see how tired he was, "Why do you ask?"

"Son, we need to talk….." John touched his son's shoulder trying and failing to be casual about it.

Toby's thoughts were reeling from his Father's demeanor, _'Son? He never calls me son unless….."_ Toby's eyes became wide and frightened, "Mom is it Mom? Is she…?" The words died in his throat suddenly wanting to be anywhere but in this room.

"Not yet but the situation has…changed." John straightened out the couch cushions before leading Toby to sit down.

Taking in his son's stricken appearance he hoped that he was strong enough to guide him through this. The sand beneath his family was shifting faster than he could cope with. It all threatened to buckle his knees destroying them all. He needed to keep it together or else his family might fall apart. In that moment he wondered what Kathryn would do. For so long she'd been the glue that held everyone together in the face of catastrophe time and time again. Through Toby's broken arm, Bay's concussion and the many illnesses and injuries his adventurous children had brought upon themselves. Then she came through again for the tougher times like the switch, the trial and Bay's car accident with Daphne and Emmett. He honestly didn't think he would have made it through any of that without her.

So now in his time of need when he wanted to rail at the world but had to guide his son instead John asked, _'Kathryn what would you do?'_

In that instant he knew the answer. She would have out her arm around Toby and prayed. Then speaking softly done her best to help him and everyone else understand. That's what John did now. Slipping his arm around Toby's shoulders he prayed for the right words the words that his son needed to hear. Turning to Toby he spoke…

* * *

><p>Slowly Daphne was calming down as she hiccup sobbed into his chest. After a while however she was too drained for even that bit of broken crying. So she fell completely silent and still against him. Daphne's long graceful fingers were fisted messily into the front of his shirt while she breathed in his scent. She relaxed burrowing deeper into him enjoying the rare opportunity to feel his arms around her even if only for a moment.<p>

Emmett shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't minded holding her while she was falling apart but she wasn't anymore. So the calmer Daphne became the weirder and more uncomfortable it was for him. A week ago he wouldn't have cared but he had a daughter now and Bay to win back over. Somehow he didn't think cuddling Daphne however noble his intentions wouldn't win him _any_ points with Bay. Of course if Bay weren't enough of a reason he figured Wilkie wouldn't be too thrilled to see this either.

With his hands on her shoulders Emmett gently pushed her away putting some much needed distance between them before asking, **"Who's dying? What's wrong?"**

Daphne blinked at him as if confused by the sudden lack of his warmth surrounding her, **"My Mom…." **

** "Your Mom?!"**Emmett was suddenly swept by a touch of alarm. **"Since when is something wrong with Regina?"**

That pained look started to flow back into her eyes. **"Nothing's wrong with Regina…"  
><strong>

** "But you said…."** Emmett instantly interjected.

**"I said **_**my Mom!**_** It's Kathryn she's taken a turn for the worst."** With that statement a sense of urgency took root inside of Emmett.

Just before Daphne could start crying again Emmett asked, **"Does Bay know?"**

** "Bay?" **Daphne asked clearly confused as Emmett nodded at her. **"Does Bay know?" **Emmett nodded again finding it unbelievable that she didn't comprehend. **"My Mom's **_**dying**_**.**_** I'm**_** devastated and all you care about is if **_**Bay **_**knows?"**

With that statement Emmett's defenses were officially on the rise. **"Yeah that's what I care about is if Bay knows that **_**her**_** Mom is dying or have you forgotten that Kathryn raised her and not the other way around."**

** "She's **_**my**_** Mother!"** Rage lit Daphne's eyes.

Emmett jolted to his feet. **"Just how do you figure that Kathryn is more your Mother than she is Bays?"**

** "Because I'm the one who's been here!" **Anger turned her face sour. **"I've been here while she's been God only knows where living it up in California that's WHY!"**

** "DON'T…." **Emmett had to stop and take a couple of steps away from Daphne utterly incensed by her blatant lack of compassion. **"Don't you **_**Dare**_** talk about things you know **_**NOTHING**_** about!"**

Daphne's face paled as she watched Emmett turn to walk away. Realizing she'd crossed some invisible line between them she was overwhelmed with the desire to make it right. Her arms flailed desperately reaching towards him. Grabbing his arm she felt him go completely still and stiff under her touch. After what _must _have been an eternity he turned back around to face her.

Shaking her grasp off Emmett asked, **"**_**What?**_**"**

** "I'm sorry." **Daphne seemed to shrink down right in front of him.

Emmett wasn't budging. In fact he was only giving her this chance was because she'd once meant much more to him. So he waited patiently for her to collect herself. Then Daphne blew it.

"**I know Bay is important but she's not here right now. I'm here I have always been here and **_**I need you**_**."** She pleaded with Emmett banking on his protective instincts to kick in.

"**I'm not your boyfriend Daphne." **That's when Emmett finally said what had been hanging between them for so long. **"I **_**love**_** Bay. I **_**need**_** Bay. I've got to go and find her."**

"**But….."**

"**Call Wilkie. You need someone who's going to be here right this second call him because I'm sorry but it just can't be me anymore. Things have changed more than you understand but you will one day."** Emmett touched her cheek tenderly then kissed the top of her head like he use to back in High School. **"I'm **_**not**_** sorry and this is the way it's got to be."**

There it was the truth, it was finally out in the open like it should have always been. He'd let it go unsaid for too long. With that simple declaration he felt an enormous weight lift off of him as all the tension drained away. Then without so much as a backward glance he turned and walked away leaving his relationship with the girl behind him forever changed.

* * *

><p>Can't believe I've been working on this story for over a year now! So please show me the love and review Tell me what you think of my story. I want to know what you like. What you don't like. What you want to read more of. I want to know what you want. Please review!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Sex, Lies and Story Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 22: **Sex, Lies and Story Time

**Authors Note: **

I am alive I swear. Here is the latest installment. It's a long one. Remember tomorrow's Monday so a new episode of Switched at Birth. The best part is Emmett and Bay are finally gonna have some real screen time together. So Tune In!

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>Daphne numbly walked from one side of the house to the other. Now she sat dejectedly on her bed shaking with the force of her emotions. She couldn't believe that he'd said it. She always suspected it but he'd never just come out with it. Emmett's dogged unwillingness to not talk about it had made it so much easier to ignore but she couldn't do that anymore.<p>

_"I love Bay...I need Bay…..I'm not your boyfriend!"_ Images of Emmett telling her all of those heartbreaking things rebounded in her head.

She sat there curling in on her herself not the least bit aware that she was being watched. It was when a warm large hand came down on her shoulder that Daphne jumped jerking away. Turning she knocked the intruder to the ground trying to make a break for the door not bothering to even register who had accosted her.

Before she could get past her ankle was tugged on sharply bringing Daphne down hard on top of whoever had grabbed her. She struggled against strong arms but couldn't break free. Finally she was held away at arm's length. For the first time Daphne looked straight at who she'd been fighting with…Wilke.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne was so upset her accent was thicker than normal

Wilke had his trademark carefree boyish expression on his face belying the intelligent assessing look in his eyes, "Emmett sent me up. He said you needed me."

Daphne looked away fighting off another round of sobbing. Wilke sat up with Daphne cradled in his lap. She found herself clinging to him. Daphne pulled away wiping her eyes even though she had yet to shed a tear. Her face was red and puffy her make up a mess. Her hair was in tangles around her head with her hands balled into fists. Even a handful of years later and a mess in his arms she was still the most beautiful woman ever he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Tell me, tell me what's wrong." He repeated over and over again signing this time.

Daphne choked back a sob once, twice before for finally raising her hands and not using her voice. **"It's my Mom it's Kathryn we're going to lose her and there's nothing we can do. Emmett...Emmett doesn't even care. All he cares about is if Bay knows and I really needed him to be here."**

Wilke sighed as he regarded his tearful princess. He always knew his real competition had been Emmett all along which really was no competition not from Emmett just for Daphne's attention for her heart. Wilke and him had hashed it out a long time ago because he really hadn't wanted to stand in the way of Daphne's happiness. Since as luck would have it Emmett wasn't interested Wilke had set himself to living up to Daphne's dream. He'd learned sign language even though he hadn't _really_ wanted too. His grades in school had picked and he tried not to needlessly flirt with anyone who came across his path. That last thing had been the hardest of all because let's face it in his mind no girl can resist and they wouldn't want too either.

"Hey It's okay." He let his knuckles brush over her cheek. "You _don't_ need him. I'm here I'll _always_ be here. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Wilke searched her watery eyes for a response a flicker of understanding but couldn't see it through the storm that brewed. Daphne just stared at him hearing the words she'd so desperately wanted from another but he hadn't given them to her and never would. Wilke was here her boyfriend offering everything she'd ever wanted and suddenly in that moment it was enough.

Leaning forward she brushed her fingers over his lips feeling a spark run through her. Gripping her tighter Wilke kissed her softly again and again. Suckling gently on his lower lip she pushed him back to the ground. Sprawled out on top of him in his arms her pain ebbed and faded and all that mattered was a certain too cocky man with blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Bay was watching Emily and Travis play in the yard making a leaf pile. They piled the leaves higher and higher until it towered high above them. Then with a run and a giant leap <em>crash, crunch<em> leaves would explode everywhere while the two laughed endlessly. Then Travis would pull Emily off the ground and they'd start all over again. Holly was supervising the whole thing making sure no dangerous things like rocks and sticks ended up in the pile too.

_'These are my children.'_ Bay thought to herself.

It didn't matter to her that only one of the three was biologically hers. As far as Bay was concerned the day she decked Holly's Mom was the day they'd become hers. Ultimately Holly and Travis were the reason she had risked staying in this out of the way town that was far too close to Mission Hills and too Kevin. Then again she could have moved to the moon and it still would have been too close to Kevin.

She watched her wily and intelligent little girl running away from Travis who chased her quoting the catch phrases of some Saturday morning cartoon villain not the least bit bothered that Emily wouldn't know what he was saying. She hid from him behind that tree that seemed to offer an endless supply of leaves. She dreaded tucking her into bed later tonight. Bay groaned at the thought.

Earlier this morning Emily had come to her questions in her eyes and uncertainty her shadow. She wanted to know more about Emmett more about Mommy's friend. She'd wanted to know a million different things about him who he was how long she'd known him why he was here. Then there was the all important question of why Bay had never let her meet him before someone _like_ her someone who was Deaf. Most of all she wanted to know if he was _important_ to her. It wasn't like her daughter to beat around the bush. In fact she was just as blunt as both her parents and would not apologize for it either.

Bay had never lied to Emily before but in the moment she wanted nothing more than to brush off her questions with some blanket response about none of it ever occurring to her. Before she however Emily fixed her with a beseeching stare eyes wide and searching a little wrinkle forming just above her nose. Her little bow mouth drawn tight in a thin line showing her determination. It was a look she hadn't seen on anyone else since the day Emily's Father had first directed it at her while she raged against an old car in a junk yard. In the end it was her undoing and she conceded telling Emily that they would have a very special talk at bedtime. Emily wearily agreed knowing that talks reserved for bedtime were always serious. That was hours ago but it didn't matter the end result was the same.

Bay was still standing on the front porch desperately trying to sort out what to tell her intuitive little girl and what to hold off on, _'Tick, tick, tick Bay what are ya gonna say."_

The bizarre tenor of her thoughts had a wide grin breaking across her face when her daughter called out in her precious, precious voice that most would not understand but was music too Bay just the same. "Mommy, Mommy come play."

"**Here I come!"**She called back enthusiastically before jumping off the porch and giving chase to her squealing child.

* * *

><p>Toby had caught up with Emmett just as he had sent Wilke upstairs to be by Daphne's side. Toby had told him in no uncertain terms that this better be worth it and to be ready to go as soon as possible. Emmett had nodded to him in understanding before taking off to do just that. With the pressure of time baring down him he hadn't even taken time to say two words to his Mom when he got home let alone say goodbye to Toby before that.<p>

Emmett was now rummaging around his garage packing up his tools. The aforementioned Mother he'd ignored earlier was watching him pensively from the garage door that lead back into the house. He was doing his best to ignore her still but it wasn't easy. In fact it was so distracting he'd packed and unpacked his tire iron three times.

Finally frustrated and irritated beyond all measure he whirled around facing his Mother demanding, **"WHAT!?"**

**"Oh so you **_**are**_** still speaking to me I see." **Amusement highlighting the wrinkles around her eyes as she regarded her son's continued surly attitude.

**"Only because you're staring me down like an Easter Island statue."** His shoulders hunched as he crossed his arms clearly waiting for his Mom to state her business.

**"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be such a nuisance to you."** Emmett rolled his eyes knowing that she was anything but sorry. She was smug, annoying, amused but definitely _not_ sorry. **"Since I'm such a bother I guess I'll just get this over with and ask,"** This time anger started to mark her features, **"where the HELL do you think you're going you just got back?!"**

** "The band got a last minute gig. That's why the van is in the driveway. You already **_**know**_** that's how it works."** Emmett was becoming more exasperated by the minute as he could already see the question forming on her face. **"And no we can't cancel."**

Melody was getting more and more miffed herself**, "Why not?"**

** "Because it's not my call."** The lies continued to roll easily off the tips of his fingers

**"Why the tools?" **She fired off quickly.

**"We had engine trouble our last time out." **Truth that was a bit of truth.

She seemed to take the answer in stride before asking, **"All your camera equipment piled on your bed?"**

** "I'm taking publicity pictures of the band." **Lie.

She slowly started to take on a defeated look. **"You have to go?" **Her son nodded at her much to her dismay. **"Fine but when are you going to be back?"**

Finally a little more truth. **"I don't know it depends on how long it takes to wrap everything up."**

She nodded understandingly, **"Alright. Go if you have to just keep in touch this time."**

** "I will I promise." **Emmett answered honestly.

With that Melody nodded and then turned to walk away. Emmett was vaguely surprised that his Mom was giving in after so little confrontation. Melody however after shutting the door behind her was doing her best to not turn around go back in there and demand that he stay home this time.

_'He's a big boy he can take care of himself.'_ Melody turned around and looked at the shut door that separated her from her son and then jerked abruptly away. _'No, no, no he's growing up. Whatever happens now is on him.'_ This time she really did walk away leaving her grown son to handle it on his own.

* * *

><p>"YES!" John chuckled to himself as he finally retrieved the prize…Kathryn's address book.<p>

Opening it he started flipping through it searching for his daughter's name. He finally found it which proved a bit difficult because Kathryn wasn't always an A to Z kinda a girl. No his wife had always had her own way of doing things and even something as small as this was a part of it too. Under his daughters name was two numbers a cell, a home, with a mailing address and an email address.

John walked back to his office. Sitting down in his chair letting it spin just a little as a sense of accomplishment touched home for the first time in a long time. Picking up his desk phone he quickly dialed her cell wanting to be able to talk to her directly and avoid going through anybody else. However after a couple of ominous rings he heard something that he hadn't been expecting.

_"The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service. Please check your number and try again."_

John blinked in surprise. Hanging up the phone he looked back at Kathryn's book checking the number. He tried the number dialing again only to be met with the same result. He was starting to get frustrated and a touch worried. Feeling more than a little disgruntled he tried the main apartment number. The phone rang three, four, five times before blessedly someone _finally_ picked up.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice that came through but it wasn't Bay's.

Momentarily disturbed by the heavily accented voice John asked, "Is Bay there? It's her Father."

"Excuse me _Monsieur_ but did you ask for Bay? Bay who?" There was clearly suspicion in her voice when she asked this.

"Bay Kennish." He responded promptly becoming more and more concerned by the second.

"No _Monsieur…" _There was pregnant pause almost as if the woman was searching her memories, "No I'm positive I don't know anyone with that name _Monsieur_."

By this time John was barely holding onto the paternal instincts rearing up inside him when he asked, "Is this the Kevin Keeton residence."

"Why but of course this is _Monsieur_ Keeton's home…." This time when the woman's voice came across the line there was a gentle purr to it as if she _knew_ Mr. Keeton _very well_ indeed. John had heard all he needed slamming the phone down hard enough that the handset cracked with the force of it.

"What if _the HELL_ is going on? Is he cheating on her…?" With that John stood up and started pacing around the room ranting to himself.

He wasn't sure which emotion bubbled in him stronger anger, fear, worry or the sudden desire to wring Kevin's neck. He never had liked the boy but had never been given any real reason to raise his suspicions. Kathryn had ignored his concern chalking it up to a Father's natural instinct to be over protective. Now more than ever he was sure that his doting wife had been wrong. He slammed his fist down on his desk as worry for Bay over powered everything else.

"Whoa Dad! What's wrong?" Toby stuck his head in the room after hearing his Dad's outburst from down the hall.

Looking at his son John suddenly got what he felt was a truly inspired idea, "Toby you're _going_ to do me a favor."

Toby stepped cautiously into the room. _'Uh oh….'_

* * *

><p>Clothes were strewn all over the place as if the hamper had thrown up all over the place. Trouble was they weren't all Daphne's clothes. The girl in question rolled over snuggling deeper into her lover. Wilke closed his arms around her tightly. His lazy fingers were stroking up and down her bare arm gently.<p>

Daphne looked up at him a smile slowly breaking over her face. "That was incredible."

Even though a satisfied smirk lingered on his lips for once Wilke had no arrogantly over smug quips to offer. He just had love a love for this competitive, aggressive, driven, beautiful woman in his arms. Suddenly though Wilke wondered if she knew, if she had any idea just how much she means to him. Leaning down he kissed Daphne softly gathering his courage as he prepared to try and tell her what she needed to know above all else.

Sensing something heavy in the air Daphne pulled away from Wilke sitting up. "What is it?"

Wilke sat up too blue eyes meeting green for just a moment he studied her. He was entranced with the way her strawberry blonde hair fell over her shoulders and down her back curling just a touch at the ends. He smiled counting the freckles on her face where her make-up had worn away. Daphne's always sun kissed soft skin played him a Siren's song that only he could hear. She drew him too her in so many little ways. Plus not that he'd ever tell _her_ or anybody else for that matter but he loved the way she always insisted on cuddling after their couplings.

Wilke would do anything to keep her in his arms but he couldn't hide what he felt for her anymore. They'd kept their relationship playful light hearted and filled with casual sex for years now but he couldn't do it anymore. He wanted Daphne but he didn't want them to stay stuck in this rut they were in. Wilke wanted more from Daphne and he was prepared to give just as much to her as he was asking for from her. He was afraid though that telling this beautiful creature how he felt would destroy everything but after coming up here and finding her in tears he knew that something had to change. For better or for worse it was going to change right now as Daphne stared at him expectantly.

"I love you." He just blurted it out unable to hold it in anymore.

Daphne just stared at him dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say. Hell she didn't know what to feel. They'd been together since she broke it off with Emmett six practically seven years ago. In fact in her mind it was the longest rebound relationship in history and Guinness should have recorded it in their books already. In all those years Wilke had never even hinted at having feelings for let alone strong ones. He'd always let her set the pace which begs the question….

"**Why now…?"** Daphne only signed finding speech to be too much to process as her world was turned upside down.

Wilke felt his heart start to sink low in his chest. "What do you mean?"

"**Why are you telling me now?"** Daphne felt her heart start pounding in her chest.

"Because…"  Wilke looked down trying to gather his thoughts but it wasn't easy with the tension mounting. Finally though he looked up to make his reply even though it made him feel like a girl. "Because things need to change I need more from you."

"**More?" **She could barely process the request.

Wilke was firm with her "Yes more."

People had always complimented Daphne on handling things like this with such grace and poise. In this moment however she wasn't sure that she could. With her mind scrambling for a response and her pounding in confusion she stared at him blank faced. She just wanted it all to stop because it was too much just too much.

"Get out." When Wilke didn't move right away Daphne tried again stronger this time. "Get Out." Still nothing. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT….." Daphne finally started screaming it at him.

Wilke was up in a flash grabbing his clothes. Daphne started throwing anything that was within reach and she struggled out the door jumping into his pants. In fact he was pretty sure he saw an alarm clock of some sort go whizzing by his ear. Daphne slammed her bedroom door behind him. Still shirtless Wilke finally managed to get his jeans zipped and buttoned. Looking up though he found a very shocked Regina staring right at him.

"Hey Ms. Vasquez." Wilke pulled out the charm acting as if he walked out of her daughter's room shirtless everyday while being accosted by Daphne's flying belongings.

Regina just stared. "Um Hello..?"

"Well I better get going." He walked by the confused Mother quick as he could. "Oh hey you might wanna give Daphne some time alone." Was Wilke's last parting shot before shutting the door and racing down the stairs. _'Well that could have gone better.'_ Trying to shake the event from his mind he went to find Toby taking his own advice and giving Daphne some space.

* * *

><p>The day had dragged by far too quickly for Bay's liking. None the less though the day was done and night had fallen. Emily on the other hand was wildly excited because it was time to ask Mommy questions. She practically jumped into her purple nightgown before bouncing into bed looking expectantly at her Mother who watched from the doorway.<p>

World weary Bay heaved a sigh and walked into the room shutting the door behind her. She walked wistfully over to the bookshelf. Bay ran her fingers over them sorely wishing that this bedtime would be like any other bedtime. She still didn't what she would say to Emily. So sitting down beside her Bay to decided to see how much she had figured out all by herself.

Tentatively Bay brushed her fingers through her daughter's unruly hair taking a deep breath she asked, **"What do you want to know?"**

** "How come you never let me meet him before?"** Emily fired off point blank.

_'Apparently she's put some real thought into this terrific.'_ Then she looked back her daughter. **"Because we haven't seen or talked to each other in a long time."**

** "Why?" **Another rapid question.

**"Something happened between Mommy and Emmett that made it hard to talk." **Emily seemed to take a moment to digest that bit of information.

She honestly seemed curios now. **"But why? Did he go Deaf and you couldn't sign is that why?"**

Bay blinked at her daughter somewhat taken aback by the thought that her daughter assumed his being Deaf had something to do with it. **"No honey I mean when I met him no I couldn't sign but I learned. Emmett never went Deaf he was just born that way like you."** I tapped her nose smiling playfully but then Emily got a gleam in her eye. _'Uh-oh.'_

**"He was born like me."** The thought seemed to excite her as she bounced on the bed a little in her exuberance. **"If he was born like me is he important to me?** **I bet he is we have the same color hair."**

_'CRAP! Now what do I say…?'_ Sighing Bay went with as much truth as she was willing to give. **"Yes he's important to you in the sense that you are both Deaf."**

** "But there's more I know there is. Tell me! When is he coming back?"** Apparently her daughter wasn't buying that there was nothing more to it than that.

**"Emily honey,"** Bay tried her best to be soothing and ward off the impending explosion she saw building in the child's eyes. **"Now you know that Mommy's only going to tell you what I feel like you need to know…**

** "So there is more!"**

Bay continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. **"When you need to know it and right now I can't tell you everything. All right?"**

Emily's face screwed up tight her eyes squeezing into little slits glaring at her Mother. **"NO! I want to know NOW!" **She jumped to stand making herself taller than her Mother who was still sitting down. **"TELL ME!" **The emotions churning inside little Emily were more than she could take and they were pouring out uncontrollably.

Bay shot to her feet knowing she'd have to stop this before it was a full blown tantrum that could last hours. **"SIT DOWN NOW!"**

Emily's legs instantly folded beneath her glaring hard at her Mother. Bay still towered over the pouting little girl. It took everything she had to hold it in and not tell Emily what she wanted to know before having a sit down with Emmett. Most of all she didn't want to get her daughter's hopes up. Bay had seen the longing looks Emily gave other girls who were with their Father's and it made her sick every time. Now her Father was here and Bay was forced to keep the truth from her till things could be sorted and it killed her to do so.

"**Is he coming back?" **Emily finally asked her movements slow.

"**I don't know." **Bay answered honestly Emmett had told her he was but she didn't trust so easy anymore.

With that Emily rolled over refusing to even acknowledge her Mom. Bay reached out to touch her but she pulled away until she was practically smashed against the wall. Apparently the girl was going to have a good sulk. Bay sighed in defeat and turning she left the room being sure to hit the lights before closing the door.

* * *

><p>They were finally on the road. Not only had they packed all of the stuff Emmett was hauling but most of the band equipment too. What didn't fit was left in the sound guy's garage. Toby had filled everybody in on what was happening. This of course meant the other guys were relentless bugging him for info. Well everyone but Wilke who was unusually quiet.<p>

Emmett tried to ignore it but he couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with Daphne. He knew that girl had brought on more than one long silence or two from her boyfriend. So against his better judgment he made his way over bodies and belongings to sit down in the front seat next to the normally very energetic blonde who was currently driving.

Wilke watched Emmett out of the corner of his eye wanting to hate him for having his girl's heart. He knew he couldn't though because it wasn't like Emmett wanted anything do with Daphne in a romantic sense anyway. It still chapped his ass though to think that the best friend trumped the boyfriend. He knew that's usually how it played out with girls. The only problem was that in this case the best friend was the man she was in love with. God definitely had a sick sense of humor.

"**Hey." **He gave a small wave.

Wilke nodded his head in Emmett's direction acknowledging him.

Emmett regarded his band-mate carefully studying his expression. There was definitely a tension around his eyes and there seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face. Emmett didn't any clue what other than Daphne could put such a look on his face. So he decided to ask.

Emmett waved his hand to get Wilke's attention again. **"Did everything go okay with Daphne?"**

"**I don't know."** Wilke signed one handed shrugging his shoulders nothing bothering vocalize.

He sat and thought about that wondering briefly if had been the right choice sending him up there in the first place. _'Only one way to find out.'_ Emmett tapped his shoulder getting enough eye contact for signing but not to hinder his driving. **"What happened?"**

"**I told her something…"** He let the sentence drop off not sure he should even be talking to Emmett about this.

"**What?"** Emmett wasn't going to let up.

Wilke rolled his eyes and unthinkingly threw up one hand sign just to get him off his back, **"I Love You."**

All of a sudden there was dead silence. Then a chorus of catcalls and whistles came from the backseat. Wilke could hear high fives and Toby calling out, "Man I didn't know you swung that way! How long have you been crushing on him?"

"Shut up and mind your own business guys." Wilke hollered threateningly only to met with more laughter and stereotypical fashion questions.

Wilke ignored them eyes facing front. The only one who wasn't laughing was Emmett. He knew what it was like to worry that someone didn't return your feelings. He'd known that Wilke was smitten with Daphne for a long time. What he hadn't known is that the two had never broached the topic of their feelings before today. He knew Daphne and after a revelation like that she'd need space but did Wilke know that?

Emmett got his attention one more time. **"She'll come around she just needs time."**

Wilke just looked away not sure he believed him. Either way he sliced it though he was glad to have an excuse to be out of town. Unlike the morons in the backseat he didn't care what Emmett's reasons were. He just wanted out and to give Daphne this "time" Emmett said she needed.

'_I just hope it's not the end of everything.'_ With that thought though Wilke focused completely back on the road not bothering to acknowledge anyone.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Emily had been <em>tucked in<em> Travis crashed on the couch. This was followed by Holly who wandered up to Emily's room and passed out too. This left Bay to be the only one still awake. She sat on the edge of her bed holding the package Emmett had left for her pensively in her lap.

With shaking hands she ripped off the brown paper packaging finding a hat box beneath. _'This better not be a hat. If it is he's lost his touch.'_

Carefully she lifted the lid tossing it to the side. After pushing the tissue paper aside she founded folded carefully the "Guitar Face" shirt she'd slept in the just a couple of nights ago. The same shirt she'd worn while he had held her. She couldn't help it she pulled it up to her face breathing his scent in.

'_Jackass!'_ She thought plaintively realizing he already had her acting like a High School girl again. _'I guess you haven't lost your touch.'_

Setting the shirt aside Bay looked back inside the box. Reaching she fingered what felt like paper but thicker. Pulling back she found a picture was grasped between her fingers. She gasped finding that it was a picture of her from their Junior year. She knew that because there were blue and pink feathers in her hair.

'_I don't understand why had he…'_ She suddenly felt just a bit shaken.

Turning the picture over Bay got her answer. Scrawled across the back in Emmett's surprisingly careful hand writing was that answer. _"I was always missing you."_ Bay figured it was touching in a creepy stalker sort of way. Creepy or not she felt something inside her react and soften just a touch.

Getting up she had every intention of trashing the picture. In the end though that's not what happened she shoved in the drawer of her nightstand instead. Going back over Bay didn't bother with sitting down. Picking up the hat box she turned it over wanting to dump out anything that was left inside. The only thing that fell out was a white envelope and it fell with a solid thunk on the bed.

'_Hmmm interesting.'_ Now she was curios. _'Not big enough to be more pictures.'_

Picking it up she found that it was definitely weighty. Turning it over she flipped open the triangular flap. Bay was accosted by the sight of something green. A fine tremor started to run through at the sight of it. She was hoping that it wasn't what she thought that it was. Reaching she pulled the contents and she was right. Clutched in her hand was a stack of tens and twenties. Counting it quickly she found a little over two hundred dollars.

'_That BASTARD…..'_ After that she went off on an internal rant because his arrogance officially had her pissed off all over again.

* * *

><p>It was the dead of night about midnight actually and finally they had hit the little town and Emmett was guiding Wilke through the streets. After several twists and turns a couple arguments about stop signs later and they were sitting in front of Bay's home. Emmett looked up at the windows on the second story knowing that one of them belonged to his daughter his Emily. The boys in the van however couldn't stop looking at the front yard.<p>

Toby finally piped up. "Emmett dude be careful with this one."

"**Why?" **He was definitely thrown by that comment.

He pointed to the bikes in the yard. "Because this one's got kids."

"**And?"** Emmett was honestly curios about why Toby thought that this was a problem.

"Because dating a single Mom is like instant family. I mean they say they don't expect you to take any responsibility but believe me feeding you that line is just a test." The look on Toby's face was grave like the thought of that kind of life was horrifying to him.

Even Wilke commented in agreement with Toby. "Yeah man are you really ready to settle down like that? I mean actually not just play house but for real."

Emmett looked at the house. It was an interesting concept he hadn't really put a lot of thought into what it takes to make a family. It did seem like a lot but then he thought about how long Bay had been doing it all by herself and he felt sick.

"**I don't know guys but I think I might actually be ready for this." **Thankfully he looked more certain than he felt.

They all looked at him like he was nuts but didn't make any further comments. They helped him unload all his stuff onto the front porch as quietly as possible. Emmett had brought so much stuff it honestly looked like he was moving in. The band eyed everything warily then looking back at him.

Finally Wilke said what was on everybody's mind. "Just be sure to let us know if we need a new drummer."

Emmett just rolled his eyes. **"Very funny." **Then he turned to Toby. **"Where are you guys headed after this?"**

"California Dad wants me to bring Bay home." He grinned then turned and headed back to the van to quiet down the other two.

Emmett was just dumbstruck. _'Crap This Is Not Good!'_

Then Wilke grabbed his attention and handed him something. "If this doesn't work for you but _things_ still go your way you're gonna need these more than I do in case you don't want to have accident." Wilke gave him a suggestive smile before taking off.

Emmett just stood there as everyone piled back into the van. No one bothered waving before pulling away. He exhaled deeply once they were out of sight thanking God no one woke up and came outside. Thankful really that _Bay_ hadn't woken up. Now that would have been a serious disaster. Opening his hand he found the Wilke had given him literally a roll of _condoms._

'_Little late for that.' _Emmett mused to himself before turning around and getting to work.

* * *

><p>Oh Wow Oh Wow guys this turned out to be 11 ½ pages. Haven't written one that long in a minute. As always please read and review. There were a ton of great moments in this chapter. Tell me which one was your favorite?<p> 


	23. Chapter 23: Teatime at Midnight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 23:** Teatime At Midnight

**Authors Note: **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL**

I'm so happy to have a new chapter. I'm excited to know what you think of it. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but the way Lizzy has been writing the show is depressing me to no end and making it difficult to find joy. Recently though a reader's review has renewed my passion for this story. This renewed passion is what brings this new chapter to you now.

On another not there's a new SAB fanfiction author I want you guys to check out. The handle this author goes by is Abby Elyse Samuel. Her story is titled "Island of Bay". So please read review and show her the love.

On another note bonesbemmettlover is still working on "Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity". I assure things are still in the works with this story. I know that bones thanks all of you for your continued patience. I promise you it will be worth the weight.

Now without further ado onto the story.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

* * *

><p>It was late <em>too<em> late for someone with a plate as full as Regina's was. Alas she had no choice but to be awake as sleep continued to elude her. Tired of lying in bed and counting ceiling tiles she had gotten up instead. Of course she wasn't making matters any easier for herself as she puttered around her kitchen making coffee at the ungodly time of three in the morning.

Even though she'd be exhausted later and even though she'd rather be sleeping right now she couldn't help but prize this time of night. Everything was quiet. With Toby and the band gone she didn't hear the confused chords of some new song accompanied by random beats and vocals filtering through her floor. John hadn't had any of his old teammates over so there had been no drunken attempts to console the pro ball player turned family man. Best of all her daughter was safe at home in bed and not running the roads with Wilke off to God knows where. Her other daughter would be home soon too as John had informed her of sending Toby to fetch Bay after his gig.

The thought of seeing Bay again was more than a pleasant surprise. It'd been years since the girl had been home. All Regina had to hold onto since the day Kathryn and her had put the clearly nervous but exuberant girl on the plane was a few mementos. Just some cards and letters assuring her that Bay was alive and well. Regina really hadn't expected much more than that knowing she didn't deserve to have Bay being overly affectionate with her after the news that she had _known_ about the switch all those years ago for such a long time. After that she'd let Bay set the terms of their relationship and understandably she'd been pretty standoffish. So just thinking about the chance to soon see the woman her little girl had grown into since boarding that plane had Regina feeling downright giddy so much so that she couldn't sleep a wink.

For the moment though she pushed aside that excitement and instead relished the thought that everyone was safe and accounted for. This thought the only thing allowing Regina to breathe a sigh of relief amidst all the pain and uncertainty Kathryn's illness brought to the table. Walking to the coffee maker she poured herself a small steaming cup of black caffeinated goodness doctoring it with a little cream but otherwise unsweetened. Leaning against the counter just as the porcelain rim had barely touched her lips the peaceful dark was shattered by a shrill ringing and flashing lights.

Startling her, Regina dropped her cup. It shattered on the floor spewing deadly shards and stinging coffee everywhere. She lunged forward grabbing the phone off its ringer before the lights in Daphne's room could start strobing and wake the poor girl.

"Hello?" Regina uttered tersely her voice laced with malice daring the unknown person to be a telemarketer.

A voice ventured uncertainly across the miles between, "Gina…?"

Regina groaned inwardly rolling her eyes not bothering to respond to the obvious query in his voice, "Angelo do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"You told me to call you remember?" Angelo countered with as per usual claiming his innocence.

Regina gingerly stepped around the chunks of broken coffee cup being careful not to slice her foot open as she considered his statement. Once again Angelo was quick to put his guilt off on another party instead of just apologizing for the late hour. She would never get over how it was always someone else's fault with him but _never_ his own. It boggled the mind how often he skewed things so that he was _always _the victim and someone else the aggressor. In this case Regina had to concede that Angelo was right and only doing as she had asked.

Just because she knew he was right didn't make her any less bitter as the barbed comment rolled off her tongue, "It's three in the morning here Angelo. People are sleeping."

"I seem to recall that _I_ was sleeping when you called first." Came his ready reply.

Regina knew that currently Angelo was spending time with family in Italy which was like a 7 hour time difference. So of course he was right he had probably been _sleeping_ when she'd first called him after Wilke had sauntered half dressed out of her home. That didn't mean she had to give him the satisfaction of giving in and admitting it. Her inner child was giddy with the thought of denying him that small thing. Instead she stubbornly refused to comment and remained silent. That silence lasted for several long beats and grew increasingly uncomfortable. Angelo was just as determined to wait her out as well.

Finally tapping her foot Regina huffed loudly and gave in while her inner child wailed with humiliation, "So you probably were sleeping. Happy now?"

"Gina what did you need," He crooned soothingly hoping to ease ruffled feathers and not acknowledging the win either.

No matter how far away his voice was still enough to calm her and she gave in even more, "Things here have gotten bad…"

Regina went onto explain about Kathryn's worsening condition. Tearfully she filled him in on how time was drawing short far too short for her fellow Mother in crime. She talked about how off center Daphne had been lately voicing her concerns. Lastly she almost absently told him that Bay would be home soon and it seemed to break the somber mood weaving around the two of them.

"Bay is coming home?" His surprise and excitement was practically palpable over the lands and waters that separated Angelo from his family.

"Yes she is." Then Regina's voice dropped an octave or two as if she were sharing state secrets or just afraid that somehow her _Deaf_ daughter would overhear her and be hurt, "I'm _so _excited to see her again it's been too long."

Regina could practically see him nodding over the phone, "Yes too long."

She couldn't stop the question that bubbled out of her mouth next. "When are _you_ coming home…?"

Angelo could hear a soft note of desperation in her voice and he wished fervently that she would let him sooth her for once, "Soon I'll be on a plane this Monday I promise."

"You better be." Was what she replied with and then quickly hung up the phone like a teenager who'd been caught texting in class.

* * *

><p>Emmett had tooled around in Bay's front yard for the first couple of hours. In that time he noted a few different things. For starters Emmett noticed he was lucky because Bay's nearest neighbors did not live very close to her at all. In fact they appeared to live at least a mile away. He grimaced noticing the tire swing and what he assumed was Emily's bike was in need of repair. What disturbed him the most was finding the door to her truck was unlocked as well. That's when he remembered her vehicle was not currently running either.<p>

_'Well time to get to work.' _Emmett thought to himself before getting things going.

He started with Emily's bike. After finding a small tire pump discarded on the porch he quickly discovered holes in the rear that were easily patched. He tightened the loose bolts on the training wheels and put the chain back in place after re-greasing it. The rope on the tire swing was badly frayed and he didn't have a replacement rope. So for safety reasons he just cut the whole thing down.

Just as he finished checking the tire itself for damages Emmett got his first text message of the night, _'What does she want this late? I hope it's not to be picked up because that's not happening.'_

They'd texted back and forth several times while he was stretched out in the bed of Bay's truck. While Emmett was relieved that Daphne wasn't in any sort of trouble he couldn't help but become more frustrated each time his phone vibrated. He had Toby to thank for the tirade his best friend was currently on.

Apparently she'd been texting with Toby earlier. The charismatic band leader had been checking in to see if there were any changes with Kathryn. Of course after finding out there hadn't been Daphne had been unwilling to relinquish the conversation and things had gone downhill from there, which had lead to Daphne grilling him about why he was gone on a gig so soon. Wanting to know when he and the band would be back. Thankfully Toby hadn't spilled about him not actually being with them.

Checking Daphne's most recent message had his blood running cold.** "Well when things don't work out the way you want them to DON'T expect me to pick up the pieces for you!"**

"**What are you talking about?"** He fired back instantly.

He got no response. He shook his phone vigorously as if much like a magic 8 ball a pseudo answer would appear. Not that an answer like that would actually do anything to clear up these murky waters, but it would be better than the nothing he was currently getting. After waiting and waiting Emmett did not receive any further texts from Daphne and his phone offered up no vague platitudes either. For just a few moments he felt lost.

Emmett just stared blankly at the screen not comprehending than suddenly it dawned on him, _'SHIT! Toby told her about picking up Bay….. Well I'm screwed.'_ Then he consoled himself with another errant thought, _'I knew this trip was gonna be trouble anyways thanks to John.'_

Emmett's dark musings plagued him now. Not only did he have to break the news to Bay about her Mother but he had to convince her it was safe to come home. Emmett had probably a little more than seventy-two hours to convince her that she was safe _with him_. Suddenly things felt hopeless as he realized he didn't know how to reach Bay the woman because so long ago he'd abandoned Bay the girl. In that moment of clarity he knew he hadn't really _ever_ done anything to deserve her trust or her love. Yet Emmett so desperately needed and wanted both, especially if he wanted to be with Emily too.

'_To make matters worse Daphne's pissed off at me…again. Twice in the less than two days that's a new record Bledsoe.' _He wasn't too worried he knew exactly how to placate her, _'If only handling Bay was so easy…'_ His thoughts turned even bleaker after that any trace of amusement evaporating on the spot as he contemplated his next move in regard to a certain raven haired beauty.

* * *

><p>For quite some time Regina just stared at the phone dumbfounded by how narrowly she'd skirted <em>asking<em> him to come home instead of just finding out _when_ he would be here. She would have mulled it over some more but she was broken from those thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Daphne at her side giving her a perplexed look. Her brows furrowed together while her mouth was drawn down into a frown.

This was a face clearly marked by concern, **"Mom are you okay? What happened?"**

Daphne gestured wildly to the mine like shrapnel on the floor,** "I'm fine just got surprised by a phone call."**

"**Phone call?..."** She seemed even more befuddled now, **"…But who would...?"** Suddenly though it was like a fire had been lit under the frantic girl, **"It was Kathryn wasn't it Mom?"** Daphne felt her heart start to shatter pieces filling her throat as tears misted her eyes, **"She's…she's but they said we'd have more….."**

Regina stopped her daughters flying hands tears had already started trekking down her cheeks, **"No, No, No, No!" **Regina shook her head just as alarmed before releasing her daughter's hands to explain further. **"It was just Angelo. Kathryn is fine I promise." **She told her as sincerely as she could trying to calm her fears.

**"You promise…?"** Daphne appeared skeptical at best clearly not believing her Mother very easily.

"**Yes I promise." **Daphne blinked in response for just a second reminding Regina of a small child.

The worried Mother's eyes cast about looking for something to distract Daphne from the uncertainty clearly pumping through her. Truth be told she had been worried about her recently. Regina knew she'd told Angelo that Daphne just felt off but recently it was so much more than that. That's when her eyes landed smack dab on the perfect solution. Before her daughter could turn away Regina quickly thrust a broom into her hands.

"**Would you mind cleaning up the glass for me?"** She knew the simple task would give Daphne a chance to come down off her recent high with the added benefit of making it so Regina could take the time to _talk _to her about the concerns currently weighing the Mother down.

Daphne nodded numbly, **"Sure."**

Mother and daughter worked effortlessly in tandem. One was sweeping while the other mopped up the mess. With just moments of silent work between them the floor pristine. Once again a job well done. Daphne was putting away the cleaning supplies while Regina put the kettle on to boil. Grabbing Daphne's favorite tea she hoped to garner further attention from the troubled young woman whose world seemed to be constantly in flux.

Once everything seemed settled Daphne once again tried to vacate the room without notice but her Mom noticed. Regina wrapped one arm around her daughter's shoulders ushering her over to the couch. The younger woman looked up at the older one with more than mild irritation rolling her eyes. Regina knew that Daphne wanted nothing more than to be left alone which meant that more than ever she needed to butt right into her business.

Once she was settled onto the couch puffed with annoyance demanding, **"What do you want now?"**

Regina resisted the urge to admonish her disrespectful tone instead deciding to focus on the matters at hand. **"I thought that it would be nice if we sat and talked for few minutes."**

"**Why? Do you have any idea what time it is Mom?"** Daphne almost perfectly parroted the words she'd just uttered to Angelo minutes before proving that sometimes nurture can win out over nature.

"**Well seeing as how your already up a little bit longer won't kill you." **Regina had that sly fox look in her eyes, **"Now wait right here." **She walked off in the direction of the kitchen hearing the kettle whistling readily.

Daphne settled deeper into the couch grumbling to herself but doing as she was told. She didn't understand why her Mom just _had_ to talk right this second. In my her mind it was as if she didn't have enough going on her life but now her _Mother_ had to weigh into thing as well? It wasn't fair and she was going to tell her just that.

She sat there slowly starting to boil like a teapot. _'Between Kathryn, Emmett and getting Melody to help me work on Emmett now I gotta deal with her too! Fantastic.'_ She watched her Mom walk back up in her periphery, _'All I can say is this better be worth it…'_ The stubborn girl continued her internal rant until a hot cup of tea was set gently in front of her, _'Well I suppose I could hear her out.'_

Regina could tell the small offering mollified her daughter for the moment. So she sat down opposite her hoping it was enough to get her to open up about what was on her mind. When Daphne gave her a warmer calmer look Regina knew that she had her attention.

"**So you know why I was up so late. What got you out of bed?" **She started simple hoping that would help.

This question seemed to bother her instead so she countered with, **"Who was on the phone?"**

"**Angelo."** Regina answered without hesitation not caring at the moment if it grated at her or not. **"Now why were you up?"**

Daphne rolled her eyes again heaving a sigh but finally answered. **"I got a text from Toby."**

Regina raised an eyebrow clearly stating that she _knew _Daphne was holding back much like her own Mother Adrianna had done to her in the past. The strawberry blonde squirmed under her gaze knowing exactly what that look meant too. After several long minutes Daphne finally raised her hands again and the conversation really got started.

* * *

><p>Bay jolted upright in bed heart lodged in her throat choking off the air. Panic seized her as she struggled to take in her surroundings. Slowly though the room quit spinning and came into focus. Her panic ebbed and flowed while with burning lugs she gulped in air. The crushing weight on Bay's chest eased when she realized she was home her visions of Kevin had just been a nightmare.<p>

It was a terrible, terrible nightmare that had her sitting drenched in her own sweat. Her bed covers kicked to the floor with sheets pulled off the mattress. All of this was a result from thrashing in her sleep no doubt. The terror slowly faded leaving her shaking as she lay back in bed.

'_Kevin's not here, Kevin's not here….' _Bay repeated that mantra in her head over and over again a she rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand, _'Ugh….'_

She groaned to herself realizing that it wasn't even close to getting up time. Bay had been tossing and turning unable to sleep since she'd laid down hours ago. It had been that way since Emmett left. Now when sleep did come she was plagued by horrifying visions of the past. Rolling out of bed Bay stood on too shaky legs and made her way towards the bedroom door. As crazy as it was she knew she'd never sleep again tonight if she didn't check on everyone.

Walking down the hallway the walls were peppered with pictures. Some were framed other just matted using layers of colored paper. All of them were of Bay's family. Various people from around town were featured in them as well. Bay's eyes barely glanced in their direction. As they were so common place to her, Bay focused only on where she was headed.

Slowly the door to Emily's bedroom creaked open and the worried Mother stuck her head inside. Bay breathed a sigh of relief to see Emily tucked safely in bed. Travis was sleeping on a pallet next to the bed on the floor. Her little girl had been outta of sorts they'd had their little bedtime _talk_ about Emmett. Travis had been sensitive to this shift in Emily and in response had glued himself to her side. Hence the sleeping on her floor like a good little solider. Satisfied for the moment Bay closed the bedroom door and made her way down the staircase.

In the living room she found Holly fast asleep with the blankets pulled up so far they covered her head. Tentatively Bay reached out pulling down the covers just enough to see that that it was indeed the short haired teenager. She felt relief hit her one more time as she tucked the covers back where they had been Bay headed for the kitchen next.

_'I can't have coffee. I'll never get back to sleep.'_ She lamented while putting the teapot on to boil.

Fearing that a whistling kettle would wake the household Bay pulled it off at the first sign that it would. Sitting at the kitchen table she clutched a cup of barely hot tea like it was a lifeline. It was looking into the swirling depths of her cup that she admitted to herself it wouldn't matter if she drank tea, coffee or was hit with a tranq dart because there would be no finding sleep now. Emily wasn't the only one to be off her game since Emmett left.

_'If it's not one, it's the other.'_ Bay wondered if she would ever find peace from either Kevin or Emmett while letting her mind wander.

Taking a sip of tea she savored the bitter flavor as its warmth seeped into her. The calming fluid slipped easily down her throat flooding her body with warmth and her mind with memories. While slumping back in her chair Bay just let herself float among them wondering what would come to her first.

* * *

><p>Daphne and Regina still retained their respective positions in the living room. The conversation had gone from Toby texting wanting to know about Kathryn and revealing that he was bringing Bay home to the crux of Daphne's issues…Emmett. From that point their conversation had gotten heated. Regina sat back still calmly staring her daughter down because she thought that Daphne was overreacting. While Daphne glared over the rim of her cup absolutely livid at the idea of her Mom clearly <em>not<em> being on her side.

**"Emmett is his own person,"** Regina said evenly her lips pursed while her hands flew, **"You have NO control over the things that he does."**

Daphne shot to her feet cup clattering to the ground, **"I can't believe you're taking **_**his**_** side over mine!"**

Calmly as possible Regina stood leaving her cup sitting safely on the coffee table, **"I'm not taking anybody's side Daphne. I'm trying to help you. I don't want to see you hurt."**

** "Then stop fighting me on this and help!"** Daphne fired back her seeming to be pointed like deadly blades as they cut the air flying.

**"How do you suggest I help in your **_**crusade **_**to get Emmett's heart?"**Regina was exhausted by this point just trying to understand the inner workings of her daughter's mind.

Daphne chose to ignore her Mother's sarcastic tone. **"Stop helping Emmett connect with her and **_**if**_** Bay even bothers to show up keep her away from him."**

"**Daphne are you even listening to yourself?" **Daphne gave her a hard determined look in return and finally Regina could take no more. **"Bay's **_**not**_** even a threat to you she's with KEVIN!" **

The wounded girl started,** "But what if…" **

Regina cut Daphne off instantly, **"But nothing even **_**if**_** she's not with Kevin who Emmett spends time with is not your decision it's his and that's something you need to learn to respect."** For the first time in a long time Regina saw her little girl on the verge of tears the betrayal in her eyes a stinging blow so she continued softer this time trying to sooth her, **"Honey you have Wilkie don't you?" **The gentle reminder seemed to spark something in the younger woman but what it was Regina wasn't entirely sure, **"**_**I believe**_** that he would **_**never **_**leave you. He **_**loves**_** you."**

Daphne took a step back suddenly seeming so small despite her athletic stature and Regina was reminded of how fragile she looked all those years ago when the news of the switch had first been revealed to her, **"I don't want him to love me because….I don't know if I love him."**

With that she walked off leaving a flustered Regina to gape after her. She fell back heavily on the couch trying to process what had just happened. Effectively Daphne had admitted to being in love with Emmett but not directly saying. Then she tells Regina that she's not in sure she's in love with the boy she's been dating for _years_ who it just happens is head over heels for her. To top it all off the person at the center of this insanity in Daphne's mind was going to back home and under the same roof in just a few days!

'_Something tells this isn't going to go so well.'_ Not for the first time in the last few days Regina wished more than anything she could just have a drink and forget _all_ of this…

* * *

><p>Bay still languished in her chair leaves swirling in her cup. Her memories gliding around barely touching until one nudged her heart and permeated her being. She found herself slipping back over the years to that fateful day at the graduation party that changed her life forever.<p>

The graduation and the party were a bore just as she had suspected. Then again any party organized by her Mom with the sole intent of showing off her two count them two daughters in Bay's opinion was a bore. She languished by the punch bowl watching the festivities flourish around her. Her extended family had slowly trickled by everyone offering their congratulations.

Even Grandma Bonnie came over doing her best to appear demure as ever offering her a large sum of money she didn't need and making a big deal about this _milestone_ in her young life. She acted as if her granddaughter had cured cancer or something instead of just walking across the stage and accepting a rolled slip of paper. The damage Daphne's appearance had done created an unbridgeable divide between the two who had once been so close.

"It looks beautiful on you cookie." Her grandmother said the endearment falling effortlessly from her lips but leaving Bay to feel so hollow.

She was of course referring to the cameo pinned in her hair. The family heirloom she had once given to Daphne instead of her because apparently blood was the only thing that mattered. The end of that visit found her Grandmother passing it onto her instead. Somehow she'd had a change of heart in just three days time but Bay hadn't been inclined to give her the time of day after that. She did wonder how it had come to be in the aging woman's hands again instead of in bright and vibrant Daphne's who had worn it as a necklace and not a decorative hairpiece.

"Thank you." Bay smiled easily in response.

Thankfully over the years Bay had perfected the art of keeping up pretense for the sake of others. She was able to accept her presence graciously but was otherwise unmoved. She felt neither anger nor anything even resembling the warm and fuzzy feelings she used to have for the aging matron before her. Like everyone else Grandma Bonnie moved on from Bay to bigger and better attractions.

Bay's eyes slowly slipped once again to the real crowd pleaser in this three ring circus, _'I'll give you a hint it's not my Mom's artichoke dip that brought everyone here.'_

Everyone in the family was gathered in a semi-circle around Daphne. So many of the aunts, uncles and cousins had yet to meet her this was the first big family party since Daphne had been out of town for Toby's party. So of course given the chance they all flocked like sheep and Daphne the sheppard. Her blonde haired counterpart wasn't the only one reaping the rewards of her glow so was Emmett. He was there as well glued to her side. Bay watched disgustedly as they fawned over him as much as they did over her.

'_You were smart to pick her. If you were standing with me I doubt they'd love a motorcycle riding, picture taking Deaf drummer quite as much.'_ Bay's thoughts turned ugly as sadness gripped her.

Then something odd happened. Bay watched as Bonnie approached the cluster of relatives. Just as Bay herself had done Daphne gave her a winning smile. She then accepted Bonnie's card with the token money hidden inside. It was when the older lady tried to take Daphne's arm and presumably lead her off for a chat alone that things changed in a way the other had not expected. She watched as Daphne stiffened and then with more poise than Bay had in her little finger rebuffed the older Mother.

Much like Bonnie, Bay could only watch shocked as she was cast out of the circle. The family still surrounding Daphne took note of the weakness closing ranks around the golden girl. Of course that's not what shocked her the most. What really threw her was when Daphne's head turned ever so slightly catching Bay's eye winking at her a secretive smile curving her lips.

Bay was flabbergasted at a complete loss as to how she should interpret this rare sign of solidarity between the two. _'Does she know what happened between us? Did Regina tell her?'_

Bay's thoughts turned over in her mind trying to come to some conclusion. Just as she felt she were grasping onto some kind of reasoning for Daphne's odd behavior someone had suddenly snagged her attention. Seeming to suddenly leap into her view was none other than James (Wilkie) Wilkerson the Third.

"Wilkie…." Just as Bay was about to utter a scathing remark the man standing next to Wilkie left her too tongue tied to speak. "Who's your friend?" Bay barely managed to not stutter her response while staring at the stranger who was tall as Wilkie but that's where any similarities between the two ended. _'Ya know besides Hot!'_

Wilkie quirked his eyebrow at her in response, "This is Kevin." Bay found her eyes drawn to him, "Kevin Keeton an old friend from out of town."

"So an out of towner huh. What brings you to our dull part of the country? Let me guess the famous switchsters of KC." Bay quipped since earlier there had been a reporter or two lurking about since apparently the country was still so captivated by the two.

She had expected at the very least a chuckle from this _Kevin_ but instead he ignored her turning to the blonde next to him, "Now be honest with the girl. You're only with me because your Father _told_ you to show me a good time. For some reason your idea of one is crashing a teenager's party."

Wilkie looked affronted by the bold statement and whatever he had responded with was tuned out as Bay found herself attracted to this man's brutal honesty. Honesty was something that she had been lacking for so long now as she watched his mouth move in response to whatever retort Wilkie had made noting the fullness of his lips. Without warning Kevin turned those kissable lips back to Bay and she was struck dumb when she looked into those eyes that were black as night and just as entrancing,

"If I've caused you any offense showing up uninvited with this moron I'm truly sorry." He bent slightly at the waist almost bowing but not quite getting there.

His voice washed over Bay drawing her in deeper. On the surface it was so clearly American but there was something underneath that. It was something in the lower tones of his voice something exotic. Bay wanted desperately to discover where that foreign sound came from because there was something so inviting about it.

Despite all that Bay couldn't help but ignore his apology out of spite looking to Wilkie, "Don't forget to introduce him to our resident angel before getting off the property."

At that comment even Wilkie looked at a loss, "Um okay…"

Bay was just about to turn away and find other hostess type duties to fulfill until his voice snagged her attention again. "Funny I thought I'd just met her."

She responded instantly acid spitting from her tongue "You've met the golden beauty then? In that case you have no reason to linger here."

"_Actually_ I was thinking more along the lines of a Dark Goddess." A taunting smile lingered on his lips, "but if you have a golden girl to rival that I'd be more than happy to have _you_ introduce me."

Internally Bay gapped at the complete stranger who complemented with one hand but verbally slapped her with the other. She found it intriguing that he could match her remark for remark and then raise the stakes when she least expected it. She hesitated weighing her options on the conundrum he presented her with, _'Do I introduce him to Daphne or not?'_

She supposed there was a third option she could walk off leaving him to stare after her than he crooked his elbow towards her. Bay bristled at the proffered arm and the challenge it presented. In the end not wanting to be viewed as a coward she straightened her spine and accepted the figurative gauntlet that lay between them.

Slipping her arm through this strange gentleman's arm Bay smiled politely, "Alright but I hope you brought your sunglasses because you'll need them."

"Thank you for your concern but I think I'll take my chances," Kevin volleyed back in response.

She rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself but don't say I didn't warn you."

Bay led him through the crowd heading towards where Princess Daphne was currently holding court. After reaching the fringes of the people surrounding their objective Bay steeled herself for what was to come. In just a few strides the two had made their way through the crowd and to the center where Daphne and Emmett presided.

Bay couldn't help but catch her breath when her eyes landed on Emmett. He stood next to Daphne his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. There was nothing particularly stunning about him that day. He was just t-shirt wearing, flannel sporting, old blue jeans and sneakers Emmett but something about him always made her want to stare. Being this close to him made it impossible not to. So quickly she turned her eyes to Daphne who seemed more than a bit ruffled by her intrusion.

"Daphne I just wanted to introduce you to Kevin." Bay dropped off letting Kevin step up the two engaging in pleasantries.

With Daphne focused on speech-reading Kevin that freed her up to look anywhere but at the power couple in front of her. That is until Bay felt eyes on her. Looking over ever so slightly she found Emmett looking directly at her. Bay waved her greeting hoping that's what he wanted. Hoping that he would then turn away but he didn't. His eyes were intense as if communicating some unheard message but unfortunately it was one she couldn't decode. Bay could feel the hairs on her body sparking in response to his gaze. The spell was broken when Daphne pulled Emmett's attention away making her heart stutter in her chest.

Bay found herself clutching Kevin's arm while Daphne introduced her _boyfriend_ to Kevin and suddenly she wanted to be sick. Mumbling some inane excuse she removed herself from the situation. As gracefully as possible she pushed her way through the crowd circling around to the driveway.

Emotions exploding inside of her Bay leaned against the door to her studio. The warm creaking wood a balm to her senses while she struggled to breathe again but she couldn't. Everything she'd ever felt for Emmett came bubbling to the surface again. Everything she thought she'd never feel again overwhelmed and overflowed inside leaving her gasping for breath.

Bay gradually became aware of a warm presence lingering behind her. It sent warning bells off her head but those were drowned out by the faint hope Emmett had followed her. She shuffled her feet turning slowly. Looking up she found herself face to face with Kevin. She looked into those concerned dark chocolate eyes as she fell into his open arms fresh tears streaking her face. If only Bay had known this was the ploy of a predator for in the moment they embraced her heart stuttered in her chest again…and died.

* * *

><p>When you review please consider these questions. So tell me did anything in this chapter surprise you? What are you looking forward to most?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24: Tipping His Hat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 24:** Tipping His Hat

**Authors Note:**

**SEASON PREMIERE TODAY!  
><strong>

Today! It's today more _Switched At Birth_ is coming our way. Who's excited? I know I am! I hope there are good things for E-Bay on the horizon. So I'm keeping my fingers, toes and everything else crossed praying for good times ahead.

Keep an eye out for Abby Elyse Samuel's story _Island Of Bay_. Please read and review. If you've read but haven't reviewed please go back and review just to let her know that you want more. Encouragement is an author's favorite muse.

Also as always go back to bonesbemmettlover's story _Moments of Clarity, Moments of Insanity_ and show her the love. Remind her that your still there waiting patiently in the wings for more.

On a less angst ridden note you guys blow me away. I've gotten over 400 REVIEWS! Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate every last one of them. Truly it's a joy to write for all of you. Every review I get encourages me to press on. I love knowing that you guys love this story. Means the world to me really?

Now without further ado onto the story.

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

'_**Texting'**_

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet and calm in Bay's world. For once there was not a thing that seemed to bother. Instinctively she knew she was sleeping for sleep was the only place she ever dared, ever hoped to feel like this even if just for an instant. So she just sunk deeper into sweet tranquility that is until she became aware of a shift in the world around her. Bay could feel someone watching her. It was casual at first but gradually became so fraught with tension it started to slowly force her to wakefulness.<p>

Groggily Bay started to shift in her still half asleep state long past fighting against it. She felt something firm and very solid beneath her head and shoulders. With that awareness pain that she hadn't noticed before started shooting through her or maybe it always had been Bay wondered while discovering her body contorted in an unnatural fashion for sleeping. Slowly she forced her eyes open finding the world to bright and blurring before she could get her bearings.

The room came into focus Bay realized she'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Only adding t her humiliation she found that everyone else was already up as well. Holly was standing at the stove making breakfast. Emily jumping up at down at the poor girl's feet pestering her about something. Sitting at the kitchen table was none other than little Travis his head resting on crossed arms. He obviously had been the one staring her down while she slept unaware of the comings and goings around her.

The young boy perked up instantly his voice painfully loud, "Good Morning!"

**"Good morning."** Bay winced at his tone signing her greeting soundlessly.

Travis took the hint toning it down quite a bit as he stated the obvious, "You slept at the kitchen table. "

"Yes I did thanks for pointing that out," Bays voice was gruff her vocal cords had apparently hit the snooze button this morning.

"Why?" Travis followed up with curiosity pouring from him.

"Uhhh…" Bay struggled to come up with a coherent answer but it was too early.

Travis conveniently took Bay's silence as permission to speculate on what had led her to sleep downstairs, "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes Travis, yes I did." It was only then that Bay realized the child had implied it hadn't been the first bad night of hers he'd been privy too, "What do you mean another?"

Travis was sometimes far too perceptive for his own good or would that be for Bay's own good? She didn't know and either way she wasn't sure what she could do about it if she did. Travis was spared answering her questions as food was set at the table. He tucked in eager for the distraction too.

By now Emily had yet to acknowledge her Mother while her energy only grew by leaps and bounds. Emily jumping forcefully trying to grab the plate Holly held out of her reach. Holly seemed thoroughly amused by the five year olds antics as she held the plate higher only serving to rile her up even more.

"I WANT TOO!" Emily cried out verbally her voice shrill with the effort but surprisingly crisp as she refused to let go of her dogged attempt to reach the plate long enough to sign.

"**No! You need to sit down and eat then you can go outside."** Holy did her best signing one handed while holding the plate with the other.

Bay watched Emily and Holly interact thoroughly confused. She got the sense something was going on as she'd never seen Emily this distraught of a _plate._ Usually the two were light hearted and giggling. This forced Bay to raise her hands o\in the air waving them to get everyone's attention. Soon Holly, Emily and Travis were both looking at her.

"What's going on?" Bay was more than curious about the perturbed look on her daughter's face.

So it was no surprise when Emily was the first to speak up, **"He's outside fixing the truck and I want to take him breakfast but Holly won't let me."**

The little girl huffed indignantly while Bay tried to remember if anyone was coming over, _'Oh yeah that's right I asked him if he'd fix the truck and few other things.'_

Bay looked at the clock noting that he was here kinda early as it was only a little after eight in the morning. She didn't care what his reasoning behind that was as surprisingly she found herself giddy at the prospect of having him here. Bay tried not to think too much on this new emotional reaction the thought of him caused in her.

She just got to her feet smiling, **"Emily, Holly's right you need to sit and eat," **Emily scowled cutely her lips scrunch together with her eyebrows drawing down tight over the ridges of her eyes that turned darker showing she was not happy and making Bay chuckle, **"I'll take the food outside."**

Before anyone could react Bay was up and moving. She took the plate from a dumbstruck looking Holly. Travis ushered a stone faced Emily into her booster seat at the table. Bay headed for the door a plate piled high with scrambled eggs bacon and toast in her hands.

Just as she was reaching the door Holly called out, "Bay are you sure you want to take that to him dressed like that."

"Why not? I mean it's _just_ Dwight." Bay answered rolling her eyes and was out the door before another word could be said.

'_Well isn't she in for a shock.' _Holly mused getting a mischievous sort of pleasure out of what was sure to happen next.

Funnily enough if Bay had only paid closer attention to the kind of bread that was toasted on the plate she could have spared herself the shock.

* * *

><p>Emmett was hunched over the open hood of Bay's truck staring inside with puzzlement. He could easily see what was wrong. The trouble was that it looked like it'd been done on purpose. The main wire for the starter had been disconnected. Easy enough fix but not a common problem. It made the hairs of his neck stand at attention.<p>

If it had been anyone one else Emmett would have just let it go but it wasn't. It was Bay and it was Emily, where those two were concerned he was nothing but cautious. Lying down on his back Emmett slid under the truck the gravel rolling beneath him digging into his back. He examined the undercarriage.

'_I just need to check and see if….'_ Just as he was reaching for some tubing Emmett felt someone kicking his leg just a little harder than necessary.

Emmett braced himself sliding out from under the truck. The glaring sun blurring his vision for just a second before it cleared enough that he came face to face with an angel. He stared up at Bay haloed by the sun and she was _breathtaking._ So much so that all he could do was lay there and stare her scowl doing nothing to detract from her beauty.

'_Don't look up her shirt. Don't look up her shirt…'_ Was the mantra in Emmett's mind as he noticed she wore the t-shirt he left for her and presumably nothing else. **"Good morning beautiful."**

"**Good morning my ass!"** Emmett just gave her a lopsided grin clearly not at all intimidated by her.

"**If I remember correctly what a fine ass it is." **This only irked Bay more making Emmett grin wider.

He always enjoyed making Bay angry. The way her face flushed with it eyes sparking at him as if threatening to start throwing flames. Then there was always the way her hip jutted to the side while she resisted the urge to place here hands on them so she could sign. Speaking of urges staring up at her, he the almost overwhelming one to pull her down to him but he pushed it back.

Instead cheekily he signed, **"Are you going to be a lady and help me up."**

Bay just rolled her eyes at Emmett stubbornly neither reaching for him nor moving to give him the space to rise unhindered. He just stared up at her wondering if he could get her to move just with his unwavering gaze. Then just as Emmett was considering giving in to Bay, she flinched shuffling her feet but still not giving an inch. He took the gesture for the small win that it was.

Emmett just grinned noticing that she'd involuntarily taken a step forward, _'Suit yourself…'_

Awkwardly Emmett starts getting to his feet. He could feel the triumphant vibe wafting off of Bay as if she'd won something. Oh how wrong she was because when he stood to his full height they were pressed right up against each other. Bay froze feeling their bodies touching as Emmett towered over her while she stood there with her bare feet. It was a sobering thought how much taller he was than her when she lacked the security three-inch heels gave her. I small part of her relished it coaxing the desire to be closer.

That is until he reached to touch her. His hand coming up unexpectedly on her left caused an instantaneous reaction flinching backwards forcefully. Emmett's arms shot out reaching for shoulders as she almost stumbled on the uneven ground. Bay shrugged off his touch as if she'd been beset by mosquitoes. Emmett just looked at her with concern.

"**Are you alright?"** was his query since she was resisting his touch.

Bay ignored his question, **"What are you doing here?"**

Emmett just stared at her refusing somewhat childishly to answer until she did.

"**I'm fine." **She gave in reluctantly

"**Now was that so hard?" **Emmett teased gently Bay's sour expression lifting a bit so he gave in and answered, **"And I told you I'd be back." **He offered evenly

"**Yeah I guess you did." **Bay rolled her eyes.

Emmett took notice of the breakfast plate balanced precariously on the side edge of the truck's open hood, **"That for me?"**

"**Yeah it is."** Bay answered absent mindedly while her eyes flicked in the direction of her truck noticing g the open hood and it was enough to set her off. **"What the hell are you doing to my truck?"**

"**Fixing it." **Emmett answered clearly thrown by her line of questioning.

"**Who told you could do that?" **Bay was clearly pissed off now.

Emmett was just lost. He honestly thought she'd be happy to have her truck running again…_for free._ Judging by just the state of the front yard and disrepair of the porch she clearly didn't have a lot going for her. He'd also noticed her drive need to be re-graveled too. That was something he couldn't do but the truck he _could _fix. He thought she'd be happy not ready to eggs on his head.

"**No one." **Bay's eyes started flicking around the yard as if taking everything in. **"What's wrong?"**

Bay stopped cold staring at the tree in the front yard. **"You cut down the swing?"**

There was an air of disbelief cloaking the two Emmett answered. **"Well yeah the rope was rotted almost all the way through."**

**So you just cut it down!" **Bay started.

Emmett cut her off. **"It wasn't safe Bay for my…." **He seemed to stop himself. **"for **_**anyone."**_

"**I was getting it all fixed Emmett!" **She stared him down forcing every scrap of pride she still contained to the surface.

"**With what? How and by who?"** Emmett decided to call her bluff knowing that she definitely couldn't fix most of this by herself.

It was here that more of Bay's insecurities reared their ugly head as the snide comment flew off her fingers. **"Certainly not with your money." **Emmett took in the hard stance of her body the way her shoulders squared her skin taut over her face while her fingers twitched like a gunslinger reaching for their pistol and that's when she pulled the trigger. **"Dwight's coming over this morning to fix everything." **Bay looked so proud of her ingenuity but Emmett was just shocked.

"**You were going to come out here dressed like that?!"** Emmett couldn't believe it as he stared at her just wearing _his_ "Guitar Face" t-shirt and from what he could tell nothing else. _'Definitely not wearing a bra!'_ He irritably thought while he noticed the effect of the early morning air on her body.

For a second it seemed like worry flashed through her eyes but it was gone quick as it came, **"Why? What's it matter to you?"**

"**You know exactly why it matters to me." **He told her solemnly holding in his anger at the insinuation that he had no place in her life.

This seemed to soften her,** "Then prove it by really being here."**

Just as she finished signing a car pulled into the drive startling Emmett. Bay instantly got a large grin on her face wiping away the seriousness of moments before. Emmett noticed this taking it all in. He watched as Bay practically bounced over to where Dwight now stood leaning against his beige colored car a long stalk of wheat balanced between his lips.

Bay felt surge of happiness spring up inside her. She'd never been this pleased to see Dwight as she resisted the urge to skip to his side walking instead. She happily interlocked her arm with his smiling brightly. His eyes widened in response to Bay's unusually bubbly nature. He did take a moment to notice that man who had hit him from a couple nights ago was standing in the drive as well. Dwight tipped the brim of his hat in polite acknowledgement. Emmett nodded coolly in response. Dwight would have said more if Bay wasn't suddenly pulling him inside. Apparently she'd noticed their exchange and hadn't liked it.

_'I thought I'd already handled him.'_ A deep frustration with the man wearing a cowboy hat Bay escorted inside filled Emmett while trailing behind what _looked_ like a happy couple. _'I need to find out exactly what's going on with them.'_ Whatever it was Emmett knew there was no force in the universe that could convince him to just wait on the sidelines this time, not after Kevin and never again.

* * *

><p>It was still early morning as Daphne laid awake in her bed. She'd only slept intermittently through the night. She kept running through the argument she'd had with her Mom that night trying to figure out who was right and who was wrong. Daphne clearly believed she still had a claim on Emmett while Regina believed otherwise. It made speaking civilly hard. Then there were the emotions themselves so much stronger than either side could imagine. Daphne loved Emmett but he didn't love her. Willkie loved her and she just didn't know how she felt. This was purely because she avoided exploring the feelings that she continually shoved to the bottom of her heart buried by so many others.<p>

These thoughts circled in her mind like rabid wolves taking large bloody bites out of any sense of reality and normalcy she'd cultivated over the years. It left her feeling more haggard than the lack of sleep had any hope of accomplishing. The cycle started over again as Daphne stared at the last text she'd gotten last night from Emmett.

_**'What are you talking about?'**_Daphne sighed reading it for the zillionth time.

_'What was I talking about?'_ She ruminated quietly to herself knowing that even if she had an answer she probably wouldn't tell him that.

Daphne daydreamed to herself thinking over all the time she'd spent with Emmett. How they'd met, the things he'd taught her, the way they grew together and not apart. It wasn't until the switch was revealed that the gully between them started to grow. She didn't even realize it was happening until the innocent little furrow became a canyon sized divide. Filling that chasm between the two was none other than Bay Kennish. Of course all this thinking of the past led her to remember, sleep and dream.

For Daphne the air was now thick with the tomatoie goodness of Melody's spaghetti sauce. The hallway she walked down was cramped as Emmett walked by her side the two brushing together. The inseparable twosome talked animatedly as they pushed into his room. Daphne knew they were both clearly in planning mode but what it was she couldn't remember. It could have been any number of things a bake sale, a party, a retreat, they'd even taken a few day trips on his motorcycle but no Daphne got the feeling it wasn't any of those.

**"It's not a competition,"** those words were important to Daphne but she couldn't remember why, **"Oh, wait. You're a Kennish. Everything is a competition,"** Daphne's conscious mind gave a squeak of alarm trying to surge to the surface desperately not wanting to remember this to remember the day everything changed.

She didn't want to remember but it was too late her sleep deprived body pulled her deeper and she was lost. Daphne was forced to play out something she wished had never occurred. Her conscious mind faded in that instant and dream Daphne took her place. This Daphne laughed good naturedly as Emmett showed off his quick wit yet again not the least bit bothered by the small jab at her would be family.

"**We could do graphic T-shirts, or a 5K run…"** Daphne started going through her folder enthusiastically showing him all of her ideas.

Daphne was partial to the 5K run but she would let him choose. She was just so comfortable with him and felt _so_ safe. More than that, the girl had butterflies floating around in her stomach tickling her insides as she tried to hold in her new found feelings for the unsuspecting boy before her. Daphne wanted to find the best possible way to tell him how her feelings had changed to tell him that she wanted more. All these thoughts ran through her head while on the surface she ran through her list of ideas with Emmett.

Touching his fingers to one of Daphne's designs he stopped her with something she hadn't been expecting, **"These are cool…but I already spoke with John. He said we could do a car wash next weekend and all proceeds go to the school."**

Emmett beamed at Daphne like she should be jumping for joy but she wasn't. Confusion assaulted her wondering why he would be talking to John. Wondering why John would care enough to give up one of his precious car washes for a fundraiser for Carlton. Sure he was helping out with the basketball team but she never envisioned he'd go this far. Daphne felt sick needing to know why Emmett had _even thought_ to talk to John especially before talking to her. They were doing this together gosh darnit. Weren't they….?

**"You spoke to John?"** Daphne was only vaguely aware of putting her folder down, **"When?"** The question poured off of her even as a tiny part of her dreaded the answer.

Emmett seemed very calm and offhanded about his answer **"Actually, I spoke to Bay. She worked it out."**

Daphne's brain came to a screeching halt her heart starting to pump the blackest of poisons through her body, _'He asked…..but why?'_ A sense of betrayal though propelled Daphne to respond, **"You and I are organizing this fundraiser. Why would you talk to Bay?"** That was when some small movement caught her eye.

Of course at the time she wasn't sure if it was a movement at all or just some sick, twisted intuition that made Daphne look over Emmett's shoulder. Where she had always expected to see her own face smiling back at her was wiped clean and replaced with _Bay_. Walking around Emmett, Daphne approached the wall of pictures and could find no trace of herself in the sea of black curls and brown eyes. There was nothing left to stand testament to the relationship her and Emmett had shared and she felt sick.

It was like walking through the Kennish house and all she found was Bay. There was no trace of the girl who _should_ have lived there, not even a hint. Daphne had been okay with that though because she'd had her own life her own memories that Bay could never touch. Standing here she finally understood how wrong she was because Bay had taken so much.

Her Grandmother had likened Bay to a young Regina. Ty the boy who had been like an older brother to her had spent his last few weeks in her life chasing Bay. Regina had _known_ about the switch and kept to herself giving her _real_ daughter the life Daphne should have had the memories she _should_ have been a part of. Now too top it all off she clearly had Emmett too but what was left for Daphne? It was more than she could bear.

Daphne turned back to Emmett holding onto her well honed Latino anger which she'd only recently discovered was truly Kennish fueled and asked, **"What's going on?"**

**"Bay didn't talk to you?"** With that small statement it all fell into place.

The night before when Daphne had been gushing to Bay about her feelings for Emmett was brought into crystal clear clarity. Bay had looked sick that night and now she knew that it had nothing to do with being tired everything to do with Emmett. Now Daphne felt like the two of them had made a fool out of her. She imagined them laughing behind her back and she had to put a stop to it. She had make Emmett see reason because Bay couldn't have him too.

**"You said nothing was going on."** She reminded him the betrayal sinking deeper into her flesh.

**"It wasn't then."** Again he was confident as ever.

'_How long has this been going on? A day? A week? A month…'_ Again she held herself together grasping at straws as she reminded Emmett of his views on the Hearing in the first place. **"You said if Brooklyn Decker came down from the mountain of supermodels, you wouldn't date her."** Then she tried to push it home. **"You said you'd wait for a deaf girl."**

It wasn't enough he retaliated opening the wound wider making room for resentment to infect it. **"I did wait. I didn't want to wait anymore."**

**"Why are you doing this?"** Daphne could feel her heart breaking, _'All you had to do was wait one more day. Don't you know that?'_

**"What do you mean?"** Emmett stared at her disbelief marring his features.

'_What do you think I mean!'_ Daphne raged on the inside.

She'd never had him be this forceful with her before and it hurt. **"I LIKE HER!"**

'_Why?'_ Whimpered the small voice in her mind. **"I've known you my entire life. You've never been interested in a hearing girl? And now Bay? Of all people?"** Daphne ranted showing him her ire and hiding her weakness.

**"Yes. Bay of all girls."** Daphne prayed it was all a sick joke but the wall behind her was proof that it wasn't.

So Daphne played the only card she had left; the best friend veto, **"No."**

That's when Emmett crossed a line in their relationship he'd never crossed before, **"I'm not asking your permission," **he pushed her aside like didn't matter breaking something so deep inside of her that day.

She barely felt the shift happening within herself as she pushed around Emmett. Grabbing almost blindly for her book bag Daphne made her way to the door. All she could think all she could feel was how urgently she needed to be out of that room and away from him. Refusing to let herself fall to pieces in front of him she slammed his bedroom door behind her. Feeling the violence of it reverberate through the floor she kept moving pushing past an alarmed looking Melody.

'_Won't need this anymore….'_ Daphne thought tearfully as she dropped her folder in the trash can a shaking feeling following her out the door.

That shaking feeling persisted breaking the dream, shattering the painful memory as sleep escaped her yet again. Daphne struggled to ignore the vibrations that started in her abdomen. The tickling waves worked their way out forcing her to full wakefulness.

Daphne sat up the haze of sleep still lingering as she tried to swallow the sour taste in her mouth. Reaching almost blindly she grasped for what had woken her. Sitting up she looked at her cell phone secretly grateful to whoever had texted because even though the dream had fled upon her abrupt awakening the feelings still clung round her heart like a sickly skin.

Surprise lit her features when she saw it was Tyler "Ty" Mendoza who had texted her. He'd served two four year tours in the Middle East and they kept in touch as much as they. He always crashed on their couch when he was home on leave since the Vasquez's were really the only family he had.

She hadn't heard a word from him a couple of weeks and was elated with the contact. What gave Daphne pause was the text. When he was away they communicated mainly through e-mail, sometimes video chat since cell phones were pretty much a bust. So Ty only texted when he was stateside Daphne didn't remember him mentioning coming in the last e-mail. So it was with an air of caution she opened his message.

'_**Are you up?' **_Simple question with a simple answer.

Daphne smiled thinking about what that simple answer was. _**'Have been all night :-)~ '**_

A few minutes ticked by before she got a reply, _**'Been partying with Wilkie all night?'**_

'_**No….for once.'**_ She grinned knowing how much he disapproved of the party life she'd developed by hanging with the band.

'_**What's going on then?' **_Only mere seconds had elapsed this time apparently he'd picked up a vibe.

'_Evade, evade, evade…'_ Screamed Daphne's mind knowing that Bay was a very sensitive subject between them just like it was with her and Emmett, her and her Mom, sometimes even her and Toby as well came up on opposite sides where she was concerned. _**'I could ask you the same thing. You're texting not e-mailing or skyping.'**_

Daphne waited on a response finding herself to be _very _curios what Ty's answer would be. _**'Sorry to drop this on you last minute but I'm home or I will be in a few hours.'**_

'_**Couch is yours.'**_ Daphne immediately responded knowing Ty hated asking even if they were family he was just too proud.

'_**Thank you.'**_ Came the short reply but another message followed on its heels. _**'I have to go but I'll explain the rest when I get there tonight.'**_

With that the conversation died and Daphne was left to wonder just what else was going on. She didn't have long to contemplate the many possibilities when her phone started vibrating again. She turned to it gleefully hoping that is was Ty again but discovered it to be Wilkie her sort of estranged boyfriend. Oddly enough she found none of her good will had vanished so she opened the message.

'_**Can we talk when I get back?'**_ It was simple, short and _loaded._

Daphne was suddenly very nervous about speaking with him but found herself excited too. _**'Sure we can talk.'**_

With that emotionally void response Daphne shut off her phone not wanting to deal quite yet with whatever response would follow if any did at all. She still stared at her phone confusion flowing through her. Daphne felt like she was at odds with everyone in her life her Emmett, her Mom, Wilkie and probably Bay when she got home too. She tried not to drag Toby into the middle of things because as chill as he could be he never reacted well when he was but Ty would be here soon.

'_Maybe he can help me make sense of it all even if it does involve Bay…?'_ Daphne thought to herself chewing daintily on a wayward strand of hair.

Suddenly that prospect gave her a small glimmer of hope that things could go back to normal…sort of. She jumped out of bed getting dressed. Then ran out to get everything set up for Ty because if she was going to talk to him about Bay she had to do it right.

* * *

><p>Emmett lingered on the porch after watching Bay take Dwight inside. He stood there tension pumping through him as the screen door slammed shut. Bay hadn't bothered shutting the heavy wood door leaving him with a glimpse into the living room. Even though that still open door was like a red carpet invitation to Emmett he still stood rooted to the spot.<p>

He wasn't concerned about Bay throwing him out if he stepped inside. Emmett knew if that were the case she could have locked the door in his face but she didn't. What hit him the most was the enormity of this next step. Emmett knew once he crossed that threshold he'd be walking into a world _completely_ of Bay's own making and it hit him just how badly he'd been wanting this. Just how much he wanted to walk into Bay's own piece of living breathing art.

It was that feeling that was filling his lungs till it was hard to breathe while super gluing him to the porch but Emmett knew he couldn't stand there forever. _'Need to move forward no sideline sitting this time.'_

With that thought in mind Emmett propelled himself forward one lead footed step at a time. Reaching out his hand he grasped the cold aluminum handle opening the door. Then with every ounce of conviction he possessed he stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Lots of things going on here huh? Hmmmmmm. So tell me what do think of Ty coming back? Will his reappearance cause more strife or will he be a breath of fresh air? What do you think Emmett is going to think of the home Bay has made when seen through his eyes? Please review and give me all your wonderful responses. :-)<p> 


	25. Chapter 25: Stepping Into Her World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the ABC family show "Switched at Birth", which will here on be referred to as SAB

**Story Title: **Me and Emily

**Chapter 25:** Stepping Into Her World.

**News On The Home-front:** No I am not dead. Yes I am still writing. My daughter is six. I am married now and have recently gone to Chicago. I hope to have a new computer this spring. My husband will start the legal process to adopt my daughter as his own this fall. How are all of you doing?

"**People signing without vocalizing, but will be mouthing words"**

'_Thoughts'_

"People signing and vocalizing"

'_**Texting'**_

* * *

><p>Emmett hadn't known what to expect when he stepped into Bay's chaotic world but the second he did he was both entranced and assaulted on all levels. Now he stood in the middle of her living room the smell of cinnamon and vanilla taking over first an interesting blend of spicy and sweet. He searched for the source his eyes drinking everything in.<p>

What caught his eye first was something that at a glance was just a shabby entertainment system with a too small TV. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the usual bland molded wood doors that hid movies and music were replaced with what looked suspiciously like hanging wooden placemats. What made him grin most were the faces smiling back at him. Scattered across them were plastic pockets each holding a different photograph.

'_So clever.'_ Emmett thought to himself.

Emmett stooped low to gaze at the pictures of his family and others from around town. Some he recognized others he didn't. His smile softened when he came across a picture of Emily hair flying free wearing a small white cowgirl hat on a horse with Travis standing in the grass holding the lead rope. The picture itself looked oddly cropped like something was missing but he didn't mind. All Emmett cared about was that Emily looked so happy astride the powerful animal that it broke a small piece of his heart.

'_I should have been there.'_ Emmett thought glumly wondering exactly how much he had missed, _'Five years…such a short time…so much that was missed.'_

He continued to look at all the pictures finally spying one of Bay. She wore what looked like pastel green scrubs. All her attention was focused on the baby in her arms while leaning against what looked like a reception desk. He stared wonderingly at it finding himself flooded with curiosity wanting to know what Emily had been like as a baby. It was then that Emmett became aware of a presence at his side. Turning his head he found Emily standing next to him.

"**Mama says that's me in that picture."** Emily said small fingers indicating the one he'd just been so taken by.

"**That's you?"** Emmett asked making sure he had the right picture.

Emily didn't answer right away. She just stared at the picture as if concentrating hard on it. Her face screwed tight with the force of it. It was almost as if she weren't sure about what she'd told him. All at once she broke out into a wide grin eyes sparkling in a way only a child's can. It was a sight to behold and Emmett never wanted to go another day without her innocent smile.

Than as if she'd been faking her indecision all along, **"Course that's me silly."**

Emmett reached out ruffling Emily's hair. He found himself fascinated with the girl's silky strands whose color was identical to his but curly and soft like her Mother's. She smiled shaking with giggles while he examined her curls. Emily was use to people being jealous of them but having a boy be so interested was a first.

Reaching out Emily grasped Emmett's hand and he marveled at how small that it was. She proceeded to pull him around the room showing him everything. For instance she went on about how the couch pulled out into a bed she liked to make a fort out of the cushions. She told him how everyone would camp out in the living room during a storm. Next Emmett discovered that the smell filling the room was coming from mason jars filled with homemade vanilla candles with whole cinnamon sticks buried inside.

"**Mommy makes things sometimes." **Emily beamed obviously proud of her Mother.

Emmett took the opportunity to ask something that he'd been wondering about. **"Can you show me something your Mom's painted?"**

Now Emily looked confused her mouth drawn down into a small frown her head tilting to the side. **"My Mama doesn't paint."**

"**Are you sure?" **Emmett was surprised by how matter of fact she was about all of this that he had to ask again.

She nodded her head vigorously, **"Yup. Mommy did make the floor."**

Emily looked pointedly at the floor and Emmett couldn't help but follow her gaze even if he was confused, _'Made the floor….?'_

That's when he noticed the carpeting wasn't just _1_ color but several. Curios Emmett pushed the coffee table up against the threadbare couch wanting a closer look at the floor. Then something fluttering in his peripheral got his attention. Turning he found Emily perched on the armrest of the couch.

"**It's easier to see it if you stand up here."** She smiled in a mischievous way as if she were doing something she shouldn't.

Emmett tried to ignore that nagging feeling and take Emily's advice instead. He stood easily on the sturdy wooden edge of the coffee table. Looking down he saw a sort of pattern emerge. The flooring was made up completely of different carpet squares. There were dark colors, bright colors, drab colors and patterned ones. No two squares were alike and in Emmett's eyes what some might view as an eyesore this patchwork quilt of a floor was a thing of beauty. It made him hunger to know what the rest of house was like because he knew if it was as warm and eclectic with as much personality as the living room – well then he'd never want to leave.

With just that thought in mind Emmett jumped down from the coffee table and headed for the archway that led into the dining room. He could sense Emily following behind. Once through the entry way he didn't have long to look around before noticing that it bled into the kitchen making almost one space. What he saw in that kitchen nearly stopped his heart.

Bent over in a _very_ unladylike way was Bay her butt almost straight up in the air as she showed something under the kitchen sink to Dwight. He took a moment to thankful noting that she had been wearing shorts this whole time under her (his) shirt and not just underwear like he'd assumed. Of course that's not what brought him up short now. It was the casual way one of her arms was thrown across the other mans shoulders while she used the other to point out something that Emmett couldn't see.

Jealously started to bubble up from within watching Bay touch him wanting desperately to be where Dwight was now. Than as if she could feel his eyes on her boring into her Bay shifted looking up their eyes locking making everything stop. She froze as if she'd been caught doing so much _more_ than _just_ touching Dwight.

That's when the man in question realized the woman he was here to help no longer was paying attention. Dwight turned looking over his shoulder. Seeing Emmett glaring daggers at him he just smirked in response. Then as if the punch from a couple nights earlier hadn't even fazed him he possessively wrapped an arm around Bay's small waist.

In that small action a challenge was issued. The gauntlet a simple gesture, the prize a woman Emmett nodded a barely imperceptible action but in that instant it was a challenge accepted. The question was who would win the girl…?

* * *

><p>Toby stared at the bland white washed ceiling above him his eyes following a crack that ran from the corner branching out to several smaller ones. His gaze flicked in Wilkie's direction his annoyance with his childhood friend growing as he watched him furiously punching out yet another text on his phone. In an effort to rein it in he turned his attention back to the ceiling counting the cracks all over again.<p>

_'…21, 22, 23….' _Toby looked again finding Wilkie still absorbed by his phone. His frustration prompted him to call out. "You know for someone who needed sleep and couldn't while I drove because of a_ delicate constitution_ you're sure spending more time texting than snoozing."

Toby knew his voice was laced with annoyance while he reprimanded Wilkie. It wasn't really his friend he found bothersome. It was more the fact that they were stopped at all. It was more than a twenty-four hour drive to where Bay was and Toby found himself anxious to get there. While he wasn't relishing the idea of breaking the news about their Mother to his baby sister but he was still jazzed to see her. It had started to slowly dawn on him just how long it'd been since they'd been face to face and now Wilkie's stomach is what was holding things up leaving them waylaid in this no tell motel with questionable bed sheets.

"Sorry man." Wilkie answered. "Just trying to take care of something."

Toby's annoyance faded as he took in the fact that something was clearly eating at Wilkie. "What's up with you and Daphne?" He casually ventured trying to act as if he asked about his best friend's love life with his _other_ little sister all the time.

Wilkie's brow creased with surprise as his eyes squinted. "How'd you know it was about Daphne?"

"Because…" Toby wore an amused look that lit up his eyes, "It's always about Daphne."

Wilkie just rolled his eyes in grudging acceptance of his friend's too true words. "I doubt you want to talk about anyone's love life involving Daphne."

"Or Bay's for that matter." Toby quipped while Wilkie nodded both acknowledging the long burning torch Emmett _had_ carried for the wild brunette they were going to rescue from the lap of luxury. "But helping you is a lot easier than listening to you text rape your phone. So shoot what's going on?"

Wilkie actually looked uncomfortable now as he started to fidget. This really threw Toby off because he'd never known his arrogant friend to be made uncomfortable by anything. Looking at him now though he'd swear Wilkie was 12 years old again and confessing about asking his first girl to a dance. Now not only was Toby concerned but curios as well.

"Come on as long as you haven't knocked her up, cheated on her or want to talk about what you guys do the bedroom you can tell me anything." Okay so maybe there were a lot of other things about Daphne and Wilkie he'd rather not hear about but those were the top three.

"I told her I loved her…and she kicked me out." The last part Wilkie mumbled as the words rushed out of his mouth as if he hadn't wanted Toby to hear it at all.

It worked Toby wasn't sure what had been. "You told her you loved her and what happened?" The bass player just resumed his fidgeting while studying the floor. "Come on what is it?" He prompted again.

"She threw me out okay." Wilkie jerked his feet sending his phone tumbling to the floor.

He started to pace hands slapping against his thighs in frustration not expecting what Toby's reply would be. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?!" Wilkie raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "That's all you've got to say?"

"Well yeah." Toby responded easily as the chill factor the seemed to seep from his very pores filled the room. "Dude you've been through this with her before. You take a step forward and she takes aim at your head. Remember when you asked her to thanksgiving? I know I do." Toby chuckled remembering the way Daphne had chased his friend down the driveway hurtling things while yelling about the pressure of it all. "You know nothing scares that girl more than commitment and what you said is kinda huge."

Toby would never say this out loud but he was surprised it had been said at all. He'd known Wilkie had definitely been smitten by Daphne….but love? The possibility of the still young professional flirt actually being in love had _never_ crossed his mind. In retrospect though Toby figured he shouldn't be too surprised considering how long they'd been exclusive. Before Daphne, Wilkie had a constant stream of girls on hand. His only real friend other than Toby during those years had been Bay. Now there was an odd pair…but they had seemed to make good friends for each other at the time so he never questioned it too much.

"So what should I do?" Wilkie seemed eager for the advice Toby had given him time and time again.

"Look Daphne wants what she can't have. Always has and always will. So give me your phone get some sleep and make yourself scarce." Toby took the phone that was tossed to him. "Let her come looking for you. She always does."

Wilkie nodded always floored by the sage wisdom of the friend in front him. "Truer words have never been said my man. Problem is I think I'm just tired of waiting for her to chase me."

With that said Wilkie fell onto one of the beds rolling over leaving Toby in a stunned silence. _'I definitely didn't expect that response. I have a feeling things are about to get interesting.'_

* * *

><p><em>'He's in MY HOUSE!'<em> Bay leaned back heavily against the door her thoughts running rampant.

_Invasion! _Sure the fact that he was inside her dwelling was a bit disorienting even if she was the one to leave the door open but still…. Still it was the emotions behind it all that made it what it was an invasion. With _him…_with Emmett in her home Bay found herself running the whole gambit of emotions from oddly elated to absolutely terrified.

Bay pushed away from the door struggling to collect her emotions. After turning to lock her bedroom door she walked towards her closet. Throwing the door open she not only reviewed what was in her closet but had just happened downstairs. It had just been a few moments but that scant amount of time had been fraught with tension to say the least.

Bay remembered clearly the way the two men had stared at each other once all three adults had stood. She could even still feel the heat of his arm like a belt around her waist where Dwight had touched her. It had left her both tingly and disgruntled for some reason she couldn't name. After that she'd fled upstairs to where she was now picking through her closet.

Bay tried not to think about what might have transpired downstairs after her and the kids had come upstairs as she perused her closet. For the first time in a long time it dawned on Bay that she didn't have much in her closet to work with as far as clothes go. It bothered her now that she only boasted about three skirts her jeans out numbering them.

_ 'Wish I had….' _Bay started day dreaming of the clothes she had in high school but instantly shot herself loose of it with a reprimand, _'No don't think like that it's not like you have anyone to impress…besides you couldn't pull off any of your old outfits if you tried.'_ Bay looked down momentarily dismayed by the changes pregnancy and diner food almost daily had caused in her body.

In a brief surge of despondency Bay forewent her nicer clothes in favor of jeans and a solid color black sweater that was a bit more form fitting than she realized. Just as she was finishing tying her shoes she jerked upright her ear cocked towards the door as she heard a crashing from below. So with visions of one or both men lying dead on her kitchen floor Bay made a mad dash out of the room and down her stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen the sight that greeted her was thankfully _not_ one of the many grisly scenes running through her mind. It was however a scene of _cooperation_…which in it's own way was just as shocking. The two were on the floor picking up various tools that had spilled out on the floor with the doors leading beneath her sink thrown open. That's when Emmett looked and caught sight of Bay standing slack jawed in the door way.

"**We're gonna fix this together."** Emmett stated simply as if he were talking about something as mundane as the weather.

"You're gonna what…..?" Bay was so stunned she didn't even bother to raise her hands.

Emmett smirked his response seeming to enjoy the sudden bewilderment that had come over his feisty brunette. Bravely he turned is back on the momentarily stupefied woman. It was Dwight that chose to engage her not knowing that he risked life and limb by doing so, for within Bay was a storm brewing.

Bays world swirled and blurred because before her very eyes her past and present merged. Emmett, her past, had casually bulldozed his way in giving her no choice but to make way or be buried. Dwight, her present, had slowly became a part of her life like soft green moss engulfing a tree so slowly you hardly noticed it was there. That is until the day you realized you couldn't tell where the moss ended and the tree began.

The moment the thought struck Bay the scene before her seemed to play out in slow motion. Suddenly every last detail was important from the way Emmett's back curved as he turned from her to the harsh scent of Dwight's aftershave as t wafted through the air. Bay's artistic eye roared to life in her mind not even bothering to stretch and yawn fueled only by the nuance's the hidden meanings of the bodies positioned before her.

"_Past…and present…but I," _her mind fumbled for understanding in a world gone sideways.

The cowboy flashed his good natured down home smile at Bay before speaking in his quiet manner, "Now Ms. Bledsoe if ya want ter just go on about your business me and your friend should have this done in a tick."

Dwight shattered that single self contained moment where Bay's heart and mind were struggling for dominance and logic won out, _"I need this to stop!"_ Bay's eyes went dangerously dark as she caught the cowboy unawares, "Just WHO do you think you are!"

Just as those words were uttered Emmett felt a prickling dancing across his skin imploring him to turn around as he did he caught Bay's icy stare. The confused look on Dwight's face resonated through the room too. Apparently he had never been on the receiving end of Bay's irrational temper, Emmett however was an old pro.

'_This should be interesting.'_ Emmett smiled to himself ready for the show Bay was sure to put on.

* * *

><p>Okay all so tell me what you thought.<p> 


End file.
